


Sword and Shield

by Hearthdragon



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Anal, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, Homophobes being beaten, Hurt/Comfort, Intermittent Angst, M/M, May cause cavities, Mention of pedophilia to trigger curb stomp, Mention of torture, Mention of workplace harassment, Mostly novel cannon, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shouri has possession of the idiot ball, Smut, Talking - so much talking, Yaoi, light control play, plot what plot? smut that turned into plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 93,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hearthdragon/pseuds/Hearthdragon
Summary: A time of peace for Shin Makoku, can Yuuri and Conrad find there own piece of peace with an unexpected journey to Earth that has surprising perils for Yuuri's sword and shield?
Relationships: Shibuya Yuuri/Conrart Weller
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome. This started with Kyo Kara Maoh's launch on Crunchyroll reminding me of the series, running out of fan fiction I wanted to read on Ao3, reading the novels, running out of fan fiction on .net, and these two sticking 3,500 words of porn in my head then refusing to have any start more gentle than landing on the bed without standing there going, "But what's my motivation in this scene?" *makes a rude gesture at the characters* then they proceeded to have sex like rabbits still without getting to that scene.
> 
> Yuuri is a little older and a lot more aware of what's going on around him/willing to acknowledge it, unless it involves other's romantic feelings. The cannon timelines got massaged a bit, 15 years between Cecelie and Stoffle screwing up the war bad enough that they lost power not because the nobles were pissed off but because the common citizens were pissed off just didn't work for me. Wolfram is less inclined to throw deadly fireballs and Shouri more inclined to keep firm possession of the idiot ball. Though for a character willing to ask an extremely powerful unknown directly for money so he can cross the globe to go diving for and open a world ending power because one person who he otherwise doesn't trust said the power was equivalent to what was needed to get to Yuuri... it didn't seem like much of a stretch.
> 
> This work is not going to be everyone's cup of tea, I did my best to tag everything I could think of but I'm sure I missed a lot. Feel free to nope out at any time. Beta by [Yuuri_von_Voltaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuri_von_Voltaire) all mistakes are my own, messing with it after beta is never a good idea. ;) So on with the fic whose word count multiplied on me like tribbles. (That scene is in Chapter Twenty One.)

Shin Makoku was at peace, tensions with the surrounding kingdoms were low, the Nobles of the country were being subtle about their machinations, and there had been no extraordinary natural events so far in the year. This was a relatively new development for the kingdom orchestrated by the twenty seventh Maou Yuuri Shibuya. At first it seemed like the price for this peace and the defeat of the Originators whose threat had predated the foundation of the kingdom was going to be the presence of the Maou and a new absolute ruler would need to be found. To the relief of his subjects however Yuuri Shibuya was now able to return to his kingdom without the power of the First Maou.

The fountain in the middle of the tranquil garden behind Blood Pledge Castle swirled with a blue glow and signaled the return of the Maou. With a splash and a gasp Yuuri sat up in the water and was greeted by the gentle smile of his bodyguard and closest confidant Conrart Weller, called Conrad by the Maou and a few others. "Welcome back Sire."

Narrowing his black eyes for a moment Yuuri sighed as he stood and reached for the towel being held out to him and handing over the large waterproof hiking pack that had been strapped over his shoulders in exchange. He gave up for the moment on the constant battle with Conrad's formality. "It's good to be home. How close did I get this time? If you've been waiting here for three days without a break again we are going to have words."

Conrad grinned down, his silver flecked cinnamon brown eyes showing no fear of his Maou's threats. He hefted the weight of the pack with raised eyebrows as he slung a strap over one shoulder somehow not disrupting the crisp lines of his dark khaki uniform. "It's a little after noon on the second day since you left so I've been waiting for about three hours."

Yuuri grinned back and pumped his fist in victory. "Yes! Twenty fifth time getting time and place where and when I want them! It was three weeks on Earth, I missed everyone." With a squelch Yuuri stepped out of the fountain onto the white paved path between the well maintained stretches of green lawn and looked around. Turning back to Conrad. Yuuri raised his eyebrows, "No Wolfram or Günter?"

With a tiny shrug Conrad replied "Given the reaction when you were a week late I thought it best for your return to be a surprise."

"You’re right." Yuuri grimaced as he pushed wet black hair back off his forehead, "Well time to get started. I want to talk with Wolfram now." Avoiding Conrad's gaze Yuuri looked up at the wide windows set in the pale stone of Blood Pledge Castle's rear facade. "Is there a room that will be private but not draw notice because Wolfram and I are using it? The castle gossip network will know what we say before we do if I use my office."

Conrad looked chagrined. "There will be a certain amount of notice just because you rarely seek Wolfram out but the blue room should be empty and the staff should have already completed their work in that wing at this time of day." Anticipating the next question Conrad continued, "Wolfram should be in the practice yard if he's on his usual schedule."

Yuuri started toward the practice yard frowning slightly in concentration as he used a small burst of Maryoku to form tiny serpents out of the water from his black clothes tossing them like an attack at the nearest flower bed. "Is the blue room the one four doors down from the music room?"

Suppressing a chuckle Conrad replied, "It's in the opposite wing five rooms up from the library."

Yuuri rolled his eyes then both men winced at the piercing cry of, "Cheater! Slinking back with a guilty conscience without saying anything! Wimp! Is this how you treat your fiance and father of your child!" That rang across the training yard. Wolfram, his face red and clashing with his blonde hair finished the rant by putting Yuuri into a headlock. Conrad took a half step forward to intervene but stopped when Yuuri used the hand not trying to pry Wolfram's arm away from his throat to wave him off.

"Wolfram I need to talk to you and would rather do it without the audience." Yuuri gasped out using the free hand now in Wolfram's sight to wave at the forty-odd soldiers watching their Maou with varying expressions of alarm and amusement depending on how long they had been stationed at the castle. Wolfram reluctantly released his captive and started toward the training yard door. "And Wolfram..." Yuuri hesitated." Let's use the blue room okay?" With a slow nod Wolfram started leading the way.

Sooner than Yuuri would have liked they reached their destination and before following Wolfram into the room he paused in the doorway. "Conrad, I really need to speak with Wolfram alone. Will you please wait in the hall?"

With a swift look Conrad evaluated his Maou's mood then pushed past Yuuri to stick his head into the room giving it a brief professional survey before nodding and taking up a position against the wall opposite the door, the pack set by his feet. "Please leave the door unlocked, I will make sure you are not disturbed."

Yuuri smiled at the soldier gratefully. "Thanks Conrad," and slipped through the door.

o----|============>

Inside the room Wolfram was already sprawled halfway across one of the sofas the blue of his uniform set off nicely by the cream upholstery. As Yuuri gingerly settled on a teal chair across from him Wolfram demanded "So? What do you want to talk about."

Taking a deep breath Yuuri seemed to calm a little and met Wolfram's gaze. "The engagement." Wolfram's eyes became hooded, not showing any emotion. Taking another deep breath Yuuri continued. "I'd appreciate it if you could hear me out but if it gets to be too much please let me know with words instead of throwing fireballs." Wolfram jumped a little with guilt at that then nodded so Yuuri continued. "Okay. So this comes down to it’s not you, it's me and I have spent the last three weeks trying to get my head around everything and I haven't come up with a good way to say it or a solution that is fair to you."

Yuuri shifted in his chair as Wolfram visibly bit the inside of his cheek. "You know I haven't been thrilled about the engagement since the beginning and I thought I'd settled into the idea but I found recently that I still don't know that much about Mazoku as a people and how the aging thing works. I thought that because of the longer lifespan the time when someone would become interested in other people's bodies would be different too. I got up the nerve to ask Gisela a couple of months ago and found out otherwise." Wolfram gave a derisive snort and Yuuri nodded agreement.

"Because my Maryoku was not active on Earth I aged like a normal human before coming here and hit that biological process just before Shinou demanded Conrad leave. Gisela's information started me thinking about why I wasn't attracted to anyone. Everyone, not just you could reduce me to a stuttering mess with the most basic contact and it took me a while longer to figure out that wasn't what people meant when they said reduced to a drooling idiot by lust."

"I then moved on to theory two, that I just wasn't attracted to anyone at all. That still wouldn't have been fair to you but as long as I could fulfill my husbandly duties I thought it really wouldn't be too bad to marry my friend. I was working my way up to telling you when I figured it out." Yuuri deflated sliding to the edge of the chair. "A week ago here I was still paying attention to if I was attracted to anyone at all and I found myself ah… reacting to someone."

"The past three weeks on Earth I've been doing research on their understanding of how people are attracted to others. It involved a lot of internet research." Yuuri turned bright red and Wolfram perked up. "I ah, also learned a lot about how exactly people go about it, a lot more than school that's for sure. The relevant part is that I found that what is going on with me is that I'm not attracted to people in general, rather I am the type to be attracted to one or maybe two people, ever." Swiping a palm across his face Yuuri groaned. " I'm sorry I'm not explaining this well at all."

Wolfram had lost all expression and settled back on the sofa. He shook his head solemnly. "No, I understand."

Pure relief that he could stop trying to put that realization into words washed across Yuuri's face. "I'm willing to try more if you want but having finally experienced attraction for myself it feels incredibly selfish to deny you the experience of having someone who reacts to you that way. The only thing that seems remotely fair to me is to break off the engagement as soon as possible in a way that makes it clear that it is not in any way your fault."

Yuuri trailed off looking at Wolfram's blank face. So far this was going better than he had hoped, nothing was on fire. Yet. For several minutes they sat in silence Yuuri slowly getting more fidgety and Wolfram unmoving, staring at the man who had been his fiance for years and with whom he had been raising their adopted daughter.

With a long sigh Wolfram finally moved, sliding forward to be perched on the edge of the sofa he regarded Yuuri evenly. "We have put a lot of work into our relationship." Yuuri could only nod in agreement as Wolfram continued, "We haven't even had a proper kiss so I feel it's a little unfair for you to decide without my input that there is no passion between us. I would like to try for more. Just once. Let me hold you and kiss you and do your best to set everything else aside and consider only me."

Yuuri nodded jerkily feeling a little numb with surprise that Wolfram was being so calm about the situation and stood moving toward the sofa. Wolfram met him halfway opening his arms to embrace the Maou. Gently and giving Yuuri plenty of time to move away Wolfram enfolded the other man in his arms and lowered his head softly brushing the lips he had wanted to taste since seeing his Maou for the first time.

Brushing back across those lips with a little more pressure Wolfram flicked his tongue out asking for entrance. Yuuri opened beneath him and for a minute their tongues tangled. Yuuri tried to respond but always seemed to be lagging behind only repeating what Wolfram did. Both pulled back gasping a little and Wolfram eagerly searched Yuuri's face and body for a reaction, his face falling as he realised that the other man was not affected the same way.

"We will call off the engagement immediately. You should be able to pursue your chosen partner within the month without a word of scandal." Wolfram's voice was a little hoarse as his arms dropped and he would not meet Yuuri's eyes. Yuuri blinked up at him, still shocked at how mild Wolfram was being.

"Wolfram I hope you know that I still need your friendship and support. You aren't in any way required to stay at court but I'd like you to very much. You are one of my primary sounding boards and often have the best insight of anyone in the Kingdom of what the nobles will think about my actions before I even finish voicing the idea. More importantly you are Greta's other father and nothing will ever change that. If you feel you cannot stay then I will work with you to arrange for her to spend time with both of us-"

Yuuri was cut off by Wolfram putting a gentle finger across his lips."You don't need to worry. I will not be leaving the court but I hope you will understand if I make myself a little scarce for a while after you make your declaration to your new fiance." Yuuri blinked wide eyes up at Wolfram.

"I'm so glad you aren't leaving," Yuuri sighed with relief. "But what do you mean a new fiance?"

Wolfram tugged on Yuuri's hands leading him over to the sofa and sitting down. "I mean you told me that there is someone who ignites the passion in you that I cannot touch and of course you will go and take them as your fiance." Yuuri's face fell into a completely dejected expression. Daring more as a friend than he had ever risked during his time as his fiance Wolfram turned Yuuri's chin up to face him.

Wolfram's voice was flat and unimpressed "You aren't going to do it." Wolfram inhaled sharply. "Why not!" The previously gentle tones turning back to harsh and outraged."Is it someone back on Earth? That is simple enough, just tell her the truth and bring her here if you need to prove it!"

Yuuri looked away again."It's not anyone on Earth but I refuse to pursue them."

Wolfram's jaw hung slack for more than a minute as he stared at the person he had thought he would finally be able to understand. "You are the Maou. No one would deny you. If you want this person all you have to do is say the word, even if there is a previous commitment you should know from my mother's history alone that changes of affection are understood."

"There won't be any criticism of you or your new fiance. In affection even class can be overcome so give me one good reason why you are being so very stupid!?" By the time Wolfram finished ranting he had reached the pitch and tempo Yuuri was familiar with from many lectures on his failings as a Maou, fiance, and intelligent being in general.

Yuuri's soft smile brought Wolfram to a sudden halt. "That's why Wolfram." Now a bitter twist came across Yuuri's lips. "No one would say no to the Maou and I cannot bear to make another as unhappy as I have made you. Regardless of if their affection lies elsewhere there has been no indication that there is any romantic interest in me and I. Will. Not. Force. Them."

"I know, though I don't understand why, that my people love me and would gladly sacrifice their happiness for my own but I need this person to be happy in order to be truly happy myself so please don't. I have Greta, you, your brothers, Günter, even your mother as immediate family and everyone in the castle as an extended family I promise you I am not unhappy with my decision." Now Yuuri's expression lightened and he laughed freely. "If I ever change my mind I can become one of those capricious rulers who suddenly demands the impossible on a whim."

Wolfram looked at his Maou wryly. "Yeah. Right. I can just see 'I'm so stubborn I will personally face down two armies after being drugged and kidnapped' Yuuri Shibuya changing on a whim." Wolfram shook his head and stood offering his hand to assist Yuuri. "Come on. Let's go inform Gwendal and Günter and work out a strategy that won't have every social climber and treasure hunter here by the end of the month trying to marry you." Wolfram looked at him will a sneer as he pulled Yuuri to his feet. "You were paying attention to Günter's 'how to stop initiating relationships without meaning to' lessons after the last time weren't you?"

A suddenly pale Yuuri nodded frantically. "You don't think they'll really try to come here and marry me do you?"

Wolfram's smirk just grew sharper. "Wimp. If you hadn't had an engagement with the most beautiful man in the kingdom and son of the previous Maou they would have been lining up within an hour of your little show of power at the end of our duel."

"Oh. My." Yuuri's voice was faint as Wolfram followed him into the hall. Wolfram and Conrad watched Yuuri wander absentmindedly in the opposite direction from Gwendal's office.

Exchanging a wry glance with his older brother Wolfram informed Conrad "He's just figured out how eligible for marriage he is and as we thought it's a bit of a shock. Keep an eye on him and when he remembers we were going to talk to Gwendal and Günter bring him to Gwendal's office please. I'm going to gather Günter and start working on making the latest impossibility possible. I just hope I've learned enough from Yuuri to make it happen for him."

Conrad chuckled softly and pushed off the wall. Inclining in a shallow bow to his younger brother he then set off down the hall after his charge waiting peacefully to find out what the next big change in their lives would be; content as long as he could protect his Maou.


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours and many laps around the castle grounds later Yuuri hurried into Gwendal's sparsely furnished office. Conrad took up his normal station leaning against the wall near the door setting Yuuri's pack in the corner. "I'm so sorry I just-" Yuuri cut himself off as everyone in the office raised a hand to stop him.

Gwendal cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Wolfram informed us that the engagement is to be broken but refuses to tell us why other than that you have started to think of your own wellbeing and wishes. Since this is the first sign of this we have seen Günter and I will support it fully and hope that this is the first of many signs of a sense of self preservation." Having used what would normally be a full day's quota of words and emotions Gwendal stopped and looked sternly at his Maou the customary furrows over his deep grey eyes multiplying.

Yuuri looked around the room seeing only agreement from the others. A tension he didn't know he was carrying unraveled inside. The support of Lord Gwendal Von Voltaire, Administrator of the kingdom in the Maou's absence and often inin9 his presence, His Excellency Wolfram Von Bielfeldt, the acknowledged leader of the younger part of the kingdom's Nobility, and Lord Günter Von Christ, who had become responsible for the kingdom's diplomatic needs and taken on the role of tutor to the Maou was not something to be taken lightly. Suddenly he turned back to Gwendal, "Hey, what do you mean first sign of self preservation!"

Turning again Yuuri glared at Conrad as he muffled the snort that had refocused the attention in a fist. Looking as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth Conrad said lightly "Well Sire, you have been known in the past to ride between two opposing armies on the brink of attacking. And venture into other countries with a very small entourage to recover dangerous objects that others could retrieve without risking the stability of the kingdom. Not to mention the small matter of the, what is it now, three? Or is it four, entries into colosseum battles to the death."

Not even Yuuri himself could have said if the glare leveled at his retainer was for the unwanted formality or for the listing of past misdeeds. "You," Yuuri pointed a stern finger at Conrad. "Have no room to talk Mister, 'I will defect to another country without telling anyone to carry out a plan that had only been explained in detail to me immediately after the trauma of loosing an arm in a stupid and hopeless fight because I refused to retreat' Weller." This time it was Conrad who found a lack of support as he looked around the room.

Holding his hands out palm up Conrad laughed, "Fair enough Sire."

Yuuri turned back to Gwendal with a slightly apprehensive expression. "What is the plan for not having the castle drown in a flood of people trying to marry me?"

Günter stepped forward sweeping his pale hair off his shoulder at this. "For the moment it is to stop and have dinner then retire for the night and think on it because we have yet to come up with a solution that doesn't create more problems than it soIves."

"Okay. Before we head out Gwendal I wanted to ask if I could have tomorrow as a kind of personal day."

Gwendal frowned deeply and shrugged. "Not like another day will make a difference." With a wince Yuuri smiled at Gwendal apologetically then turned leaving the room with his courtiers following behind.

o----|============>

Dinner that night was not unusual for Blood Pledge Castle though many of the royals and nobles of the other world would think so. With only a tiny permanent court Yuuri saw no need to have anything more elaborate than his first dinner in Shin Makoku and had actively resisted the idea of a larger permanent court on the grounds that having nobles idle away at the seat of power while he was gone would lead to even more intrigues and there had been quite enough of those. In the end his courtiers gave up having found one of the few issues on which their Maou could not be moved by custom, logic, or pleading.

So it was that the small round elegant table was set for five people. His Majesty the Maou Yuuri Shibuya, His Excellency Wolfram Von Bielfeldt, Lord Gwendal Von Voltaire, Lord Günter Von Christ, and Lord Conrart Weller. The fifth place setting had been the cause of contention for several months. Conrad had left the kingdom at the urging of the The First Maou in order to obtain the boxes which had sealed the power of the greatest foe of Shin Makoku and prevent other countries from opening the boxes and risking the destruction of the world. It was definitely one of the times Yuuri had wished his predecessor would have kept his long dead nose out of it.

Yuuri had defeated the powers sealed in the boxes but not without cost and one of those costs was very nearly Conrad. Conrad had very stubbornly refused to return to Shin Makoku at every encounter until Yuuri had finally worn him down and with Gwendal's agreement got Conrad to return. They used his status as having already left the military formally at the end of the war and having taken direct service to Yuuri to avoid any official need to question his loyalty.

Yuuri clearly declared that Conrad was free to come and go and do as he wished as far as his role in Dai Shimaron was concerned with a private clause that he would return to Shin Makoku when possible. Yuuri's problems hadn't stopped there though because after the whole mess with the boxes was done Conrad decided there was time to deal with the smaller matters and tried to renounce all rank and privileges, not that he had seemed to have many. Days of getting Gwendal to make delays with absurd paperwork made up on the spot to give Yuuri time to argue until he was blue in the face were useless.

In the end Yuuri made use of his full political power and the credit earned for defeating the threat to summon the nobility of Shin Makoku to celebrate and telling no one of his plans interrupted the feast to make a speech. Everyone but Conrad had been surprised to various degrees that Yuuri would not only voluntarily host a state event but that he would all on his own accord make a speech about it. Conrad was completely shocked to the point of being unable to control his expression when Yuuri took credit for sending Conrad to Dai Shimaron.

Yuuri proudly declared that all information that there had been any kind of loyalty change was misinformation to allow the plan to succeed. He continued the story of the recovery, loss, recovery again, and opening of the boxes somehow failing to mention anything like his agent holding him at sword point and other inconvenient details. At the end Yuuri called for cheers for the hero who had setup the defeat of the Originators. He could almost feel the moment knowledge of what his goal was clicked for Conrad and for possibly the first time found himself on the receiving end of Conrad's displeased look.

No longer able to try and formally renounce his duties and roles Conrad had stopped trying to get out of or avoid things that had an impact beyond his role with Yuuri but that had started the battle of wills over the smaller things. Like eating at the same table. "Conrad." Yuuri gave his soldier the fisheye as he sat at the table and Conrad moved over to the wall next to the door. "Sit down."

"No Sire." The other three just rolled their eyes settling in their usual places and moved on with the polite rituals of the meal.

"What's the excuse this time?" Yuuri worked to keep his tone light as if just bantering and not concerned.

"I ate a late lunch," Conrad smiled innocently.

This time it was Yuuri's turn to roll his eyes nodding meaningfully at the pack set by Conrad's feet. "You were waiting for me in the garden for three hours before I arrived and have been shadowing me since. When exactly did you eat this 'late lunch'?"

Wolfram unexpectedly interrupted the back and forth. "For Shinou's sake Conrad just sit and eat. I need you to keep this wimp out of the castle for a few hours while I set up new quarters." Wolfram sniffed delicately. "It's not likely the staff has been keeping my old rooms in suitable condition and it's going to take simply forever, so take him out and play that bat-ball you love so much or take him riding or something out of my way."

Yuuri and Conrad stared at Wolfram in surprise. It was rare for one of the brothers to do more than express silent approval for Yuuri's attempts to get Conrad relax his self flagellation. After running a hand through his brown hair Conrad sat at the table without protesting further.

"Gwendal, what were the failed ideas on the marriage issue?" Yuuri asked to try and break the silence that had fallen.

Günter responded enthusiastically instead his eyes almost sparkling amethyst with his excitement. "Well my first thought was that you should declare yourself married to the country and not in need of a second spouse."

"Vetoed" Wolfram said flatly. "The backlash among the nobles if the wimp ever decides to grow a spine would be severe. They would be able to rally support around the 'divorce' of the country."

"And then Gwendal came up with the idea that you had some personal tragedy that made being engaged inappropriate," Günter sighed longingly no doubt making up drama after drama.

"One of your stipulations was not hurting my reputation. If we take that away I would rather leave you because you are indecisive and haven't set a date than because you were grieving. The former makes me demanding but the latter makes me an uncaring asshole." Wolfram shrugged.

Gwendal answered this time running a hand through his deep grey bangs in exasperation, "And then there was the 'Send Wolfram to a Convent Plan,' the 'Arranged Marriage from Birth' plan, the-"

Yuuri held up a hand to make Gwendal stop still a little cross eyed at the Convent plan. "Okay you were right no more about that tonight." Yuuri looked over at Conrad's thoroughly stirred plate that wasn't getting any emptier and with a sigh put his napkin on his plate standing with a flick of his fingers that was almost automatic by this time indicated the others should remain seated and continue their meal.

Conrad of course ignored the signal and stood taking his customary position behind Yuuri's shoulder. As they exited the room Yuuri started to move through the hallways toward his bedroom then remembered Wolfram's wish for him to be out of the way and changed direction to his office instructing Conrad to leave his burden there. As Yuuri stood on the open area of the office staring out the window Conrad spoke. "Sire should I get the ball and gloves?"

The interruption to his thoughts made Yuuri bury his face in his hands for a moment visibly gathering himself. "No. I was hoping I could delay this conversation until after the mess I've made of my relationship with Wolfram was sorted out but the time away made what I had been deliberately not seeing too hard to ignore. I need to speak with you Conrad, hopefully somewhere that will at least delay everyone in the castle knowing what we say. It would be better if it were private but…" Yuuri trailed off with a shrug and Conrad tilted his head in acknowledgement of the gossip network and paused giving Yuuri an assessing glance again then took the lead.

Following Conrad Yuuri let himself get lost in thought trusting that where he was going was as safe and private as Conrad could make it. "You were away longer than three weeks." Conrad's statement startled Yuuri out of his thoughts and made him aware that they had stopped moving several minutes ago and Conrad had been examining him closely for a while.

Yuuri felt surprisingly calm now that the time for this conversation had arrived. "A full year. It was hard staying away that long but now that I'm back I'm even more sure that it was the right thing to do. I finished high school early with the help of tutors that Bob, the Maou of Earth hired for me and I started some college. There isn't really a Rulership Bachelor's degree but I think I made a good start."

"I took some history, this isn't Earth but I think there are some lessons we can avoid, some economics. Psychology and diplomacy were a mixed bag, some relevant and some not. I'm asking you to not tell the others. I doubt any of them would notice because it seems like my growth has slowed more as my Maryoku developed. I think they would worry needlessly but if you think they need to know I trust your judgement and you should tell them."

Conrad could only stare at the man before him. Physically there wasn't much difference but now that he really looked Conrad could see how much more settled and comfortable in his skin Yuuri was. "I see no reason to tell them," Conrad's voice was soft and solemn. "That's not why you wanted to come here though."

Reminded that he had asked for privacy Yuuri looked around and laughed as he realized they were at the top of the east tower looking over the castle town. Yuuri moved to lean on a crenelation and look at the sunset fading into twilight instead of his companion. "No," he said softly. "It's not. I'm sorry Conrad. I've been thoughtless and cruel." A dry, bitter laugh escaped Yuuri's lips.

"Thoughtless covers a lot of my actions since I became the Maou but I never knew how much time I would have here and when I would be yanked away without notice I thought I needed to make the most of the time. That was most of my resistance to Gwendal you know. He was already running the kingdom when I came along. If Shinou had decided to just not bring me back Gwendal could just keep the country running until a new Maou was decided. It didn't matter if I was reckless or in danger because I probably wasn't going to get to stay."

Conrad's involuntary noise of protest made Yuuri glance at him out of the corner of his eye, then look away. "Like I said. Thoughtless. Cruel though... I didn't think I was that, or at least not deliberately so. There were the times that I acted with the best intentions but because I didn't listen or didn't stop and get the full situation that cruel things happened because of me but it is hard to admit when you have been directly if not deliberately cruel."

"I want to make that up to you Conrad but I'm not sure how. I have an idea of where to start though." Conrad tried to step closer and opened his mouth obviously intending to protest again but a raised hand stopped him as Yuuri turned. He paused and flexed his jaw in preparation, he had practiced carefully but needed to get the syllables right. "Conrart Weller I free you of your promise to always stay with me." Conrad's jaw dropped and his eyes darkened with pain. Yuuri raised his hand to gesture 'stop' again. "I would like you to hear me out. I value you and I want you to stay but even more I want you to be happy, or at least content."

"If that means that you need to roam then I will bid you goodbye at the gates, well equipped and prepared for travel. I will even smile. It won't be easy, as when you were in Dai Shimaron or the past year when I was on Earth I will constantly be turning to share something or get your opinion on something."

"You're just surviving here. Before I was away I thought that would be enough but looking back I trapped you more thoroughly and cruelly than Shinou ever could because I trapped you with your own honor and promise. You could not risk me, as the Maou, as the carrier of Suzanna Julia's soul, and I like to think as someone you value for being Yuuri chasing you outside of Blood Pledge Castle's protections."

"If I'd continued to chase you I'd have been injured in some way eventually. So you made yourself return. Then I did it again. I trapped you so neatly in front of all of those people. You couldn't set down the burden I saddled you with again and your honor will not let you do less than your best."

The half raised hand held Conrad from coming closer but a whispered "No," escaped his chapped lips.

Yuuri shrugged one shoulder and a wry twist of his lips matched the self condemnation in his tone. "You haven't been happy. You put on those stupid smiles that cover what you feel and you projected what I wanted to see so it was hard to tell. I've discovered that in order for me to truly be content the people that I care for need to at least have the chance for happiness."

"Wolfram will have that now that he doesn't have a fiance. Gwendal will have that as I take on my proper work and he can return to only running a tenth of the kingdom in detail instead of the entire thing. Günter will be happy once Gwendal has the free time he should have but the only thing that I can think of to make you happy is to let you go even if I wish that you wanted to stay."

Yuuri turned completely away from Conrad certain the next thing he would hear was the stairwell door opening and closing as Conrad stepped through to leave. "Yuuri," Conrad's voice was rough and right behind him. Conrad's arms came up to circle him from behind familiar from a hundred rescues and Yuuri sagged back in relief letting his soldier take his entire weight.

Conrad didn't even shift his balance, taking the weight of another man as if it were nothing. Even if Conrad still left the castle, still left Yuuri, that he hadn't already left meant that at least it would not be a cold and silent parting. The feel of Conrad against his back firmed Yuuri's resolve. Conrad had always had a lean build and been in very good shape but now he could feel how Conrad was all muscle and bone with almost no reserves left.

"You are wrong Yuuri." As Yuuri started to protest Conrad tightened his arms slightly. "I listened to you, now I need you to listen to me. If I am bound it's only because I want to be. You can release me all you want but I meant it when I said I will stay with you so the only way you are getting rid of me is by direct order."

"I hadn't realized my behavior was causing you distress, that was not my intention. You are the light that guides me and you have saved me so many times pulling me out of despair. During the time in Dai Shimaron all I could think about was returning to your side even though I had convinced myself that I was serving you. Working to bring about the peace that is so important to you I regretted every moment."

"Then I was free but Belal's venom had sunk too deep. He would spend hours just talking about how I betrayed you at every encounter, raising my sword against you." Conrad's voice had broken off and Yuuri could feel the weight of Conrad's head on the top of his own. "I knew he was wrong when you demanded I come back, regardless of the circumstance and even if I had to leave again while you were still dazed and hurting from that stupid encounter with the damned box"

"Your reflex was to want me back and that is when I let myself believe that you truly forgave me, not for the sake of my brothers, or because you will forgive anything that only injures you, but because you did truly want me back. I've been fighting that whisper that Belal planted but obviously I'm going to have to fight harder." Conrad raised his head and loosened his hold preparing to let go only to freeze as Yuuri placed a hand on the arms crossing his chest. Conrad relaxed and kept his hold, somehow it was easier to finish not being able to see Yuuri's face anyway. "Wait for me Sire. Yuuri. I'll get there soon."

"Okay." The soft reply was almost lost in the breeze as a comfortable silence fell. Yuuri kept them there until the stars were bright in the sky overhead. Conrad stirred as he felt Yuuri's head go limp against his chest smiling to see that he had fallen asleep standing there on the tower. After a moment he crouched slightly getting an arm under Yuuri's legs and pausing to make sure of his balance moved toward the door. It wouldn't do to send them both tumbling down the tower stairs after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri woke with the sun streaming through the curtains into his face confused about where he was until he recognised the thing above him as the canopy of his bed in Blood Pledge Castle. Stretching he thought back to the last thing he remembered which was standing on the roof of the tower greedily taking advantage of Conrad's habit of physical contact. Quickly Yuuri lifted the covers relieved to see that he was still in his soft pants from yesterday but embarrassed to realize that Conrad had not only carried him down but undressed and tucked him into bed like a small child without waking him up at all.

It took Yuuri another moment to realize what else made this morning feel so odd. His room was quiet and empty. Wolfram was not a peaceful sleeper constantly moving, or talking, or snoring. This marked the first time Yuuri had woken alone in his room in Shin Makoku ever, the few times that Wolfram had been gone Greta had filled the empty space.

The thought of his daughter made Yuuri clutch his chest. For him it had been well over a year since he had seen her even though she had only been with Hythcliff's family for a month here. It would be another six months until she made the journey back to Blood Pledge Castle. Squashing the impulse to demand Conrad saddle horses so they could go to Greta Yuuri took a few deep breaths telling himself it wouldn't feel that long with all he had to do.

Suddenly Yuuri could hear the soft noise that had woken him happen again as someone tapped on the door. "Come in," Yuuri called in a bemused tone. The door opened to reveal Conrad with a breakfast tray balanced on one arm. Gracefully he stepped into the room nudging the door closed with a heel only to pause and look around for a moment. Moving forward with a shrug he placed the tray in the middle of the bed and sat on the far side from Yuuri popping a grape from the tray into his mouth. Raising an eyebrow Yuuri asked "Knocking?"

Conrad shrugged again. "I thought that you might be enjoying your privacy, and that you might like the novelty Sire. Yuuri." Conrad corrected himself.

"It's novel alright." Yuuri's tone was dry at the reminder that pretty much everyone in the castle felt free to burst into his room at will. "Since I doubt it will catch on you don't need to bother." Yuuri's lips quirked. "Also anything to encourage the informality you are remembering," he gestured at Conrad's perch on the bed.

This time it was Conrad's turn to smile crookedly a glint of mischief in his eyes, "Unless I went for the floor there isn't much choice and after the conversation last night I thought it likely I would be hit about the head if I tried it."

Yuuri gave on imperious nod. "And it would have been well deserved." His face sobered as he inspected Conrad carefully. "Are you okay?"

"Better, thank you." Yuuri sighed in relief as the gentle smile on Conrad's face reached his eyes this time.

Looking around the room Yuuri's eyes widened. "Wow, Wolfram wasn't kidding about moving out last night." Yuuri normally considered the size of his bedroom to be excessive but without all of the rugs, tables, chairs, wall hangings, paintings and general clutter Wolfram had brought into the room over time it seemed cavernous and full of echoes. Yuuri's attention was brought back to the breakfast tray by Conrad taking another grape. "Geeze how much do you expect me to eat?!"

Conrad laughed brightly "Well two of your worries since you returned seemed to be how much I've been eating and the distance I've put between us so I thought I would kill two birds with one stone and brought my breakfast too." Conrad paused uncertainly. "Is that okay?"

"Perfect." Yuuri declared as he took a piece of toast off the tray and bit into it with satisfaction. Breakfast passed peacefully and Conrad was handing the tray off to one of the guards in the hall when Yuuri suddenly jumped up. "Crap! I'm late Gwendal is going to kill me!"

Conrad's head tiIted quizically. "But you told Gwendal you were talking today off?"

Yuuri fell across the bed with a groan. "Shit was that yesterday? I feel like that was a week ago."

Conrad smiled as he moved over to the wardrobe that held Yuuri's clothing pulling out items confidently until his hand hovered between a formal outfit suitable for the castle and a set Yuuri used when they went to the town at the base of the hill. "What are your plans today Sire?"

Yuuri lifted his head to roll his eyes at Conrad and muttered "Baby steps and not being an over controlling bastard, baby steps." Then more clearly, "Sticking to the castle. I need to do something about this room and there are a few other requests I want to see if the staff will humor."

Conrad nodded "You will want to start with the Seneschal then. They will know where to find the things you want and who to talk to about the rest." He started laying Yuuri's clothes out for him.

Prying himself off the bed Yuuri sighed. "You know you don't have to do that right?"

"When you agree to a valet we can talk about it." Conrad gave his usual response with a smile.

Wiping his palm across his face Yuuri groaned,"Fine. After this mess with Wolfram is done I'll work on setting up a staff. I'll need a secretary too. Or do they not call them secretaries here? Personal assistant? Aide de camp?"

Conrad looked at him sharply. "Are you trying to replace me?"

"What!? No!! Well. I mean if there is something that you've had to do because I've been being dumb about keeping the group of people around me small then I want to fix that. I know I've been overworking Gwendel and Günter and the maid trio and Dakoskos and I'm probably overworking you most of all because you rarely leave my presence when I'm here but I know you have duties of your own, at the very least to the training detachment but I make you take care of them either very early or very late, I'm not sure."

Conrad dropped to one knee next to where Yuuri sat on the bed so they were eye to eye and stared at him again searching. When Yuuri started shuffling and cleared his throat he suddenly smiled. "It's going to take a bit for me to get used to the changes. I thought I understood the difference that year would make to you but it looks like I'll be a bit slow on this too. Don't worry about me, I have everything worked out to do what I need to."

Yuuri gave him a doubtful look but didn't protest further and stood to start getting dressed. He had given up on being body shy in his room about the third month of being the Maou and the fourth formal event where there were six other people running in and out at random and had decided to use the same mindset as the locker room for baseball. He finished dressing with his usual speed and turned sitting on the edge of the bed handing Conrad his boots and extending his foot.

When Conrad raised an eyebrow he smirked "You are the one still kneeling there." Conrad smiled gently and dutifully fastened the boots. With that Yuuri stood and led the way to the door only to stop short in the hall. "Where should I look for the Seneschal?" Conrad just stepped up beside his charge indicating the correct directions as they walked through the castle's stone corridors side by side.

The Seneschal was a tall thin sort who looked like he needed a pair of glasses as he squinted at the account books overflowing his desk. He responded with irritation at the interruption before looking up which switched to panic with the arrival of the Maou at his office door. Conrad's intervention smoothed things over quickly so Yuuri was able to explain that he was there simply because he wanted to change the decoration of his room and see if the staff would mind a few requests. The Seneschal 's stout declarations that the staff would be thrilled to accommodate His Majesty's requests had Yuuri making a mental note to run his ideas past Conrad first.

Soon the Seneschal was bustling off to direct the clean out of Yuuri's room and Yuuri and Conrad were following a member of his staff off to where furnishings not in current use were being stored with a reminder that new furnishings could always be made ringing in their ears. The rest of the morning was a blur of dusty storerooms as Yuuri chose items to be pulled out and cleaned for closer inspection.

When it got close to lunch he called a halt and pulled Conrad aside. "One of the requests I was going to make of the staff is a few different menu items. Will that be too much trouble? I don't really want to just hand it off to the Seneschal." Yuuri wrinkled his nose. "I get the feeling that no matter how rare the closest, or what he thinks the closest equivalent is, there would be excessive effort to get it."

Conrad smiled. "The head of the kitchens should be able to take a bit of time. There aren't any events being hosted this week so the kitchens will only have the normal workload. There probably won't be a better time." Yuuri grinned and set off for his office at a brisk pace.

Immediately upon reaching the office Yuuri dropped to the floor next to the pack that had come with him from Earth. As Conrad watched with amusement Yuuri removed about half the contents of the bag and spread it out on the rug around himself then proceeded to stuff items back in carelessly ending up with the bag appearing as full as before but a surprising number of small containers still scattered with a stack of papers nearby. Yuuri's attempt to carry everything himself was foiled by Conrad gently removing half the load from his grip which made the trek to the kitchens a lot less hazardous.

The kitchens were brightly lit by high windows, the sunlight shining off polished pots and pans waiting for use. Activity slowed and the murmur of conversation in the kitchen picked up as they entered and people noticed the visitors until a stout woman entered the kitchen from the far side and loudly cleared her throat glaring around the room. Once everyone had resumed their tasks to the woman's apparent satisfaction she crossed to where Yuuri and Conrad waited on the edge of the room. With a bob of a curtsy she greeted each of them in a surprisingly soft soprano voice, "Your Majesty, Lord Weller how may I be of service?"

Feeling a little silly now that he saw the number of people involved in the work of feeding the castle Yuuri shifted a little nervously and cleared his throat."Well I was wondering if I could make a few requests? The food is great don't misunderstand but I was hoping you wouldn't mind adding a few things here and there. I know it's a pain to cook a single serving of something completely different for just one person, so I'm not expecting you to do it daily or anything but just once in a while?" Yuuri trailed off as the eyebrows of the woman in front of him kept getting higher the longer he spoke and turned to look at Conrad with a frown. "You were supposed to keep me from asking unreasonable things!"

With his usual gentle smile and a spark of amusement in his eyes Conrad nodded respectfully toward the woman and replied "Sire, the surprise Mistress Adelaide is showing is because usually when a member of the nobility comes looking for the head of the kitchens it is not to make a polite request."

Yuuri's brow creased in a frown as he turned back to Adelaide finding her nodding with a smile and her blonde curls bouncing. His black eyes widening Yuuri exclaimed "Wait you thought I came down to yell at you!"

Her simple reply of yes made Yuuri's brow crease again as he paused for a moment.

"Does that happen often?" Yuuri's voice was troubled and made Adelaide share a look of 'oh isn't he cute' with a grinning Conrad.

"Not so much since Your Majesty's reign began, mostly because you don't maintain a large court." Adelaide smiled gently.

Yuuri bit his lip."That's not right. People just coming down to complain. You can direct them to my office if you need to." Yuuri's expression shifted to guilt, " Although I'm doing the same thing I suppose."

This earned another shared look of 'so cute!' and a reply of "Thank you Your Majesty but I have my own way of dealing with unreasonable complaints and I assure you that you are not doing the same thing at all. Now come over here and set all of that down then tell me what you had in mind." Adelaide led the way to a small table at the edge of the kitchen where Yuuri and Conrad laid out their burdens.

As Yuuri settled in one of the chairs he gestured for the other two to sit as well and when a staff member brought over a tea tray his polite nod of greeting got another smile of approval from Adelaide. "I'm sure you know from the castle gossip that I was not raised in Shin Makoku so while the food is very good, there are some things that I miss from where I grew up. This," Yuuri tapped the bundle of paper "is a set of recipes. I'm not sure how many will be practical with available ingredients and spices so I would like to go through them with you and find out."

Adelaide nodded slowly considering what was being asked. Yuuri reached for one of the containers and opened a small compartment of it. "I also brought examples of many of the ingredients that I haven't seen in the food served on a regular basis here in the castle because I know that sometimes the terms used for something where I used to live are used for something completely different here."

At that Adelaide's face lit up and she reached eagerly for the container only to stop short and look at Yuuri in embarrassment, "May I Your Majesty?" Startled Yuuri nodded quickly and gestured for her to continue. Adelaide carefully examined the powdered spice in the compartment then carefully closed it and opened another sitting back with a frown. "I see the problem. This one," she gestured at the first compartment "is very common. It's grown in Shin Makoku even. This other... I'm not sure I've come across anything like it."

"Excuse me a moment." Adelaide stood and walked over to where a thin man was doing something to a piece of meat. There was a brief discussion, someone else waved over and given instructions and then both returned. "Your Majesty this is Cristof, he has the best nose for spices in the kitchen and even if we can't find an equivalent he may be able to get something with a similar effect."

"It would be best of course if someone who knew how to make the dish in the first place were available to demonstrate." Adelaide looked at the paper doubtfully. "I'm not even sure I could produce an edible dish just from writing and what may be a common technique in one place can be unknown in another."

The thin man, Christof had been nodding along agreeing with Adelaid while investigating the spices in the first container that had been opened but suddenly set it down on the table and leaned back in alarm. "Your Majesty! That is a poison!"

Conrad who had been sitting back with a cup of the tea leaned sharply forward and examined the label of the compartment and the contents closely then leaned back in relief. "I ran into the same thing when I visited the place His Majesty grew up. It's true that if you used that spice in more than very small amounts it has ill effects but the same can be said of the fire chili plant of Shimaron. As long as you have taken the same precautions it will be fine."

Adelaide and Cristof relaxed knowing well from Lord Weller's reputation that he would not permit something that would endanger the Maou. Yuuri laughed sheepishly. "That is another reason I wanted to go over everything and I would be happy to demonstrate the recipes. I just thought since you wouldn't be making them every day it would be useful to have something to reference."

"Your Majesty, you cook?" Adelaide's eyebrows were back at her hairline in surprise.

Yuuri just smiled, "Not all that frequently and definitely not as well as my Mom but I can get by. If there would be room would it be okay if we sorted through the ingredients and I could make something for lunch from the ones that you have on hand?" Adelaide eagerly agreed and soon all of the containers were being opened and passed around ending up in two different piles.

The ingredients that Yuuri brought that were not common or had no equivalent that Adelaide and Cristof together were aware of was much smaller than Yuuri had even let himself hope and surprisingly Conrad had been able to offer several suggestions on merchants the kitchen staff could contact for some of them. With the sorting done Christof led Yuuri across the kitchen to his workspace to start preparing the meal while Adelade sorted through the contents of the table again this time for storage needs.

"I'm afraid I will need to trouble you further Mistress Adelaide." Conrad's expression made the head of the kitchens set down the container that was being examined and straighten giving the protector of her Maou her full attention. "When you make these dishes for His Majesty I will eat them as well."

Adelaide's eyes widened then narrowed as the implications set in and she spoke softly. "They will be quite distinctive both for when they are being made and for whom they are intended." Adelaide nodded to herself. "Every dish is tasted by the one responsible for making it before it leaves my kitchens. I'll have no repeats of what happened to the twenty fourth Maou in MY kitchens but yes Lord Weller whatever His Majesty is served I will make sure there are at least two servings."

Her eyes crinkled in a smile. "I may even make it three and join you." Conrad tipped his head in acknowledgement then stood to go lean on the opposite side of the workspace and watched with interest as Yuuri demonstrated how the carrots would normally be diced.


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours later as they were leaving the kitchen with Yuuri promising to return soon, having been practically adopted by the kitchen staff he yawned and stretched his arms up over his head in satisfaction. "That went well." Conrad smiled indulgently pleased that Yuuri had as usual made friends and allies of the people he came in contact with. It wasn't a guarantee of course but Conrad had found it much easier to protect him when they had been working with a group for a while, even one that had been hostile in the past, as they were drawn in by Yuuri's aura and often ended up defending him just as fiercely as they had opposed him before.

Soon they were back to going through the storerooms stirring clouds of dust and people through rarely used portions of the castle as Yuuri continued to choose furniture at what seemed to be random. Conrad's attention was drawn from his habitual monitoring of the room when Yuuri froze for no apparent reason. Following his gaze Conrad was confused until he saw the same thing. It wasn't a Box, Conrad knew that after only a moment, it was too tall and too narrow but at first glance or from the corner of the eye, it was very similar. Yuuri startled when a hand was laid on his shoulder then forced himself to relax.

Not letting the concern he felt into his voice Conrad asked "Have you chosen enough?"

Yuuri nodded roughly then pivoted on a heel and turned away. Leaving the room he walked swiftly out to the gardens and a little niche surrounded by tall hedges filled with tiny blooms at the far corner formed by the contour of the castle's defensive wall. After reaching the center he stood perfectly still with his arms wrapped around his torso. 

Conrad did a quick scan of the area and noting a soldier on the top of the wall looking down in concern raised his hand in a brief twisting gesture. The soldier bowed shallowly in acknowledgement, turned and spoke to the partner Conrad knew was just out of sight. Both of them moved in opposite directions to well out of casual hearing range along the wall.

"Thanks," Yuuri's voice was rough as he choked back his emotions.

"Should I?" Conrad moved to step out of the area but stilled as Yuuri violently shook his head no.

"It helps, having you near. Wolfram and Gwendal too but I didn't come nearly as close to losing them to that bastard's manipulations as I did you." Yuuri took several deep breaths then walked over to Conrad resting his hand on the broad chest over his heart. As he closed his eyes just feeling the steady rhythm Conrad brought his right hand up to cover Yuuri's then reached out to catch him when Yuuri swayed forward as his tension drained out.

They ended up with Yuuri's cheek resting over Conrad's heart his hands gripping the front of the jacket, Conrad steadying him with his hands resting on Yuuri's hips. Yuuri let himself stay there in the complete security of Conrad's protection until he felt that he could face the world again then slowly pulled away. Conrad's hands dropped away instantly as Yuuri stepped back with a muttered "Sorry," as he avoided Conrad's eyes.

"Anytime. Are you ready to go back or should we stay here longer?" Yuuri straightened his shoulders and met Conrad's eyes, smiling brightly at the acceptance, patience, and willingness to just be there that he found.

"I'm ready. I need to finish this today or Gwendal really will have my head for shirking tomorrow." With that Yuuri set off with a determined stride headed back into the castle. Along the path back to his room Yuuri picked up a chain of people carrying items that hadn't seen the light of day since before Cecile had become the Maou and the activity finally centered around his room. The Royal Bedchamber had been emptied and scrubbed top to bottom under the supervision of the Seneschal. Yuuri took a position at the door calling instructions on placement or leaning out and calling for a specific item to be brought in.

As the hallway emptied of furniture Yuuri's courtiers and most of the castle staff 'just happened to pass by' even Adelaide and Cristof found an excuse in the form of presenting the results of one of the snack recipes. Conrad and Yuuri gave their feedback willingly but he refused to let anyone but the staff carrying the furniture past. Even Conrad was not permitted to enter the room and had to be content with holding up a wall in the hallway. When it was down to a very few items that hadn't been rejected laying in the hall he turned to Conrad. "Would you go get that pack from my office?"

Conrad hesitated and then spotted Günter passing by trying again to get a glimpse of 'His Majesty's Wonderful Interior Decoration' nodded pausing only to whisper something Yuuri couldn't hear as he discreetly unfastened the sword sheath from his belt passing the weapon to Günter before he set off. Dismissing the odd actions Yuuri turned back to the contents of the hall. The Seneschal who had stayed to observe how his Maou liked things to be arranged approached. "Your Majesty you seem unhappy with these?" The Seneschal's gesture included two tall folding screens still standing in the hall.

He hesitated as he remembered how the man had seemed to dismiss any question of if Yuuri's slightest wish would be difficult to fulfil then shrugged. "I like that one," Yuuri gestured to the carved wooden screen with wide fretwork that had a fish motif. "But I think it needs refinished and I would be happier if there were something solid on one side so it's not so open."

The Seneschal nodded consideringly. "There is a woodworker in the castle town that I would trust for work this delicate. Maybe a watered silk backing on one side? And Your Majesty I noticed that you chose several other screens as well, we could have a set made?"

Yuuri shifted uneasily. "Wouldn't that be really expensive?"

Günter who had been uncharacteristically silent and still up to this point exclaimed "Your Majesty barely touches the amount set aside for your household. You should definitely commission what you wish to be made!"

Yuuri cringed slightly at the volume Günter was using. "Wait? Household budget?" Then shaking his head to dismiss the thought reached into a pocket pulling out a slim journal and tiny pen making a quick note and tucking the items away again. "Okay I'll talk to this craftsman about making a set. Since they are being custom made anyway I have requests for the others. Maybe Gwendal will have pity on me and let me out early to go into town."

Günter spoke up again. "Your Majesty, I think it would be better in this case to let this person come to you." Yuuri raised an eyebrow, then darting a glance at the sword being held so it was mostly hidden in Günter's loose outer robe nodded slowly in agreement.

The Seneschal clapped his hands. "Fantastic! I will have the craftsman brought to the castle tomorrow!" Reminded of the Senechal 's enthusiasm Yuuri threw up a hand in a stop gesture.

"Only if it fits the person's schedule. The second screen." Yuuri gestured to where it stood in the hall. "Will do quite well for the meantime, and..." He paused for a moment trying to think of a reason that would make the seneschal not pick the craftsman up and bodily drag them to the castle if they weren't moving fast enough. As usual Conrad saved the day.

"If we want their best work then it will pay to be courteous." Conrad winked as he handed off the pack he'd been sent for casually accepting his sword back from Günter.

Yuuri nodded vigorously and said to the Seneschal. "Put that screen in my office for now and I'll finish up here." Quickly Yuuri directed the placement of the now temporary screen as with a low bow the Seneschal gathered up his staff and the furniture that had not been used and departed into the depths of the castle. Yuuri's breath whooshed out in relief. "Thanks Conrad. I was afraid for a bit there that he was going to drag this person in front of me in chains!"

"That would certainly set a woodworker's nose out of joint." Yuuri shivered reflexively at Conrad's cold sense of humor but smiled fondly anyway.

"You both might as well come in while I finish up." Hefting the pack in one hand Yuuri gestured into the bedroom. The difference from this morning when the room had been empty but for the bed and wardrobe was expected but the room was also completely different than when Wolfram had filled it.

Using the tall screens Yuuri had the castle staff divide the room, from the door you could walk into an area that had been set up as a sitting room. A low table had been placed in front of the fireplace, a couch on the far side, and a pair of overstuffed chairs at either end. Most of the colors were neutrals with a few jewel toned blue pillows scattered around and the polished wood dark and smooth. A small desk had been tucked into the far corner where the person behind it would be able to see out onto the grounds if they looked to the side.

The walls on either side of the fireplace had been covered in dark bookshelves and that is where Yuuri headed with the pack. Exchanging a look Günter and Conrad turned as one to examine how the room had been divided. From the entryway it looked like the massive screens would have to be moved to get to the rest of the room. From further in the room it was clear that an overlap had been left with more than enough room to walk through but the screens cleverly hiding the bed and wardrobe. On the other side of the screens the room was free of any clutter the bright sunlight pouring through the windows warming the space.

Large tapestries of Shin Makoku scenery hung on the walls to either side of the bed and across from the windows. The original canopy bed had been replaced with a truly massive four poster that came up to Conrads hips and looked like it could sleep ten, though maybe only four if they sprawled like Wolfram. Despite the size of the bed there was still plenty of room for the wardrobe which was unchanged from the morning and a screen that had been placed in the open area between the bed and the windows for no apparent reason. Conrad stared at the screen with his head tilted and eyes half closed for a minute trying to figure out what Yuuri was up to then, when he pictured the angle of the morning sun he laughed.

Yuuri's voice rose from across the room, the screens doing little to stop the sound. "I know. The bed is ridiculous. It didn't look so massive when the frame was taken apart and they had it already assembled and found a mattress and bedding for it when we got back here so I just didn't have the heart to tell them to take it apart and store it again. I figured I could at least try it and then have them get rid of the silly thing."

Günter was unable to remain silent and sweeping his hands and long hair about dramatically went off on a tangent of how it was truly a bed fit for the dignity of the Maou and how he would be able to rest soundly from the cares of the day in such worthy surroundings. Conrad walked over to the screen and grabbed the top of the panels. He lifted taking one step forward toward the window, paused and looked at the bed then took two large steps to the left making sure the panels were stable before letting go and dusting his hands off in satisfaction.

Conrad ducked around the screens back into the sitting area to find that Yuuri had finished emptying the pack onto the shelves and was going through the items spreading some things out for display and obviously grouping others to be put elsewhere. There were a surprising number of books on the shelves which explained the weight of the pack Conrad had been carrying. Yuuri turned to Günter who had followed Conrad. "Will you take these and have them framed in simple frames suitable to be put on my desk and these shelves please Günter?" Yuuri handed a slim box to the other man. "They are pictures of my family and places I used to go."

"Oh Your Majesty! Entrusting me with such precious items thank you! I will complete your commission without delay and they will be fabulous!"

Günter was cut off by Yuuri raising a hand sharply. "Günter please." Yuuri ran a hand over his face. "I'm already overworking you with our tutoring sessions and the diplomatic needs of Shin Makoku. I'm asking you to do this because I thought you would enjoy seeing the pictures and going through them so there are two requirements."

"First, this is not time sensitive. If it takes six months to get them done it doesn't matter. Heck it doesn't matter if it takes six months for the first one to be done. Don't use your downtime for this project. Do it when I bail on study sessions or delegate some of the diplomatic work. Second please, please keep the frames simple and don't go overboard on them. The focus is the pictures not the frames."

Günter stood for a moment with a surprisingly calm smile then launched forward. "Your Majesty! Oh you have grown into such a mighty leader with such compassion for the most lowly of your subjects!"

Yuuri found himself gasping for air as the man wrapped around him like a python. His frantic hand waving to Conrad asking for rescue was ignored, his guard too involved in careful inspection of the trinkets on the shelves. Günter finally eased his grip to only holding him by the shoulders. "I will not fail you!" He exclaimed and then dashed from the room. With suspiciously coincidental timing Conrad finished his close inspection of the baseball Yuuri had gotten signed by the catcher for the Lions.

Yuuri turned to close the door that Günter had left open only to stop when Conrad cleared his throat. "Sire, since you are no longer engaged you will want to leave the door open when you are alone with someone of marriageable status."

He froze then pivoted on one heel. "Wait, really? Because that's going to make things really awkward with you acting as my valet and what about this morning then?"

Conrad nervously ran a fingernail over the scar on his eyebrow, "That was an oversight on my part for which Gwendal took me to task when I passed his office on the way to yours. When you have a proper valet it won't be a problem, the social status difference will stop wagging tongues but even though I'm only a bodyguard there could be an issue if someone pushed it at the wrong time. And if it weren't your bedchamber, if it were your office, or other more public areas of the castle you wouldn't have to worry about it."

Yuuri shrugged as he threw himself into one of the chairs. "We shouldn't have to worry about any of it. I'm tempted to find some tedious task to assign to the worst gossip monger and just rotate through them month to month." Closing his eyes he laid back in the chair going limp. "This is part of why it wasn't so bad being engaged to Wolfram."

Conrad leaned one hip against the other chair. "Since the topic came up, why the sudden change?"

Yuuri cracked one eye open. "Can I plead the Fifth?" Conrad tilted his head. "I suppose not." Yuuri closed his eyes again. "Most of it is that I learned more about Mazoku and that the reason I haven't developed an interest in 'exploring' with Wolfram or any of the women that throw themselves at me here is not because of the aging as I had thought and Wolfram deserves someone who does feel that way toward him."  
"Ah, so." Conrad nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you for explaining."

Yuuri waved one hand carelessly."I didn't mean for it to be a secret but since it is a rather personal matter I suppose Wolfram thought I should explain to Gwendal and Günter myself, which is fair."

"So you don't mind if I tell them?" Conrad offered.

"Nah go for it. It would actually be a huge favor. I really don't want to talk about my preferences or rather lack thereof with either of them." Yuuri shuddered. "The yelling alone."

Conrad laughed. "Then it is my duty and pleasure to protect you Sire." He bowed with a flourish.

"Okay, no more. You have used your quota of titles for the day. No more." Yuuri made a baseball 'strike' pose.

"Very well Yuu~ri." Conrad's eyes sparkled as they crinkled in amusement.

A moment later Yuuri pointed at one of the shelves. "Hey Conrad will you grab that chess set and play a game with me? I want to go back to the kitchens about an hour before dinner to cook another meal but I think there is time for you to trounce me if you are interested."

Conrad grabbed the chess set and sat on the couch setting it up on the corner of the table so they could both reach. "You are getting better, you might even beat me next year." Yuuri stuck his tongue out as he leaned forward to play.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Yuuri resumed his normal schedule of a morning run with Conrad, a tutoring session with Günter, sword training with either Conrad or Wolfram, then the afternoon and early evening working through the Kingdom's administrative trivia with Gwendal. Time after dinner was divided between riding, baseball, and on the days the weather didn't cooperate games played with whomever of the court was available in the sitting area of Yuuri's chamber.

Both Günter and Gwendal expressed their surprised pleasure at Yuuri's seemingly newfound ability to settle and work at the tasks assigned, though for the first few days Gwendal seemed to be waiting for the success of the prank to be announced. Almost two weeks after Yuuri's return he and Gwendal had worked through the backlog of things that required the Maou's personal approval and Yuuri started in on the work he usually pushed onto Gwendal so he could go play baseball.

After the second week of dedicated work on the less critical issues with Yuuri asking questions about the hows and whys of what they were working on and contributing suggestions the furrow in Gwendal's brow couldn't get deeper and he broke. "Your Majesty are you well?"

Startled at the question in Gwendal's rumbling voice Yuuri rubbed nervously at the back of his head. "Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

Gwendal leaned back in his chair behind the desk that had been added to the Maou's office for him to use when they were working together the fingers of one hand covering his lips as he considered his Maou. "You are being unusually persistent about working on duties you normally do your best to avoid. I've only seen you this determined and focused when you were trying to avoid other issues." Gwendal couldn't keep his gaze from flicking in the direction of his younger brother who was holding up the wall near the door as usual.

With a sigh Yuuri leaned back in his chair. "Yeah I'm sorry about that. I explained to Conrad and Günter but forgot I hadn't apologised to you. Now that I don't have to worry about Shinou removing me from Shin Makoku and preventing me from returning, I need to be more considerate of my choices and plan for long term impact instead of only what I see and can do immediately."

"You have been the most important part of keeping the Kingdom stable and if I had been exiled you would have been able to keep it intact until you had a new Maou. Now though I am here to stay, except maybe quick trips to visit my parents and I can reduce your workload down to something reasonable so you only need to run your tenth of the Kingdom instead of the entire thing." Yuuri trailed off as Gwendal continued to examine him.

Dropping his hand to the armrest of his chair Gwendal rumbled, "Thank you Your Majesty I appreciate your concern but do not overwork yourself."

Yuuri grinned. "I have a plan for that. I need to build a staff that has assisting me as their sole duty, at a minimum an assistant or secretary and a valet. My original intent was to wait until the fallout from breaking it off with Wolfram settled but it seems like that is not going to be a 'do this and the problem is solved' situation so I'm not sure if I should keep putting it off."

"I would like you, your brothers, and Günter to each make at least one suggestion from the people you know. Keeping the number of people I interact with small has been comfortable but limits my options of people to call on. I don't think Yozack would suit me as my valet for instance. Though I would become very stylish." Yuuri grimaced as did Gwendal.

"So. Valet and secretary and any other household position you think I should fill. I would rather not have positions that are status only like third man of the chamber or something silly like that. Feel free to suggest multiple people. I would like to meet them and if things go well try working with them without a requirement that they have a position at the end of the trial period. Is that done in Shin Makoku?"

Gwendal shrugged a little and spread his hands. "Positions are usually given to people whom the ones doing the appointment know and trust so this will be a new enough process that there isn't any tradition to go against. It will be fine. The people you want to meet will be brought here and hosted and paid for their time so I see no reason they would be discontent. If they are? Well you are the Maou and they can 'suck it' to use one of your phrases."

Hearing Gwendal who was usually so stern and proper using one of his slang phrases startled Yuuri into laughter as Gwendal continued. "As far as the fall out from ending the engagement it seems like we are just going to have to suffer the invasion of the castle. Günter did have a thought this morning that he wanted to bring to you and I said he could come here to present it. He should be here soon."

Yuuri nodded and reached for the next paper only to stop when the door burst open and Günter strode in followed by Wolfram. "Gwendal it's terrible!" Günter cried dramatically as Wolfram rolled his eyes. "His Majesty is nowhere to be found! Wolfram and I searched everywhere. He's not playing catch with Conrad in his field. Ao is still in the stable so he's not out riding!"

"We checked the gardens and even the kitchen. The gate guards swear that Conrad left no word that they were going down into the town! It's just awful!" Günter delivered this whole declamation to the ceiling of the office missing the way Conrad bit a knuckle as Gwendal buried his face in his palms and Wolfram strode over to steal a cookie from the small plate the kitchen staff had brought of the experiments with Yuuri's recipes.

"What's this one?" Wolfram turned the cookie over poking at the dried fruit suspiciously.

"Oatmeal Raisin." Their exchange brought Günter's attention down from the ceiling as he stared at Yuuri open mouthed.

"Your Majesty! Oh I have been looking for you for so long and imagine you were here the entire time." Günter's stare became a little incredulous, "Why were you here the entire time? Is Gwendal threatening you again?"

"No, no nothing like that. I'm just trying to get a handle on how things are done, Like I told you I know I'm overworking you guys!" Yuuri rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh Your Majesty you are too kind to us!" Günter's eyes filled with tears as Yuuri frantically waved his arms trying to get him to stop.

"Günter! Um. Gwendal was just saying that you thought of a way to slow the invasion even if we can't stop it?" Yuuri blurted quickly.

Tears gone Günter lit up. "Oh yes Your Majesty! Of course we cannot simply turn away guests nor can we do anything directly to make their stay uncomfortable but if Your Majesty should start a major renovation project, say to the wing that most of the guest rooms are in. Well there would be no helping the fact that in order to house everyone there would be cramped quarters."

"Also a perfectly acceptable reason why the guests would be ever so politely asked to leave if they tried to stay for more than a month so new arrivals have space. We need to start immediately if we are doing this however because word came from our intelligence sources through the White Dove Messenger service that the first foreign arrivals will probably be next week, the first arrivals who are following the guidelines of courtesy and notifying us from within Shin Makoku won't be far behind them and we will need things well under way."

"Won't it be horribly expensive to tear apart the castle that way?" Yuuri's tone was doubtful. "And can I really justify that much disruption just to limit the guestrooms?"

Gwendal snorted. "You don't even make a dent in the castle upkeep budget. The previous Maou was redecorating every year for all of the public rooms and most of the family quarters as well as entertaining. As long as you don't actually level the entire wing completely you will have a very, very hard time spending more than it would cost to feed and entertain an entire castle of guests. Not to mention staffing the castle to support them. As far as what to do? Ask someone else."

"Just redecorate them but every time it gets close to being done change your mind on the color scheme or wall paneling or something. " Wolfram's voice was fond. "That's what Mother always did."

Yuuri wrinkled his nose. "I would rather do something at least slightly productive."

Conrad stepped forward drawing the attention of everyone in the room. "Indoor plumbing."

Yuuri's eyes lit up and he pulled a piece of scrap paper over. "Yes! That I will spend the money on and will definitely decommission rooms. In fact… Is anyone using the east wing?"

"Anissa." Gwendal grunted.

"Ah. She's not... using the whole thing right? Just the lab? Can I bribe her with funds for a year long trip and a new lab? Her contributions to plumbing would be…" Yuuri paused nervously.

"Explosive?" Conrad suggested and everyone nodded.

"Should be workable as long as she doesn't get word of Your Majesty's project. I will go start her thinking in that direction while you explain to Günter whatever this 'Indoor Plumbing' notion might be." Gwendal quickly left the office.

"Oh dear. There's nothing like full indoor plumbing here is there?" Yuuri suddenly felt depressed.

Wolfram bopped him on the back. of the head. "Don't be a wimp! If this is some obscure Japan thing then just bring whoever or whatever you need here. You are the Maou. Start acting like it!"

Yuuri turned to Günter with wide eyes. "I can do that?"

Günter nodded with a frown."From what I have heard from His Highness Murata about the topic, yes. It will take an extreme amount of Maryoku because they will have no native ties here but Your Majesty is exceptionally powerful and that power has only grown."

"No, I mean yes. I need to talk with Ulrike and Murata about that but I can just bring someone over and say 'they are the boss on this project do what they say' and that's okay?" Yuuri's voice was incredulous.

Wolfram buried his face in one palm. "You are the Maou. The absolute ruler of Shin Makoku. You could give sheep citizenship and it would happen. I know that you are unusually permissive about allowing us to question you and your decisions but you know you are an absolute ruler not answerable to anyone right?" Wolfram turned to Conrad. "He knows that right?" His only answer was a shrug.

"But you guys go against my orders all the time!" Yuuri half stood leaning over the desk.

This time it was Günter's turn to shrug. "Usually only in matters of Your Majesty's safety and we do so with full knowledge of the possible consequences. So far the worst I've suffered was the order to rinse my mouth out with soap that time with the humans in the Vinah islands." Conrad and Wolfram nodded support that this was a dreaded punishment.

"Wait, wait. You are telling me that when I tell you you need to wash your mouth out with soap or to go soak your head you do it?" All three nodded at Yuuri and he collapsed back into his chair with a hand over his eyes. "It's not actually an instruction! How do I get you to quit."

Conrad pulled out the innocent look. "Stop telling us to do things Sire."

"I'll get you for that Weller." Yuuri sat up straight picking up the pen again. "Back to the Stem the Tides of Marriage Hopefuls By Tearing Apart the Castle Plan. So I pop back to Earth and rustle up someone who can create an indoor plumbing system with only the tools and materials we have available in Shin Makoku and convince them to come back here for however long this is going to take."

Yuuri nodded decisively. "I'll just ask Bob. It's weird enough of an issue that he will probably have the person I need on speed dial. He can also take some of the treasury from here and exchange it into money to hire the person. That's sorted so now I need a full description of the east wing. Including any requests you have. For example, I'm going to have a suite of rooms for the Maou and immediate family put in. As Greta's other father would you like a room Wolfram?" Wolfram shook his head violently no.

Conrad spoke. "Sire it would be a boon to your guard in the winter if there were a warming room near your quarters."

Yuuri rubbed a finger over his lips thoughtfully. "Is there one near my current quarters?"

"Yes it was converted from a linen closet." Conrad opened his mouth to continue but Yuuri beat him to it with a wry grin.

"Soldiers are always short sheeting right? Moving on. Or rather back. Günter and Wolfram, I am going to start pulling together a proper staff starting with valet and secretary and would like you to both recommend at least one person for each post. More than one is fine and if you think of any other posts that would be practical to fill please let me know. I do want to avoid purely ceremonial posts."

Wolfram flipped his hair as he turned leaving the office."It's about time wimp. I know Conrad tries his paltry best but sometimes you are turned out like you are wearing a potato sack."

After Wolfram cleared the door Yuuri turned to Günter who had his hands clasped under his chin apparently lost in thought about who to recommend to the Maou's service. "Günter are there blueprints of the castle layout?"

Günter frowned. "I think I recall something in the library."

"Great!' Yuuri exclaimed as he walked around the desk. "Go see if you can find them and meet me in Shinou's Temple in an hour. I need to go make sure that Murata will back me up if Shinou pitches a fit." Yuuri strode from the office headed to the stable. When he noticed Conrad grabbing a soldier from the hall and sending them off at a full run Yuuri paused then started towards the Sceneshal's office instead. The Seneschal's reaction to the information that the east wing was to be entirely remodeled at once confirmed that Cherie as the previous Maou really had redecorated that often because the response was a calm assurance that the castle staff would manage.

Yuuri did his best to make it clear that work was not going to be starting that day and the Seneschal would have time to hire more staff before leaving the office. Halfway to the original goal of the stables Yuuri stopped and pulled Conrad into an empty room chewing his lip indecisively for a moment then asked. "Conrad do you have anyone you could assign to keep an eye on that situation and report back if he doesn't keep the staff work assignments reasonable?" Conrad nodded and he didn't ask for details. "Also, do you have any requests for your quarters after the remodel?"

"No Sire. My quarters are in the west wing. Why would I have any requests until or unless you decide to remodel there?" Conrad seemed baffled that he would be asked this.

"Well to be honest I'm going to expand the project to the entire castle eventually but I thought since you suggested it that you would take advantage of the upgrade to get quarters with a bathroom. Also when we travel you maneuver the staff of wherever we are staying to be close to where I have been assigned rooms so I didn't think you would want to be on the other side of the castle?" The tone of Yuuri's voice was somewhere between amused and embarrassed.

"Ah, no special arrangements will be necessary Sire." Conrad smiled. "I'm sure you are planning for the rest of the castle staff and that will be more than adequate." Yuuri gave a thoughtful hum and resumed his progress to the stables. The horses were saddled and waiting with a dozen guardsmen from Conrad's troop and in less than ten minutes they were on the way up the hill to the site of the shrine of The First Maou of the Eternal Kingdom in Which the Wise and Courageous Mazoku Live in Prosperity After Defeating the Originators With Their Power. Ah! We Should Never Forget the Entire World Originated From the Mazoku. Long Live the Great Shinou and His People Kingdom.

The plumbing project moved quickly after that since both Shinou and Murata approved of it, easing Yuuri's passage between worlds with the engineers that Bob found for him. It turned out that Bob didn't have the person Yuuri needed on speed dial but he did have a leader in a historical recreation group on speed dial who was able to refer several members of the group who actually specialized in this kind of renovation for buildings in Europe. The right combination turned out to be a couple, she did the architectural restoration and engineering and he did the plumbing.

They were ready to hand the business on Earth over to their kids and had been debating between starting new careers and going on vacation. The one time Yuuri had met the children who would be taking over the business on Earth they seemed incredibly relieved that their parents were not going to be able to oversee and offer helpful commentary on the jobs, the running of the business, or anything else that occurred to them.

Once Yuuri proved that he was actually able to transport them to a different world they had absolutely no problem with relocating and having only very minimal contact with Earth. They even declined the offered payment in Japanese currency for leaving since they wouldn't be able to use the money in Shin Makoku and within a week of time on Earth and hours in Shin Makoku they were moved. Bob had been surprised but easily agreed when Yuuri asked him to keep the money that had been brought, but not used and invest it against the possibility of Shin Makoku's future needs on Earth. Yuuri could not imagine what they might want from Earth in the future but he hadn't thought of hiring plumbers before either.

Gwendal had managed beautifully as well. Annissia cornered the Maou when he returned from Earth to draw funds from the treasury after consulting Bob on possible costs and declared that she was launching a five year investigation into the currents around Seizoku and Yuuri would of course fund it from the treasury. Having no hope that Anissia would actually take five years to either figure it out or get bored he pretended reluctance bargaining her down to three years of funding up front and demanded that her inventions be packed away securely in shipping crates so that people entering the space in her absence would not be injured.

Annisia proved she had the upper hand when Yuuri was bidding her farewell in the courtyard. She leaned down from the cart packed with her supplies to say, "When you are installing this 'Indoor Plumbing' make sure my lab has whatever it is and has more windows." Flushing a brilliant scarlet Yuuri nodded too afraid to ask if Annissia was actually going to stay away for the full three years as he stepped back to allow the wagon to move out.

The Seneschal had taken Yuuri's notification of the project to heart and had started emptying the east wing the next day but the first steps of demolition were still delayed. Günter had complained about the Seneschal's demand that every item removed from the east wing be evaluated for condition and anything too worn to be used or in need of repair be tended to as it was moved. He was unhappy about slowing the work until Yuuri pointed out that this was intended to be a long term project and had the additional benefit of giving the contractors time to adapt.

The castle had pretty much settled into the new state of affairs within the month. There was a constant hum of activity with the work on the east wing. The steady parade of eligible and not so eligible men and women passing through the castle was kept to a dull roar. The corresponding required social events of picnics, excursions, and formal dinners needed to entertain these guests were mostly set up to be self guided.

Yuuri only attended two or three events a week that were not the nightly formal dinners and was surprised at how much he enjoyed them. The rotation of the castle visitors was kept brief, the guests who weren't asked to make room for more were often disappointed by his lack of interest in a spouse or a dalliance. This meant the annoying ones left quickly, the plotters didn't have time to get elaborate, and the guests overall didn't make much individual impact on the castle.

The search for a valet was also successful though it took five tries. The formal dinners allowed Günter and Wolfram to judge their competence at choosing appropriate outfits. This criteria ruled out two, one suggested by Gwendal and the other by Günter. Yuuri said no to Wolfram's suggestion who would not listen to Yuuri's preference to not drown in lace. Another was removed from the castle by Günter the night their trial started after insulting the Maou's mother twice which caused a session of wailing and tears for having suggested the man.

His valet ended up being a recent retiree from Conrad's troops who was a third son of minor nobility and half-blood named Kodi. The man's rough appearance with close cropped blonde hair and dark skin contrasted with a calm demeanor that didn't seem to be ruffled at all by the chaos of Blood Pledge Castle. He had quickly taken over Yuuri's room and office as well as his wardrobe, making sure that they were kept to his standards though the thing Yuuri noticed most was that things had stopped moving around.

The kitchen staff also recruited Kodi into their new hobby of get the Maou to eat so there was often tea with a bit of food waiting for him at random times. Yuuri found it surprisingly easy to adapt to the man's presence in his life and management of his space with the only conflict between them being that Kodi hadn't wanted to explain a particularly spectacular bruise on his jaw one morning until Yuuri threatened to fire him. That conversation had resulted in another conversation with Conrad in which Yuuri's protector promised that Kodi's continued weapons drills and training would not come from the man's sleep or leisure time.


	6. Chapter 6

Gwendal looked up from his papers in irritation at the fifth sigh in an hour from his Maou sitting at the other desk in the office. The arrangement of a desk in the Maou's office that Gwendal would use when working on the kingdom affairs with the Maou was very convenient when it meant that questions and issues could be dealt with immediately instead of Gwendal hiking back and forth across the castle. It was much less convenient when something bothered the Maou that he wouldn't or couldn't ask Gwendal about so he ended up huffing and sighing much like any other teenager would.

At his limit for the day with this behavior Gwendal set down his pen and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "What?"

Yuuri looked up from the paper he was reading with a guilty expression. "Sorry I was bothering you Gwendal. I was thinking about this area that has been reporting poor harvests and wondering if tools and techniques I learned about on Earth would work here but I haven't been able to think of a reasonable plan to try it."

Knowing he would probably end up regretting it considering the plans his Maou had considered reasonable in the past Gwendal asked, "What were you thinking?"

Tilting his chair back on two feet Yuuri looked at the ceiling rather than Gwendal noting how Conrad moved from beside the door to the windows behind his desk. "I want to take time to see how things are being done now before making any suggestions. It wouldn't help anyone if I suggest crop rotations that people have been using for generations. Worse if things are enough different here that they change the order of things and that makes the harvest worse because the nutrients left by alfalfa here are bad for wheat instead of an improvement and they already know that."

"I would also like to identify a test site where I can guarantee that if the changes do fail the livelihood of the farmer and their family will not be impacted. I can give them money to buy food and whatever they need but that requires knowing there is generally a surplus stockpiled in the area. As the Maou I hold a section of the kingdom directly but either it's being managed only as a part of the kingdom as a whole or there is a Steward that I need to meet at some point. My priority now has to be the entire kingdom so I can't just take six months or so off to learn that territory in enough detail to know a good location and open minded farmer or group of farmers to test things out."

"Lastly I don't think I could get a good enough grasp of all that without going out to the area. There would be too much chance that I would mess things up like the whole thing with the Zomosagori dragon saying nya and cats in Japan saying nya. For all I know goats are carnivorous here."

Gwendal nodded thoughtfully. "Goats are carnivores, it's a strange place where you come from. Unlike sheep they are also impossible to domesticate so including them in farming would be… unfortunate." One corner of Gwendal's mouth lifted and to Yuuri it almost seemed like his eyes lit with mischief. "As for finding a group of farmers for you to experiment on I've heard the Lord of the Luttenberg territory is very strict about their people maintaining stockpiles against bad seasons. Something about poor experience with supply stocks in the army. The people of the Luttenberg territory also tend to be more open minded. Or so I've heard."

Conrad choked and coughed a bit causing Yuuri to tilt back further so he could look at his guard. This made Conrad step forward in alarm catching the top of the chair and pushing it upright. Yuuri frowned as he twisted so he could look at him. "Do you think the Lord of Luttenberg would be able to help find willing people Conrad? Who is the Lord of Luttenberg anyway? I don't recall hearing the title at my Coronation and I don't think Günter has ever made me sign a thank you or invitation to them."

Looking as if he would rather be anywhere else and not have been asked a direct question by his Maou Conrad answered while glaring at Gwendal. "Gwendal is right that except for one area with a bad harvest last year Luttenberg has sufficient stockpile in case something goes wrong. There are several villages that might suit the purpose well and…" He took a deep breath."I am the Lord of Luttenberg."

Seeing Yuuri's mouth opening to ask Conrad gave in to the inevitable. "After the war I was still… deeply injured and not in a condition to object. Nine of the ten noble families decided to create a title with equal social standing to the heads of the Ten Families and land licence that matched the personal holdings of those heads. On paper anyway. They did it in part to raise their standing by 'supporting' the 'hero' who stopped the invading army and partially to piss off Stoffle."

"The area they decided on was the hardest hit by the war and there was very little left to build from. Mother was thrilled of course and took off running with the idea turning the licence which could have been revoked once my popularity died down into a Grant. The Grant will be hereditary and cannot be revoked unless I was attainted for treason. You neatly blocked them from trying that with that stunt at the celebration of the defeat of the Originators."

Yuuri stared open mouthed for a moment then his jaw closed with a click, he straightened ramrod stiff in his chair and his expression froze. "You are right that I was unaware that anyone was advancing a charge of treason. They would have found it impossible anyway once I did know. Gwendal." Yuuri's gaze focused with laser intensity on the other man. "You were going to bring it to my attention right?"

Gwendal nodded stiffly reminded that the boy had become a man and their Ruler in truth, rejecting the role of a figurehead from the beginning. "Good." Yuuri's tone remained cool but had lost the ice crackling at the edges. "See that you do so in a more timely fashion should something similar arise in the future."

Yuuri warmed as he turned back to Conrad. "They hung Luttenberg on you huh. It's okay. You said it was laid to waste in the war I know this isn't a good time to bring this up so I can wait until I know my own lands well enough."

Gwendal scoffed loudly. "Luttenberg's prosperity has been the envy of the kingdom since the year after the war. Most of the nobles claim that it is the way the territory lures their best people away with false promises. Personally I think it's the way Luttenberg's Lord stormed the province after a mysterious three month disappearance turning the law courts on their head by discarding centuries of tradition on rights of landowners compared to everyone else. He then went on to keep enough in tax revenues to support a cavalry battalion and proceed to turn around and invest the rest right back into the territory."

Yuuri turned to Conrad to verify the information and smiled when Conrad nodded. "I'm glad the people are doing well but there is still the problem of access."

"Your Majesty?" Gwendal who had been almost smiling at getting one over on his younger brother by informing the Maou of the hated title frowned deeply. "Why is it an issue to travel?"

Shrugging Yuuri looked between Gwendal and Conrad consideringly. "I'm not sure of the details but Conrad hasn't left my side since I got back three months ago unless you, Wolfram, or Günter are with me and armed or I'm on Earth. Whatever it is started before my engagement was broken. Some of the effort to reduce my parade of suitors was to reduce the social strain of not letting any of them trap me but a lot of the support from you has been to limit the pool of people with direct access to the castle."

"Conrad has doubled the guard on my quarters and they are men from his personal troops. He has moved into that warming room for the guards near mine. I would have offered to let him sleep on the couch or setup a cot in my room but thought that the requirement that the door be open would negate any security benefit. And that's if leaving the door open would even be enough to prevent his social ruin. Given that the security hasn't changed I assumed the threat level hadn't either so travel is out of the question."

Picking up the paper he had been inspecting when Gwendal had opened the topic Yuuri avoided the eyes of both men. Conrad and Gwendal shared a look of surprise at this analysis of the recent happenings around the castle. "Your Majesty," Gwendal tried to lighten his tone. "You usually take little notice of security?"

Yuuri frowned, dropped the paper on the polished wood of the desk again and stood to move to the window inspecting the empty training grounds below with more attention than they necessarily warranted. "I didn't have time." He ran a hand roughly through his hair in frustration. "Damned Shinou could have exiled me at any time so every moment was too precious to not be in motion.

"Also," Yuuri's mouth quirked as he turned meeting Conrad and then Gwendal's eyes evenly. "As Bob's head of security pointed out when I was complaining about all of you throwing yourselves between me and danger on a whim, the best way to avoid that is to not lead the way to that danger."

Gwendal was staring almost open mouthed. "If I had known that it would even slow you down to have that explicitly stated…"

"I would have felt worse than I already did but it wouldn't have made me pause, let alone stop." Yuuri's hand waved dismissively. "I knew that my goal of peace is worth my own life the first week I was here. I decided if it was absolutely the only way to succeed and everything had been tried that it was worth the lives you had sworn to the kingdom's service the second month. It would break me and after I succeeded I wouldn't be able to stay here but the way you latched onto the slim hope of peace I offered even when you think I'm crazy to chase it convinced me that you meant the vows of service you made to the country quite literally."

"Not to the country Sire." Conrad's voice was rough as he forced the words out tilting in a respectful bow. "To you."

Gwendal stood and bowed deeply following his brother. "You are right that there has been a threat made. There have been no new developments in weeks so if Your Majesty will permit a larger party than your usual excursions then it will be safe enough to travel to Luttenberg. After all the population follows the lead of their Lord in their partisanship for Your Majesty. With your permission I will go start preparations." Gwendal waited for Yuuri's wave of dismissal to leave the room.

"Conrad?" Yuuri broke the silence. "Why don't you let yourself show anger or displeasure around me?"

"You Esteemed Majesty I'm not sure what you mean?" Conrad protested lightly.

"Don't try to distract me. Whenever you think I can see you the most you will express when you are upset is neutrality." Yuuri turned to Conrad with a stubborn set to his chin.

Conrad looked away out the window. "I would rather not."

"Have this discussion? Too late. I've been waiting for a time to bring it up and this seems to be the month of clearing the air." Yuuri's gaze was steady as he watched his soldier.

"I made a promise." Conrad spoke reluctantly.

"That was dumb." Yuuri's voice was flat. "I need to know you will tell me the truth and when you hide anything you think might hurt me… It's okay if you have secrets but I would much prefer if you told me that there is something than lie to me. This is a request... no that won't work with you will it?" He pause considering then nodded. "Okay I order you to consider this as a request only and I don't want a promise about it. You've shown you can take promises too far. I'm requesting that you not lie to me going forward." Yuuri raked his hands through his hair. "Does that make sense?"

Conrad turned to face Yuuri and nodded. "The promise to never show you or your mother an angry or upset face was given to your father when I was on earth, carrying your soul. It was a condition of meeting your mother and your return to Shin Makoku."

Yuuri smacked his face with his palm making Conrad start forward until he waved him off. "Why?" His tone was plaintive.

"I had just recovered physically from Luttenberg and honestly your father hit on just about the only thing that could have forced me to finish recovering mentally. Shinou's push to get me moving in sending me with your soul at Julia's request could only start it." Conrad explained.

Yuuri sighed. "Is my father the only one you will accept a release from?" Conrad nodded and Yuuri turned to stare pensively out the window.

Conrad let his Maou think for a bit then when he judged him to be hitting the point of over thinking broke the silence. "My social ruin huh?" Conrad laughed as he caught the balled up piece of paper Yuuri threw at his head and willingly followed when he yanked a set of gloves and ball brought from the last trip to Earth out of the desk drawer.

o----|============>

A week later the courtyard of Blood Pledge Castle was packed with soldiers, servants and grooms as the party escorting the Maou on the expedition to Luttenberg prepared to depart. Gisela had taken over a quarter of the area as she shouted directions at the hapless soldiers loading the wagon of medical supplies she was bringing to Luttenberg. Standing side by side on the edge Conrad and Wolfram watched their Maou as he petted and spoiled his horse, Wolfram broke the silence. "Has he discussed why the engagement was broken?"

Conrad nodded, "Some. I'm not sure I have the whole picture." Wolfram's snort made Conrad look away from the Maou in surprise.

"From the way you just said that you definitely don't have the full story." Wolfram paused weighing the confidence entrusted to him against his observations in the past months and nodded as he reached a decision. "He told me there is one with whom he could be happy but since there had been no sign of interest he refuses to allow his position of Maou affect the other person's wishes."

Wolfram turned to go back into the castle clapping Conrad on the shoulder as he passed. So faintly Conrad almost lost it in the cacophony of the scene in front of him Conrad heard. "Don't let your stubbornness deprive you both of the happiness you deserve." Brushing off his brother's words to consider later, if at all, Conrad moved smoothly into the chaos to do one more check of Ao's tack before his Maou mounted.

Two hours later the procession had cleared the city around Blood Pledge Castle and the fields that provided for the area spread out open around them. Everything from the number of wagons with food and other supplies to the size of the guard had been debated in the preparations. Yuuri had stayed true to his newly expressed security awareness and let others make the decision on if he would travel mounted or in a carriage. Mobility had won in the end to his relief so Yuuri rode at the head of the column with a screen of guards and wearing light leather armor.

"My morning runs have been great for getting fresh air but it is nice to be out in the open again." Yuuri stretched twisting a bit in the saddle to look around. "How many days is it to Luttenberg?"

Günter riding beside him answered brightly. "Two and a half days Your Majesty. We will camp the first night in your lands. The second night Lord Von Wincott claimed the right to host you when he was informed that you would be crossing the entire Wincott province. We should enter Luttenberg about midday the following day though we won't reach the village that is our destination until much later in the day."

Yuuri nodded and twisted back to look at the three wagons that followed the riders. "Do we need so many? They don't look heavily loaded?"

"If they were heavily loaded it would be a ten day journey instead and that if we didn't lose too many horses or broken axles." Günter saw Yuuri look down at the road in surprise. "The roads in Your Majesty's territory are exceptionally well maintained by the standards of the rest of the kingdom. The Von Christ and Von Voltaire provinces are making progress on improvements but lack the budget that Gwendal had available after making sure Stoffel didn't make off with kingdom funds when he was forced out. Von Wincott roads are hardly acceptable having made the bare minimum of effort to meet the requirements laid out for military access."

Yuuri twisted back in his saddle to talk to Conrad making his soldier nudge his horse into a trot until he was beside his Maou since Yuuri had advanced to a passable horseman but hadn't had the time to become truly skilled. "Conrad, Günter was telling me about road conditions on the trip. How does Luttenberg compare?"

Conrad had gotten used to Yuuri's curiosity about his lands over the past week and tried to encourage the questions, both because it would give Yuuri's another connection to his Kingdom and because Yuuri would light up when he was able to answer the question instead of putting it off as something that had to be looked up. "Luttenberg's advantage is that things were so bad after the war we were able to build the roads in the most efficient routes instead of having the roads go where they have always gone. The old ways would have meant some pretty strange routes with waypoints no longer there. Luttenberg also has a very high percentage of retired soldiers and soldiers understand the value of a road that won't turn into knee deep mud at the first opportunity very well."

The rest of the day passed like this, with Yuuri asking every question that came to mind about the area they were passing through. The questions ranged from what crop was growing next to the road to why there was an odd structure built in a stretch of fencing. When Günter and Conrad were not able to answer Yuuri would pull his horse to the side so the entire column didn't have to stop and pull out his tiny notebook to jot a few lines then they would trot forward into position again.

They stopped earlier than Yuuri was used to, since there was not a pressing need they would rest the horses instead of pushing them to the limit. He found the experience of a royal camp when not traveling as light as possible to be quite novel. There were long discussions on the suitability of this or that grove until a patch of younger trees with a small brook was selected. The large tent carried in one of the wagons was setup and cots and even a small table with chairs carried in. One side of the tent was rolled up facing the fire so he could watch the activity of the camp.

Several of the guards came up after a bit and after respectfully bowing to their Maou proceeded to cajole their Commander into a sparring session, Conrad against all comers. Conrad resisted until Günter made a point of sighing and adjusting the sword that he had donned that morning as they left the castle. Turning to Yuuri Conrad asked with lips curling in a smile, "With your permission Sire shall I go hold a short course on group fighting?"

Yuuri narrowed his gaze at the formality then suddenly brightened with mischief. "Carry my favor and trounce them thoroughly." Digging out a clean handkerchief Yuuri held it out teasingly. The deepening smile showed that Conrad was still amused but he gravely took the handkerchief and tucked it in his jacket front so that a white corner showed clearly against the brown.

Günter waited until Conrad was out of earshot then leaned toward Yuuri with an unusually serious expression on his face. "Your Majesty should I be questioning your intentions toward my student?"

Yuuri's focus was entirely on Conrad as he worked with the guards to make sure the area declared for the spar was free of large rocks and branches that would be more likely to cause breaks than bruises. He replied absently, "He has shown no interest and I will not let the position of Maou force anyone again." Günter leaned back sharply into his chair startled by the response. His attention drawn by the movement Yuuri stiffened. "You said nothing about anything like that in your how to avoid unintentional relationships lessons! It would have needed to be underwear!"

"Apologies Your Majesty," Günter held up his hand placatingly. "I was attempting a joke. You did make an official court appointment and past Maous have formed romantic relationships with their appointees but no more often than any other position."

"What have I forced Conrad into this time?" Yuuri buried his face in his hands elbows propped on his knees.

Günter cleared his throat. "Your Majesty has appointed Lord Weller to the position of your Champion. It is primarily a ceremonial title but if anyone challenges you to a trial at arms, which is a right limited to the main bloodlines of the Ten Families and has only happened four times in the last hundred years Lord Weller would take the field in your place."

"So if he had been my Champion when I arrived Conrad would have had to fight Wolfram?" Yuuri groaned.

"Five times" Günter muttered.

"I would have done so gladly Sire." Conrad rested a hand comfortingly on Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri jumped and looked at him in alarm. "I can hardly trounce them for you if you aren't looking Sire. I know it isn't used much these days but I'm glad to be your Champion. I admit I took advantage a little. I could have limited it to this contest only by saying so when accepting the token but I am your sword and shield and glad to be so."

Yuuri smiled up at Conrad then over at the guards who had finished clearing the area under Gisela's direction when they called out for their Commander to hurry up. "All is well?" Conrad waited until Yuuri nodded and with a last reassuring squeeze to Yuuri's shoulder went to spar with the twenty guards who waited around the area that had been cleared.

Conrad won.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuuri couldn't remember a time when a simple camp stew tasted so good so he ate slowly, savoring the meal. Conrad and Günter finished before him and were waved off to walk around the camp checking that all was in order. On the far side of the rough circle of the camp Günter pulled Conrad close so they could speak softly and not be overheard even by the people in the tents on either side. "His Majesty said something interesting today." Conrad looked at Günter startled.

"While you were preparing the practice area he was so busy watching you that he answered my joke about his intentions toward you with no forethought and still doesn't seem to have realised what he revealed." Conrad tried to pull away at this but Günter's grip was like iron and he did not let the younger man go. "You need to hear this before either of you are hurt more! He said that you had shown no interest in him in a romantic sense and that he would not let anyone be forced into a relationship again because he is the Maou."

Conrad froze, every line of his face showing how incredulous he was. Günter shook him again more forcefully. "Exactly. Now, I'm giving you a month and then I'm going to lock you in a closet somewhere until both of you stop being idiots and take the happiness you deserve. Is that clear Lord Weller?" Günter shook him roughly again and then strode back to the tent sitting as he watched Yuuri chase the last few vegetables around the bottom of the bowl.

Slowly Conrad continued the perimeter check forcing Günter's information from his mind until his duty was complete. On returning to the Maou's tent he found the panel for the open side had been rolled down and only enough room for him to slip through left unsecured. Yuuri and Günter were already sleeping so he settled himself on his cot one arm over his eyes telling himself he would stand up and undress, or at least stand up and unbelt his sword in just a minute. Just as soon as he had a minute to think this whole day through. Conrad blinked slowly and then was asleep.

The impact as Yuuri hit the the rough wooden planks of the cabin floor made him startle awake, though it took another few minutes for the scene in front of him to make any sense. There were five people gathered in the small one room cabin chanting. One pulled out a hard clod of earth and stepped to the center crumbling it and leaving it on the floor. The next person stepped forward with a bag and when they opened it frigid air flowed into the room spreading the dust further. Just before Yuuri had decided which limb the frostbite would take the wind stopped as suddenly as it had come.

The third stepped forward with a bowl and poured murky water splashing it around the scattered dust. At the sight of the water the thought that there should be something Yuuri could do, something about water filtered through the fog in his brain. The way his vision kept fading in and out distracted him from both the thought and what the fourth person was doing until he was lifted by the back of his nightshirt.

The hand moving him roughly turned him until he was facing the mess that had been made of the floor and Yuuri saw that there were now small splinters of wood that had been set on fire scattered through the mess. The hand that was holding him spoke in a high pitched nasal voice. "Now all we need is the blood. Pity about the amount required and that it comes from the neck. It would have been great to milk him a little longer. Do you know what people will pay for the blood of a double black?"

"Shut up mercenary." The person who had poured the water hissed. "You will get your reward when our master is summoned. Now bring the sacrifice forward." Terror had a remarkable effect on Yuuri's ability to concentrate and he remembered to reach for his Maryoku but it slithered away like three eels in a trenchcoat. Even when he had first used his Maryoku under the guidance of Shinou it hadn't been this hard to work with. Then it was more of an on or off and now it was a surging flood at full power and then a rivulet dying to nothing.

Yuuri almost had it when he was distracted by someone crashing through the forest outside the cabin. There was no way the other four would miss it too so he started struggling trying to catch their attention. The mercenary holding the back of his shirt just grabbed one arm and twisted it up behind him forcing Yuuri to his knees and leaning over the mess on the floor. "If you are going to summon your precious master you better hurry it up or there will be a party crasher."

The one who had crumbled the dirt clod stepped forward with a rusty bent knife and reached for Yuuri's hair. Knowing he had run out of time he reached again for his Maryoku and the water that was soaking into the knees of his pajama pants but instead of a weapon this time he reached for escape. Transport had been the first thing he did with his power on his own so it was one of the easiest things for him, though he didn't realize it at the time and Murata had to tell him later. Trying to pull only the trickle of power that he was getting at the ebb Yuuri slid a line through to his old home.

As the connection settled the door flew open and Conrad fell into the room. Everyone froze and Yuuri felt like the world slowed to a crawl around him. He expected a new person to step into the doorway after forcing Conrad through but that didn't happen. Instead Conrad, moving in the most uncoordinated way Yuuri had ever seen from his protector shoved himself roughly from the floor and staggered toward the mercenary holding Yuuri.

"Hah that drug got you good didn't it 'Lion of Luttenberg.' You can hardly stand let alone raise your sword." The mercenary was cut off as Conrad got into range and then proved that even with his balance impaired he was still an effective swordsman as viper quick he drew his sword angling so that in one move he struck the arm of the one approaching Yuuri with the rusty knife along the forearm then struck for the gut of the one holding Yuuri. Letting go and pushing forward the mercenary dodged the blow as Yuuri fell into the mud and smoldering twigs.

Conrad tried to step between Yuuri and the greatest threat but a wave of vertigo seemed to strike the instant the mercenary moved his long knife and Conrad staggered. The mercenary used the opening to make a gouge in his arm. Günter arrived in the doorway leaning against it as unimpaired soldiers passed him. The connection to Japan that Yuuri had made stabilised unexpectedly and the power swirled on the floor.

Turning in alarm Conrad almost fell on Yuuri as he latched onto an arm crying "No Yuuri it's too dangerous to use your power with this drug!" Yuuri tried to shut it down but his power writhed again and he couldn't.

In the split second before the connection opened completely he tried to shove Conrad away out of range. "Too late!" Yuuri cried trying to warn him but Conrad only launched himself closer wrapping Yuuri in his arms. Desperate to stabilize the connection, unwilling risk partial transport with another person along Yuuri pushed power into the connection instead of trying to pull it out. As he met Günter's eyes over Conrad's shoulder Yuuri tried to shout reassurance that they would return but couldn't be sure what if anything Günter heard as blue light vanished and Yuuri and Conrad disappeared from the cabin.

o----|============>

The effects of crossing between worlds faded and Yuuri found himself standing in a tide pool, held against Conrad on a cold rocky beach. There was nothing to indicate the exact location but he could tell they had safely made it to Earth by the feel of the Maryoku. Conrad staggered and Yuuri tried to step away so he could support him from the side only to be swept up into a carry with his knees over one arm and his shoulders on the other. Conrad leaned down burying his face in Yuuri's hair and murmuring words that he couldn't catch over the noise of the surf.

As Conrad staggered again Yuuri threw his arms around his shoulders trying to move his center of gravity and make it easier to be carried since that was apparently what Conrad needed now. Looking around, he spotted a group of large jagged black rocks. "Hey Conrad is it okay if we go over there where we can sit out of the wind?"

Slowly Conrad made his way over and sank down not letting go of him or stopping the constant flow of muffled words. Once Conrad was seated Yuuri wiggled to sit with his back against Conrad's chest and his legs pulled up against his own chest with his arms wrapped around his legs for warmth shivering. Conrad noticed the shivering and quickly unfastened his sword belt propping the weapon at the ready to the side and pulled his coat off draping it over Yuuri from the front.

Yuuri sighed as the trembling eased from the warmth trapped in the wool coat and the heat from Conrad behind him despite the dampness of their shirts. After a minute he tried to pull away politely only to be held back against Conrad more firmly. Not at all reluctant to be held against the warmth Yuuri let his head fall back on Conrad's shoulder so he was looking up at the gray sky noting the sun low on the horizon.

The disorientation from being drugged was fading from Yuuri faster now but Conrad still seemed deeply affected. The litany of words was not stopped, instead it was now muffled into the side of Yuuri's neck. Once in a while Yuuri could make out a word, mostly repetitions of sorry. Yuuri wasn't happy about Conrad blaming himself for whichever aspect of the mess he was caught on but thought it would be easier on them both to deal with later. Yuuri stiffened as the surf faded for a moment and he could just make out 'you should leave' and then turned his shoulders enough he could get a hand on Conrad's jaw to pull him up to where their eyes could meet. "What was that?"

Yuuri almost wanted to take the question back as Conrad's eyes darkened with despair but the stream of words hadn't stopped, only changed. "Father told me about the poison when I was young I should have recognised it in the stew. Makes everyone sleepy then disoriented for Maryoku users makes the power uncontrollable people have killed themselves trying to use Mayoku under the drug. For those without a lot of Maryoku or none it confuses, disorients, not a lack of self but reduced self control almost like the truth drugs in your movies and I let you get poisoned and I couldn't stop you from using Maryoku I could only force you to take me with you regardless of if it was to oblivion or where you were aiming but I don't deserve to follow you and you should leave and" Conrad cut himself off by burying his head in Yuuri's neck again, but didn't resist when Yuuri pulled him up. "I love you and I shouldn't because you deserve better and-" Conrad was cut off as Yuuri gently covered his mouth with his hand.

"You said this affects your inhibitions as well as physical things like your balance right?" Conrad nodded careful to not dislodge Yuuri's hand. "Okay. You are not in any kind of trouble at all with me for what you have said or done. You are not responsible for stupid poisoners or for not remembering a poison that you heard of once more than eighty years ago. We are going to talk about this but I don't want either of us to be influenced by this poison so we are dropping it for now and I'm ordering you as much as possible to not blame yourself." Yuuri's lips quirked at the irony of that kind of order but Conrad relaxed immediately.

"Would you be more comfortable if I sat over there?" Yuuri gestured about a foot away with his free hand but Conrad tensed and one arm seemingly involuntarily pulled Yuuri closer while the other reached to his sword. "Okay no problem. It's warmer here anyway," he smiled and could feel Conrad smile back against his hand as well as see his eyes lighten a bit.

"Our ride will be here soon so it's okay if we stay right here. I made a bit of a mess with the portal making sure that we both made it through intact." Conrad stiffend again but Yuuri kept his hand in place over his mouth preventing him from speaking. "I'm glad you are here and Bob's irritation with noisy transfers is his own problem."

"He did give me a letter to pass on to Shinou via Ulrike once," Yuuri mused. "I'm not sure if she ever did. What Bob told me of the contents was pretty scathing about Shinou's talents and lineage. Apparently there were a lot of migraines the first year I was going back and forth. What that means for us is Bob will be sending someone to check out the unusual arrival so we can just kick back and relax."

Yuuri took his own advice releasing Conrad and tilting his head back onto the sturdy shoulder behind him while Conrad worked his head back into the crook of Yuuri's neck. Trying to soothe the tremors he could feel coursing through Conrad's frame he started carding his fingers through the soft brown hair. It seemed to help as the shaking subsided after a while and Conrad's breathing evened out though he continued to move his lips.

The gray day had almost faded to a dull sunset and Conrad's litany had trailed off to a word now and then when the sound of a vehicle approached from inland. Soon the shapes of four people could be seen and they approached the beach as they called "Yuuri!" Conrad reached for his sword and handed it to Yuuri then gathering the smaller man in his arms being careful to keep the coat tucked around him moved to one knee then smoothly to his feet. Yuuri looked at him flatly. "I can walk you know."

His voice hoarse from very nearly nonstop talking earlier Conrad replied "Shoes."

Yuuri looked at his bare feet dangling in the air then the sharp stones of the beach. "Point. But it's not like anyone could have anticipated I would be kidnapped from the encampment." Yuuri felt Conrad's tension return so checking quickly that they hadn't been noticed and still had privacy he laid a hand along Conrad's jaw. "No. Nobody could have expected it and you know Günter and Gwendal and all of the Guard will agree with me." Conrad shrugged and looked away. Yuuri just sighed and called out, "Over here!" In no time at all they were bundled into the warmed van and stripped down to the waist, wrapped in blankets whisked away from the beach.

o----|============>

They had been driving for about 15 minutes when one of the rescuers slapped their forehead and blurted out "I'm Jake, you are in northern Japan. Bob said if you are hurt to get you to a hospital and if you are not then a hotel. He was carrying you because you were hurt right? Here have a bottle of water."

Yuuri took the two water bottles with a smile, absentmindedly handing them off to Conrad after testing lightly that the safety seals were intact. "I'm not hurt. I don't have shoes on and the beach looked pretty sharp." He turned to Conrad taking the now opened water bottle back. "Is the drug something a doctor would be able to help with? Do you need a doctor for your arm?" Yuuri was careful to use the language of Shin Makoku, not sure how fluent Conrad was in Japanese though knowing his English was better than Yuuri's.

"Just time." Conrad shook his head. "You shouldn't use Maryoku for a couple of months though. Many of the deaths happened when people thought the symptoms were entirely gone. All my arm needs is some basic wound care. It can wait." Conrad sighed at Yuuri's stubborn expression and peeled back the blanket to show the cut on his arm.

Evaluating the wound with what he had picked up from Gisela Yuuri had to admit that it wasn't as bad as he had feared. As he turned back to Jake he found a large duffle being held open over the back of the seat in front of him full of medical supplies. Pulling out what he would need to clean and bandage the slice Yuuri set to work. As he cleaned around the wound he thought of something and turned eagerly to Jake, "What's the date?"

Jake looked startled and replied "April 10th."

Yuuri beamed at the news and turned to Conrad. "Since we are on forced vacation want to go see a Red Sox game?"

Conrad lit up, then the van swerved and Yuuri ended up roughly swabbing through the middle of the wound because he didn't lift his hand in time reminding Conrad of the recent events. "As you wish Sire."

Yuuri tilted his head thoughtfully and hummed. "We'll see then. I'm not waiting two months to have that discussion."

Conrad nodded and turned to stare blankly out the window. "The poison's mental effects usually wear off in twelve hours at most even for humans."

Yuuri tied off the bandage then turned back to Jake and smiled reassuringly at the alarmed expression. "Taking us to the hotel will be fine."

"You got it." Jake turned and yelled up to the driver. "He said the hotel." Turning back to Yuuri, "The boss said anything you wanted as long as he's not disturbed for twenty four hours."

"How kind. Why did he send four of you anyway?" Yuuri's lips thinned.

"Boss didn't know what shape you would be in." Jake pulled the duffle back over the seat. "Something about landing where you shouldn't. Did you end up there because you were hang gliding? I didn't see any equipment though. Anyway. We had enough people to carry you out of anywhere without more damage."

"Pretty sure the Boss wasn't expecting another person though. We should be at the hotel in just a minute. Do you want something to eat? We can stop for something on the way or we can bring you something. I'm pretty sure the hotel has room service too." Jake paused for breath.

Yuuri turned to Conrad. "Food?" Only getting a small shake of the head in reply. Turning back to Jake Yuuri said "We'll get room service if we get hungry."

"Sure thing. Oh yeah Boss said to give you this too." Jake handed over a cell phone with a book like case. Opening it Yuuri saw an ID and two credit cards, one black and one a silver gray. "My number is in the cell along with the Boss's and the Boss's PA for if you can't get the Boss. I'm assigned to hang out in the area and do what you tell me to until the Boss says otherwise."

He could feel the fatigue hitting but shifting in the seat reminded Yuuri that he was wearing damp pajamas and neither he nor Conrad had clean clothes anywhere accessible. "Did Bob give you money or do I need to get you some to send you shopping?"

Jake shook his head frantically. "No no all expenses paid. The cards are just if you want something Bob hasn't thought of and don't want me to get for you. I would need sizing information though."

Yuuri was too tired to think of numbers and couldn't begin to guess Conrad's sizing. "Can I just give you the dirty clothes to match?"

"Yeah sure dude that will work!" The van slowed and he looked out the window. "Okay we are here I'll go get you checked in so you can just go straight up okay? Do you want me to try and get you a room with two beds? I'm pretty sure Boss was only planning one." Yuuri nodded tiredly then just sat, too exhausted now that the crisis was past to do more than wait. A few minutes later Jake came back and ushered them out of the van pausing for a moment to grab a blanket and make bundling motions toward Conrad.

Both Yuuri and Conrad could only stare blankly until Yuuri caught on, swords like guns were illegal in Japan unless specially licenced. Taking the blanket he started wrapping it around the blade to hide the entire thing. Conrad quickly understood that it needed to be hidden and after it was wrapped tucked it under the blanket around his upper body. The journey to the hotel room was a blur of corridors to Yuuri until they got to the door and Jake demonstrated how to use the keycard to Conrad handing one to him and taking Yuuri's phone for a moment to tuck another one into the case.

Jake led the way into the room, Yuuri noticed there was a couch that looked utterly fantastic and not much else about it. "Right, I got a third card so I can just open the door and drop off everything for you to go through in the morning. Would you rather I didn't do that?"

Mustering the last of his energy Yuuri muttered "That will be fine," and headed to the couch. Conrad cruelly stopped him by the shoulder and making a wait motion to Jake steered Yuuri to the bathroom instead and turned on the shower. Yuuri realized there was hot water and stumbled forward eagerly starting to strip almost before Conrad could shut the door.

Shortly the door opened to show Conrad in a fluffy bathrobe holding two pairs of folded pants which he handed off to Jake with a wave of dismissal. Fighting his own fatigue Conrad waited until Yuuri was thoroughly warmed by the shower, dried, and tucked into one of the beds before taking a brief shower himself, rebandaging his arm, and falling onto the other bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Yuuri woke with the sun in his eyes and a groan. "I thought I fixed this. If the maids moved the screen again there are going to be words had." Yuuri flopped an arm over his eyes.

"You did fix that in Shin Makoku Sire." Yuuri lifted his arm a fraction and slitted one eye open to glare at Conrad only to bolt upright in shock. Conrad was not wearing his uniform as he stood by Yuuri's bed, instead he was wearing tight blue jeans and a white button up. "I look that bad?"

Yuuri had to swallow a couple of times to reply then rasped "No, not bad." Conrad handed him a glass of water. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Conrad shrugged with a pleasant smile. "It seemed the most neutral of Jake's offerings and I wasn't sure what your plans would be. I can adjust now that you are awake to consult."

Memory of what happened last night rushed back to Yuuri and he shook his head. "What you are wearing is fine. We are going to talk first." Conrad continued to smile and Yuuri glared. "Scratch that we are going to speak to my father first. Might as well take advantage. I thought it would have to wait until my parents asked to visit Shin Makoku." Yuuri threw the covers back and stood to inspect the room. From the marble in the attached bathroom to the fresh flowers he could see this was a few steps up from what he pictured when told there would be a hotel room. 

Conrad had laid out clothing before waking him as usual so Yuuri was quickly dressed in black slacks and button up and was ready to follow as Conrad led the way into the living room of the suite. Yuuri saw the kitchen and breakfast laid out on the balcony then adjusted the numbers he owed Bob up a few digits but considering his condition when he fell into bed not even able to remember getting out of the shower Yuuri figured it was entirely worth it. Next to the plate was a map of Japan that had a star up in the northern section. "This is where we are?"

"Yes Sire."

Trying again Yuuri offered "I can help with your arm if you like?"

"Unnecessary Sire."

Yuuri frowned at the continuing formality and shortness of the replies and eyed the way Conrad was leaning on the railing instead of sitting at the table, "You already ate?"

"Yes Sire."

Trying for a less direct question to get a longer answer Yuuri tried "How is your Japanese?"

"Passable as long as there isn't much slang or regional accent Sire." Conrad replied in Japanese.

Eyebrows raised Yuuri looked at Conrad's easy stance and continually pleasant smile. "That's going to get old quick." Hastily Yuuri ate what he wanted of the breakfast and then went into the livingroom and started searching.

"What are you looking for Sire?"

"A way to undo the last twenty-four hours? Not really. I'm looking for the cellphone Jake left, the black book?" Conrad walked around the livingroom to fetch it off the small table by the door and present it with a small bow. Yuuri wrinkled his nose. "Is the formality helping a lot?" Conrad paused then nodded and Yuuri winced. "Fine. You get a free pass until we have that discussion, then all bets are off."

He took a deep breath then flicked the phone open and started dialing, "Hello Mama. What do you mean, what do I want?" Yuuri chuckled nervously. "Fine, you have a point. I'm in Japan. Up North. No I'm not calling you from Shin Makoku. How would that even work? Well wings don't need to work because only the flying bone tribe have them." He smacked his forehead and sighed. "Yes Mama."

There was a much longer pause this time then Yuuri continued. "You know what? Instead of telling you all about them what if you and my honorable father come visit? Yes I am unhappy with my honorable father. Yes I called to find out where he is or more likely where he will be late tonight. No I don't want to wait until tomorrow. Yes I know it's nearly noon and will probably be after ten when I get to the house. No I have a guest I will be bringing with me. No you don't need to make up the couch." Yuuri flushed white then scarlet. "No! It's not like that!"

"We are going to stay at a hotel. Well for one thing my honorable father may not like the discussion tonight and since it will be quite late it will be better to have a place out of his way. It's not like that at a hotel either." Yuuri sagged in defeat. "Yes I know you will always love me and I promise I will be safe." Yuuri's eyes flicked to Conrad for a split second then locked on the wall in front of him.

"No, you don't need to have supper waiting we will eat a few hours before arriving. Yes I will come to dinner before I go back to Shin Makoku. No, it will be a while. About two months. Okay. Love you too. See you tonight."

Yuuri turned and let himself fall heavily onto the couch. "Just as well we are waiting to have that discussion. I am going to blame letting slip about the bone tribe on the poison. I've been avoiding telling mom about anything with wings in Shin Makoku. Why is she obsessed with wings?" Yuuri waved off any requirement that Conrad try to answer and unlocked the phone again.

As he held it to his ear a jaunty tune played from outside the door to the rest of the hotel. Yuuri ended the call and moved to stand but settled with a resigned expression when Conrad moved briskly to the door instead. After checking the peephole then the hall with the chain latched he opened the door to let Jake in.

"Hi Jake! I need a car to take us to Saitama and a hotel there tonight." Yuuri said cheerfully.

"Okay. I have one of Bob's cars downstairs. Let me know when you want to leave and I will pull it around." Jake answered easily.

Yuuri looked to Conrad. "Sire, the things Jake bought are packed in these suitcases he brought with them." Conrad gestured to two bags near the door and Yuuri gave him a questioning look. Conrad shifted thumbing the scar on his eyebrow. "My sword fit in the suitcase and your main protection here is the lack of attention which a sword will not help."

"Oh yeah!" Jake cried. "Boss's PA grilled me about you last night and sent this." Jake produced another cell phone. "ID, credit cards that draw on the same account, and a permit for the sword. You can't wear it of course but this makes it legal to have in your luggage, hotel rooms, and such. And it's really weird but he gave me this box and said the balance should be about right?"

Conrad tucked the phone in a back pocket and took the box setting it on the table by the door, he opened it to reveal fountain pens laid out in velvet. He picked up a pen, raised his eyebrows, tested the point then flipped it in his hand consideringly. Suddenly he turned and straightened his arm sharply. Heads following the motion Yuuri and Jake chorused "Seriously!?" Conrad strode over to the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter nodding in a satisfied way as he picked up the pen that had about half an inch showing the rest entirely through one apple and buried in the middle of the next.

"Thanks," was all Conrad said as he carefully washed the pen and returned to the case picking up the matching cap, tucked one pen in a back pocket and another in the breast pocket of his button up. Conrad presented another to Yuuri with a small bow and left the rest of the pens in the case kneeling to zip it into one of the bags.  
"Where did you find this guy?" Jake asked Yuuri incredulously.

Yuuri smiled fondly as he tucked the pen into a pocket. "He found me."

Jake whistled and moved to take the suitcases. "Give me a ten minute head start and I will have you checked out and the car pulled around." A moment later he was gone and Yuuri relaxed back into the couch again listening as Conrad moved into the kitchen and started filling a kettle. When he heard the water just beginning to boil Yuuri stood and walked through the rooms looking around and under everything.

Knowing Conrad had to be wondering what he was up to but wouldn't ask in the current layer of formality he explained. "A habit my parents taught me. Just before you leave do another walk through just to be sure nothing was left behind. Not that we arrived with much."

Conrad nodded to show he heard as he finished filling a reusable travel mug and thermos set with the hotel logo on it. Lifting the baskets of tea leaves to be discarded he tightened the lids then quickly wiped down the counter and moved to the door ready to open it for Yuuri.

Just before leaving the room Yuuri pulled out his keycard laying it on the table next to the door prompting Conrad to do the same, then Conrad opened the door for him and they left the hotel. As they strode through the lobby more than one person commented on the striking pair and the elegantly commanding manner of the leader as his employee smoothy opened the door of the car so his master could slide in. Yuuri settled on the pale leather of the seat making sure Conrad managed the seatbelt beside him, which he had as easily as he handled everything else this morning and as they pulled out smoothly into the traffic said "Nice show."

Conrad's answer was to hand Yuuri the travel cup and ask "What show?"

Yuuri let the matter drop as he sipped appreciatively at the tea in the cup. "Unexpected talent."

"Three months as a barista in Boston Sire." Normally Conrad giving information like this would have Yuuri peppering him with questions like wasn't Bob supposed to take care of him and what were his best and worst customers. The formality between them was a tangible barrier like the smoked glass divider Jake had raised separating the front seat from the back after verifying they had put on their seatbelts. Conrad respectfully requested a lesson on how to use the items he had been given but for the most part the next nine hours were silent as they traveled to Saitama.

o----|============>

Yuuri stretched as he stepped out into the evening air in front of his parents' house, glancing up at the sky he noted the lack of visible stars with disappointment, missing the clear skies of Shin Makoku. He turned to Jake as Conrad stepped onto the sidewalk behind him. "Go take a break or do something besides be in a car for a while. I'll call you when we are almost ready to leave." Jake waved his hand in something like a salute and the car pulled out from the curb.

Less than a minute later the door opened and Jennifer Shibuya ran down the walk and crashed into Yuuri wrapping him in a hug. "Yuuri you made it!" She noticed Conrad and her eyes widened releasing Yuuri she reached up to cup Conrad's cheek. "You've barely aged!"

"Yuuri said he met you in Shin Makoku but I didn't realize you would look so much like that day!" Yuuri could see the subtle tension in Conrad's frame, the only indication of how uncomfortable he was as he smiled gently down at his Maou's mother. Yuuri tugged on his mother's shoulders, pulling her away from Conrad as he felt a frisson of jealousy at how casually his mother was touching him.

"Mama I explained that when you wouldn't stop measuring me for a growth spurt!"

"Now Yuu-chan you don't have to keep buttering me up. Your father is inside and I didn't tell Shouri a thing." Jennifer hugged her son again then tugged him inside.

Yuuri led the way into the livingroom and as expected found his father there sitting in his favorite chair. Straightening Yuuri flicked his fingers at Conrad in one of the signals they had worked out instructing his guard to take a casual position, sitting if he wished, but to stay out of the following discussion. "Honorable Father." Yuuri greeted his parent with a bow.

"Wow Honey you were right. He is annoyed." Yuuri's father Shouma said with surprise.

"You will release my retainer from the promise that you made him give and apologise now please." Yuuri did his best to keep his voice neutral repeating to himself that Shouma hadn't exactly had many opportunities to release Conrad from his promise.

Shouma looked baffled by the politely stated demand. "What are your talking about Yuuri? What do you mean about your 'retainer.' How would a dental appliance make a promise? And you've never had one."

Yuuri gestured to Conrad. "As he guarded my soul when it was brought from Shin Makoku you extracted a promise that he never show an angry or upset face to me or Mother."

Shouma still didn't seem to understand. "But his face was so scary!"

Frost crept into his tone as Yuuri answered. "Lord Conrart Weller is one of the most powerful and respected nobles of Shin Makoku. When you met he had just finished physical recovery from wounds sustained during a war. Your threat to keep me from returning would have meant leaving the country that he had accepted a suicide mission to protect, leaderless. He has kept that promise at great pain to himself but it was wrong to ask that of him and prohibit him from expressing himself freely."

His father's tone softened as he stared at the commanding ruler who had taken the place of his baseball loving son. "I was only protecting you."

Yuuri's tone was completely frozen as he responded to that. "I don't care. I've seen that face directed at others, mostly in the heat of battle and I imagine that at that point he pretty much hated the world and he had a right to. Release him."

Shouma turned to where Conrad had taken up a position near the hall door guarding his Maou's back smiling blandly at the room. "I'm sorry Lord Weller. Please accept my apologies and be free of your promise to me." Shouma 's tone was stiff and it was obvious that he was reluctant to say the words as he spoke them. Conrad didn't have time to do more this bow shallowly in acceptance before the door opened again and he pivoted facing the newcomer and blocking the path to Yuuri.

Shouma called out, "Shouri, see if you can talk some sense into your brother."

The person having been identified as part of the family Conrad stepped back to his position against the wall only to step forward again as Shouri wrapped Yuuri in a hug from behind that he immediately started struggling to get out of. He stopped struggling as his brother spoke. "Yuuri what has this pedophile told you to make you be so rude to your family! Some silly promise from almost two decades ago couldn't possibly be causing any trouble worth this!"

Yuuri paled and stopped struggling. Conrad froze, not able to see his Maou's eyes but reading the body language he could see from the side his Maou's displeasure with his family had turned into rage. Yuuri's voice was completely flat as he spoke. "Shouri you will let me go this instant and apologise to Lord Weller for your insult to his honor and protection."

"Aw don't be like that Yuu-chan!" Shouri nuzzled Yuuri's hair as he tightened his grip.

In the same flat tone Yuuri said, "Conrad, no crippling injuries please."

This surprised Conrad because the usual order was for no more than bruises but he had been considering various patterns of attack, mostly as an idle pastime since Shouri had placed a hand on his Maou so his movements were swift and smooth. A short sharp punch to the side below the ribs made Shouri arch back letting go of his brother. A sharp jerk to Shouri's shoulder had them stumbling away from each other and Conrad finished by almost gently placing his hand on the back of Shouri's head bringing it into contact with his knee.

He was careful to only use enough force for a severe nosebleed to mild break but no more knowing Yuuri would probably feel guilty about it later but too angry over the manhandling after Yuuri's discomfort had been expressed to go lighter. Leaving Shouri to stand or fall on his own a sidestep brought him in range to stop Yuuri from falling from his stumble with an arm crossing his front, held out sturdily enough for Yuuri to catch himself on.

The only movement in the room after Shouri landed on the floor cradling his nose was Jennifer raising a hand to cover her mouth and Yuuri straightening his hair and clothes. Shouma was frozen having started to get up, staring at his son then his face went red and he stood shouting. "You get out of my house and stay away from my sons you bastard!"

Conrad moved to stand between his Maou and the current threat meeting Shouma's eyes evenly not moving away from Yuuri. Gentle pressure on his sleeve made him reluctantly step aside but he maintained his proximity to Shouma.

"Honorable Father I gave the order. The actions are my responsibility. You should be thankful to Lord Weller for his restraint. Family or not Shouri's life was forfeit three times over tonight and I had approved much stronger than a broken nose." Yuuri turned from his father and stepped toward where Shouri was still curled on the floor stopping an arms length away when Conrad shifted slightly. Yuuri sat on his heels and spoke. "Shouri you are incredibly stupid. I know you were listening at the door in the hall the entire time. It's the only way you would know there was a promise."

"You are in training to be the Maou of Earth. You know the security involved when you lead that many people. Your first forfeit was not releasing me when I told you to. We could call it a mistake but you are fully aware of my current status as Maou of Shin Makoku."

"Your second forfeit was implying that Lord Conrart Weller would in any way cause or permit harm of any kind to me while under his protection. He still maintains the right to challenge you to a duel for that and I promise you he is far more lethal than you could ever hope to be. Your third forfeit was the implication that he would ever allow any harm to anyone as precious as a Mazoku child in a country that treasures children deeply because of a low birthrate."

"There we come back to the insult to his honor and cause for the second challenge. It is particularly baffling to me because you never seemed to have issues with Wolfram despite me telling you about him forcing his way into my bed." Yuuri paused thoughtfully, "Though I was clear that he didn't force further contact."

Shouri removed his hands and groaned out, "Wolfram is an appropriate age."

Yuuri regarded his brother's pathetic form for a moment of stillness then reached out and tweaked Shouri's nose. When the shriek stopped Yuuri's tone was as cold and dry as the arctic. "Idiot who is on thin ice for remaining my brother. I told you that Wolfram and I appear to be the same age but there is a more than sixty year gap between us."

"I am of legal age in all three nations I have lived in and I hardly see how an additional eighteen years to the sixty would make the slightest bit of difference to you." Yuuri stood and looked at the blood on his hand until Conrad offered a handkerchief, then casually cleaning his hand turned to his father who had frozen when informed of the possible repercussions and reasons those repercussions would apply to his oldest son.

Yuuri's tone was carefully flat again as he spoke. "Honored father while I understand your attempt to shield your oldest son from harm I cannot overlook the insult you have given either. If you wish to apologise to Lord Weller and accept any punishment that he should choose to set then we can reconcile."

"Mother no doubt has the number to contact me at from when I called using my current cell phone earlier in the day. I will inform Bob of his Heir's behavior tomorrow when I speak with him. I expect an apology from Shouri to myself and to Lord Weller as well as Lord Weller's decision on a challenge before I spend further time in his presence."

Yuuri turned his back at that trusting Conrad's protection and stepped over to his mother taking both her hands. "Mama I am very sorry that this happened. I hope you will understand if I am unable to come for dinner while I am in the country and hope that if the situation isn't fixed by the time I need to leave you will allow me to take you out?"

Jennifer nodded. "None of this was your fault Yuuri and believe it that I will be having words with both my husband and eldest about promises and manners." She turned slightly and called out to Conrad "Lord Weller I hope you will accept my apology. I am deeply sorry about the behavior of my husband and my eldest child to you."

Conrad stepped closer then turned toward them and bowed deeply. "Lady Jennifer no apology is needed, the fault is none of your doing though I appreciate the intention very much and for my part apologise for the disruption to your home and the cleanup that will be required."

Jennifer blushed and turned back to Yuuri. "I would love to spend more time with you whenever your schedule allows and would be glad to go out if you are not comfortable here. I also hope this hasn't ruined my chance of visiting your home?"

Yuuri bowed smoothly over the hands he was still holding and placed a light kiss on them. "Not at all Mama. I look forward to showing you around Blood Pledge Castle. I would also be happy to pay for a professional carpet cleaning if you wish?"

Patting his cheek Jennifer laughed. "No I think Shouri is responsible for that. Now get going with you two, it's getting on toward midnight and you still need to get settled in your hotel." Yuuri nodded to his mother, glanced at his still frozen father and writhing brother then left paying them no more attention.

Once outside Yuuri didn't stop when he reached the sidewalk but continued to walk for another block and a half before calling Jake to pick them up. Nervously Yuuri looked up at Conrad for the first time since leaving the house and couldn't help but grin at the pensive look and furrowed brow he saw instead of a smile. "Sire I do not want to be the cause of any disruption between you and your family."

Yuuri's smile turned grim. "Your situation may have been the spark but both of them have been laying the fuel for a long time." He reached to touch the furrow on Conrad's forehead but stopped himself, not able to ask permission with the current barriers between them. Conrad stepped forward into the touch though and closed his eyes as the contact soothed the muscles.

Yuuri daringly let himself caress Conrad's forehead massaging out the tension he found. "You are not at fault and I appreciate your restraint in there. I would have defended any of your family the same way but there are reasons beyond that which are going to have to wait until tomorrow at this point." He found himself swept into Conrad's arms again as he swayed with exhaustion. "Hey I can walk! And what about your arm!"

Conrad smiled down at him, "My arm will be much worse if I have to pick you up from the ground. You still haven't recovered from the amount of Maryoku you used to bring us here."

Yuuri ruefully acknowledged the point. "I'm not going to complain again about the amount of energy it takes to call the water dragons. Not calling on my Maryoku to squish him took more energy by far. I'm also sorry about using you as a weapon."

Conrad only held him tighter and murmured "Your sword and shield."

Jake pulled up stopping the car abruptly and rushed out only to stop short at Conrad's glare when he got too close. "Whoa you guys aren't injured right?" Jake stared at Yuuri curled in Conrad's arms and the blood on Conrad's knee.

"No," Yuuri yawned. "Just a family spat." Jake backed off immediately and opened the car door so Conrad could set Yuuri inside. Once they were on the move Yuuri pulled out his phone again and dialed the number for Bob's PA. Though he forced his tone to be alert Yuuri couldn't help slouching in the seat and he ended up leaning on Conrad's shoulder as he spoke. "Hello? Sorry to disturb you so late. This is Yuuri Shibuya. Yes of Shin Makoku."

"I'm calling because I need to see or at least speak to Bob before he speaks with his Heir tomorrow. Yes there was an altercation tonight at my previous house. Could have been a diplomatic issue. No there is no point in disrupting Bob now but get me into his schedule before Shouri please. Thank you, please call Conrad's phone to make arrangements if I don't answer. Thank you. Rest well."

Yuuri buried his face in Conrad's shoulder for the rest of the car ride then let himself be carried to the room and tucked into bed though he waved off Conrad doing more than removing belt and shoes and let his exhaustion claim him.


	9. Chapter 9

Yuuri woke in darkness as Conrad touched his shoulder feeling surprisingly well rested. "What time is it?" He muttered sleepily.

Conrad's hand left his shoulder as he replied "Midmorning, about ten am."

"It's dark?" Conrad slowly opened the hotel room's blackout curtains a few inches. "Ah. So." Yuuri sat up.

"Sorry I didn't remember them yesterday but the way you were showing light sensitivity last night reminded me that most hotels have these Sire." Conrad eased the curtains open a few more inches. "I would have let you sleep longer but Bob will be coming here to meet with you in about two hours."

Scrubbing his face with his hand Yuuri stood and started getting ready for the day without further comment. Stepping out of the bedroom and seeing the suite that was even more excessive than the last Yuuri made a mental note to discuss costs with Bob while he was available. Conrad ushered Yuuri to a place at the table then sat down as well and started loading both plates. With company Yuuri found himself eating more than he had yesterday morning and considering the conversations yet to come realised this was probably Conrad's plan. Since it allowed Yuuri the reassurance of knowing that his protector had a full meal as well he couldn't find a reason to object.

When breakfast was done Yuuri moved to the desk in the suite and started making notes on two pieces of paper. Finished with the first he spent the rest of the time staring blankly at the second only occasionally making a note and more than half the time scratching it out after another pause.

Finally there was a knock at the door to the suite and taking the first paper Yuuri moved to the living room area, careful to leave the second set of notes on the desk. When Conrad led the Maou of Earth into the living area Yuuri was seated neatly in an armchair facing the entrance. Bob moved into the room followed by a member of his own staff as Conrad went to stand behind Yuuri's chair. Waiting until Bob was in the process of sitting Yuuri spoke. "Thank you for taking the time to meet with me today."

Bob finished sitting on the couch across from the armchair, then looked up at Yuuri and replied "When my Heir goes out of the way to make an idiot of himself it's necessary that I make my own apologies."

Yuuri was simultaneously relieved and agitated. Bob was moving forward with western manners which were close to how things were done in Shin Makoku, moving straight into the primary topic without the delicate subtleties and avoidance common to high level eastern business and political interactions. On the other hand, there was a reason he wanted very much to speak with Bob before Shouri had a chance to make the entire issue seem like Yuuri was pitching a childish fit as he had often succeeded in doing with their parents . "You have already spoken with Shouri?"

Bob shook his head no. "But I needed an idea of what had happened and how likely it was going to be that I would need to buy his life. You realise that yesterday was the first time you reached out and said you needed to work directly with me as an equal rather than asking if my staff would assist you?"

Making a dismissive gesture Bob continued. "I spoke with Jennifer. Since a mother could never choose between her children I thought I would get the most balanced information. When Shouma took the phone from her and started bellowing about how you had been corrupted and I needed to rescue you immediately I knew I was right." Bob straightened into a formal position and then bowed his torso and head exposing his neck. "I apologize most sincerely for the actions of my subordinates and I ask for your judgement on them and me."

Yuuri exhaled explosively sitting back in his chair. Bob had, as Maou of Earth, admitted that Yuuri was in the right and Yuuri had not only the right to name a punishment and recompense from his father and brother but also from Bob himself not as an individual but as a head of state. The most Yuuri had hoped for was that Bob would not oppose his declarations from last night to not interact with either until they apologised and that Conrad's choice on the duel would not be forced. Thinking quickly Yuuri worked to adapt to the new footing.

"Between you and me there is no debt because there was no wrong. I know my family well and nothing but experience could have taught this lesson: that my role in their lives as in my own has become secondary to my role as Representative and Protector of my People and Lands." There. That dealt with Bob's responsibility in his own position as leader of the Mazoku on Earth. It put them on equal footing for future interactions where before everything Bob had done was purely on his willingness to humor Shin Makoku's request as the supplicant.

Bob straightened looking a little surprised which for anyone but the usually unflappable Maou would have been open mouthed shock. To be fair, Bob had probably stopped encountering new situations like someone giving up an advantage like that so easily unless he went looking for them a couple hundred years ago. Yuuri had only been Maou for a bit over three years and it was incredibly easy to get into a pattern where the places, and encounters became incredibly routine which was good for security but less good for keeping the cabin fever at bay.

Yuuri continued, "As for Shouma and Shouri since the issue started as a personal matter involving my retainer I would like to keep it that way." Bob relaxed as the need for him to personally find a way to punish Shouma and Shouri was also removed. "My conditions remain the same. I will not interact with them until they apologise suitably to Conrad and to myself for their actions. Conrad has not spoken of his wishes regarding the right to challenge Shouri for the insults given." Yuuri mentally apologised for putting Conrad on the spot but from the shiver of a wink as he looked up over his shoulder thought he might be forgiven. "Conrad have you decided?"

Conrad nodded crisply moving to stand beside him instead of at his shoulder his posture projecting command. "So long as Shouri Shibuya apologises suitably and does not initiate or maintain unwanted contact with His Majesty the Maou of Shin Makoku I will waive my right to challenge on the insult of my willingness and ability to protect His Majesty." His eyes grew hard and cold. "Please inform Shouri Shibuya that should he repeat the behaviour of assaulting His Majesty after His Majesty has expressed his wishes that Shouri Shibuya stop or should His Majesty be unable to indicate his unwillingness that the behavior stop there will be at minimum a broken limb per second of contact."

Bob nodded seriously and gestured to his staff member who made a brief entry on a tablet device. Conrad continued and if anything his expression hardened. "On the challenge that I would ever commit harm, especially that kind of harm against a child I will delay my challenge for one year."

"During that year it is my requirement that Shouri Shibuya spend a minimum of four hours a week working directly with survivors of that kind of abuse not counting his initial time training on how to do so. I don't care about the schedule but the proof of the full count of hours should be maintained. For all I care he can take a month off whatever he normally does and put in forty hour work weeks after his training."

"If it suits His Majesty I will return personally to review that proof and hear Shouri Shibuya's opinion at that time and make my decision on if I will challenge him to single combat. Or if it does not suit His Majesty that I return then His Majesty will make the determination in my place." 

Bob nodded again and the staff person made a more detailed notation. Yuuri couldn't help looking at Conrad with admiration but hoped that Gwendal's indirect lessons on masking his feelings from showing were working or he feared he would look terribly sappy. Conrad had come up with elegant multi layered solutions in a short amount of time that would even gracefully allow Yuuri to spare his brother completely if he chose.

Forcing his attention back to Bob Yuuri stated firmly, "Conrad will return in a year."

Bob gazed back impassively. "No concern that Shouri will spend the year studying to take down your protector?"

Yuuri snorted trying to supress an outright laugh. "Sorry, brother or not Shouri could not be as deadly as Conrad in a hundred years, let alone one year. The person who said those insults is very close to being no brother of mine as I said to them before I left and if after actually working with survivors of such abuse they can believe that anyone in my personal service would stand aside for, let alone commit such acts then they deserve what they have coming."

The impassive gaze softened a little and Bob said, "It truly is a harder world in many ways that you have committed to isn't it." Bob tilted his head respectfully to Conrad. "The lessons you are teaching Shouri will be very valuable and I appreciate you teaching them." 

Conrad tilted in a shallow bow and stepped back to his previous position somehow compacting his presence which had commanded attention just a moment ago so he was once more an easily overlooked bodyguard. Bob whistled as he clapped his hands and made dusting motions. "Now that the issue of my Heir's idiocy is addressed. Any chance I could hire him away from you? I offer very competitive benefits."

Before Yuuri could even process the question Conrad spoke again "Absolutely none."

All Yuuri could do was smile and shrug helplessly at that saying "I would just have to outbid you anyway."

Bob laughed smacking his knee. "You could do it too from the resources you have here now."

Grateful for the change of subject Yuuri cleared his throat. "I wanted to ask you about that." He gestured to the room.

"It's not on my dime if that's what you are asking. I got the feeling when you were here last getting that architect that you didn't understand quite what you were giving me when you asked me to keep and invest the funds you had me setup. It's much easier to turn one million into two and ten million into a hundred than one dollar into two. Also, you may have heard that I am quite good with finances. Basically as long as you don't go buying too many private islands you would find it very, very difficult to spend money faster than it is being earned."

Shifting uncomfortably Yuuri thought for a moment then said slowly, "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with money just piling up like that. I don't intend to spend very much time here."

Bob nodded, "I expected things would blow that way. Currently most of the excess is being put into projects like buying businesses that are an immediate loss because of the investment to modernize or the pay requirement to retain the highly skilled people who will make it profit in the future. For the most part those have known risks and few will fail with the capital available to put into them. Another large chunk is going to backing people who have wild flights of fancy, about one in ten thousand has something that can actually fly, so to speak but those pay for the rest and more, over time. I wasn't sure how much you would want to keep in reserve for when you are here so it is set pretty high right now and even that will be exceeded sometime in the next three months or so."

Yuuri swallowed dryly, "So these cards-" he gestured at the credit cards in the cell phone case wallet.

With a nod Bob said, "Those credit cards don't have a limit. If you wanted to go down to Tokyo's finest jeweler and buy their entire inventory it wouldn't be a problem. I did have to create a second Yuuri Shibuya because certain formalities required someone over twenty-one for some of your American ventures but that is an official government issued ID."

"You even own and maintain the residence at the address though the staff is aware that you are very reclusive and travel for years at a time where you will not be available. I thought if you did want to travel that the age boost would help as well, you don't have to bother with a guardian position and can get hotels and vehicles without annoying questions. It is not a drivers licence however so you will still need a driver until or unless you pass those tests on your own."

"That won't be a problem with Lord Weller along." Bob turned his attention again. "It amused me last time you were here to give you access to unlimited funds. Imagine my surprise when you took work to meet your daily needs and only accessed those funds for things like VIP chauffeur courses scoring marks that had people headhunting you as a professional driver. Your ID and permits are quite legal as well. You are employed by Yuuri Shibuya as a bodyguard at quite a respectable wage though the cards that you have now use the same unlimited line of credit as Yuuri's."

Yuuri nodded faintly. "I was thinking that I could just have you redirect the excess as charitable donations but I think that I need to actually take at least two or three days and understand the details. I have plans for the next two days and then it's the weekend. Would you be available Monday?"

Bob nodded and stood handing Yuuri a card with address and contact information. "If I'm called away there will be someone equally well versed in the situation available starting eight am Monday morning and I or my representative will be available to you until you are satisfied. Lord Weller you will have full access to the security arrangements. If anyone gives you grief my number is in that cell phone."

Yuuri glanced down at the paper he had made notes on to make sure everything had been brought up and saw the line that just said Jake. "Oh yeah, one last thing. Jake?"

Bob laughed, "You are a very valued client of the finance firm so something like arranging a guide like Jake as a concierge service is not unusual at all though his current expenses are coming out of your funds. Are you dissatisfied?"

Yuuri waved off that idea. "Rather the contrary. I won't feel bad about the possibility of him missing income and will keep him around. For as long as I'm in Japan anyway. I might visit Boston. We'll see."

"Anything else?" Bob paused while Yuuri scanned the list again waited until he shook his head no and then with his typical direct attitude Bob said "Later." And left, trailing his minion.


	10. Chapter 10

Trying to shake off the tension of the meeting with Bob Yuuri stood and stretched checking the time. The clock claimed early afternoon but he was simultaneously exhausted and jittery. Picking up his notes he started to pull on his Maryoku to destroy it the way he would sensitive documents in Shin Makoku then remembered the poison and tore it into shreds dumping them into the wastebasket. Conrad cleared his throat softly. "There is no time limit Sire. You don't have to do anything until you are ready."

Yuuri felt one corner of his mouth lift as his soldier offered him a perfect out but the title goaded him on because the conversation would either end with no titles or where they had been a week ago with Yuuri gently teasing about the formality Conrad used. It would not, Yuuri promised himself end with the current barriers between them even if he had to talk until Monday morning. "No, we really do need to talk today but I need a moment to set an alarm to be at this office Monday." Yuuri waved the card Bob had supplied.

Conrad nodded. "Tea or coffee?"

Yuuri sighed reminded of the addiction he had picked up scrambling through High School and College courses. "Coffee?" he said wistfully. "Cream and sugar please." Conrad nodded and took off into the suite.

Yuuri quickly entered the information including the location into the calendar and set an alarm to wake up at the right time on Monday then paced over to the windows which offered a fantastic view of the Tokyo skyline and the street below. He wasn't sure how long he stood there. When he turned back Conrad was sitting in what looked like the most uncomfortable chair in the room with a stiff seat and back and no arms and the chair across from it was by contrast the most comfortable looking with a steaming cup of coffee in front of it as well as the paper Yuuri had left on the desk.

Yuuri picked up the coffee and sat in the chair holding the cup under his nose and just breathing the scent for a minute before he took a sip and sank back into the chair in pleasure. When he opened his eyes Yuuri saw Conrad sipping his own coffee with a pleased smile on his face. Yuuri smiled back and with that knew where he wanted to start. "Whatever happens with my family is entirely worth it. You should never have been forced to hide what you feel and I love that you aren't using that stupid bland smile any time you wouldn't actually smile."

Conrad shrugged slightly. "It's important to you. In the beginning it did help. The advice about 'smile until you feel it' is… poor in a lot of ways but it did make other people more comfortable with me and that made them more pleasant and easier to be around, which probably looped back to me being more pleasant and easier to be around."

With a frown Yuuri said slowly, "I don't mean that you can't hide what you want to hide but you should always be able to choose freely."

The smile that made the corners of Conrad's eyes crinkle stole Yuuri's breath as usual and he tried to hide it with a sip of coffee. "That's why it means so much to me. You make choice possible where there were no options before and you have been doing that for me, and for everyone in Shin Makoku and beyond since you arrived."

Yuuri blushed and looked away hiding behind the coffee cup again then steeled himself. "Do you remember everything you said back on the beach?"

There was a small squeak from Conrad's cup as his grip tightened, the knuckles going white the only visible change in his body language. With obvious reluctance Conrad admitted "Yes."

"Okay so let's break it down starting with the kidnapping because you seemed to think it was your fault. What could you have done? Other than remember one conversation out of hundreds or thousands more than eighty years later."

"We knew there were threats."

"Rejected." Yuuri sighed. "We means at least one other person, likely including Günter who was along, knew about it, and also couldn't prevent it. What could you and you alone have reasonably done to prevent it?" The pause as Conrad took him seriously and thought about the question made Yuuri smile happily into his coffee cup.

"I should have been there sooner." Conrad declared certainly.

Snorting a bit of coffee up his nose Yuuri set the cup down pinching the bridge trying to ease the sting. "Now you are just being silly. I ate as much of the stew as you did and I couldn't have been awake for more than ten minutes before you came through the door. You were perfectly dressed with all of your buttons done up right and your belt" Yuuri faded into a mutter "buckle lined up with your fly."

His volume increased as Yuuri avoided looking at Conrad not wanting to see his opinion of Yuuri's priorities. "You obviously fell asleep fully clothed and started moving the moment you could. Despite disorientation so severe you couldn't keep your feet you somehow tracked me to that cabin and then successfully defended me from the threat. I'm the one who screwed up because I knew I was having trouble with my Maryoku but I decided to make a portal instead of being safe."

This time Conrad protested. "Anytime you can escape you should. You had no way of knowing anyone was on the way!"

"Yes I did. You were traveling with me." Yuuri's calm counter cut Conrad off though he obviously wanted to object experience had taught him what look indicated his arguments were going nowhere.

Moving on Conrad said "I should have let go when you said you couldn't stop and tried to push me away."

"I didn't want you to," Yuuri smiled. "That was the lamest push ever. And yeah maybe when you didn't have the herbal equivalent of a concussion you could have worked it out and let go but that just leads back to stupid poisoners. So what else do you have?"

Conrad spoke with obvious reluctance "You would be better off without me. With someone who was able to maintain a professional distance and guard you objectively."

Yuuri took his time and thought on this one because it brushed on a lot of things. "Would anyone else have been more motivated to find me?" Conrad reluctantly shook his head no. "Could you guarantee anyone less skilled than you would have been able to stop the armed ones as quickly?" Again Conrad shook his head. "Excluding Günter who I need to work on his current duties is there anyone in my service who can beat you or even bring you to a standstill on a consistent basis?" A longer pause this time before the reluctant indication of no.

Yuuri spread his hands helplessly. "If you wish I will let you put together a permanent security team for me instead of pulling as needed from the castle guard. I've heard that aside from weapons skills there are some overlaps in skill sets but that the mindset of guard one person is different than guard a building or encampment. That is something that can be done in the future though and not something that you could have done to prevent the situation since as I've admitted before I was being an idiot about being protected."

"Please stop guilt tripping yourself." Yuuri spoke softly leaning forward with his elbows on his knees meeting Conrad's eyes. "If for no other reason then consider that if you are thinking and rethinking something past then you will miss the present."

Conrad sighed running a hand over his face and then through his hair. When he opened his eyes Yuuri was relieved to see their usual shade of silver flecked cinnamon without as many of the shadows that had darkened them since they had come to Earth. "Who taught you to argue that way Yuuri?"

Yuuri laughed brightly and grinned at this sign that he won. "You did. With some flourishes from Mom, Günter, and Gwendal." Regarding his soldier softly Yuuri shifted the topic. "What do you think of lunch before we tackle the rest?"

In a rare show of reluctance Conrad made a face. "I don't suppose I could convince you the rest doesn't need addressed?" Yuuri solemnly shook his head no. "Then lunch would be good." The room service menu was consulted with Conrad offering opinions on the American dishes and Yuuri on the Japanese and a reassuring return to the usual comfortable air between them. Before the food arrived Yuuri asked "How is your arm?"

Conrad demonstrated the comfortable range of motion saying "Surprisingly well, A couple more days and I should be able to leave off the bandage."

"Good." Yuuri said. Further conversation was put on hold by the arrival of the food and both found that with food in front of them they had a better appetite than they expected. There was some playful banter as Yuuri stole a couple of Conrad's fries and Conrad retaliated by stealing an onion ring but soon the food was gone and the dishes moved to the hall for the hotel staff to collect. Shortly they returned to their places in the living room.

Yuuri looked down at his page of notes, embarrassed that Conrad would have read it while retrieving it off the desk but also relieved that none of what he wanted to bring up would come as a surprise. "I want," Yuuri paused awkwardly. "I want to have the next discussion as Yuuri and Conrad. Leave the Maou of Shin Makoku and Lord Conrart Weller at the door so to speak. I know that our roles will affect any decisions about how or even if any feelings can be acted on but I don't want the roles to affect what the feelings are." Yuuri nervously looked up at Conrad who nodded.

There was another pause and they both spoke at the same time. "I love you." Yuuri froze in surprise and then could feel a smile stretching his cheeks and could only hope it didn't look as endearingly silly as Conrad's. "Well that is one major hurdle down." Conrad said lightly.

Yuuri nodded and gathered his courage. "I'm in love with you and I hope that you might be willing to at least consider a long term relationship. I know that I may not be what you want in a," Yuuri paused and swallowed as he could feel his face burning scarlet. "Sexual partner and," Yuuri forced himself to say the words evenly. "You would be free to have other partners as you wish"

Conrad's eyebrows were raised in surprise at the declaration and he paused obviously considering how to respond. With a tiny shrug and soft murmur of "In for a penny," he made his own declaration. "I love you in a romantic and sexual way. If you would agree I would marry you in a heartbeat. I have no wish for other partners, I've managed fine since you came to Shin Makoku but you are under no obligation to involve yourself in... physical aspects that are unappealing. I know that a lack of physical attraction as well as the unequal emotional attachment was a lot of what led to the end of your engagement to Wolfram."

Yuuri fidgeted for a moment. "When I told you about not having a physical attraction to Wolfram, I may have somewhat deliberately mislead you because I didn't want you to be uncomfortable with the physical contact you would allow and," Yuuri stood and walked around the low table. Watching Conrad closely for any sign of unease or disgust Yuuri straddled his legs and sat with his weight on Conrad's thighs as Conrad let his arms hang down at his sides.

The only things Yuuri could read from Conrad's expression were patience and curiosity so after nervously licking his lips Yuuri continued. "It's not that I've never reacted physically to anyone but that I've only reacted physically to you." Conrad's eyes lit with wonder and one hand came up to cup Yuuri's cheek his thumb brushing Yuuri's bottom lip.

Suddenly Yuuri was transported by the sense memory to the when they stood in the desert Conrad in the colors of another country explaining why he left as they sheltered between two horses shielded from the eyes of their companions near the fire. As he wanted to do so badly then, just to be closer Yuuri surged forward kissing Conrad. For a single brush of lips Yuuri was surprised by the tingling fire that swept through him and quickly moved back for more.

Conrad had stilled at first, not even breathing but quickly took control of the kiss slanting his mouth across Yuuri's. The lightest brush of his tongue had Yuuri opening to him and carefully he started to coax him into playing only to find an uninhibitedly passionate response to his invasion as their tongues touched which drove him wild. Yuuri tried to shift his hips closer only to be stopped by Conrad's hands on his hips.

Yuuri felt the heat of those hands branding themselves in his memory as Conrad's thumbs stroked the points of his hips then one of the thumbs ran lightly along the font of his zipper and Yuuri saw stars as the pressure in his belly peaked and he came moaning into Conrad's kiss. Conrad didn't stop the kisses right away but gently slowed until panting he was softly brushing Yuuri's lips once in a while. Conrad tucked Yuuri's head against his shoulder and just held the smaller man one hand stroked soothingly up and down his spine.

When his breath had evened out Yuuri muttered an embarrassed sorry into Conrad's shoulder only to get a surprised "What for?"

"It was only kissing right? It's not normal to get that excited about kissing and barely being touched?"

Conrad kissed the top of his head and said in a low voice, "I don't want you to make comparisons. Besides it's less embarrassing then coming without being touched at all because your lover is so responsive the way I did right?"

He looked between them then up at Conrad in surprise at the wet spot starting to show on his jeans. Conrad shrugged uncomfortably "It's been a while. My hand and imagination just aren't the same. Especially when it's you."

Yuuri smiled and kissed Conrad again. "If that was what it's like every time when someone comes I can see why people are so excitable about sex stuff."

Conrad's breathing hitched and he asked gently. "Was that your first time coming?"

Burying his face away from Conrad Yuuri replied, "Second. The first time I didn't really understand what I was doing till it was over and that was when I understood that I was physically attracted to you and and then it seemed wrong to objectify you that way, not to mention the trouble I would have looking you in the eye after and it wasn't nearly as intense as this. I did try again later but could only get a strong reaction thinking of you."

Conrad tilted Yuuri's chin up so he could see his dark eyes. "You have my full and enthusiastic permission to fantasize about me any time and any way you want although I would prefer to be a part of the resolution." Conrad kissed him again deeply.

Yuuri pulled away smiling. "Have you fantasized about me?"

"More than I should have." Conrad cleared his throat. "More often since I returned from Dai Shimaron." Avoiding the next question about the content of those fantasies Conrad slid his hands under Yuuri's thighs and stood up. Pausing for a moment Conrad had to lock his knees against the way Yuuri moaned when their torsos came together. Glad that he had just come because otherwise he wouldn't have been able to walk Conrad carried Yuuri into the bedroom and dropped him on the bed. Resisting the strong temptation to follow him down and not let him leave until Monday Conrad moved to where the suitcases were laid out pulling out clean clothes for both of them.

"I'm going to forget how to walk if you keep carrying me everywhere. "Yuuri complained as he fell back on the bed.

"Good. You'll get in less trouble." Conrad dropped folded clothes on Yuuri's face then grabbed the arm that waved around in the air pulling him to his feet and giving a push to the bathroom. Once they were both clean and dressed Yuuri pulled an amused Conrad into the living room, pushed him down onto the couch then flopped onto the rest of it settling his head on Conrad's thigh.

"Is this okay?" Yuuri looked up at Conrad.

Unable to stop smiling Conrad started running his hand through Yuuri's black hair enjoying the way the movement was leaned into. "Perfect although... you aren't going to start purring right?"

Yuuri gave a mischievous look and said, "Keep petting and you will find out."

Conrad laughed and leaned down feathering Yuuri's face with kisses. When he was caught and pulled to Yuuri's lips he let himself be grabbed but when Yuuri started trying to deepen the kiss he gently pulled back and resumed petting. "We need to work out what His Majesty and Lord Weller want to do, can do, and have to do."

Yuuri pouted, "Kissing is more fun." Regardless he leaned over and picked up the list from the table. "I don't know of any reasons that Lord Weller and His Majesty can't be in a relationship but there are cultural things that still get me from time to time. Do you know of anything?"

Conrad's lips quirked at Yuuri continuing his use of the third party. "There is the group that will be upset because I'm only half Mazoku. The group that is upset because of my involvement with Dai Shimaron, and the group that is upset you are not involved with a member of their house."

Pulling the pen from Conrad's pocket Yuuri lightly crossed off half the list. "They can all go whistle for it. Wolfram?"

Conrad laughed, "Surprisingly not a problem. He practically pushed me at you when we left the castle but I was too busy trying to stick my head in the sand to pick up on it. I suspect Mother and the rest of your court will be the same. I know Günter is."

"Cool!" Yuuri marked off another section of the list then nibbled his lower lip and crossed out two more items.

Unable to resist Conrad soothed the abused lip with a kiss and took the list. "You took off get your parents approval?"

Yuuri looked away. "Mom approves and everyone else lost their vote."

Conrad caressed his cheek. "But that is what you meant when you said there were other reasons to defend me isn't it."

"Yes. They should respect you and your role in my life." Yuuri looked back up at Conrad and reached up to him, Conrad caught his hand out of the air and held it against his cheek. "Whatever you want that role to be. Protector, Champion, Husband," Yuuri flushed scarlet. "Lover. Even if at some point you decide that all you want is Platonic Friend they need to respect that."

Conrad kissed the palm he was still holding and felt a thrill as Yuuri's black eyes locked onto his lips in desire. "I think I can safely say that Friend is a title I would love to keep but I have no use for Platonic."

Yuuri gurgled a laugh and took his hand back. "Do you have anything that you don't like? I mean like relationship things? Wet towels on the floor and public displays of affection?"

Conrad shook his head no. "I'm going to have to discover those things as we go with this relationship. Day before yesterday I would have said constant touching but," Conrad lightly put his hand on Yuuri's shoulder as he immediately tried to sit up. "With you I love it. Having permission to do even simple things like taking your hand," Conrad tangled their fingers. "Is going to take a very long time to get old."

Yuuri relaxed again, holding up his hand and Conrad's inspecting them. "I have no idea what I would be bothered by either. I just can't imagine you screaming insults every time you haven't seen me for five minutes."

Conrad smiled and smoothed the hair away from Yuuri's forehead with his free hand. "No you are definitely safe from that."

Yuuri brought his other hand up to the one he held captive and moved Conrad's hand this way and that playing with the flex of his fingers. "Would you wear a ring?" Yuuri looked up at Conrad as he traced a line at the base of the other man's finger. "Not all the time, like I'm sure it would be an issue when you fight but would you wear one sometimes?"

Conrad touched the base of Yuuri's ring finger. "We should get on alloy that will stand up to my daily life because I have no intention of removing it unless necessary."

Yuuri kissed the hand he held. "Good, I think causing pain is an absolutely awful way to start the next stage of a relationship, I liked your proposal better."

"It had the advantage of being direct," Conrad mused.

Yuuri fell silent for awhile and Conrad just let him be, resuming his soft stroking through Yuuri's hair. The afternoon sunlight in the windows had turned to sunset when Conrad broke the silence. "What are you thinking?"

"I want time like this in Shin Makoku. At least an hour each day where we don't have to do anything, we could read or play a game or cuddle or just sit but an hour when we can just be alone together. We don't always have to use it together but I feel like it would be too easy to get caught up in the normal circus and only have private time together by shirking other things. If we take time from our runs and I give those up I'll have to be rolled through the castle. When Greta comes home I already decided to pick a time with her for just me and her."

Conrad hummed. "We could try lunch but I would rather have my hands free." He swept a palm from Yuuri's throat to his belt as a demonstration and was mesmerised by the way Yuuri arched into the touch, "I think that leaves after dinner."

"After dinner works." Yuuri picked up the paper that had fallen to the floor. "I already promised to accept a bodyguard team so I lost my bargaining chip on you taking border patrol less often and having your own team."

Leaning down Conrad gave Yuuri a quick peck on the nose. "Okay."

"Wait what?" Yuuri looked at him in confusion and Conrad smiled.

"Okay, I will have a bodyguard team and I won't do border patrols." Conrad shrugged. "There are a few captains in my troops who are ready to start working things like those on their own and I was trying to figure out how to make them useful. Gwendal likes border patrol because it gives him an excuse to drop court manners and he and I have been pressing Wolfram to take them so he has experience with life outside the castle and away from luxuries he takes for granted. I filled in when no one else could not because I like them."

"But the bodyguard team?" You was still incredulous.

"I have to set a good example you know." Conrad smiled smugly and Yuuri jokingly thwapped him on the shoulder. "Anything else on the list?"

"No I think everything else will just have to be dealt with as it comes."

"Good. Do you want to eat here in our rooms again or go out." Conrad tried to not emphasise his preference to stay in again.

Yuuri wiggled around so he was facing toward the couch and his head was buried against Conrad's stomach and his reply was muffled. "Here please."

Conrad smiled fondly as he resumed his petting occasionally letting his nails scrape against Yuuri's scalp. "What would you like?"

With a yawn Yuuri murmured, "Whatever."

Conrad watched him settle again then reached for the phone on the nearby table. "Hello? Yes I would like two meals of the Chef's selection to this room. No allergies. Sparkling and flat water. Coffee with desert. When convenient to the kitchen. Thank you." Setting the phone back in the cradle Conrad let himself soak in the proximity of the one he loves.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun had set and the skyline sparkled through the windows into the dark room when there was a knock at the door. Conrad gently eased himself from under Yuuri's head guiding it to rest on the couch cushion. Flicking on the lights that hadn't been worth disturbing him to turn on Conrad made his way to the door then checking the hall he let the hotel staff in directing them to the dining area.

Returning to the living room Conrad knelt next to the couch and gently shook Yuuri's shoulder to wake him smiling at Yuuri's attempt to curl tighter. Leaning forward Conrad placed his lips against the back of Yuuri's neck and said softly, "The food is going to get cold," and nipped the skin lightly. Yuuri shuddered and flipped over grabbing the back of Conrad's head and pulled him into a deep kiss. When Conrad leaned back the hotel staff was gone and the meal laid out with sparkling silver and crystal.

Smoothy he stood pulling Yuuri to his feet, then with a small bow offered his arm to escort him. Lips and cheeks flushed from the kiss Yuuri placed his hand on the arm and let himself be taken to the table and seated. Eyeing the immaculately arranged china and glassware Yuuri asked, "What did you order?"

Conrad shrugged as he sat. "You said whatever so I ordered two meals of the chef's choice." Removing the cover from the plate in front of him Conrad raised an eyebrow. "Apparently chicken." Yuuri lifted the cover on his own dish and had to agree that the main item had been a chicken breast but it had been so elaborately served displaying the intricate stuffing Yuuri wasn't prepared to say more than that.

The usual sides had been replaced with a green foam and a yellow block that looked like tofu. Looking up to see Conrad already eating with no sign of distaste Yuuri started in on his plate and found the meal was very good despite the odd presentation. Soon Conrad was bringing the desert over from the side table, Yuuri was relieved when it turned out to be a fairly familiar chocolate mousse.

With dinner over Yuuri leaned back and stretched with a sigh. "Sorry about sleeping on you like that."

A soft smile on his face Conrad said, "I didn't mind. Are you ready to sleep for the night or do you want to do something else?"

Yuuri wrinkled his nose briefly. "I feel like I've slept a lot the past few days but I am still pretty tired." Conrad nodded then stood gathering the place settings. Yuuri jumped up and started helping to move everything to the trolley it had arrived on then held the door when Conrad was ready to move it to the hall.

Yuuri wandered to the bedroom while Conrad checked again to make sure everything was secure. He had been moving briskly that morning to make sure that he was ready to meet Bob so he took his time to look around now. The suitcases had been laid out on racks in the closet but seemed very empty. Yuuri made a mental note to make sure they went shopping tomorrow. They weren't going to need a full wardrobe but a full week's worth would be nice. Yuuri shifted uncomfortably remembering why they had needed extra clothing earlier in the day.

In an attempt to distract himself from those thoughts Yuuri turned his attention to the rest of the room. There was a large bed taking up the center of the room and Yuuri frowned to see a twin size bed crammed into the corner of the room which answered the question of where Conrad had slept last night though looking at how long it was compared to Conrad's height it couldn't have been comfortable. Smiling wickedly Yuuri quickly looked through the case with his clothes glancing at the still filthy pajamas from Shin Makoku then grabbed a clean undershirt and darted through the bathroom routines then slid under the covers of the rollaway as Conrad walked through the bedroom door.

"Yuuri." Conrad's tone was disapproving and he was frowning slightly.

"It's too short for you and as much as I wish otherwise I don't have that problem." Yuuri crossed his arms over the covers and made no move to leave his chosen position.

Conrad sighed. "It's no worse than the barracks."

"But with your rank you haven't slept in them for years and this is actually better than the bed at my parent's house." Yuuri smiled slyly.

This time it was Conrad's turn to be sly as Yuuri made the mistake of bringing up rank. "But Your Majesty should have the best available." Conrad's tone was completely innocent.

Yuuri frowned at where he had gone wrong then tried a different angle. "Okay what if neither of us uses it? Even if you sleep like Wolfram that bed is big enough for both of us and we are engaged so there wouldn't be any impropriety."

Conrad looked away obviously trying to come up with some reason not to and after a minute Yuuri got up and padded over to him, he placed a hand along Conrad's jaw gently tracing his face. "If it's truly a problem you can have the smaller bed and I will sleep over there. It's okay."

"I'm just being silly. It's that I cuddle." Conrad flushed slightly, red just dusting his cheekbones.

Yuuri tilted his head. "Not seeing the problem unless cuddle is some code for knees me in the groin and uses a foot to push me off the bed?"

"More like an octopus according to my brothers and the soldiers I've had to double bunk with. Any other time it's fine. Sleeping in the field I've never had a problem but apparently when there is a bed..." Conrad's flush darkened.

With a smile Yuuri asked, "Can we try? If one or the other of us is uncomfortable there is still the other bed but," he hesitated a moment then locked his gaze over Conrad's shoulder and forced out. "I always sleep better the few times you have been very close."

Conrad sighed, "You win. At this rate I'm just going to have to get used to that."

Yuuri grimaced and pulled away. "I don't want it to be like that. You shouldn't feel like you lose all the time."

Conrad followed pulling him back into his arms setting his chin on Yuuri's shoulder. "That's not what I meant. You have been right all day and you have been bringing me around to your way of thinking not browbeating me into things. We will have disagreements but I think we have been doing pretty well at talking them out instead of starting fights?"

Yuuri gradually relaxed as Conrad spoke then turned wrapping his arms around the trim chest and burying his head in Conrad's shoulder again. "I guess but please tell me if you do feel that way?"

Pressing his lips against Yuuri's forehead Conrad agreed, "I will. Now get in bed before your toes freeze off." Conrad turned Yuuri and gave him a tiny push to the large bed then forced himself to turn away and complete his own evening routines. When Conrad closed the drapes, turned off the lights, and crawled into bed there was only soft even breathing from the other side and Conrad found himself running through centering exercises for sword work until he was able to drift off.

o----|============>

Waking came slowly for Yuuri as he noted that he was safe first which made everything else a very distant second priority. For a moment Yuuri just wallowed in the feeling because even on Earth there had been a constant thread of anxiety about how things were going in Shin Makoku and what he would get on his next test. In Shin Makoku there was the worry about what their neighbors had been doing, what the next crisis would be, if it was someone declaring war or a plague, if Greta was doing okay, and what Annissia would come up with next. All of that was there but instead of feeling his heart race as the worries all rushed in at once it was like the safety held them at bay and made them approach and be acknowledged one by one.

Gradually Yuuri became aware of the way Conrad was cuddled around him with one arm over his hip and one leg threaded through his and pressed against him from shoulders to toes. The drapes weren't quite perfectly aligned so there was very dim light filtering through the room with one thin line of brightness streaking just past the foot of the bed. Slowly Yuuri rolled over being careful not to land on the rigid length he could feel against him knowing from experience with Wolfram just how unpleasant being woken by someone striking or landing on it could be.

Turned and facing Conrad he marveled that the he still seemed to be asleep. Yuuri had only seen him rumpled a very few times, usually when something went wrong extremely early in the morning but he had never seen Conrad this relaxed before. When awake Conrad looked to be maybe twenty-five by the standards Yuuri grew up with. Sometimes when he laughed or was feigning sleep to get Yuuri to relax, enough tension would leave his face that he looked like he was about twenty but like this with Conrad deeply relaxed and his hair almost sticking straight up Yuuri thought he looked about the same age, just out of rangy adolescence.

Mesmerized Yuuri set a new goal for himself to see Conrad this relaxed, awake and smiling at him. Unable to resist longer Yuuri gently brushed the hair that had fallen forward back off of Conrad's eyes and leaned forward brushing his lips softly over the ones in front of him. As he retreated to put his head back on the pillow he found Conrad's eyes open observing him with wonder. Suddenly feeling self conscious Yuuri whispered "Good morning."

Conrad reached up touching Yuuri's lips like he still couldn't quite believe he was there then leaned forward claiming Yuuri's lips for a longer though no less gentle kiss. "Morning." He rasped.

Yuuri moved forward so he was pressed against Conrad and his head was tucked down on Conrad's shoulder and for a while they just lay there enjoying the contact with Conrad's fingers feathering through Yuuri's hair in an absent fashion. The streak of light from the window had climbed up onto the bed before Conrad shifted. "As much as I would love to stay here for the rest of the day I do need to get up." Yuuri reluctantly untangled his limbs, releasing Conrad and followed in standing and started to get ready for the day.

Conrad emerged from the bathroom toweling his hair with water droplets still trailing down his chest into the fold of the towel around his hips. Yuuri started to look away then remembered that he had permission now and continued to stare. When Conrad pushed the towel over his head back and found Yuuri staring at him he started strolling over rolling his hips. "Like what you see?"

Yuuri tried to keep a straight face but lost it when Conrad added a ridiculous eyebrow wiggle to Josak's favorite line to tease people with when they stared at his dresses. Doubled over Yuuri gasped "Please, mercy."

With a grin Conrad pulled him upright, pecked him on the lips, and turned Yuuri in the direction of the bathroom getting him started with a light swat on the ass. "You looked like you had plans for the day before you saw me and if you kept looking at me that way I'm not sure I would be able to let you leave this room. For your own safety of course." Yuuri looked back over his shoulder and Conrad waggled his eyebrows again. Unable to resist Yuuri staggered into the bathroom laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach.

When Yuuri came out Conrad was crisply dressed as usual and was carefully folding the dirty clothes so it would all fit in the hotel's laundry service bag. With a nod Conrad indicated the clean clothes laid out for Yuuri and asked, "It seemed like we are staying here for a few days?"

"At a minimum until I finish going over things here with Bob. That will probably be Wednesday at the earliest." Yuuri nodded.

Conrad nodded and closed the bag just as Yuuri finished getting dressed. Yuuri used his cellphone to let Jake know they were headed down so he could bring the car around while Conrad used the room phone to let the staff know to pick up the laundry. As they left the room Conrad fell into his usual position at Yuuri's shoulder only for Yuuri to stop, grab his hand and pull him to walk at his side.

Yuuri saw Conrad's bemused look as they continued down the hall. "I know there are situations where you will have to be more formal but Wolfram said the position as my fiance grants some status and privileges right? Or was he just making that up to make sure I never slept?"  
"It does allow some informality S-Yuuri but it's a habit" Conrad shrugged.

Yuuri hummed as they got into the elevator and leaned against the back wall. "How can I remind you or help you remember?"

"I really don't mind the way you have been," Conrad said with surprise.

They walked together fingers loosely intertwined until they got to the car and Conrad opened the door for Yuuri with a bow. Yuuri smiled, for the first time seeing the courtesy to a loved one instead of forced respect. After they settled into the car Jake twisted to look over the lowered divider and asked "Where to?"

Yuuri looked to Conrad who just shrugged then turned back to Jake. "Take us to the best jewelers you know of and we will work from there."

Jake nodded slowly. "But do you want like delicate things or like more substantial pieces because there are two places I can think of but they have very different focuses."

"The place with more substantial pieces please." Yuuri sat back as Jake turned to drive and looked to Conrad. "I thought we could go ring shopping first?" Conrad nodded with a smile picking Yuuri's hand up and kissing the back of it lightly. "Then what do you think of getting a suit? We seem to be staying in some pretty high end places and might use then?"

Conrad lifted a hard tilting it back and forth a little. "It would have to be a pretty specific cut. I would need to be able to protect you and for example these clothes would be ruined if I had to move without thinking." He gestured to the slightly too tight trousers and shirt he was wearing.

Jake cleared his throat from the front. "Bob's PA thought you might need some more clothing so the shop he uses is available to you at your convenience and can provide everything. They outfit his security staff too so they can set you up with what you need."

Yuuri sighed in relief. "I was not looking forward to extended shopping. Let's do that after the jewelers." He threaded his fingers through Conrad's again and they spent the remainder of the drive in comfortable silence. The visit to the jeweler went quickly with most of the time taken on a discussion of the wear resistance of palladium and titanium. Yuuri's attention was almost immediately caught by an employee sketching out a design and quickly they had settled on a pattern of baseball stitching on the band with a sword and shield in a device at the top. Yuuri went ahead and paid for the rings to be made and delivered to the hotel by Thursday.

The clothes buying in contrast lasted the rest of the day and in Yuuri's opinion had only two high points. He discovered his favorite color on Conrad was a deep jewel tone blue and that when Conrad was literally surrounded by five gorgeous women he was utterly impassive as they held and pinned suit jacket pieces up to him but when Yuuri was licking powdered sugar off his fingers from eating a cookie his eyes went dark and hungry. The owner of the shop insisted they had to wait until one outfit apiece was ready so they wouldn't be seen leaving the store in off the rack clothing and the rest of the order would be delivered to the hotel as it was completed. Conrad thought the only highlight of the entire ordeal was following Yuuri out the door watching his derriere in the tailored pants.

Dinner was at a little restaurant that Jake took them to. Yuuri had fun explaining the cultural concept of an Izakaya to Conrad but they didn't linger after the food and were soon back to the hotel. Yuuri stepped into the room and stopped so suddenly that Conrad actually ran into him because the entryway seemed to be buried in packages. "Wow they really packed it in here." Conrad chuckled at his own joke as Yuuri rolled his eyes.

"Just help me move these please? I have no idea how they finished so much clothing so quickly." Yuuri bent to pick up a stack of packages and felt a touch ghost along the curve of his butt but when he turned back Conrad was turned away gathering his own stack. The second time he felt a caress when looking the other way as they carried everything into the bedroom Yuuri decided fair was fair and started stealing his own touches and gropes. By the time all of the clothing had been opened and put away they had escalated to kissing as well as touching when they passed and as Yuuri watched Conrad hang the last shirt he decided to seize the opportunity to carry out the explorations he had been imagining that morning.

Yuuri pulled Conrad down into a kiss then slid his fingers into Conrad's collar unfastening the buttons. Breaking away from Conrad's mouth Yuuri kissed the newly exposed skin as he worked to open more buttons revealing more skin to taste. Conrad launched his own explorations running his hands over Yuuri's shoulders and back as his clothing was undone. When Yuuri had opened Conrad's shirt completely and pulled the front from the trousers it had been tucked into he leaned back from his exploration of Conrad's nipples having found that they would form tight buds at the lightest touch and that he could make Conrad's breathing hitch by grazing them with his teeth.

As Yuuri slowly ran his hands down the exposed skin from collarbone to the top of the trousers Conrad found he was disappointed, sure that they were going to stop there but to his surprise Yuuri popped the button at the top of the fly. Quickly he put his hands over Yuuri's stopping him from going further.

Yuuri looked up in disappointment but Conrad smiled and brushed their lips together. "Let me make a quick detour then lie down and you can continue. If you go much further I'm not going to be able to keep my feet."

Yuuri smiled shyly and nodded, "Okay."

Conrad swiftly completed his checks to make sure the suite was secure retrieving a glass of water and stopping by the bathroom on his way. Yuuri had been sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the city lights through the floor to ceiling windows but he found the view much improved when Conrad stopped in front of him utterly disheveled with his shirt hanging open and trousers barely clinging to his hips with the button undone. Hesitantly he reached forward tugging on Conrad's hand then shrieked with laughter as Conrad fell forward knocking him back onto the bed then somehow rolled and twisted so they ended up lying on the bed with Conrad's head on a pillow and Yuuri draped down the length of his body.

"Now," Conrad said pulling Yuuri down to him. "Where were we."

Slowly and thoroughly Yuuri explored Conrad's mouth then worked his way down Conrad's neck. Lingering at the collar bones he tested what would make Conrad moan or stop breathing. Conrad lifted his hands running them over the back of Yuuri's shirt down to grasp his ass only to have Yuuri stop and move his hands to his sides against the bed. "Too distracting. I want to learn about you."

Conrad huffed a laugh, "Torture. On the condition that I get to do the same sometime soon."

"Agreed." Yuuri said distractedly as he worked his way down to the top of Conrad's chest running his fingertips along a scar followed by his tongue which caused Conrad to arch off the bed with a choked gasp. Inspired to investigate every mark and scar Yuuri slowly made his way to Conrad's stomach mesmerized by how the muscles fluttered and jumped with each brush of teeth and tongue. Smiling Yuuri made his way to the waistband of Conrad's trousers then when he licked the triangle of skin visible at the top Conrad arched and moaned again.

"Yuuri." He gasped.

Undeterred Yuuri ran his hand over the top of Conrad's trousers and slowly pulled down the zipper. When Conrad's cock sprang out as the fly opened Yuuri grinned and gave it a lick. "Guess that's what you meant by preferring something more natural when I was complaining about the traditional underwear of the Maou right after I arrived." Another lick and a considering examination of the fly. "Doesn't the zipper chafe?"

"No zippers in Shin Makoku." Conrad panted then groaned as Yuuri wrapped his mouth around the tip. "Button fly for the new clothes ordered today but-" Another arch up into Yuuri's mouth. "They didn't have a button fly pair they could adjust and we both wanted to leave and Yuuri I'm close. So close you may want to-" Yuuri hummed then swallowed as Conrad came in his mouth.

Conrad fell back against the pillow gasping for air his hands fisted in the bedspread below him. Yuuri sat up straddling Conrad's knees licking his lips consideringly then prowled forward to brush closed lips against Conrad's mouth. He had just pulled away when Conrad's hand caught the back of his head and he was pulled back down with a growl into a deep, filthy, tongue tangling kiss. As the kiss continued Yuuri started to move his hips against Conrad's trying to get friction then moaned in frustration when Conrad used one hand on Yuuri's hip to hold him up and away.

"Uh-uh, after that fantastic tease you don't get off that easy." Lazily Conrad slowed the kisses then flipped them pinning Yuuri to the mattress. "I'm going to take my time with you." A nibble at Yuuri's jugular. "But another time." A rough palm settled under Yuuri's balls through the trousers applying gentle pressure. "You need your rest Sire," Yuuri yanked Conrad's hair pulling his head up and bit his lip in censure then soothed it with a lick  
Conrad chuckled deeply and moved his hand up tracing over Yuuri's hardness through the soft material of his trousers varying the pressure from a hard press to just barely a whisper until Yuuri was writhing beneath him then finished by flicking open Yuuri's fly and wrapping a hand around his length and with a series of hard fast pumps Yuuri fell against the mattress bonelessly.

One last lingering kiss and Conrad made himself get the cloth he left on the bedside table and softly cleaned Yuuri and then his hand. When Conrad settled back on the bed Yuuri rolled over to him and lay there cuddled along his side. "This sex thing is pretty good, I'll have to keap you around."

Conrad smiled and pulled Yuuri tighter. "Glad to earn my keep. I love you."

Pressing a kiss into Conrad's shoulder Yuuri replied."I love you too."

A few minutes later Yuuri yawned widely, and Conrad nudged him. "Come on, I'll help you get into pajamas and you can settle. You shouldn't sleep in your day clothes." Conrad pulled them both off the bed and acted as Yuuri's valet in getting him ready for bed and pulling the covers up followed Yuuri into sleep almost immediately.


	12. Chapter 12

Yuuri woke alertly to a dark room and an empty bed feeling unsettled by what he remembered of his dreams. Touching the pillow beside him it was cool but not cold so Conrad couldn't have been up for very long. Through the closed bedroom door he could hear movement, curious he got up and padded over opening the door just a crack.

The light through the living room window was still the soft glow of predawn but was more than enough to show that Conrad had moved most of the furniture to the perimeter of the room. He had retrieved his sword from the luggage and was working through a series of exercises that were gradually becoming faster. Yuuri could almost picture the opponents one coming high from the side then another low from the back.

Yuuri had never gotten the chance to just watch Conrad move at full speed. When Conrad was training his soldiers he would slow the moves and repeat them as necessary so the soldiers working with him could see how to execute the moves and how to counter them. When Conrad was training Yuuri he was forced to go even slower and when he was fighting Yuuri was much too focused on Conrad not getting injured to pay much attention to the grace and speed backed by his lean strength.

Conrad continued with the still bandaged injury not impairing the movements until he was dripping with sweat, a condition that Yuuri had never seen him in before no matter how long they ran together. As Conrad slowed Yuuri walked toward him the razor sharp steel weaving a careful pattern around him until he was close enough to touch then sweeping out to the side as Conrad freed one hand to pull Yuuri to him and brush a soft kiss across his lips. "You are up early?" Conrad's tone was light but his eyes showed his concern.

Yuuri leaned into the embrace and laid his head over Conrad's heart listening to the slowing rhythm. "Couldn't sleep anymore."

The worry in Conrad's eyes deepened because there was a small set of nightmares that would cause Yuuri to seek out reassurance of his presence and wellbeing. Usually it took the form of Yuuri 'dragging' Conrad halfway across the castle grounds before their run to show him or ask him about something with his hand firmly on Conrad's wrist, fingertips digging into the pulse point. Careful of how the blade would land Conrad tossed it onto the couch then wrapped the other arm around Yuuri as well and just held him.

As the tension started leaking out of Yuuri's posture Conrad started swaying then humming under his breath. Yuuri laughed as he recognised the tune then readjusted his own grip on Conrad to allow the taller man to start stepping them around the cleared area of the room in time to the beat. The second repetition Conrad brought them to a graceful halt bowing over his hand.

"Do you have plans for the day Yuuri?" Conrad straightened and brushed a barely there kiss against Yuuri's lips as he moved to retrieve his sword giving it a brief inspection before sheathing it and moving back toward him.

Smiling at the casual use of his name Yuuri tilted his hand back and forth in the air. "Seeing your exercises reminded me I should run." As Conrad start to object he quickly reassured "Not as far or fast as usual but I shouldn't let the habit slip." He chewed his bottom lip for a moment then continued. "Do you have any thoughts for the next two days?"

Conrad seemed to hesitate and Yuuri tried to think of the words to say that would tell Conrad that whatever the thought was Yuuri wanted to know but as usual Conrad read him well and said with a smirk. "One thought is to throw you back on the bed and keep you there until tomorrow. The other is to see if you feel up to going out and playing tourist with me. I did come to Japan briefly during my last visit to Earth but it was a very brief visit compared to the amount of time I stayed in Boston."

"Things have changed a lot in eighteen years as well." Yuuri had an expression of distaste. "Especially with Shinou's Instant Maou Plan it's going to seem really quick. It was good for a solid week of distraction when I wasn't working on classes to work out comparative timelines between Earth and Shin Makoku starting when you came and spent three years here while about three months passed in Shin Makoku."

"Then about fourteen years passed here while three years went by in Shin Makoku with things coming to a head with Stoffle and the groundwork to make it so I would be immediately accepted on arrival as the rightful Maou of Shin Makoku. While I was being yanked back and forth I spent almost a full two years in Shin Makoku and six months back here with maybe eight months scattered between all of the visits passing without me in Shin Makoku. Then the year I spent here to finish up High School." Yuuri shook his head violently.

"I would like to go out and show you more of where I grew up." Yuuri stepped forward smiling mischievously as he wrapped a hand around the nape of Conrad's neck and pulled him down. "If you don't get up and start the day before me I wouldn't say no to spending tomorrow in bed." Teasingly he ran his tongue over Conrad's lips then let go and stepped away sauntering to the bedroom.

His plan to distract Yuuri a success Conrad followed. "Hate to let him go, love to watch him leave."

o----|============>

Exercise clothing found and a comparatively short run completed on the hotel treadmills Conrad and Yuuri set out for the day. The morning was spent in and around the Imperial Gardens as Conrad tried to make mental notes for the gardeners of Blood Pledge Castle. He realised that Yuuri knew him too well to be fooled by his casual manner when asking questions during the tours when they left the gift shop with one of every photo book they had and half of the books with practical gardening information.

The crowds in Akihabara and the focus on electronics that would be difficult to maintain in Shin Makoku made the visit to that area very brief. In contrast Conrad was fascinated by the shrine that they went to and the treatment of nature spirits as well as the way that people and animals could become Powers seeing the parallels with Shinou. This of course led to Yuuri telling him about Station Master Tama and her successors which required a visit to the station and the purchase of a tiny Tama statue for Gwendal.

In the evening they tried Jake's recommendation of where to dance but after a couple of hours of laughing at each others attempts at moden JPop dancing asked for a place with dancing in a style closer to Shin Makoku's. This led to dinner at a very classy restaurant and Conrad pulling Yuuri out onto the dance floor as soon as they finished eating where they stayed until the restaurant closed.

Yuuri denied being tired but after cleaning up and putting on clean pajamas did not in any way resist Conrad tucking him into bed though he was awake enough to cuddle right up to his soldier as soon as the other settled. Conrad had expected some trouble getting to sleep considering the temptation beside him but found that the reassurance of having his love next to him where he was easiest to defend incredibly relaxing, and he was soon asleep as well.

The next morning Conrad woke at his usual time the city lights still filtered in through the windows that had not been covered the night before. Conrad stilled as he remembered the promise of yesterday morning and decided to neglect his sword training this once. Pulling Yuuri close he settled to watch him sleep.

Conrad had intended to let his lover sleep until he woke up but a pajama button that had worked halfway loose proved too tempting as he nudged it free. That meant the skin at the hollow of Yuuri's throat was now revealed and he could not resist running a finger over the smooth skin for a moment. Then the next button just begged to be opened and revealed a little more skin which had to be explored.

Yuuri woke in a haze of desire to find Conrad had opened his pajama top down to the waistband of his pajama bottoms and had his mouth fastened on one nipple. With a moan Yuuri threaded his hands through Conrad's hair and tugged him up to a kiss and they both settled in to savor the morning. The kiss was a slow sensual slide of open mouths with tongues just grazing now and then. A short time later Conrad broke the kiss to feather Yuuri's face with kisses and explore just what it would take to make Yuuri into a gasping needy mess.

When Yuuri had been exploring Conrad he felt he was being quite thorough but as Conrad proceeded to map him with his lips decided he was a mere dabbler. Conrad seemed to be in no hurry at all as the morning light covered the bed. He nibbled the lobe of one ear then traced the curve with his tongue moving to kiss and nibble just below it before moving to the other side and repeating the experiments now that Yuuri was awake.

Dexterous fingers led the exploration of Yuuri's neck gently caressing the sides then running up and down the tendons cording at the front. A light trace of the adams apple and Conrads fingers dipped into the hollow at the base of Yuuri's throat just before Conrad left off placing light lingering kisses to the sensitive corners of Yuuri's jaw and moved his mouth to trace out the same paths as his fingers. The hand that wasn't holding most of Conrad's weight up off of Yuuri swept out exploring the muscles of his shoulder and arm to tangle with his fingers.

There was another slow exploration of the fingers because each one had to be nibbled and licked individually. Yuuri had been moving restlessly unable to get the friction he wanted because Conrad would retreat whenever he thrust his hips up. With the comparison between Conrad's exploration of his fingers against the memory of Conrad's erection in his mouth Yuuri was about to come untouched again but was immediately distracted when Conrad nuzzled then licked the inside of Yuuri's elbow on his way back up the arm. Yuuri couldn't help but laugh as he was tickled and the moment was lost.

Conrad swept out to the other side following the same path and giving the same amount of attention to each finger. With each nibble and lick Yuuri felt the pressure in his belly build again and again Conrad whispered a touch over the inside of his elbow. Yuuri gasped with involuntary laughter as the tension was released again as he was tickled then groaned in disappointment. Conrad continued his explorations seemingly oblivious to how Yuuri was reaching the brink and then losing it.

Gliding mouth and fingers over the planes of Yuuri's chest Conrad worked his way back to the rosy nipples and tormented them with fingers, teeth and tongue again. Yuuri was tensing in anticipation of climax again when Conrad ghosted fingers down his side distracting him with a tickle. When he got enough breath Yuuri gasped "No," and Conrad froze. On the next breath Yuuri moaned "Stop." Conrad immediately retreated to the other side of the bed only for Yuuri to gasp on the next breath "Teasing!"

Yuuri caught his breath and then looked over at Conrad, frowning he tried to figure out why his lover was practically clinging to the edge of the bed then rolled his eyes, "I didn't mean 'stop' stop."

Conrad relaxed but did not return to his previous position though his eyes showed his amusement at the situation. "Then you need a different vocabulary for begging."

Yuuri considered this for a minute then tentatively suggested, "What about a different vocabulary for stop?" Yuuri blushed at the suggestion then reached out to take Conrad's hand.

Conrad tilted his head at that then nodded. "Something that wouldn't normally be said without thinking."

Yuuri laughed. "Well I certainly wouldn't say Pocchi accidentally."

Conrad hummed consideringly. "I wouldn't either so Pocchi works for me."

Yuuri smiled and tugged lightly on the hand he had captured. "Now will you come back and finish what you started?"

With a smirk Conrad started moving across the bed. "I will come back and continue what I started for certain. As far as finishing… I didn't have that planned for quite a while yet."

Yuuri groaned as he sat up to meet Conrad with a kiss. "You were doing that on purpose? And you had the gall to say I'm a spectacular tease?"

"Ah but you are spectacular Yuuri. It's just that I am a monumental tease." Conrad moved back to the nipples he had left off with making Yuuri moan and grip Conrad's shoulders his nails digging in a little. "And since I didn't get up before you I get to keep you here all day right?" Conrad worked his way down Yuuri's chest delighting in the softness of his unmarked skin until he got to a thin line low on the side. Licking and teasing at it with his teeth Conrad asked, "What's this?"

"It's, ah an appendix scar. I got an infection when I was too small to really remember and they took it out. " Yuuri panted the answer and tried to reach past Conrad to get some relief from the pressure that was building again only to have his wrists caught in one hand.

"Naughty." Conrad's voice was teasing. "When it was your turn I didn't try to take things into my own hands." He continued to Yuuri's waistband then stopped with a final nuzzle to the thin trail of hair below the belly button just as there was a knock at the door to the suite. "That will be breakfast. Now stay here and be good and I'll be back in just a minute."

Yuuri watched him close the door to the bedroom behind himself then carelessly yanked his pajama pants down to wrap one hand at the base of his shaft and started pumping. He was so very close to the edge that he thought there was no way Conrad could be back before he finished and the danger of getting caught just seemed to make what he was feeling more intense. Yuuri closed his eyes as his hips started arching up off the bed only to pop them open when his hand was gently removed and replaced by Conrad's but Conrad wasn't moving the way Yuuri wanted. His secure grip at the base somehow stopped Yuuri from being able to come despite how turned on he was by Conrad's hungry gaze.

"Very naughty," Conrad smirked after the edge had eased, though the way he caressed Yuuri's cock as he let go almost made him come anyway. "I was going to let you get up for breakfast but now you're just going to have to stay right here." Conrad moved Yuuri's arms to be trapped underneath the small of his back then brought the breakfast tray around the bed and shuffled everything so he sat next to Yuuri's head with the tray on the other side.

Yuuri looked up at him uncomfortably. "Don't I at least get to be covered?"

Conrad looked down the bed consideringly at Yuuri's erection still jutting upright. "I like the view." He grinned down at Yuuri then sobered. "If you don't like this then we are done. I think it's fun to play at this to a degree but not if you aren't also enjoying it."

Yuuri flushed deeply the red spreading down his chest as he shifted, testing his position and considering his reaction to Conrad's gaze and words. "I'm not entirely comfortable but it's not necessarily in a bad way? Like I don't think I want to pull out the ropes today but having you trust that I will stay restrained and having you position me is," Yuuri trembled a little. "I don't think I have ever been this turned on before but that might be because you are a magnificent bastard and have been teasing me for hours."

Conrad smiled happily and held a piece of fruit in front of Yuuri's lips for him. Breakfast passed with Conrad feeding Yuuri and occasionally reaching down to run a hand over the exposed point of a hip or tweak a nipple. Yuuri found his own revenge in that he could nip and lick at the fingers holding food for him and watch Conrad's eyes darken and his throat bob as he licked his lips. Soon breakfast was done and Conrad carried the tray out of the bedroom to be dealt with later.

Returning to the bed Conrad braced himself above Yuuri so they were in contact from chest to thighs and sighed, "Now where was I? Here?" Slowly Conrad slanted his mouth across Yuuri's kissing him deeply and savoring the sweetness of the strawberry Yuuri had eaten last. Conrad hummed consideringly and wiggling against Yuuri provocatively as he worked his way down to a nipple. "Here?" Conrad rolled the nub in his tongue as Yuuri arched against him.

"Not there." Conrad worked his way lower trailing his lips down Yuuri's chest then followed the trail of hair below the belly button until he was at his goal with his lips almost touching the vein pulsing along the bottom of Yuuri's cock, his hands pinning Yuuri's hips to the bed and he hummed again. "Well I was coming here but that was before a certain misbehavior." With each warm puff of air Yuuri's cock bobbed and brushed against Conrad's lips. "Nothing for it, I'll just have to start from the other end."

If anyone had told Yuuri yesterday that his feet could be erotic he would have laughed at them. Of course Yuuri often thought everything Conrad did was erotic so maybe it was only that, but Conrad also seemed to enjoy massaging Yuuri's foot and then nibbling licking and sucking on the toes the same way he had Yuuri's fingers earlier. With the same patience and attention to detail that Conrad had shown Yuuri's arms and torso he worked his way up Yuuri's legs until he had his head worked between Yuuri's thighs.

Conrad rubbed a cheek bristling with morning stubble across the smooth pale skin of Yuuri's inner thigh until it was pink and Yuuri was moaning again. Then he licked and nipped his way to the junction where the thighs met and took one of Yuuri's balls into his mouth. Immediately he released it and laid his head on Yuuri's thigh watching as his lover shuddered and moaned on the edge of coming and coaxed him. "So good, jjust a little longer. Thank you."

Once Yuuri had calmed again and the surge retreated Conrad stopped admiring the view and set to work again this time licking and nipping at the sensitive sacs before going for the kill again and sucking them into his mouth one at a time. Releasing with a pop Conrad laid his head on Yuuri's thigh again and watched him shuddering and resisting release.

"Such a lovely sight. I won't make you wait much longer." Softly praising Yuuri, Conrad moved his hands soothingly over Yuuri's thighs, then wrapped his hand around the base and slid his mouth down over the rest. Yuuri gasped and couldn't keep himself from trying to thrust into that hot wetness as he felt Conrad licking and sucking. Releasing Yuuri with a pop Conrad grinned at him. "Liked that?" A soft brush of lips on the crease of Yuuri's thigh and Conrad continued, "Come for me," and dipped his head working Yuuri's length as he cried out shuddering and went limp.

Conrad tried to stand up but Yuuri stopped him and pulled him up into a wet, thorough kiss. "Where do you think you are going?"

As he laughed and nuzzled the spot behind Yuuri's ear that made him sigh and tighten his arms Conrad said, "I was going to wash my mouth out before kissing you but that's a moot point now."

Yuuri smirked and reached to grab Conrad's ass and pulled him down to him. "Good. Because I feel there is some unfinished business between us," and he ran a hand up the front of the soft pants of Conrad's pajamas.

Conrad burst out laughing so hard he was unable to keep his fell weight from falling onto Yuuri but only found welcome as Yuuri held him until Conrad could breathe somewhat normally. "Yuuri," Conrad said with so much love in his voice that Yuuri had to lean up and kiss him.

"Don't expect me to indulge your awful sense of humor often." Yuuri smiled wryly.

"True love." Conrad laughed again and kissed him deeply in a slick slide of tongues.

Yuuri reached between them again to palm Conrad's length. "You can't be very comfortable. What do you want?"

Conrad hummed and thought for a minute. "Take a shower with me? We can see how it goes and what we feeI like doing." Yuuri agreed and Conrad stood scooping Yuuri into his arms. With another wry smile Yuuri laid his head on Conrad's shoulder and relaxed letting himself be carried to the bathroom without protest. Conrad reluctantly set Yuuri down standing on the fluffy bath mat so he could start the water and shuck his own pajamas and the bandage on his arm then pulled Yuuri into the spray of hot water after him. They took turns washing each other, very rarely entirely out of contact.

Yuuri was working on washing Conrad's torso and had just run his hands slowly over his front taking extra pleasure in rubbing the rich foam of soap over Conrad's cock. He then leaned forward intending to rub the soap down his back and was startled by the noise that Conrad made as he moved closer and Conrad's erection slick with soap slid between his thighs. Wanting to hear that noise again he pulled back a little then pushed forward gratified when Conrad made the same needy little whimper. He started a rhythm intent on finding out what other noises he could wring from Conrad as he pinned him back against the shower wall.

Using more soap Yuuri slicked them both so everything was a frictionless slide and found that when he moved quickly Conrad would throw back his head gasping for air and when he went slow and swayed his hips side to side Conrad would fold around him head rested on Yuuri's shoulder and hands clenched at the small of his back as he moaned helplessly. Moving his feet apart and reducing the pressure to a whispering tease made Conrad pull him up so he was draped the length of Conrad's body with his feet dangling off the ground and thighs and calves forced together by Conrad's calves braced outside his own as with three short powerful thrusts Conrad came with a shuddering moan.

Yuuri slid down Conrad with a satisfied sigh and just leaned into him cuddling under the hot spray until he felt steady then gently finished washing Conrad so they could get out of the shower. By the time Yuuri turned off the water Conrad had recovered and taken over, wrapping Yuuri up in fluffy towels then carried him back to the bed. Towels and pajamas discarded to the floor Conrad tucked Yuuri up against him and pulled the covers up over both of them for a cuddle.

As he yawned Yuuri rubbed his cheek against Conrad's shoulder and murmured "I never imagined cuddling so much. I've always loved it when you hold or hug me but thought it was being touch starved because I really like it when anyone who isn't dripping on me hugs me. If anyone had asked last week I would have said it was unlikely you would want to cuddle too."

Conrad brushed his lips against Yuuri's temple before replying. "I fantasized about this. Cuddling. Of course," he chuckled "I've fantasized about everything we've done since the words 'I love you' left your lips but often it was a quiet fantasy where I was just allowed to hold you even if you weren't mine."

Nuzzling the shoulder he was on Yuuri smiled contentedly. "I do love you and I am yours."

Running a hand through Yuuri's damp black hair Conrad whispered, "I love you too. Now sleep for a while," and watched while Yuuri breathed out relaxing and slept.


	13. Chapter 13

Hours later Yuuri half woke as Conrad nudged him onto his belly then started sliding cool hands over his shoulders and up his neck gently pressing on points of tension. "Was sleeping," Yuuri muttered somewhat sulkily.

Conrad kissed his shoulder in apology, "You shouldn't nap longer or you won't sleep tonight." Yuuri yawned but stopped trying to keep his eyes closed knowing Conrad was right. Conrad continued moving his hands in long soothing strokes slowly moving out from the shoulders and down Yuuri's arms.

When he judged that even Yuuri's hands were suitably limp Conrad moved back across the shoulders and down toward his waist working along the ribs and then the spine. Yuuri buried his face in the pillow muffling the moans and whines as Conrad seemed to find every tense muscle and knot and spend forever gently working it loose. What felt like hours later Conrad had worked his way to the base of Yuuri's spine and then paused with his hands on Yuuri's hips.

"Is it okay if I continue here?" Conrad asked softly.

"Mhmphmpt?" Yuuri answered. Conrad waited patiently not moving and eventually Yuuri pulled his head out of the pillow, "Start from the feet again?"

Conrad leaned forward placing a kiss at the base of Yuuri's neck and whispered, "As you wish," next to his ear. Conrad leaned back as he trailed his hands down Yuuri's back returning him to the comfortable puddle he had become and then continued down the backs of his legs until he got to Yuuri's feet and started working on all of the tension he could feel there. Slowly, with infinite patience Conrad worked his way up calves and thighs soothing all of the stress and tension he found until he got back to the delicious curve of Yuuri's ass. "Should I continue and skip this part?"

This time Yuuri expected him to stop and ask so pulled his head from the pillow again. "Go ahead."

As expected Conrad thoroughly massaged the mounds before him and at one point Yuuri would have sworn was kneading them like a giant cat. What Yuuri didn't really expect was when Conrad trailed a finger slicked with lotion from the base of his spine to the backs of his balls, though he was very much all for it and tried to press into the sensation. Almost before he could move it was done and Conrad was back to massaging the major muscles.

Just when he started to relax again Conrad started working his way in and down slowly pulling apart the cheeks and trailing his fingers in gentle circles around the tight ring of muscles around Yuuri's hole. Never quite dipping in, Conrad massaged and teased until he could see the muscles fluttering around the tight entrance. Giving one more rub and almost dipping a finger in Conrad stood stretching out the legs he had been sitting on for hours and made his way to the bathroom.

Before Yuuri could gather himself enough to do more than roll over Conrad was back drying his hands as he returned his side of the bed and started lightly stroking from the hollow of Yuuri's throat out to the points of his shoulders. "Are you hungry?" Conrad furrowed his brow. "I meant to get lunch after the shower but got distracted."

Yuuri shook his head no and stretched like a cat under Conrad's caresses. "I'm good. It was kind of a late breakfast by the time we finished anyway,"

Conrad nodded agreement and moved to kneel next to Yuuri's torso and put some of the lotion he had been using in his palm to warm it. "Then maybe an early dinner after I finish your front?"

Yuuri pulled Conrad down into a slow sweet kiss. "You are spoiling me."

Smiling into the kiss Conrad replied, "You deserve it love." Then shifted uncomfortably. "And this may have been one of the fantasies that got me through more than one tediously uncomfortable situation since you arrived though I admit it expanded sharply after you turned sixteen."

Yuuri reached up tracing his face with a slow, wondering touch. "You have been so patient. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Conrad shrugged a little stiffly. "What I have wanted most was your safety and happiness and," he looked out the windows away at the skyline through the opened curtains. "I didn't know what Dai Shimaron had planned until that night and you were right that if Shinou hadn't approached me with the details just after I was injured and while I was still on an adrenaline high I probably would have refused."

"At the least I would have refused to leave that instant with no explanation." Yuuri reached up and tried to ease the tension he could feel as the muscles in Conrad's neck corded in remembered pain. "Shinou was supposed to explain but then we met in the coliseum and it was obvious he hadn't but there were too many eyes and ears and then Adelbert got involved and the whole thing went to hell."

He huffed a bitter laugh. "Adelbert even messed up my chance to explain afterwards. But the truly horrible thing Yuuri is that I knew Shinou was going to ask me to leave your side. It was part of the agreement when I took your soul to your family. I didn't mean to let you become so attached. I was going to stay in the background and let the others be the focus of your attention but things cascaded with the duel and how much it seemed to help you to have baseball and the little ways I could ease your transition."

He looked into Yuuri's obsidian eyes again. "Then I was back but I was still fighting That Man." The way Conrad almost spat the last two words prompted Yuuri into combing his fingers through Conrad's short hair in an attempt to soothe him again. Conrad turned his face into Yuuri's hand nuzzling the palm and placing a soft kiss on it. "But you forgive it." Conrad's tone was full of wonder. "You should cast me out or at least hold me at a distance but you don't. You let me be near you. You let me love you, And you even love me back and that is a gift I can never equal and had no right to ask for."

"You never need ask." Yuuri spoke firmly as he cupped Conrad's face. "There is nothing to forgive because you did not wrong me. You just said you thought I would know you were alive and after I knew you were alive I missed you fiercely and wanted to know why but I trust you. I trusted you then even against all advice."

"The missing you and wanting to know what you were up to was absolutely nothing compared to the time when I thought you were dead. Which should have been a major clue that I needed to clear up the situation with Wolfram but I got so focused on not thinking about how you were gone forever that… I didn't think about it." Yuuri laughed wetly. "And you are so damned easy to taIk to that I might as well have taken that stupid truth serum stuff."

As he nuzzled Yuuri's palm again Conrad smiled gently. "It's a fair match then because one of the things I promised if I got to return to your side was to be more open, to tell you what I knew whenever you asked." His eyes swept over Yuuri. "This has just about undone all of the work I put into getting you relaxed though."

Yuuri laughed brightly chasing the shadows away from Conrad as he dropped a hand to caress Conrad's flank and flopped the other arm out wide. "If you were enjoying yourself then have at it. I certainly have no complaints."

Conrad leered and leaned down to kiss him teasingly. "I'll make sure of that," and settled in to work all of the tension back out of Yuuri. His only pause was to remove the pillow Yuuri pulled over his face with a scolding tsk. "I was deprived of your reactions when I was working on your back, I want to enjoy them now."

Yuuri looked at his own erection stiffly upright then at Conrad in disbelief. "But I can't hear that," Conrad gave a slick twisting pull which had Yuuri arching off the bed and moaning Conrad's name. "Like that." Conrad said a bit breathlessly.

He worked his way down bypassing the area Yuuri more and more desperately wanted his hands and as he finished the last toe looked up the length of Yuuri's boneless sprawl with a very smug smile. He didn't expect Yuuri to suddenly be looking back at him or to narrow his gaze and lunge ending up straddling Conrad's thighs with their cocks gently rubbing together. Conrad tried to be a gentleman about it but when Yuuri caught his still slicked fingers and wrapped both hands around their erections lacing his fingers with Conrad's he couldn't resist as Yuuri gasped in pleasure and set a quick pace.

Both were wound up so it didn't take long at all for them to reach a peak with Yuuri coming first and Conrad following soon after. Leaning forward into each other they let their breathing even out and Yuuri fell back bonessly onto the bed not caring about how his ankles were now at Conrad's hips so he was spread wantonly before him. Conrad shifted his gaze away and reached for the cloth on the bedside, now rather cool and started cleaning himself up. He was almost done and ready to go get a warm cloth for Yuuri when he made the mistake of looking up.

Yuuri had watched Conrad for a bit and then noticed what a mess his own hand was. A quick look at the bedside table proved there was no second cloth so that idea was out. Remembering his curiosity about how Conrad would taste when he had sucked him off Yuuri experimentally gave his palm a lick and rolled the flavor on his tongue. It was salty but not unbearably so and not a bad flavor. Not having had time when swallowing to savor, and then the taste of Conrad's mouth had overwhelmed the flavor of his semen Yuuri found himself licking his hand and fingers clean trying to decide what exactly the flavor was.

Yuuri had just finished licking the last of it off his thumb when he looked up at Conrad and found the other man staring at him, mouth open and cock half hard again. With a blush and a sigh he leaned forward and took the cloth from Conrad's limp hand quickly cleaning his belly and chest where they had been splattered. "Are you usually so insatiable?"

Conrad furrowed his brow in what Yuuri considered adorable confusion until a significant look redirected his attention between his thighs and then it was his turn to blush. Conrad took the cloth and tossed it into the dirty laundry piled on the hotel floor then laid down next to Yuuri with his head on the other pillow. Yuuri leaned up pulling the covers over them and snuggling into Conrad, looping an arm over his waist and hooking a calf behind his knee.

The response Conrad gave was putting a hand on Yuuri's hip and nuzzling his black hair. "Not for a while now no. There was a time in my life when a stiff breeze was sufficient no matter how soon I had just taken the edge off but like I've said this is a dream come true and you are all mine. Plus," here Conrad hesitated a little, "That was an incredibly sexy sight."

"Oh" Yuuri said softly and reached down only for Conrad to intercept his hand.

"It's fine, we don't have to do something every time I react." Yuuri could hear the smile in Conrad's voice as he nuzzled his hair. "We would never get anything done for one thing because you are unfairly attractive."

Yuuri laughed with disbelief. "You are calling me unfairly attractive? When you are charming, modest, brave, kind, protective, loyal, skilled, and very very handsome? I'm so average that when I was in classes with the same people for three years only two people could call me by the right name and one of them doesn't count because it was Murata."

"You, are anything but average." Conrad leaned forward to touch his forehead against Yuuri's. "And I will remind you as often as you need me to. Your compassion, strength, honor, and courage make you a beauty beyond all others." Gently Conrad plundered Yuuri's willing mouth with a lazy kiss that left both gasping for air when they parted. Pressing another kiss to the top of Yuuri's head Conrad chuckled when both of their stomachs made the fact that they hadn't eaten lunch apparent. "I guess that sets the next priority clearly."

Yuuri laughed then rolled over reaching for the room phone waving Conrad off as he ordered. "Dressing for dinner?"

Conrad shrugged running a palm from the nape of Yuuri's neck down to squeeze one cheek. "I would be just as happy to eat in bed again. I'm sure it won't be the first or last time they have a guest answer the door in a robe."

Yuuri laughed but agreed and they spent dinner sitting up in bed chatting about what they could do with their last free day before Yuuri had to show up to go over finances. After clearing the dishes again Yuuri rebandaged Conrad's arm noting that letting it breath a little was good but it should have been covered earlier. They settled in the bed content to just be near and casually touch as they watched the light fade over the city and the building lights turn on like earthbound stars.


	14. Chapter 14

Yuuri woke with the room in darkness and the other half of the bed empty. Stretching luxuriously he sprawled on the bed enjoying the feeling of nowhere to be and no time constraints then rolled himself up and padded out to the living room area to watch Conrad's sword drills. After finishing Conrad walked up sliding an arm around Yuuri's waist and kissed him. "Good morning." Another chaste kiss. "You are up early again?"

Yuuri leaned into the embrace and yawned, "We've been sleeping earlier than had been my habit, built partially from trying to discourage Wolfram. And you are much. Much. More restful to sleep with." Conrad pressed a thoughtful hum against his lips then started guiding Yuuri back to the bedroom to get clothes for running.

There was a cafe restaurant near the hotel gym that they used for a quick breakfast and the TV display caught Yuuri's attention. After a moment of staring Yuuri grabbed Conrad's hand to get his attention. "Hey can we do a baseball day?" Conrad smiled brightly and nodded though it's clear to Yuuri that his train of thought wasn't completely followed. "I was thinking we could try to get in on a pickup game somewhere this morning and then go watch a pro-game this afternoon at a stadium."

Conrad's enthusiasm was much clearer with the explanation and soon they were back at the hotel room. Cleaned and waiting for Conrad Yuuri called Jake to track down a baseball field that might have a pickup game going and to arrange the stadium seats. If Jake found the whims he was enlisted to fulfill odd he gave no sign, as he smoothly guided the vehicle up to a park and promised to have the tickets when they called for pickup.

The players at the park were a mix of office workers and laborers from the trash talk overheard as they approached the field and it was initially not clear which team they would end up playing with until the others realize that they found someone who enjoyed the catcher position and then the team captains had a short but vicious arm wrestling competition to see who got Yuuri. When Yuuri was informed of the decision he confidently asked for Conrad to be his pitcher which caused a little bit of hesitation because pitcher was always a popular position but seeing the opposing captain about to agree and lure away the new players Yuuri's captain quickly agreed and soon the first player was up to bat.

Yuuri crouched behind the plate scanning everyone on the field with an assessing gaze then flicked his fingers down out of sight from anyone but Conrad. With deceptive ease Conrad wound up and let the ball fly where it smacked solidly into Yuuri's mitt. As he waited for the batter to settle again and Yuuri to give the signal Conrad thought of how Yuuri had taught him to pitch properly, responding to Conrad's surprise that a catcher would know how to pitch so well with the statement that of course he did, how else would he know what the pitcher could do.

Refocusing his attention as Yuuri snapped the ball out to him Conrad drew himself up for the next pitch. Another slap of the ball into Yuuri's mitt and their temporary captain gestured Yuuri over for a quick consultation. The next pitch Yuuri made a signal that had not been part of Conrad's initial training but that had become moderately common as they worked on getting others in Shin Makoku to join in on the new sport. With a crisp sound of the ball against the bat the ball popped up over Conrad and landed down in the outer area tossed back in time to prevent the batter from leaving first.

A couple of minutes for everyone to settle from the cheering and trash talk between teams and Yuuri gave another order that had become a question between them. 'Can you make the pitch just so?' These side games had started because at first it was too easy for them to strike out a full team of Shin Makoku players and throwing elaborate pitches kept things interesting but allowed for the other team to score also. Outwardly there was nothing different, Conrad was entirely focused his face severe with concentration but between them there was a light banter communicated in a way only baseball could.

Bet you can't make this pitch!  
Ha, you'll have to come up with better than that.  
This one is steady.  
Take him out?  
Yeah, we don't want the game to move too fast.  
…  
Nice one!  
Not often the ball gets hit right back along the line of the pitch.  
I'm very glad you caught that one.  
Of course, I wouldn't want to disappoint later Sire.  
Conrad!

And then it was time to switch the team batting for the field and they found themselves mixed through the team as they lined the bench in batting order. Their temporary team mates were very enthusiastic because the best pitcher during past games had preferred the other group so they were very excited to be in the lead and rushed to make the pair feel welcome. They were especially impressed after the way the entire field had busted out laughing when one pitch got hit back low on the pitch line intercepted adroitly in front of the groin by Conrad's glove then the ball flicked on to take another player out at second base as though nothing at all had happened.

All too soon in Yuuri's mind Jake appeared at the edge of the field to let them know they needed to leave to catch the pro game but before they could leave both teams made it very clear they were going out that evening and would expect Conrad and Yuuri to go out with them to party. Contact information was exchanged and they were whisked to the stadium.

Yuuri took the tickets from Jake without really looking at them so after shuffling through the concessions line Yuuri found himself juggling his share of the food and trying to work out the ticket location. A vendor who was out working the stands got impatient with the dithering and snatched the ticket giving a brief glance and then rolling their eyes. "These were obviously a gift and you owe someone big time. Down there."

Yuuri followed the line of the gesture to seating just off the field. Yuuri looked around at the high seats of the nosebleed section "You are sure?"

"Yeah kid. Now get going so I can work my section."

Eagerly Yuuri led Conrad down though he double checked the seating assignment carefully when they got to the indicated area. "You good?" Yuuri asked once they were settled as he started unwrapping his food. Conrad just nodded since he had already taken a bite. Sighing at how utterly unfair it was for something that should be silly to make someone look more attractive Yuuri took the opportunity to use the camera in his cellphone to take a surprisingly good picture of Conrad smiling brilliantly out at the field, mustard and all.

Neither of them had an attachment to the teams playing so they ended up cheering at pretty much everything. Behind them there was a girl about Greta's age who kept talking a mile a minute the entire game which both of them found entirely endearing because the girl had apparently even found statistics to support her favorite batter's tendency to hit balls into this very section of stands. One shared look at the child's elderly escort then each other and Conrad was bounding out of his seat and through the stands to the nearest person selling gloves and returned with two.

About halfway through as predicted the batter hit one into the stands. Yuuri pouted as Conrad used his height advantage to jump and catch the ball in a move that he had no way to equal. As Conrad turned grinning triumphantly to present the prize Yuuri quickly stopped him with a hand on his forearm and gestured for the mitt and ball. After an excruciatingly polite exchange with the child's guardian the mitt and ball were presented through that intermediary and the child reverently took the gift with many exclamations. One last assurance that they only wanted her to enjoy the game and they gratefully took their seats as the surrounding audience's actual attention returned to the game instead of the unusual pair.

After the game they decided to not try and beat the rush out of the stadium so they remained seated as the stands emptied around them. After checking that the seats behind them were empty Conrad waved the glove Yuuri had used, to get his attention. "I almost messed up that plan."

Shrugging uncomfortably Yuuri considered the layers to that statement. "It probably would have been fine but there were several things that could have gone wrong. The main two were the amount of tradition the household observes and that you are clearly not Japanese. Since she was able to show how much she knew about an interest that is not traditionally feminine it's less likely but given the age of her escort I'm sure they were aware."

"The other is, well you know how insistent I was that I couldn't be in a relationship with Wolfram… A lot of it the first month was knee jerk cultural response. We have been keeping the public display at the level where it is politely ignored." Yuuri gestured to where their thighs were touching as they had through most of the game. "But we come back to how traditional people are feeling again." Yuuri looked up at Conrad to find an odd expression on his love's face. "What?"

"Günter is going to be so very proud when I tell him about this." As Yuuri started violently shaking his head no Conrad laughed. "Why not? It's an excellent exercise of the assessment skills he has been working with you on for ambassadorial interactions."

"I basically cheated because I know these factors here and now that I don't have the background for in Shin Makoku." Yuuri couldn't meet his gaze.

"As you wish but Günter would really be the better person to break all of that down for the parts that are more universal. So this is a public display of affection?" Conrad jiggled his leg a little against Yuuri's. At the nod he got in response Conrad hummed thoughtfully. "Well I wouldn't want to embarass you so, is this acceptable?" He laced his fingers through Yuuri's palm to palm and waved their joined hands a little. Yuuri tilted his other hand back and forth indicating maybe, smiling at where this was headed. Conrad nodded then unlaced their fingers and put his arm around Yuuri's shoulders. "What about this?"

Yuuri relaxed into his side and waved his hand again in a maybe. "In casual areas like Akibakara it would get some disapproval, in the bar Jake took us to for dancing it would be fine. In that restaurant, no. We were pushing it as two guys dancing together but you made us look so good and were staying at the distance dictated by the dance so they overlooked it."

Another nod and hum and Conrad reached over tilting Yuuri's chin up and slanting their mouths together then pulled away with a raised eyebrow. Yuuri shook his head no. "Absolutely not." Conrad pulled him out of his seat and into his lap then down for a thoroughly wet kiss. When Conrad released his gentle hold on the back of Yuuri's head because he needed air Yuuri stood laughing breathlessly tugging on Conrad's hand. "Come on we should start for the car before Security gets called." Conrad willingly followed his lead.

o----|============>

They met up with the guys from the pickup game at a Karaoke bar, a word to the waitress and a hefty tip ensured that the drinks brought to Conrad and Yuuri were juices and sodas. Yuuri was stunned to find out that Conrad actually knew some of the songs, though he had no idea who Elvis was or why after the first round Conrad solemnly informed Yuuri that 'The King' was still alive. Yuuri ended up choosing a song that he knew from the outbreak of everyone in his school playing or singing it the previous year and was extremely grateful when part of the group decided to split up and leave the Karaoke to get fast food before he was forced into another turn.

They were walking through an area with stores that had closed hours earlier and Yuuri was earnestly trying to convince the four who had left with him and Conrad of the superiority of the Lions baseball team when a group of six slunk out of the alley ahead and blocked the sidewalk. Conrad smoothly stepped ahead of Yuuri and politely asked, "May we pass please?"

Yuuri barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes as five of them tittered and the group advanced in what they must have thought was a threatening manner. Conrad and Josak had been working with Yuuri on lessons assessing groups in preparation for lessons on fighting against trained and untrained groups. These thugs were very obviously untrained in group fighting and much more likely to get in each other's way than Conrad's. The leader swaggered up into reach of Conrad and pushed his index finger into Conrad's chest, "Only if you hand over everything of value your group has."

Conrad raised on eyebrow, looked at the offending appendage and smiled pleasantly saying, "No." And before the thug could react Conrad had grabbed the hand and wrenched it around with a wet cracking sound.

Immediately releasing the body to fall on the ground curled around the obviously broken arm he stepped toward the rest of the group saying in the same pleasant tone, "Leave." For a moment it looked like they might listen then one tried to lunge at Conrad. A hand darted to his back pocket and then the mayhem broke loose. Shortly there was only one of the thugs standing and Conrad slowed watching carefully.

Up to this point Yuuri noted that Conrad appeared more bored than anything but his attention was explained when the last thug pulled out a long knife. Josak had explained when Yuuri asked why Conrad only drilled the most advanced and rawest cadets that the advanced cadets were polishing skills but after too many training injuries Conrad had insisted on training the newest cadets because of the injuries to both trainees and instructors caused when no one had anticipated what the untrained would do.

In this case, Conrad had disabled the thug in very few movements after the idiot made the mistake of lunging with an opening so wide Yuuri felt he would have been able to take advantage. Not letting the drunk members of their party really have enough time to stare at the scene Yuuri shepherded them forward pausing only to pick up a piece of discarded garbage from the sidewalk. Falling in step with Conrad at the back of the group three blocks later he held out his hand. "Let me take care of disposing of it."

A fountain pen wrapped in a handkerchief was deposited in his palm.

"Most of it was only bruising. The broken arm many have been a bit much but I was hoping they would run," Conrad softly defended himself.

"I know, it's fine." Yuuri placed his hand on Conrad's forearm for a moment,"Thank you." Nothing more was said on the topic as Yuuri wiped the pen as carefully as he could and discarded it in the next trash can they passed. The cap he had picked up was given equal attention and then thrown down an alley a block later. The handkerchief was discarded two blocks later to settle in a compostable material bin and Yuuri was free to link his arm through his soldier's and tilt his head against him. They walked like this until the group they had been following reached their destination then begged off going in claiming the night walk made them sleepy.

Jake had picked them up and was halfway to the hotel when Yuuri remembered Conrad's injured arm was the one he was leaning on. Abruptly stiffening and pulling away brought Conrad to high alert, his attention refocusing from absently staring out the window. "Sire?"

"Why didn't you tell me I was hanging off your injured arm!" Yuuri's voice was indignant and neither noticed the soft noise of the compartment divider being raised.

"It didn't hurt." Seeing this didn't soothe anything Conrad changed strategies. "We didn't need the others taking any more note of us than they had and it didn't hurt. You are welcome to look me over again when we get back to the suite." Yuuri reluctantly nodded accepting this and dropped the subject and a comfortable silence settled again.

When they got to the rooms Yuuri decisively took control. "Into the shower with you. I'll put pajama bottoms on the counter for you." Meekly the Lion of Lutenberg did as directed while Yuuri got the pajamas first then the bandages and medications needed to make sure the wound would continue to heal if it had reopened and laid them out on the low table in the living room. Freshly showered and mostly dried Conrad quietly came and sat when Yuuri could reach comfortably.

"I'm s-" Conrad was cut off by Yuuri's hand settling over his mouth.

"I'm the one who's sorry. I'm not upset with you I'm upset with myself." Yuuri dropped his hand. 

Conrad gently moved the hand back against his mouth so he could press a soft kiss into the palm. "Why?" Another kiss pressed into the palm after the question.

Yuuri reclaimed his hand curling his fingers over the kisses briefly then moving efficiently to clean the surface of the wound being careful to not disturb the scabbing that had closed over it before applying an ointment to keep it from drying out too much and wrapping it up.

"It's my job to assess the situation and the best way to address it. This includes keeping in mind the current conditions and capabilities." Yuuri paused, "And I shouldn't cause you pain. I know," Yuuri waved off the objection he knew was coming. "You said it didn't hurt but was that because there was no discomfort or because it didn't rate high enough to be a hurt." 

Conrad ruefully shrugged acknowledgement of that. "It felt better to have that ease with you than the discomfort rated. Switching sides would have made me more uneasy because it would have impaired your defense if something else had gone wrong." Conrad combed gentle fingers through Yuuri's hair and kissed his forehead softly. "Will it help if I acknowledge the discomfort to you when possible in the future?"

Yuuri sighed knowing that was the best he was going to get and repacked the medical supplies while Conrad waited. "Yes. And I will take this as a reminder and do better in the future and will try to stop dwelling on it." Yuuri stood and tilted Conrad's face up to him for a kiss amused at the switch in position. "I'm going to hit the showers. Do your checks and meet me in bed?" Conrad pulled him down again for another kiss and nodded a yes.

Yuuri came out of the shower to find Conrad settled under the covers with one of the books about the gardens. Quietly Yuuri settled against him careful of both the injury and not blocking Conrad's access to continue reading. A couple of minutes later Yuuri had melted against him with the tension eased from him by the fingers absently stroking through his hair and drowsily asked, "Conrad?" A questioning hum answered him as the page was dexterously turned one handed. "What kind of pajamas do you prefer?" Yuuri continued caressing a small scar near Conrad's bare shoulder where his hand had settled.

"I prefer something more natural." Conrad paused to let Yuuri make the connections back to the first conversation about clothing they'd had and when Yuuri flushed continued. "But I don't mind whatever makes you the most comfortable, I can go get the shirt?"

Yuuri shifted brushing his lips against skin. "I don't mind if you sleep as you normally would. The full pajama set just became a habit after Wolfram." Another hum and page turn was the only answer.

A few minutes later Conrad set the book to the side and turned off the reading light and with a whisper of "Goodnight," relaxed into sleep as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Yuuri woke fully alert to Conrad's arms holding him securely unsure what had disturbed him. The silence of the suite was absolute other than the whisper of the climate control. Then he realized that Conrad was completely rigid against him with every muscle locked in agony and tears soaking silently into the pillow

Yuuri's breath caught and he started stroking Conrad's cheek and calling out to him. "Conrad wake up. It's okay just wake up please." The breathing which had remained even and deep stopped which was the only indication Conrad was now awake as Yuuri continued his caresses and calling to him hoping to ground him. "Thank you. What do you need? I can get you some water?" Yuuri hadn't realized the muscles were relaxing until Conrad tightened his arms again.

Roughly Conrad whispered, "Just you. Please stay?" Yuuri shifted feeling Conrad ready to let go of him but the arms resettled as Yuuri only moved to drape himself over Conrad pressing him onto his back with nearly his entire weight on the man beneath him.

"Is this okay? Am I too heavy?" Yuuri had settled his head so he was brushing Conrad's neck with every movement of his lips, knowing the other would be able to feel his breath.

"Perfect." Conrad's voice was still a rough whisper and Yuuri moved his hand from caressing Conrad's cheek to blindly wiping away the tears that had stopped. "I owe you an explanation?"

"You owe me nothing but if there is any chance I can help I would like to know." Yuuri kept his tone soft and even.

There was a comfortable silence for long enough that Yuuri had decided he wasn't going to get an answer tonight when Conrad started speaking again. "You died." Conrad paused as Yuuri leaned away just long enough to position Conrad's arm angled out from his shoulder so Yuuri's wrist could rest in the circle of his grip with his thumb lined up with the pulse point then resettled back in the previous position with Conrad's other arm nudged back over his ribs. After a moment Conrad gave a soft huff of laughter and carefully tightened his grip on Yuuri's wrist to clearly feel the pulse as the other arm briefly tightened in a hug.

"Thank you." The silence returned for a time then Conrad continued. "It was the usual montage. Adelbert and I were both late and the villagers killed you. That pirate kid got lucky and Josak held me back saying it was for the best. You had been injured in the mine and they refused to treat you. There were soldiers at the rear of the chapel. Adelbert killed you because I was held back from climbing up to you." Conrad stopped breathing again then continued. "I was too late knocking you away from that CURSED box and it was your corpse I cradled after I hit the wall."

Yuuri worked to keep his breathing deep and even so Conrad would feel it as he kept up his gentle touches on and around his face and found himself moving his foot against Conrad's calf as well anything to not be completely still. Familiar with the type of night terror Yuuri tried to think of what would comfort him at the times he would seek reassurance for much the same reason. "Would moving help? We could dance?" Yuuri offered.

Conrad shook his head no. "This is perfect." There was another pause and Yuuri could almost feel Conrad counting his breaths with corded muscles slowly relaxing with each count. When Conrad was almost limp he spoke again. "You can move if you wish,"

Yuuri considered for a moment. "Am I too heavy for you to sleep more?"

"No, but I'm unlikely to be able to sleep more," Conrad's tone was full of dry amusement.

Considering for another moment Yuuri pushed himself up straddling Conrad's thighs and removed his pajama shirt. As he settled once more pinning Conrad in very nearly the exact same position but threaded his hand through Conrad's hair as Conrad started stroking his back. "It would get too hot with the shirt. What do you normally do?"

"Check on you. Take the training cadre on a quick ten mile run if there is enough light. Start my paperwork." Conrad said softly.

Yuuri snorted. "The trainees will like this better."

Conrad hummed agreement. "The instructors too."

"Demon," Yuuri laughed getting another hum of agreement. "You will have to work on your paperwork while I work on mine. My office will hold another desk but I'm drawing the line there. Günter will have to share with Gwendal."

Conrad snickered. "Günter wouldn't mind but Gwendal might pitch a fit. Günter's organization has always driven him up the wall." Yuuri pressed a smile into Conrad's neck at that.

Yuuri kept up his soothing as Conrad slowly stilled and his grip on Yuuri's wrist eased as he fell back into sleep despite his pessimism. Twice more as Yuuri guarded Conrad's sleep he started to tense again but Yuuri was able to soothe him back into rest with whispers and touches. Reluctantly when the clock showed his alarm was going to go off in five minutes Yuuri propped himself up to where he could reach Conrad's lips and kissed him until he showed obvious signs of being awake.

"I have to get up. I would like it if you would rest more." Conrad's hand continued gently massaging a buttock while the thumb of his other hand caressed the inside of Yuuri's wrist as he leaned up for more kisses. The alarm went off as scheduled and Yuuri pried himself up off the bed and made for the shower unsurprised when Conrad joined him.

o----|============>

The tailor had delivered three suits each, both Yuuri and Conrad had expressed mild indifference to the color and weave of their suits, out of habit selecting the colors they wore in Shin Makoku. Then the tailor had explained that a black or very subtly colored suit would allow someone in a bodyguard role to blend in certain ways that other colors would not while if the person they were with had a suit in the midrange for flamboyance it would allow the guard to seem very nearly invisible. Yuuri had chosen the brown pinstripe suit after rebandaging Conrad's arm but had enough trouble with the button fly and then sorting out his tie that it was not until he stepped into the rest of the suite seeing Conrad turn from the table after laying out the breakfast that he got the full effect of Conrad's choices for the day.

Conrad shifted uncomfortably after a minute. "Is something wrong?"

Yuuri broke himself out of the revere he had fallen into staring at his soldier. "No." He walked forward smoothing his hands down Conrad's lapels, "I like the way you look very much." The closely fit suit showed Conrad's figure to very good advantage. Which to Yuuri, knowing his capabilities emphasized some of the lethal grace that was so much a part of him. The other thing that had struck him nearly to the core was that other than the crisp white shirt, Conrad was wearing Yuuri's color and it felt almost like a stamp of ownership even though no one in the country would have known why. "The Weller colors suit you well but I like it when you wear mine."

Conrad laughed. "Possessive much?" Then nudged Yuuri toward his seat. "It wouldn't be a good impression on our ally if we are late."

Yuuri reluctantly agreed and shortly they were on the way. The address turned out to be a building in the financial district and when Yuuri gave his name at the massive desk in the lobby he was very quickly welcomed and a staff member assigned to escort him through the building. They bypassed the security line and were quickly checked through in a private room before being whisked to a corner office at the top of the building. Bob stood to welcome them as they entered the room shaking Yuuri's hand firmly before gesturing to a small conference table to the side. "Any preference where we start?"

Yuuri shook his head no taking a seat with his back to the bookcase, Conrad took position behind him leaning on one of the vertical dividers in the shelves. "I have no idea where to start with this kind of thing here so start where you think best." A blank notepad and pen had been placed on the table for him so Yuuri pulled it over and prepared to make notes.

Bob nodded briskly. "We will start with an overview of your situation as a whole. Please ask your questions as we go, and ask anything that comes to mind." Bob settled in his own chair at a ninety degree angle to Yuuri and opened the first of the stack of folders on the table.

They had been working for three hours when Bob's phone went off. A glance at the screen and Bob apologised, "I'm sorry this is one I have to take."

Yuuri had been leaning back in a stretch and at this popped out of his chair eagerly. "Is it okay if we take a walk around this floor then?"

Smiling at his energy Bob nodded yes, "Of course. This won't take more than half an hour at most."

Not waiting for anything else Yuuri strode for the door Conrad following briskly. Once out of the office Yuuri slowed looking around curiously at the space. Most of the offices had wide windows instead of walls with blinds that seemed to be adjusted to the individual's preferences. There were several large conference rooms and a surprisingly generous break room but it was the stairwell door that made Yuuri sigh in relief leading Conrad through it.

As soon as he heard the latch click on the door Yuuri turned to Conrad threading his arms around his waist and thumping his forehead into the solid chest. Amused Conrad returned the embrace laying his cheek on Yuuri's head, "That bad?"

"It's worse than Günter's lessons. At least with Günter his enthusiasm for the topic and the random trivia he thinks is important, like the names of the fourteenth Maou's sixteen corgis can be amusing. We are making steady progress but there is more than I thought so Wednesday was probably optimistic." Yuuri sighed.

Conrad tightened his arms briefly. "You are doing an excellent job maintaining focus and interest."

He was answered with a laugh."I'm bored to tears. I has to be worse for you, you don't even get to fidget with a pen as you make notes."

"I'm fine. As your Protector I quite like boredom," Conrad smiled.

Yuuri leaned back to look up at him. "I get your point but will you please do something interesting? That way even if I'm trapped in this office I can live vicariously."

This startled another laugh out of Conrad. "Well," at Yuuri's pleading look he caved. "Bob said I have full access to security so let me escort you back to the office here in a bit and I will go check and see what measures are taken that we haven't seen. Let me have your phone and I'll make sure you can contact me." Yuuri handed over the device without thinking but as soon as Conrad had unlocked the screen he remembered the last thing he had done with it and tried to snatch the device back but was too slow. Conrad stared at the picture of himself in bemusement. "I didn't notice you taking this."

Flushing scarlet Yuuri tried again to take the phone. "I'll delete it if you want," his tone was reluctant.

Conrad shook his head no moving the phone out of reach. "It's fine, it's too bad there isn't a way to take them to Shin Makoku. Mother would have loved to see it."

"We can," Yuuri said quickly. "Well not really the phones because keeping them operational would be a pain and it would only give Annissia ideas." Both of them shuddered at the thought. "But the pictures could be printed out like the ones I gave to Günter."

"Really?" Conrad said in pleased surprise. "I'll have to figure out how to use the camera then." Conrad brushed the backs of his fingers over Yuuri's cheek which made the red that had been fading return stronger than before. Yuuri shifted uncomfortably which made Conrad go serious and focused tucking the phone in Yuuri's pocket. "What's wrong?"

Yuuri tried to brush it off, "Nothing, nothing." Conrad rocked back on his heels his brow furrowing like his brother's as he tried to work out what train of thought could have led from the conversation they had been having to this much anxiety. Seeing that Conrad wasn't going to give up Yuuri gave in. Aware that there could be other people and voices would carry well, especially whispers from experience with the stairwells at school Yuuri tugged Conrad down and spoke as softly as he could in his ear. "Nothing that you wouldn't show Greta."

Conrad straightened abruptly as he ran back through the conversation with that thought in mind and then flushed as well. Honesty compelled him to admit "I hadn't thought of that yet." Yuuri swallowed dryly at the heat in Conrad's gaze as he licked his lips. "It's a very good point and I agree."

Yuuri took the half step necessary to lean into Conrad and relaxed in relief. "Thank you."

Conrad placed a light kiss on the top of Yuuri's head then bent to speak as softly as Yuuri had. "Your comfort and enjoyment are incredibly important to me. Especially in that part of our relationship because our official responsibilities aren't involved. If I ever do anything or if you ever think I might be thinking of doing something that you wouldn't like please let me know." Conrad paused thinking of how to phrase what he wanted to say then continued with a tiny shrug. "Thank you for trusting me enough to let me know about this boundary."

Yuuri felt his lips quirk in acknowledgement of how his role as Maou sometimes led to discomfort as Conrad's role as protector made him insist on measures like the armor he had been wearing on the way to Luttenberg which could be made less uncomfortable but that was the best that could be said. Before Conrad could straighten Yuuri pulled him into a chaste kiss and said against his lips. "As long as you do the same."

"Agreed." Conrad breathed back. Then he straightened careful not to pull away and pulled out his own phone, cleared his throat, and in a normal tone of voice said, "Back to where we were before that digression. Make sure we have contacts set up?" He offered the phone to Yuuri.

With a smile Yuuri first demonstrated how to launch the camera from the lock screen and the basic controls before adding a contact to Conrad's phone for him and after a moment for his mother careful to note that it was the house number so Conrad could take into account that his brother or father might answer if he ever did have to call it. Yuuri than added Conrad's number to his phone making an effort to memorise it as well.

Yuuri's attention was drawn back to Conrad when he noticed that instead of tucking the phone away again the man continued to tap away at the device so he leaned over to look. He stared in outrage as he watched Conrad hit save on the contact he had been editing which Yuuri had entered only as his name but Conrad had changed to His Most August Majesty.

A moment later his frustration with the continued formality faded because he could see the full contact name was His Most August Majesty My Beloved. Yuuri found himself burying his face in Conrad's jacket sleeve in embarrassment before he was struck with inspiration and quickly opened Conrad's contact again on his own phone. The height advantage let Conrad easily see that Yuuri changed his contact to His Serene Highness My Prince. Conrad laughed gently, "That's not accurate you know."

Yuuri raised an eyebrow then imitated Günthers tone when lecturing. "The position of Maou isn't hereditary though it has followed direct family lines at times however the children of the Maou are granted non-hereditary titles of Prince or Princess according to gender."

Conrad shifted uncomfortably. "Due to my heritage the title was never confirmed."

His eyes narrowed at that information Yuuri took a deep breath reminding himself that the changes he made were working and his kingdom is different now than it used to be. "Well unless you want to be my co-ruler and also Maou it will be. Or you can pick your title."

Conrad stilled, "I can't be Maou. There can't be a co-ruler."

"Watch me." Yuuri lifted his chin defiantly.

Realizing that he had a very limited window to change Yuuri's mind before he became set on shoving that down the throats of Shin Makoku's nobility Conrad voiced an objection that while also true, Yuuri would be more likely to listen to. "I really have enough responsibilities. I will continue to do all that I can to assist you with your duties and responsibilities but please don't."

Yuuri's gaze instantly softened and he looked up at Conrad apologetically. "I'm sorry." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "It's that tendency to act thoughtlessly that I've been working on. Thank you for reminding me of the consequences. Besides," Yuuri smiled up at Conrad, "You have been my Prince Charming charging to the rescue since we met so confirmed or not, you are to me."

As usual Yuuri felt his breath catch when Conrad returned Yuuri's smile with the one that made the corners of his eyes crinkle. "Speaking of rescues, you should return to Bob's office before you are later than the half hour."

Yuuri's shoulders dropped but he dutifully led the way out of the stairwell and back to Bob's office settling into his lesson. Conrad set off for the lobby as the location he knew security staff could be found. Bob had told him he would have full access to the security arrangements but it wasn't until the head of security was walking him through the building pointing out cameras and more discreetly the less visible measures that he understood the trust involved. The building was as well defended in it's own way as any Shin Makoku castle with it's security staff and defenses to prevent access into or out of any given area.

The technology available was used to the full extent from facial recognition not only at the entrance but also monitoring that people were in areas they were allowed access to. While they were in one of the three monitoring stations, one of which was actually off-site there was a minor alert when an employee entered an area they had never been in before. It was an area they had access to so there was no immediate response but a staff member was signaled to monitor the feed directly rather than the software.

Conrad watched over the shoulder of the assigned person as the employee who had caused the alert met up with someone who worked in the area and they left together going to the employee cafeteria. The security staff blew out a breath, "The next time you go on a date meet up outside the building man!" Releasing the control that would have triggered an alert to a direct intervention team they stretched and then resettled to monitor for signs that there was something more until both employees had returned to their usual areas.

"Impressive, but doesn't it cause a lot of false alarms like that?" Conrad wondered.

The head of security smiled grimly. "That's what I thought when my predecessor put the roots of the system into place but a month later it triggered for an employee whose problems had spiraled out of control and the people who held their gambling marker demanded an attack on another employee who was refusing to pay their blackmail. In the years since we've also had five attempts to harm Bob, ten sexual harassment cases where we suspect they were headed for worse, and an awful lot of theft. For the injury prevention alone the system has more than paid for itself a hundred times over."

Conrad nodded seriously considering how many people worked in the building compared to the number of people in Blood Pledge Castle, and that didn't even count the visitors. Conrad decided that even with the advances in monitoring he would not swap responsibilities with this person for any reason or benefit. "Could it be set to alert to the movements of a specific person?"

The expression of Conrad's tour guide suddenly changed becoming about ten years younger with mischief as he made a shushing gesture. "Let me show you my office and we can go over any concerns you have about the security of Shibuya." His voice was clear enough that most of the room probably heard as he led the way to his office.

As soon as the door closed the security chief explained. "There is a very small number of people who are allowed to set alerts and not many more who know about it that don't have that permission. I admit that I do use it to foster a certain reputation. My own second doesn't know and it drives him nuts that he hasn't figured out why he can't sneak up on me." He sobered again. "You want me to set an alert to go to your cell for your Yuuri Shibuya?"

Conrad nodded then hesitated. "Could I also request alerts for his brother and father?"

The other man whistled sharply. "Bob said there had been a problem with Young Master Shouri but that is worse than I thought." Conrad started to withdraw the request when the head of security made a wait gesture. "Bob said anything you want within limits and given the access restrictions Bob set on Shouri this isn't beyond that scope." He took a seat at the computer sitting on the desk he had been leaning on. "Okay… One Yuuri Shibuya, What level of detail? I can go down to everytime he changes rooms?"

"Floor by floor would be sufficient." Conrad smiled.

The chief tapped at the computer a bit more. "Okay, number?" When that was provided he moved on. "Shouri Shibuya…"

Conrad's smile sharpened. "As much detail as you can give."

More tapping ensued, "Shouma Shibuya… gets the same as Shouri." As he finished the head of security inwardly decided that sharks had gotten a bad rap as the internet had been claiming for years because this man, Weller had a colder smile by far.

There was a soft chime from Conrad's pocket and he pulled out his phone flicking the screen open and suddenly his features changed softening with clear fondness, "Duty calls, thank you very much for your time and assistance." Conrad bowed politely to the surprised security chief and left the office abruptly. Checking his own alerts he nodded understanding and called to the garage letting them know the cars for Bob and Shibuya would be needed very soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Yuuri was exhausted. Not even his overloaded study schedule had prepared him for Bob's willingness to continue without any breaks. He forced himself to move and act normally until he was safely in the car with Conrad then he let himself go limp ending up lying on the seat with his head on Conrad's thigh. Suddenly Conrad's palm covered his eyes and he sighed in relief at the absence of light. "How did you know?"

Conrad hummed softly as his other hand started combing through Yuuri's hair, the nails scratching lightly. As Yuuri moaned and relaxed further he answered, careful to keep his voice just loud enough to be heard. "You didn't ask how I knew to meet you and I doubt anyone outside your immediate staff would be able to tell but you weren't moving right."

When they reached the hotel Yuuri again forced himself to move normally but as soon as they were through the suite doors he was scooped up and carried into the bedroom. Conrad gently laid him on the bed and swiftly drew the blackout curtains. Perching on the side of the bed he gently started rubbing the tension out of Yuuri's neck and shoulders. "What can I do?"

"Don't stop." Was Yuuri's answer.

"Will you eat something please and let me setup a bath?" Conrad felt his brow furrow showing the worry he was trying to keep out of his voice.

From the way Yuuri sighed he hadn't succeeded as well as he had hoped. "I can probably manage a rice ball and a cup of miso."

Conrad whispered a thank you against the nape of Yuuri's neck as he placed a kiss there then stood up and went to the other room to give a set of orders. A soft knock at the door of the suite later and Conrad returned to the bedroom with a tray helping Yuuri sit and providing a support he could lean against to eat. When the plate and bowl were empty Conrad helped Yuuri lay down again.

"It's an American style tub. Is it okay if I help you wash in the tub?" At Yuuri's nod of agreement Conrad stood and started the tub filling considering the available soaps and bath salts carefully. Discarding all of the salts he chose the mildest soaps then with a single candle positioned out of the line of sight from the tub and all the lights turned off Conrad paused in the middle of the room then turned off the ventilation fan as well.

Carefully making Yuuri move as little as possible he undressed him then careless of his shirt lowered Yuuri into the tub. Conrad placed a small towel between Yuuri's head and the tub then gently easing a sleeping mask over his eyes before ridding himself of the soaked shirt. Taking another cloth he gently started washing his lover. Through the quiet splashing he almost missed Yuuri's whisper of, "Spoiling me."

Dipping the hand he had finished washing to rinse it Conrad kissed the palm. "It's not spoiling when it's well deserved. Should I call Bob's PA and cancel tomorrow?"

"No, I have to get it over with. Tomorrow I'll be fine." Yuuri said firmly. Conrad narrowed his eyes and made plans to cancel anyway if Yuuri was still unwell. "Stop plotting. I can feel the gears turning from here." Without lifting the mask Yuuri accurately reached out to trace Conrad's jaw then leaned forward to allow access to his back.

Conrad turned his face into Yuuri's hand then eased it back into the hot water. "As you wish," and with that Conrad turned his full attention to washing without adding irritation to the oversensitive nerves.

He had removed the eye mask and tilted Yuuri's head down into the water to wash his hair when Yuuri spoke again. "This should definitely be sexier."

Conrad leaned over the tub to press their lips together. "Another time." As he gently worked in the soap Conrad couldn't help sending a brief curse in Adelbert 's direction. Thankfully these episodes were rare and Yuuri would let him provide assistance when Wolfram could be chased off with threats of catching a dread Earth Flu. Gisela said they couldn't be sure but her theory was the rough Houjutsu Adelbert had used trying to pass on a basic vocabulary and ripping the knowledge of the Mazoku world's language from his soul was responsible for the sensory overloads.

He finished working the last of the soap from Yuuri's hair before Yuuri spoke again. "You are thinking again. Add more hot water and let me soak while you eat the food you left in the livingroom and do your checks?" Wordlessly Conrad obeyed gently slipping the mask back over Yuuri's eyes before leaving to wolf down the sandwich he had ordered before laying out pajamas and turning back the covers. A swift but thorough check of the suite later and Conrad stripped and showered with military efficiency before lifting Yuuri from the tub into the now hot spray for a rinse then gently toweling him off and carrying him to the bed.

"Going to forget how to walk." Yuuri's tone was disgruntled as he was set on the edge of the bed. Conrad started sliding the leg of the pajama pants over Yuuri's foot but stopped when he flinched. "No pajamas tonight." Conrad quietly set them aside and helped Yuuri settle under the covers. Trying to move silently Conrad picked up the clothes in the bedroom and the mess in the bathroom and set the tub to drain picking up the mask just in case the blackout curtains weren't enough. Conrad intended to use the roll away but when he went to that corner of the room it was empty.

Softly Yuuri said, "I'm sorry. I thought we were both comfortable enough it wouldn't be needed. Would it be that annoying to sleep over here tonight?"

Conrad quickly moved to kneel next to the bed his hand hovering over where he knew Yuuri was until Yuuri grabbed it and held it to his cheek. "Not at all, I just didn't want to add any irritation."

Yuuri sighed and nuzzled his hand. "You are soothing, not irritating." Conrad could feel Yuuri debating something then he asked so quietly Conrad had to lean forward to hear, "Would you read to me?"

"Of course! But I'm pretty slow at English and slower at Japanese so it might not be that pleasant," Conrad said softly.

He could feel Yuuri's cheek heat against his fingers. "There is a Mazoku book that I borrowed from Bob this morning in the rear trouser pocket." Conrad caressed his cheek one more time then retrieved the book from the laundry. Returning to Yuuri's side he slipped the sleeping mask back over his eyes before turning on the reading light and settled under the covers on 'his' side, pillow folded in half behind him so he was propped up a little. As he opened the book and turned to the first page Conrad was surprised when Yuuri wiggled across the bed and plastered himself along Conrad's side.

With a relieved sigh Yuuri said, "It seems like you also chose the most stylish type of pajamas tonight." A small pause as Yuuri wiggled one more time then settled. "Is this okay?"

"Perfect." Conrad said as he maneuvered his arm to be around Yuuri's back so he could rub lightly, "Is this good?"

"Just hold your hand there?" Conrad stilled at Yuuri's request. "That's good."

Conrad held the book up again and started reading. "The moon shimmering on the water of the high lake in Switzerland as I wait for Richard-" For over an hour Conrad read as he felt Yuuri settling further against him and going limp. The language was easy to read but the rhythm of the story and the characters showed the cultural influence of Earth making the story feel a bit suspenseful to Conrad because he could not predict with certainty what the characters would do next as they worked their way out of Nazi Europe.

o----|============>

The next day passed without incident with Conrad shadowing Yuuri through his lessons with Bob prompting breaks when he felt they were needed. Bob caught on the third time Conrad interrupted and suddenly had a higher number of calls that absolutely had to be answered. As Jake was driving then back to the hotel Yuuri complained to Conrad, "You guys are slowing this down! If Bob had kept the same pace today there was a chance we would be finished tomorrow and now it will be the next day for sure!"

"And a chance that you would have another flare up." Conrad countered reasonably.

Folding his arms across his chest Yuuri looked out the window stubbornly. "We don't know what triggers them, it's happened on days that I haven't worked at all and it doesn't happen two days in a row."

Gently Conrad countered, "It has lasted more than one day, and happened again the next day."

"Once. Each of those two instances only happened once." Yuuri muttered stubbornly.

"And you have only had six flare ups so two is a pretty high percentage." Conrad held onto his patience firmly.

"Ten." Conrad stopped breathing. "I had three while you were gone and one last year." Yuuri's voice was barely audible over the road noise. Conrad's shoulders slumped and one hand moved to cover his face, elbow propped on the door while the other hand formed a fist, nails digging painfully into his palm. Yuuri leaned over onto Conrad's shoulder and picked up the hand making a fist. The lightest pressure against Conrad's fingers made them uncurl and Yuuri gently ran his fingertips over the crescents carved into Conrad's palm. "It's not your fault. And if you feel some stupid need to attone then trust me-"

Yuuri was interrupted by Conrad breathing, "Always."

Around a wide grin he continued, "To know my limits. I'll let Bob continue to slow the pace tomorrow on one condition."

Conrad warily peeked through his fingers at Yuuri though his caution didn't prevent him from threading the fingers of his other hand through Yuuri's. "What condition?"

"Find something else to do. Research something fun to do in Boston after I'm done with this. Strike out an entire pickup team. I don't know, but Bob covered what kind of security measures the building has when you were getting the full tour and details. I'll be fine on my own for two days. I spent a full year here not long ago and didn't get attacked or kidnapped or anything." Yuuri smoothed his thumb along a scar on the side of Conrad's hand.

With a sigh Conrad scrubbed his hand over his face knowing that Yuuri was right. "Will you call me if anything happens? I don't care how small or silly if you get a stomach ache or someone shows you a cute picture, will you call?"

Yuuri hid his victorious smile in Conrad's shoulder for a moment and when he could keep a straight face answered "Yes, I promise I'll call if there is anything even slightly interesting. The only thing I won't call about is the type of things that happened today."

Conrad eyed him a little skeptical about the loopholes but decided to move on. "Any clues on what you would like to do in Boston?"

Shrugging Yuuri said, "Other than that it's the home city for the U.S. Red Sox I have no idea what's there."

"If we are going to another country should you arrange that dinner with your mother?" Conrad made his tone teasing and light.

Yuuri gently thumped his forehead on Conrad's shoulder then perked up when he noticed that they were approaching the hotel. "After we get to the room." Conrad laughed.

When they got up to the suite all plans were derailed by another pile of deliveries from the tailor. Reviewing the papers left in a neat stack on the hall table Yuuri sighed in relief. "This is the last of it." Eyeing the two suitcases Jake had bought the first night Yuuri made his first call to Jake letting him know that he would need to locate more luggage around what Conrad might want him for during the next two days as well as shuttling them to and from the office.

The next call was dialed with less assurance and a hesitant look at the clock. Conrad saw the tension drain out of him and could hear the exclamation of "Yuu-chan!?" from several feet away despite the phone not being on speaker and gave a thumbs up.

Later he would say it was all Yuuri's fault because after Yuuri responded "Yes Mama," to the phone he stuck his tongue out at Conrad who of course had to close the distance in two strides and gently suck it into his mouth.

The very loud exclamation from the handset that had dropped to Yuuri's side of "Stop making out with your boyfriend and talk to me Yuu-chan!" Made Yuuri break the kiss and skitter over to stare out the window at the street far below.

Conrad could only hear Yuuri's side of the rest of the conversation. "Mama! How did you even- That's beside the point. Yes. Yes, safe and healthy!" Yuuri was scarlet as he darted a glance over at Conrad. "That's not why I called. To setup a time for dinner. Oh, they aren't giving you a hard time about it right? Good."

"Thursday? We should definitely go out. Wherever you want." Eyebrows raised Yuuri continued slowly. "I'll see what I can do. Yes I heard you that they book six months in advance which is why I'm not making promises. I'll let you know by noon tomorrow. I don't think you need to get your hair done, you are already beautiful. It's true! Okay love you too. Night."

Yuuri leaned his still flushed face against the cool glass for a moment until Conrad's arms circled him from behind and then he leaned back tilting his head to look at him. "It's all your fault." Not giving Conrad a chance to respond he dialed the next call. After giving the request for the restaurant reservation to Jake to handle he asked Conrad, "Think he would come home with us? He's very useful."

"I think that he would need a lot of time to learn the ins and outs of Shin Makoku and is probably happy with his life here." Conrad said thoughtfully.

Yuuri nodded solemnly then shrieked with laughter as he was scooped up and spun."What's wrong with you?" he laughed.

Conrad nuzzled his cheek and said, "I'm just happy you are here. Happy you are with me."

Turning to catch his lips for a moment Yuuri whispered back, "Me too." The moment was interrupted when Yuuri 's stomach gave a loud grumble followed by Conrad's. "Put me down and I'll order up dinner. I'll stick with something light." His lips twisted ruefully. "What would you like?"

Conrad shrugged. "Whatever you are having. I need to spend some time on my sword work or I'll be useless."

Yuuri snorted, "You mean it might take a whole ten minutes to work your way through your morning sparring list."

The sparkle of mischief in his eyes was the only give away to Conrad's solemn expression as he nodded. "Exactly. Useless." Then tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose there is always the other kind of sword work to fall back on."

"Really? You really went there?" Yuuri tried for disbelief but was pretty sure his tone only managed amusement as he moved to the room phone.

Ten minutes later Yuuri found himself lying on the couch watching as Conrad worked his way through the room moving at about a quarter speed if Yuuri compared to the morning sword drills he had been watching. This time instead of moving everything out of the way Conrad seemed to be working it into the exercise using the furniture to block his imaginary opponents and avoid being blocked in turn. With the leisure to just watch Yuuri found himself thinking of his past sword lessons with Wolfram who would yell about smooth movements and balance and realized that there was never a moment when Conrad seemed anything but sure footed.

As he groaned and face palmed Conrad paused next to him with an inquiring look. "I just realized what Wolfram meant when he was screaming about balance. But I'm never going to get to where you are."

Conrad gave a soft laugh and leaned down kissing Yuuri lightly. "It's only practice. You have time. Wolfram knows how to spot that weakness because it's one he shares, he is working on understanding how to fix it." Conrad resumed his pattern around the room but Yuuri found his interest in watching changed direction after the kiss. This time he found himself watching the muscles of Conrad's shoulders through the white shirt and how at full extension the trousers would mold to Conrad's ass. A knock at the door interrupted them and Conrad quickly sheathed the sword gently setting it on the couch with Yuuri out of line of sight from the door then moved to answer the knock with a lingering heated look at him.

Yuuri found himself unwilling to move as he imagined Conrad continuing to dance in slow motion around the room with lethal grace. The sound of Conrad dismissing the staff at the door and wheeling the cart in was distant background noise. Yuuri's train of thought was only interrupted when Conrad's hand settled over his own and Conrad spoke, his voice a bit rough. "You are welcome to continue but the food is going to get cold."

Yuuri felt like the pillow his head was resting on should burst into flames and wished the ground would open up and swallow him as he realized he had been stroking his own erection through his trousers since Conrad had kissed him. "Ah, ha. No that's fine." Yuuri scrambled to get up off the couch and move to the table only to trip over his own feet and be caught from behind.

His back plastered against Conrad from shoulder to knee he couldn't miss Conrad's own erection pressing into him from behind. "It's okay. Remember you have my full and enthusiastic permission." No doubt Conrad had meant to be reassuring but the low rumble of hot air against Yuuri's ear made his stomach swoop and flip as even more blood rushed for southern climes. Not waiting for Yuuri to sort out what kind of answer he wanted to give to that, Conrad released him then offered his arm to escort him to the table.

Dinner was quiet but as usual between them it was a comfortable quiet. After the cleanup was done Conrad moved the sword and sat on the couch and gestured an invitation for Yuuri to sit with him. Even though he was embarrassed Yuuri still wanted to cuddle so he sat next to Conrad and leaned into him. He carefully draped his arm over Yuuri's shoulder alert for any sign of discomfort and gave him a squeeze. "Do you mind talking about it?"

"No, it's just…" Yuuri twisted and buried his face into Conrad's chest and Conrad's arms moved to support him. "It's silly. After you kissed me I started watching your shoulders and ass and I didn't even consciously realize I was touching myself until you stopped me."

Conrad hummed thoughtfully and said, "From my point of view it isn't silly at all, it's very flattering, definitely motivational to make sure I stay fit, and extremely erotic." Yuuri leaned back to judge how serious Conrad was and only finding calm acceptance and desire in his expression, relaxed. Gently Conrad bent his head to catch Yuuri's lips only to be met halfway. Both of them were panting a bit when they separated again and when Conrad got his breath back asked, "Will you tell me what you thought of the first time?"

Yuuri flushed again but could feel Conrad's interest and knew the matter would be dropped if he said no. "I was sitting at my desk doing paperwork with only you in the room." Suddenly he was scooped up and deposited in the desk chair on the other side of the room, Conrad leaning one hip on the desk in front of him.

Softy Conrad touched his cheek and asked, "Is this okay?"

Swallowing dryly Yuuri nodded yes and continued, "You came up behind me and started rubbing my shoulders." With a mischievous smile Conrad moved to do just that. "And you commented about how tense my shoulders were."

"Not a lie," Conrad said digging his thumbs into two stubborn knots his eyes glazing as Yuuri moaned though his hands didn't stop working.

After a bit Yuuri gathered his attention and continued. "Then you said you had a better way of relieving the tension and set me on the desk and sat in the chair."

Conrad followed instructions and put his hands flat on the desk on either side of Yuuri's thighs so he didn't move too fast. "I was right." Conrad smiled brightly up at Yuuri.

Laughing Yuuri threaded his hand through Conrad's hair. "Then you put me in your mouth."

Eagerly Conrad scooted forward and freed Yuuri's erection and following instructions swallowed him down. A few sliding sucks later and Conrad released him to lick and nibble asking, "Like this?"

Yuuri groaned, "This is so much better than I could imagine and ah!" Yuuri cried out as Conrad swallowed him again and then when he used one hand to caress and squeeze his balls cried, "Conrad I'm going to!" and came against the back of his mouth falling back on the desk. Gently Conrad worked him through the peak and set his heels on the arms of the chair to ease his posture. Conrad was just getting ready to adjust Yuuri's clothing when the next words made him freeze attentively.

"And then," Yuuri propped himself up on his elbows. "You left me sprawled and debauched in front of you and opened your own trousers just enough to pull out your own erection and started working yourself to your own climax." Conrad scrambled to obey and in a few seconds had his hand firmly around his cock pumping away to the sight in front of him that a month ago he had only imagined in his wildest fantasies. When Yuuri spoke again, his voice thick with arousal. "Your shirt was open."

With a frustrated groan Conrad released himself and with a sharp jerk sent buttons flying as he ripped his shirt open so he could return to the business at hand. Yuuri watched Conrad's eyes narrow to slits as his soldier's willingness to obey and the thought that just sucking him off and looking at him after could drive Conrad to the edge of his self control made Yuuri half hard again.

He wrapped his hand around his own cock with less friction than Conrad was using but trying to match his pace continued. "Then you came," and Conrad did. "And I did too," Yuuri gritted out as the sight of Conrad's come splashing on his belly and chest pushed him over the edge again and a few droplets soaked into his shirt.

Yuuri fell back across the desk again and they stayed that way for a minute getting their breath back, Conrad's hands caressing the backs of Yuuri's calves still braced on the arms of the chair. Yuuri moved first sliding to the edge of the desk then to his knees in front of Conrad, pants still open and come splattered on his shirt and started licking and sucking the come off of Conrad's dick and abdomen like it was the sweetest candy. Conrad groaned threading his hands through Yuuri's black hair then leaned down into a slow thorough kiss, the taste of them both mingling between their mouths.

"Please fantasize about me more," Conrad rasped as he scooted back in the chair and pulled Yuuri up so he was cuddled against him. Conrad was just starting to feel cool where Yuuri wasn't pressed against him when Yuuri stood holding out his hand. "Come to bed?"

Lured by the softness of the bed and the lack of Yuuri's warmth Conrad clasped Yuuri's hand and stood. Yuuri carefully tucked him away just enough that his trousers wouldn't fall off as he walked and leaned up asking against his lips, "Do you need to do your checks?" Reluctantly Conrad nodded and Yuuri released him turning to the bedroom hips swaying and pants sliding down with every step.

Conrad resisted the temptation to follow immediately knowing that years of training and habit would not let him rest until he had checked the perimeter. One thorough though fast inspection and a stop for the bathroom and water and Conrad was sliding between the sheets offering the glass to Yuuri who drank half before setting it aside and settling against Conrad. They drifted into sleep with soft caresses and sweetly murmured words.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About halfway! Do you have a drink, are you staying hydrated? If you have meds have you taken them? If you should be sleeping please do. I promise everyone will be here when you get back.

As a petty form of revenge for Yuuri manipulating him into a promise to not stick around during his lessons Conrad kept his activities for the next two days a secret and had talked Jake into playing his game as well. Yuuri knew there was enough money involved that he could use Bob's training to figure out what was going on but seeing Conrad willing to play quickly crushed that idea so he tried to wheedle information in other ways with little success. Conrad seemed perfectly content with dinner and a cuddle in the evenings and didn't push for more when Yuuri set the information as the price for anything else.

It was Thursday afternoon and Conrad had just finished setting the coffee and tea that he bought at Bob's favorite shop on his way up at Bob and Yuuri's elbows when a high pitched notification sounded from his phone. Quickly he flicked it open as Yuuri stood and tried to look at the screen thinking it would be something about his activities the last two days. "Shouri is on his way up. If you want to avoid him we should leave soon."

Yuuri chewed his lip for a moment then shook his head no as he settled back into place at the table. "Let's see what he has planned."

Bob nodded approvingly and commented, "It's a damned shame you had to go back to Shin Makoku. You would have made an even better heir than Shouri. At the rate he's going it'll be another hundred years before I can retire." Yuuri blushed and Conrad settled a possessive hand on his shoulder at the complement as they turned back to the last few details that should be covered.

The last of the leather folios had been moved to the completed stack. I's were dotted, t's crossed, and signatures signed to get Yuuri's money moving the way he wanted it to for the foreseeable future when Shouri strode through the door, the bruising on his face fading. "Am I interrupting?"

Despite the courtesy of the question there was something about the tone that didn't quite ring true to Yuuri and he glanced at Bob from the corner of his eye to see how Bob wanted to handle it since it was his turf. A discreet motion indicated he was leaving the choice to Yuuri. "No we just finished. Should we leave so you can speak with Bob?"

"No please. My business today is with you." Shouri paused long enough for it to be uncomfortable, seeming to expect Bob and Conrad to leave. Since neither did and it would have been beyond rude to ask them to Shouri was forced to continue awkwardly.

He bent in half, back and neck straight so he was forced to look at the floor as he spoke. "Yuuri my brother and Lord Weller I apologise fully for my actions. You were right that I should have taken your status beyond being my little brother into account and that I should not have given the insults to Lord Weller that I did. I have been made aware of the terms of my punishment and I thank Lord Weller for his generosity."

Yuuri considered the apology, his lack of immediate response meaning Shouri had to hold his position. A glance at Conrad asking for his opinion of the apology got a dismissive gesture indicating that Conrad was willing to accept it as within the terms given before. The apology was supposed to have been mostly to Conrad, not Yuuri with Conrad tacked on as an afterthought. Again something seemed off to Yuuri but he wasn't quite able to pin it down and he needed to decide quickly or it would be an automatic rejection.

Yuuri stood and lifted Shouri's shoulders so he was standing straight. "Accepted brother. I hope that the meeting in a year goes as well." Yuuri held out his hand for a handshake which he kept brief and business like.

"Mother said you were going out to dinner this evening. May I escort her?" Shouri held himself completely neutral not trying to influence Yuuri which was somewhat surprising.

Yuuri flicked his phone to check the time and nodded. "Conrad and I are headed back to the hotel for a couple of hours and will pick up Mama at six. If you don't mind riding up front with Jake we can pick you up too or you can meet us there."

"I'll ride with you then." Shouri tilted his head. "Why are you suddenly calling her Mama again? You haven't done that voluntarily since you were six?"

Yuuri's lips quirked in amusement. "It makes her happy and if my dignity suffers a little in others' opinions well, it's not like it matters. Either they know me and there isn't much impact or they don't know me and I don't care. It's not like I'm at home regularly any more to please her in other ways so if this small thing brings her pleasure I will do it." Shouri stared down at his little brother who suddenly seemed so much older in surprise.

Yuuri broke his reverie by nodding shortly, "We'll be going now so see you later." Yuuri turned to Bob and dipped in a brief respectful bow. "Thank you for working with me."

Bob only gave a casual wave and said, "Bye."

Amused at Bob's ways after his criticism of Shouri Yuuri left with Conrad following after. Jake met them at the parking garage elevator as usual and took them back at the hotel. As they passed the desk one of the staff came up to them and as soon as they were in polite speaking range they said, "Mr. Shibuya you had a delivery this afternoon that we were asked to put in the hotel safe. Should we bring it up to your suite?"

Yuuri suddenly felt like his mouth was so dry he could only nod yes but that was enough and they scurried away to do his bidding. On reaching the suite Conrad coaxed Yuuri out of his suit jacket and went to hang it up so it didn't wrinkle before dinner. Yuuri alternated between staring out the windows and pacing the length of the living room until Conrad wrapped Yuuri's fingers around a cup of coffee prepared just as he liked it then settled his arms around Yuuri's waist. Yuuri laughed and leaned back into Conrad. "I should appoint you the kingdom's professional Maou tamer."

Conrad dropped his head to nuzzle at Yuuri's neck. "The only Maou I want to tame is you." Yuuri thought of the retired Maous and winced pulling his thoughts away from that direction and focusing on the view and the coffee Conrad brought. When there was a knock at the door Conrad released him and left to answer it.The exchange at the door didn't take long and neither did walking back and forth across the room but Yuuri was pacing again by the time Conrad handed him the tiny bag. With unsteady fingers he untied the ribbon holding it shut and pulled out the ring box letting the bag fall to the floor.

With a snap he opened the velveted box revealing the two rings inside. Yuuri picked up the larger one and inspected it carefully for roughness or imperfections and found it exactly as ordered. He started to kneel only for Conrad to grab his shoulders stopping him. "I asked you remember?" Conrad knelt as he said that and Yuuri looked down at him in that familiar position as he held up the smaller ring on his palm. "Chest, arm, heart, and soul I am yours Yuuri. Will you marry me?"

Feeling tears pricked at the backs of his eyes Yuuri fell forward into Conrad's arms. "Yes. Always Yes. My sword and shield." Conrad caught him and curling his arm around to hold Yuuri's hand up gently slid the ring on.

Yuuri leaned up and kissed him thoroughly then remembered the ring he still held.

"Conrad will you marry me? I don't have much, everything belongs to the kingdom, and-"

Conrad leaned forward and shushed him with a kiss. "I would take you barefoot in a towel." Conrad held out his right hand, "I know left is traditional but the left isn't as sensitive to touch any more and I want to be able to feel it." Yuuri carefully slid the ring on making sure to not catch on any of the scars. "And you really need to sit down with Gwendal about your finances in Shin Makoku because each Maou is given a generous grant on their ascension, how else would they retire?"

Yuuri thumped his head onto Conrad's shoulder. "I didn't consider that. Gwendal said some of the previous Maous were commoners but I had this mental image that they retired on their previous income." Quickly he scrambled to stand up and Conrad smoothly stood as well. "Ah, sorry about using you as chair."

Conrad kissed him on the forehead. "Anything you need at any time my love."

Yuuri checked the clock and then tugged Conrad over to the couch reversing their usual positions and settling so Conrad's head was in his lap so he could run his fingers through Conrad's hair and gently chase the tension from him. "What's the occasion?" Conrad rumbled.

"I just wanted to take care of you for a change." Yuuri continued his petting feeling Conrad slowly releasing the tension that kept him at hair trigger readiness, able to defend at any time. They stayed there until he leaned down and kissed Conrad, when he pulled back Conrad was smiling at him nearly as relaxed as the morning Yuuri caught him sleeping. As Conrad sat up he could almost see the layers of duty settling on his shoulders again until he was Yuuri's perfect soldier, crisp and straight. Yuuri stood and smoothed the ruffled hair that was the only sign that ten minutes ago Conrart and his duties had been put aside and he had held only Conrad.

Jackets were collected and they went out the door ready to pick up Yuuri's mother. In the car Yuuri couldn't keep himself from capturing Conrad's right hand and staring at their rings the whole trip. The car had barely stopped before Jennifer floated out of the house in an elegant dress followed by a scowling Shouri who wiped the expression from his face when he noticed Yuuri watching. Conrad stepped out and gracefully handed Jennifer into the car making sure her skirts were clear of the door before closing it.

As he turned to walk around the end of the car and get in the other side their eyes met briefly and Conrad could feel the hate and disdain in Shouri's gaze. He nodded politely, unbothered and got into the car pressing up against Yuuri who had moved to the middle seat after his mother was settled. As long as Shouri was smart enough to hide his feelings from his little brother and not cause him distress Conrad really couldn't care less about him or his opinions.

Shouri settled in the front passenger seat and Yuuri frowned as he didn't even acknowledge Jake in the driver's seat. "Mama, Shouri, this is Jake who has been invaluable this visit." Yuuri gestured to the driver for his mother's benefit but the street light they passed glinted off the ring on his left hand and Jennifer squealed in excitement.

"Oh Yuu-chan! A ring?" Shouri's head snapped around so he could glare at Conrad. Yuuri's attention was on his mother so Conrad let it pass keeping watch on Shouri from the corner of his eye.

Yuuri beamed at his mother. "It arrived today."

"Then you got the confirmation you needed? He returns your feelings?" Yuuri blushed and nodded again causing Jennifer to sigh happily then lean forward to address Conrad directly. "You better take care of my baby. I wasn't a fencing champion for nothing."

Conrad solemnly nodded agreement. "It is my highest goal and he will want for nothing if I can help it."

Yuuri buried his face in his hands and groaned. "Will you both stop please?"

Conrad took one of Yuuri's hands and brushed a kiss across his knuckles. "Yes love."

"Oh Yuu-chan, he's perfect. Much better for you than that Wolf you were always complaining about," Jenifer sighed. "When we get to the restaurant you have to let me see that ring better. The street lamps just aren't good light. Have you set a date?"

With a laugh Yuuri said, "I wish it were that easy. It's going to have to be a State Function so pretty much everything will be locked in by tradition or will involve a lot of political juggling."

Waving a hand to dismiss that Jennifer continued, "Oh I hope I can see it, you will look so lovely in your gown."

"Mama," Yuuri whined. "I'm not going to wear a dress."

"Oh." Jennifer was taken aback. "Well I suppose Conrad will be quite charming."

"Neither of us will be wearing a dress." Yuuri said flatly. "I don't care what traditions Wolfram says there are about the wedding outfits. I'll be willing to put up with a lot to have my husband but there are limits."

Jennifer smiled softly at her son and said gently, "I'm glad you found happiness." The car came to a smooth stop at the curb and Jake hopped out of the driver's seat to get the rear door and hand Jennifer out onto the sidewalk. Yuuri followed his mother out the door on that side at Conrad's nudge and saw her lay a hand on Jake's sleeve before he could step away. "I'm sorry I got distracted and didn't greet you earlier. Thank you for taking care of my sons. Even if I only just found out about the third one."

Yuuri shook his head and looked to Conrad who had just stepped up beside him. "Congratulations on your new mother. I forgot to warn you that she would probably latch onto you like this."

"I really don't mind. I'm getting the better end of the deal after all." Briefly Conrad pressed the back of his hand to Yuuri's tangling their fingers for a moment. They shared a smile then Yuuri stepped forward. Shouri made no move to follow through on his request to escort their mother so Yuuri offered his arm to her and guided her toward the restaurant with Conrad and Shouri following behind.

Dinner conversation was kept moving by a cheery Jennifer after she had inspected Yuuri's ring until he got tired of holding his hand out across the table. Yuuri noted that Shouri and Conrad did not directly interact though both would cheerfully respond to Jennifer or Yuuri. Shouri tried to pick up the bill saying Yuuri shouldn't spend his savings on it only for Yuuri to snatch the paper before his fingers could touch it with a cool smile. "Don't worry about it Shouri. There are some benefits to being Maou."

They stepped out of the restaurant in to heavy rain. Yuuri, Conrad, and Shouri stopped under the awning to remain dry while Jennifer ran into the wide sidewalk getting soaked and laughing with glee. Suddenly Conrad stepped forward and taking her hand like a dance spun Jennifer around and away from the curb maneuvering his own body between her and a sudden wave of filthy water off the street as a car splashed through the huge puddle well over the speed limit. As Conrad faced Yuuri again his open smile contorted into horror as his eyes locked on the building front over the awning.

Later Yuuri would remember the details like a bad power point of still pictures. Conrad stepped forward and the agony in his eyes as he realized he was too far away would be imprinted in Yuuri's nightmares. Resolve hardened his features to stone as he slammed his empty hand down toward the pavement and a hurricane of wind rushed past Yuuri catching the awning above and ripping it from it's anchors. As the awning smacked into the falling tangle of rusted fire escape his other hand swiped in from the side and a second targeted hurricane force wind hit the fabric of the awning and wrenched the entire mess to land three feet from touching Yuuri's arm.

Yuuri didn't see or hear the nearly thousand pounds of metal impacting next to him because all of his attention was focused on reaching Conrad as he went limp falling to the sidewalk at Jennifer's feet with a satisfied smile. Yuuri skidded on his knees a trembling hand reaching for Conrad's neck and on finding a warm beat hurriedly patting him down for further injuries careful not to shift his head or neck at all. After starting he pulled out his phone one handed to call emergency services. Only after the operator calmly assured that transport was on the way and his hand had resettled a Conrad's neck feeling the warm pulse through the rain did he look up to see anything else.

His mother had one hand clenched in the fabric of his suit jacket shoulder and the other fisted at her mouth as she tried to muffle her sobs. Shouri still stood in the same place turned toward where Yuuri had been one hand stretched out as if to grab him when he had been standing there and the other twisted behind has back outlined in the blue glow of water Maryoku. Yuuri glanced at the tangle of metal expecting to see it bathed in the same blue glow and time seemed to slow as he turned his eyes to the front of the building instead seeing the dancing blue flickering along the anchor points where the metal had been.

"Why?!" Yuuri pleaded for his brother to have a reason.

Shouri's answer came haltingly. "He was supposed to be there. He was supposed to show you how he would save himself first. He was supposed to be injured if he didn't move and I would save you and show you that you belong here where I can protect you."

Staring at the man who had been his brother Yuuri cried out in horror. "He is my shield he would never have saved himself first unless it was the only way to save me." The horror faded and rage settled in. "Run Shouri Shibuya. Run now and leave my sight if you want to live. Your life rides on his." Terrible menace filled Yuuri's voice and Shouri found his feet moving on animal instinct as he ran into the rain.

The flashing lights of the ambulance pulling up to the curb was the next thing Yuuri became aware of beyond the pulse under his fingers. As the medics pushed him out of the way, his attention turned to his mother again. She still clutched his jacket, her dress soaked through and clinging to her frame. Yuuri gently pried her fingers open then took off the jacket tucking it around her. He lifted his phone again dialing Jake and directed him to come take charge of his mother and take her wherever she wanted to go.

Conrad was loaded onto the stretcher and being wheeled toward the ambulance when Yuuri laid his hand on his mother's cheek making sure he had her attention. "I have to go with him Mama, I have to be sure he will be okay. Jake will be here in just a minute and he will make sure you get home." Yuuri dropped his hand and dashed toward where they were sliding Conrad's stretcher into the ambulance squeezing into an opening to climb inside with a shout of, "I'm his next of kin!" To silence the objections. Through the entire ride Yuuri could not let go of his hand.


	18. Chapter 18

Three days later, Yuuri was a permanent fixture in Conrad's room. The nursing staff had bullied him into basic self care with threats of official visiting hours only but he still looked worse than Conrad who other than being a bit pale looked like he was sleeping. Jennifer had been the only other visitor and she hadn't stayed long with her son barely acknowledging her. Bob stepped into the room and met Yuuri's dull eyes before bowing, his back ramrod straight, head only tilted up a fraction. "Please. I know I have no right to ask but please be merciful."

Had the situation been any different Yuuri would have found it hilarious to have Bob asking him for something like this because it was probably something no one had ever seen. "Get us out of the country." Yuuri rasped. "If he doesn't wake up that might slow me down enough for Shouri to live."

Bob straightened. "How is he?"

Yuuri turned back to Conrad brushing the hair from his forehead. "Physically he's fine other than bruising from the fall as far as the doctors can tell. The bump to the head doesn't appear to have any complications to the bruising and the doctors are not sure why he won't wake up but remain cautiously optimistic."

Clearing his throat Bob said, "I'm sorry I didn't come earlier I was hoping to speak with both of you." Yuuri's only answer was a shrug, his attention not leaving Conrad. Without saying anything else Bob left and Yuuri's attention turned back to Conrad as he picked up the limp hand that didn't have IV 's in it and pressed a kiss into the knuckles finger running over the spot where Conrad's ring should have been restlessly.

The next interruption was the medical transport crew shadowed by Jake who had brought today's set of clothes. Yuuri changed while Conrad was prepped for travel and steeled himself for the fight ahead to remain with him. It was anticlimactic when the head of the team looked at Yuuri and stated rather then asked, "You are coming."

One private plane and another medical transport vehicle later and Conrad was being settled into an adjustable bed just like at the hospital in a hotel room. Yuuri knew he was in Boston because some of the crew had been talking about their plans in the area before the trip back but couldn't be bothered to find out more. A tall man with dusky skin and dark hair had been waiting in the room and after the transport crew left started checking Conrad's vitals. When he was sure that there was no change in status for the worse from the records he had received he turned to Yuuri.

"My name is Jose Rodriguez. Bob asked me to act as Conrad's doctor because I'm already aware of Mazoku and Maryoku. Since I'm normally a pediatrician I have a list of doctors who specialize in head injuries if you prefer, but they won't know your status."

Yuuri shifted where he had perched on the edge of the bed to look Jose over assessingly. "Will any of the specialists be able to do more for him than you will?"

Jose shook his head no. "He was seen by the top three doctors in Japan for head injuries already. Their unanimous consensus was that time is the only thing that will help."

With an indifferent shrug Yuuri said, "You might as well stay then. Do you have any thoughts on his condition now that you have examined him?"

Jose hesitated then asked, "From the report I was given of what happened that night Conrad used a lot of Maryoku didn't he?"

Yuuri nodded as he leaned forward to adjust a strand of hair that had fallen into Conrad's eyes. "Especially since until he did that we both believed he had no Maryoku."

Rubbing his chin Jose thought for a minute. "I think he has an extreme case of Maryoku exhaustion. I was called in to look after Murata when his troubles with remembering his past lives cropped up and we have kept in touch. We talked some about Maryoku and how problems with it are treated so I think as soon as his body recovers the energy he will be up and about." Another nod from Yuuri was his only response. "I'll work with you in a bit so you can do everything for his daily needs except the things that I need to do when I check in every two hours. Now, with the first patient sorted lets start on the second."

Jose lifted his phone and quickly took a picture of Yuuri then stepped around the bed to take his vitals. Yuuri did as requested when told to move this way or that or indicate if there was pain but otherwise remained indifferent as Jose announced his findings. "You are suffering from exhaustion, mild dehydration, pretty bad sleep deprivation, and serious need of a shower. Are you going to listen to me and take care of yourself?"

At Yuuri's shrug Jose nodded having expected that answer. "Conrad is your guard right?"

"My sword and shield." Yuuri rasped.

"So he does things beyond taking care of your physical safety like makes sure you have time to eat and sleep right?" Yuuri nodded and Jose smiled in satisfaction. "How do you think he's going to feel when he wakes up and finds you looking like this?" Jose pulled out his phone and held out the picture of Yuuri perched on the edge of Conrad's bed, shoulders slumped, face pale with deep black circles under his eyes, and hair lank and unwashed.

"Do you usually manipulate your patients?" Yuuri glared at Jose.

The cheerful reply of, "Only when necessary," did nothing to improve Yuuri's mood but he listened as Jose continued. "If you follow my instructions I won't show Conrad this picture when he wakes up." Yuuri was equally annoyed by the continued emphasis on when not if Conrad would wake up and pleased that Jose was saying when instead of the more evasive wording other doctors had been using.

"You will sleep eight hours of every twenty four, you can use the other bed or as long as you don't mess up the IV's you can sleep in that bed with Conrad. I don't care if you catnap fifteen minutes at a time or sleep through my visits. You will eat three full meals a day and hydrate sufficiently. And you will keep yourself clean and not make my first patient grimy."

"Tyrant." Yuuri ran his hand through his hair and then grimaced as he rubbed his fingers together. "Watch over him," he ordered and left the room.

Jose smiled after him and moved a chair from the edge of the room to Conrad's side. "Wake up soon my friend. You need to let me know if he is everything you hoped when I saw you last."

o----|============>

In the end it took Conrad another week and a half to wake up. Yuuri had stepped out of the room to gather the necessary items for a bath and when he returned he found Conrad staring up at the ceiling blankly. Almost dropping the basin Yuuri quickly set everything on the floor then rushed across the room to Conrad's side. Softly he called, "Conrad," and almost cried when there was no movement. All of the doctors had been careful to cover the risks of memory loss or other damage but Yuuri hadn't let himself think beyond Conrad waking up.

With shaking hands Yuuri pulled the too large ring off his finger and slipped it onto Conrad's right hand where it belonged then tried again. "Conrad, please? Can you look at me?"

Slowly Conrad blinked, then as if every movement hurt looked at Yuuri then his hand tightened convulsively. "Dream." Conrad's voice was reduced to a dry whisper.

Yuuri felt his eyes fill with tears and his voice quivered as he said "I'm not a dream, I'm here and you are awake."

Conrad yanked on Yuuri's hand catching him unprepared and making him sprawl across Conrad as the tears broke loose. Gingerly, grimacing at the tugging of the IV needle in the back of his other hand Conrad wrapped his arms around Yuuri's frame and buried his face into his lover's hair. "Hurt? Was sure missed."

Yuuri laughed wetly and sat up reaching for the glass of ice water on the table next to the bed. Offering Conrad an ice cube on a spoon he said, "I'm fine you idiot. Jose said we need to take it slow reintroducing your stomach to not being fed by IV. Speaking of whom I should let the tyrant know you are awake."

Yuuri pulled out his phone and selected a contact. ""He's awake. Coherent but disoriented at first. Seems to remember everything. See you in a minute." Yuuri ended the call and offered Conrad another ice cube. "That was Jose Rodrigueze who has been your doctor and my micromanager for most of the last two weeks while you caught up on your beauty sleep."

Conrad's voice was almost back to normal with his throat somewhat soothed by the trickles of water he was allowed. "Did it work?" At Yuuri's questioning look he clarified, "The beauty sleep."

Yuuri leaned forward brushing their lips together. "Absolutely. You are gorgeous." Huffing a laugh Conrad tried to pull Yuuri back to him but Yuuri resisted. "The tyrant will be here soon and I don't want to give him a show."

As if on cue the door to the room opened and Jose walked up to the bed. "Hey Conrad, long time no see. Let me check you out and we'll see if we can remove this IV."

"I wish this were a social call. As nice as it would be to not have this thing in my hand I think I would prefer if you removed whatever that is." Conrad gestured down his torso.

"Yeah, no. The catheter stays until I'm pretty sure you can walk to the bathroom. Let's give it a couple hours of you being awake and we can come back to the issue." Jose worked his way through Conrad's vitals then removed the IV and taped a cotton ball to the seeping puncture. "Take this off in about fifteen minutes Yuuri. If it keeps bleeding let me know."

"I'll be back in about two hours to check on you again Conrad and take a look at letting you out of bed. Yuuri kissing and cuddling only. Stick to first base. One: I don't want to see it when I get back, two: we need to go slowly. It would be pretty easy to get his heart rate up and have him pass out. Conrad you can keep working on ice or have water if you want. If you are feeling really adventurous there is jello in the fridge that Yuuri can get from the other room but my recommendation is that you wait a couple of hours."

Jose strode briskly from the room and Yuuri sat on the edge of the bed holding Conrad's hand, reassured by the returned pressure and clear gaze that focused on him. "Do you remember what happened after we left the restaurant?"

Conrad tucked his current ice cube into his cheek so he could answer clearly. "Up to that pile of metal landing next to you."

"Did you know it would work when you used Maryoku?" Yuuri worked to keep his tone even.

Shaking his head no Conrad said, "I hadn't tried since I was forty. My teacher could confirm I would have been wind if I'd had enough Maryoku to do more than age as a Mazoku but forty is the upper limit of when Maryoku will awaken so there was no point after. When the fire escape fell there was no other way I could do anything about it so it was worth a try. If I succeeded then you would be safe and if not I would meet you again in another place."

Yuuri let himself fall forward so he was sprawled on Conrad again. "Idiot. Moron. What was I supposed to do if the poison activated and you died? Meet you again in another place?"

Conrad's vision darkened for a moment as his heart rate skyrocketed and he wrapped his arms around Yuuri as if he were the only solid anchor in the world. "Absolutely not. I forbid it."

Laughing bitterly Yuuri said, "Now you know how I feel." He raised head and Conrad reached to wipe away his tears. "Protect me with your life, not your death." Yuuri ordered.

"Yes Sire," was the only answer Conrad could give.

Yuuri put his head back on Conrad's chest, Conrad stroking his hair and Yuuri twisting and turning their fingers together after removing the bandage. Both of them were content to soak in the fact that the other was alive and well while Conrad worked his way through his ice cubes and started sipping on the water.

"Why do you call me Sire since you returned?" Yuuri asked absently.

"Because when I returned I gave you my fealty. Günter and Gwendal for example are in the service of the Maou of Shin Makoku. If you chose to retire on your return their oaths would transfer to the new Maou. I would have obligations as Lord of Luttenberg to the new Maou but my fealty and service would still be to you."

Yuuri chewed his lip. "That seems like a pretty big commitment what if you regret it?"

"I won't." Conrad's tone was certain. "I will never service anyone but you."

Shaking Yuuri exclaimed, "Conrad! Geeze your humor is awful."

Conrad laughed, "Not my fault your mind is in the gutter."

Yuuri hummed doubtfully. "Yes it is because if not for you I would have no reason to be in the gutter."

"Point," Conrad leaned to where he could speak softly into Yuuri's ear moving hot air across it. "But you like it in the gutter with me." Then he pulled Yuuri into a deep kiss exploring Yuuri's mouth as if they had never kissed before.

When they pulled back panting Yuuri remembered the other questions that had been bothering him since Conrad's display of Maryoku. "Just before my coronation I asked if the water that the girl gave me and you tasted for poison activated my Maryoku and you dodged the question. Is that why you have enough Maryoku to use now?"

Conrad hesitated then nodded. "I think the girl might have been one of the Lake People. They are incredibly reclusive so very little is known about them, legend says they could do just about anything. Their loyalty is to the Maou and they will respond to the Maou's command although no Maou has had the courage to try in the last thousand years. Since your Maryoku didn't activate when you were eight here on Earth it's entirely likely they would jump start it."

Yuuri thought about that for a bit then asked his next question. "Are you safe from the poison?"

Jose stepped through the door just as Yuuri asked that and stopped short yelling, "What fucking poison! Are you telling me now that you knew Conrad had been poisoned and you didn't so much as hint about it to any one of his medical providers?"

Conrad rolled Yuuri off onto the bed beside him and pushed himself upright so Yuuri was mostly sheltered behind him. "Cool it Jose. Yuuri didn't know enough about it to be useful. It's not actually a poison it's a drug that doesn't exist here. The only effect that lasts more than twelve hours is the chance that Maryoku use within two months will make you drop dead. I didn't die so it's not a problem. Now calm down."

Pinching the bridge of his nose Jose closed his eyes breathing deeply and started counting slowly out loud. When he reached twenty he continued in a carefully controlled tone, "Nearly all drugs are poisons. Positive or negative only depends on intent and dosage. The reason I am playing hotel doctor is that I know about your weirdness with Maryoku and everything so even if Yuuri knew of nothing but the effects he should have told me because, and this is a wild guess. What if the people who dropped dead within the two months died of Maryoku exhaustion, which just so happens to be what you suffered? And you can let Yuuri sit up, I'm not going to actually do anything to him."

Conrad moved the elbow that had been braced on Yuuri's rib cage releasing him. Yuuri rolled off the bed and stood beside it rubbing the back of his head sheepishly looking closer to his age than Jose had seen him since they met, the weight of stress and worry that had aged his features almost gone since he had spent time with Conrad. "I'm sorry Jose. I didn't think of that at all. What could you have done to make Conrad better if you had known?"

Jose pinched the bridge of his nose again. "Nothing in this particular case but it's still a really stupid idea to not tell someone about something like that. There is a chance that I could have done something and a chance that Conrad would be being treated with something in addition to the saline and nutrient feed and would need closer monitoring for negative reactions."

Yuuri looked even more chagrined at the thought of drug interactions and bowed to Jose. "I'm really sorry."

Jose waved it off and walked up to the bed to start taking Conrad's vitals. "If your bodyguard actions just now weren't pure bluff it's looking good to remove the catheter but I want to see you walk to the bathroom and back. With or without support is your choice but if you fall it's another three days without leaving the bed. I would recommend that we leave it in for your test run because it's not fun to have one taken out and less fun than that to have it put back in."

Jose stepped back and Conrad swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood braced against it. After about two minutes of finding his balance he asked, "Yuuri will you walk with me just in case?"

Smiling Yuuri slid under his arm and they walked back and forth without any issues. Jose nodded, "Good enough. Yuuri your lunch is here. Please go eat it." Yuuri opened his mouth to object and Jose pulled out his cell phone. With a sigh Yuuri left without saying anything.

Conrad narrowed his eyes, "What blackmail do you have on your phone?"

"If I tell you it loses all value and I may still require it to get him to enforce limitations on you." Jose pushed on Conrad's shoulder gently. "Now lie back and think of Shin Makoku."

By the time Conrad had connected the cultural referenced Jose had finished the deflation and extraction and Conrad couldn't help but admire how apt the comment had been. "That. Is a truly unpleasant device."

Jose shrugged. "Better than a bedpan for the conscious and a diaper for the unconscious bedbound." Conrad thought of the few times he had been that bad off before and reluctantly nodded. Jose finished cleaning up then looked at the bedding. "Would you rather move to the hotel bed or stay in this one?"

Conrad immediately said, "Hotel bed. Can I take an actual bath?"

Tilting his head to the side Jose thought for a bit. "No but you can shower if you have a helper and they do the work." He walked over to the bedroom door and called out, "Yuuri it's time to molest your boyfriend."

"Fiance," Yuuri replied as he reentered the room. "You get to bathe?" he asked Conrad.

"If you help. Is that okay?" Conrad smiled.

"Yup," Yuuri stepped forward so Conrad could loop an arm over his shoulders.

"I'll check in tomorrow morning as long as I have your word you will call me for anything that comes up now that Conrad is awake." Yuuri and Conrad agreed easily. "Should I get the staff to remove the adjustable bed while you are in there?" Jose watched Conrad stand again carefully.

Yuuri answered, "Yes please. It seems the least disruptive."

Jose agreed then seeing the way Yuuri's arm looped around Conrad's waist and started drifting lower reminded them. "First base only until completely recovered." Getting a hand wave of acknowledgment from both.

The shower had exhausted Conrad more than he expected even with Yuuri pushing him to sit on the bench and taking care of all the scrubbing but was entirely worth it as he slid into the clean sheets of the hotel bed and Yuuri cuddled up to his side. Conrad woke several hours later as he heard a whimper from beside him. Remembering what Yuuri had done for him Conrad rubbed the hand looped around Yuuri's waist from ribs to sternum and back calling, "Yuuri, love come back to me. Wake up it's okay."

Conrad soothed Yuuri after he woke gasping and trembling against him. "Will you tell me?" Conrad had asked before what nightmares Yuuri had as he followed through the castle with Yuuri's fingers digging into his pulse point but this was the first time he asked twice. "Please?"

Yuuri was shaking his head then at the second prompt stopped, deflating. Gently he tugged Conrad into rolling over on top of him and pulled him down. "If you need me to do this I need to be able to feel you. To know you are here." Yuuri pulled at the arms supporting Conrad's weight tugging until Conrad fell against him with his full weight.

Conrad tried to take some.of his weight on his knees only to find Yuuri pushing him out of position. "I'm too heavy."

"Not for this. I need to see you. Feel you." Locking his gaze on Conrad's face Yuuri trembled and started talking. "You are gone again. Hurt, tortured. Dying." Yuuri ran his hands over Conrad in the pattern to check for wounds which almost caused Conrad to whimper with the pain he had caused. "You call out to me but I can't find you then you tell me that it's okay. That you never expected me to come for you and then its silent."

Yuuri took a deep shuddering breath. "The other one is worse. I'm happy with Greta and Wolfram and Günter and Gwendal. They convinced me to stop chasing you. To stop trying to get you back and I'm happy. And then a Shimaron envoy comes and throws your body down in the courtyard in front of me."

"In front of everyone but there isn't much left from what the torturers had done. And you are there. Dead. And I didn't know. I didn't try to stop it and there is nothing I can do and you are dead. And I was happy. And I never told you I loved you and I was happy while you were being killed." Yuuri burst into tears.

Conrad kissed the tears off of Yuuri's cheeks murmuring reassurances between each soft kiss, "I'm here. I know you love me. It didn't happen. I'll make sure it doesn't happen. I love you."

Eventually Yuuri's sobs eased and he was able to speak again. "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about." Conrad moved his kisses to Yuuri's mouth, "You soothed my nightmares please let me help with yours?"

Burbling a laugh Yuuri said, "You didn't cry all over me."

"Just because I didn't doesn't mean I didn't want to. A soldier's training to be quiet isn't always an advantage." Conrad's tone was dry. " How can I help? You mentioned dancing when you helped me?"

"Maybe a time when there isn't a chance you will fall over because you were just in a bed for two weeks. This is good." Yuuri tightened his arms on Conrad's waist. "This is perfect." Conrad kept up his feathering kisses moving his head lower to Yuuri's shoulder until he fell back into a healing sleep with his head tucked in to Yuuri's neck. Yuuri remained awake gently running his hands over Conrad's back intermittently.


	19. Chapter 19

Conrad's recovery was swift and less than a week later Jose had declared him completely recovered and left. To celebrate his release from the hotel room which had started to give both Conrad and Yuuri cabin fever they went to a game at Fenway park. The hotel concierge had offered to set them up with tickets and transportation but Conrad waved them off choosing to use the information he had looked up in Japan. Yuuri laughed when they exited the hotel and walked to the subway. "I don't mind but why the subway?"

"An essential part of the Boston experience," Conrad grinned. They amused themselves during the ride comparing Yuuri's experience with subways in Japan compared to Conrad's experiences in America. When they reached Fenway Park Yuuri paused to take pictures then noticed that they had veered away from the main entrance. "Wait, where are we going?"

"A surprise," was Conrad's answer. Going to a smaller entrance Conrad provided his name and reservation information and they were led off into the stadium. During the pregame tour they stepped out onto the field while the teams were warming up. Yuuri stared up at the stands and slowly spun in a circle looking at everything in amazement.

"I'm standing on Fenway Park's field. This is unbelievable, Conrad how did you manage this!?" Yuuri had a beaming smile as he stopped facing Conrad who had his phone out and aimed at him.

"The tour was easy, it was the next part that took a little arranging." Conrad pointed behind Yuuri to where two of the Red Sox team were approaching, one with a catcher's gear on and the other had a pitcher's glove.

The pitcher spoke as they walked up. "Hey, you guys our VIP set to play a round of catch?"

Yuuri looked back and forth between the players and Conrad at a loss for words. Conrad answered, "That's us. Well, him." Conrad pointed at Yuuri.

They only took time for a few throws with the catcher offering Yuuri tips before the stadium staff member said they needed to leave the team to their warm ups. Conrad was not surprised that Yuuri had completely charmed the players, demonstrated when the catcher accepted the well worn mitt that Yuuri had been using, pulled a pen out of his pocket, signed the mitt, and presented it back with a grin. Waving off Yuuri's protests the catcher insisted that it was worn out and he needed to replace his practice mitt anyway.

The pitcher not to be outdone took the ball he had been using and stole the catcher's pen to sign it before dropping it into the mitt Yuuri was holding. "Keep enjoying baseball." Then he leaned in a bit and just loud enough for Yuuri to hear said, "And hang onto that one. He's a keeper," and winked before walking away. Blushing madly Yuuri turned to follow the stadium staff cradling his prizes, Conrad fell into step beside him tucking away his phone.

They spent the next half hour before it was time to go to their seats sharing a plate of snacks as Yuuri gushed about the entire experience the ball and glove safely tucked into the bag with the jerseys their stadium escort had presented before leaving them at the door to the lounge. When it was time to go to their seats Conrad tucked Yuuri up against his side. At Yuuri's questioning look he said, "For warmth," and gave that innocent grin that looked like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. "There will be so many fans it might be too cool."

Yuuri was torn between swatting Conrad and stepping away loudly declaring that he has no connection to or knowledge of this person. He settled for sighing deeply and changing the subject. "Where are our seats?" Yuuri looked up of the high seats of the stadium until Conrad turned him around and pointed to a seat right behind the catcher's position. As the teams entered the field they reached their seats and Yuuri turned them around so their backs were to the field and holding his camera up told Conrad to smile, taking a selfie of them with the Park behind them.

o----|============>

After the game Yuuri was too excited to wait for the stadium to clear and tugged Conrad out of his seat so they could join the flood of humanity headed to the exit. The subway had seemed full on the way to Fenway Park but leaving there was not only the rush of people from the event but also the evening shift and party travelers so they ended up crammed together. "Sorry, I never experienced the subway being this bad when I lived here." Yuuri's back pressed into Conrad and the souvenir bag was clutched to his front. They had just left the station when Conrad felt Yuuri startle against him. "What's wrong?" Conrad asked.

"Nothing! Nothing, I'm sure it was just a mistake." Yuuri lowered the bag so it was clutched against his belly. When he flinched again Conrad used his elbows without compunction to clear enough room to turn him around. Gently he put his hand under Yuuri's chin to tilt his face up to look at him. Yuuri was scarlet with embarrassment and he softly admitted, "Someone groped me."

The muscles at the corner of Conrad's jaw started to twitch as he glared at the crowd surrounding them assessing what options were available. When Yuuri jumped against him Conrad forced enough space that he could shuffle them around so he was standing in Yuuri's position. He felt someone run their hand down the small of his back and tried to figure out who it might have been with no success. Yuuri cringed against him again and Conrad's face tightened with fury and his ears popped as if the train car had pressurised like an airplane cabin had when he visited Earth before. He started ruthlessly forcing a path to the doors ignoring the protests the other commuters started to voice but cut off when they saw his face.

Before they reached the next stop Conrad had Yuuri supported just inside the doors so there was no one but Conrad touching him. When they stepped into the station Yuuri paused the way he was working his jaw to pop his ears to object. "This isn't the right stop."

"We'll get a cab or have the hotel send someone to pick us up." Conrad's voice was tight with anger though his hand at Yuuri's hip, guiding him through the crowd was gentle. They exited the subway and Conrad looked around at the street, noting the lack of taxis he called the hotel and made the arrangements to be picked up. Moving to the edge of the sidewalk Conrad slumped against the sun warmed brick of the building.

"I'm sorry," Yuuri leaned on Conrad's shoulder.

Baffled as to why he was apologising Conrad asked, "Why?"

"I ruined the day." Was Yuuri's soft reply.

Conrad pulled Yuuri to stand in front of him and leaned to press his forehead against Yuuri's. "You absolutely did not ruin the day. Some jackasses did pretty much ruin the trip back to the hotel but you have absolutely no responsibility for their actions and if circumstances had been different I would have broken the hand of the person who touched you."

Conrad's lips quirked. "Though it may have taken me awhile to get the right one and you would have objected to the police trying to arrest me." Smiling in real amusement this time Conrad continued. "I thought the first part of the day went really well and there is nothing that says the evening will go poorly."

Yuuri kissed Conrad briefly, smiling against his lips. "Thank you for your restraint. Having you in jail would not be a good end to the day." Pulling himself away from Conrad Yuuri moved so his back was to the building and watched for the car sent from the hotel.

o----|============>

When they got up to the suite Yuuri pulled Conrad to him and into a deep tongue tangling kiss. Pulling back only when he needed to breath Yuuri panted against Conrad's lips. "Thank you for this afternoon. Fenway Park was amazing and I still don't know how you managed that session with the pros."

"Money. Lots of money." Conrad answered smiling at Yuuri's blissed out expression.

"Oh good, a use for it." Yuuri put his hands on Conrad's shoulders and jumped wrapping his legs around Conrad's waist. "Take a bath with me?" Conrad staggered back a step adjusting his balance and took advantage of the situation to get a good grope of Yuuri's ass under the pretext of shifting him and started kissing him again as he navigated to the tub. He set Yuuri on the edge of the tub and turning on the water pointed out the bath soaps and salts to Yuuri then knelt to start undressing him.

Making every movement smooth and deliberate Conrad slowly removed Yuuri's clothes making only the lightest contact. Taking his hand again he guided his lover to sit down in the almost full tub. Then he stood and with the same graceful movements that he had used undressing Yuuri Conrad repeated the order that he had removed clothing in, boldly facing his appreciative audience. Once he was naked Conrad moved the clothing out of the bathroom then nudged Yuuri forward a bit and settled into the tub behind him.

First he worked the shampoo into and out of Yuuri's hair massaging his scalp. Taking one of the soft washcloths Conrad worked it into a thick lather and started working his way down from Yuuri's neck and shoulders with it. Not making any sharp or hurried movements Conrad massaged Yuuri adding more soap as needed paying special attention to Yuuri's collarbones, nipples, and hips. By the time Conrad finished washing and released the cloth Yuuri was squirming and grinding against him breaking the deep, even breathing pattern that he had been using to moderate his response.

Running his hands over Yuuri under the water Conrad gently kissed the back of his neck and trailed kisses out to the point of his shoulder. "Sexy enough?"

Yuuri turned around pressing up against Conrad to kiss him. "Yes you tease." Yuuri grabbed the cloth floating in the water and started washing Conrad. He surprised that it wasn't any of the attention that he showered on Conrad's body that got the strongest response. Instead it was when he started washing Conrad's hair that he lost control moaning and pressing into Yuuri wantonly. Yuuri kept one hand tangled in Conrad's hair tipped back in the water massaging and occasionally running his fingernails against Conrad's scalp while he moved the other hand between them and started stroking Conrad's erection until shuddering Conrad came into his hand.

Carefully Yuuri guided Conrad to lean against the back of the tub and then kissed him while rocking his hips gently into Conrad's stomach a few times and trembling with his release fell against him to cuddle. The water was cooling when Conrad stopped his hands which had been caressing Yuuri's back and said, "We should get out before the water is cold."

"We could add hot water." Yuuri pouted.

Laughing Conrad lifted Yuuri's hand out of the water. "You are turning into a prune love."

Reluctantly Yuuri got out of the tub and turned on the shower. "I need a rinse," he explained at Conrad's look.

Starting the tub draining Conrad stood to join him. Yuuri yawned as he stood under the spray causing him to rein in his impulse to pull him back into his arms and soon they were toweling off. Yuuri hung his towel neatly on the provided hook and started for the bed. Conrad paused with his towel draped over his head admiring the view for a moment then called after him, "Exhibitionist!"

The response was a waved hand and a call of, "Only for you."

Conrad couldn't keep the grin off his face as he slung the towel around his hips while he called down for food, telling the kitchens to just send what could be done the fastest. Completing his checks and picking up the food Conrad found Yuuri sprawled on the bedspread paging through one of the garden books. "Hey Conrad let's go see a garden before we have to leave, we have a month left?"

"Right," Conrad watched Yuuri's eyes narrow at the opening he had given and obeyed the imperious gesture beckoning him to the side of the bed. Yuuri lifted the tray from his hands and turned away dismissively. Wondering how far Yuuri would go with the obvious disapproval Conrad bowed slightly, his arm across his chest and moved back toward the door to the rest of the suite.

"Conrad," Yuuri called.

Conrad stopped and turned, his expression showing only calm interest. "Yes Sire?" He waited a beat for Yuuri to start to correct him and preempted him. "Yuuri?"

"You win. Come back?" Yuuri grinned.

He went to Yuuri's side first and bending down Conrad kissed him soundly. "As you wish." Then got on the other side of the bed with the tray of finger food between them. "We have plenty of time to do anything you like. I plan to go out tomorrow morning and pick up a rental. From my research it will be hours of tedious paperwork. Would you rather stay here if you are still sleeping? If it doesn't take the whole day I was thinking we could go for a ride after I'm done?"

"Sleeping more sounds good right now. Can I change my mind tomorrow?" Yuuri yawned widely.

"Of course." Conrad brushed Yuuri's bangs back. "If you are sleeping I will leave you to sleep and send the address to your phone so you can have the hotel call a car if you want to join me. I'll let you know when I'm headed back so we don't miss each other." Conrad hesitated with his hand on Yuuri's cheek.

Yuuri turned his head to place a soft kiss on Conrad's palm. "Unless I'm coming to join you I will stay in the room so you don't worry so much."

Conrad laughed, "Mind reader."

"You being predictable when it comes to my safety is more like it." Yuuri's tone was severe but he grinned at Conrad. "I'm done with the food anytime you are." Conrad took the tray out of the room returning to find Yuuri laying on the edge of his pillow blinking sleepily. Conrad reached toward him only to have Yuuri capture his hand to pull him over and rolling so Conrad was wrapped around him securely. Shifting just a bit Conrad followed Yuuri into a deep sleep.

o----|============>

Yuuri woke to an empty room and stretched out on the bed regretting that Conrad wasn't with him. He started thinking about how much had changed in a very short amount of time. Not very long ago a morning alone was a fond wish and being able to sprawl across the bed unthinkable.

He had been content to love Conrad without actually telling the man and accept any affection he would offer knowing it would only be the affection of friendship. This was so much better. Conrad loves him with all his flaws and mistakes and accepted his love in return. Yuuri felt his happiness at that thought was enough to make him burst and he had to move so he ended up rolling back and forth across the bed for a moment then stopped face down in Conrad's pillow.

With nothing else to distract him Yuuri inhaled the scent of his lover, slightly changed because the overlay of horse was missing and the soap wasn't quite what he normally used. Suddenly he was struck with the visceral knowledge that he had almost lost Conrad again. Briefly he considered taking away Conrad's role as his protector.

He could assign someone else under the pretext of following Conrad's advice about getting someone who could be more detached then tried to picture what Conrad would have done when he saw the fire escape coming down and Yuuri unaware of the danger to move himself. Shouri not only reacting to move Yuuri too slowly but also untrustworthy because he had caused the situation and shook his head tears beginning to soak into the pillow.

Conrad would not have acted any differently. There was no way he would have done anything else with Yuuri in danger and no one else in a position to rescue him even if it had cost his life then and there. His sobs turned bitter as he let himself considered the cause of his current dilemma for the first time. During the time Conrad was unconscious he hadn't let himself think of Shouri beyond his interaction with Bob because there was too much chance he would strike in revenge only. Since Conrad woke up he had been too happy and relieved to be able to spend time together and hear Conrad's awful jokes to bother thinking about anyone else.

Yuuri had announced to Shouri and his mother that night that he no longer considered Shouri his brother and the truth of that was still solid within him. There was an undeniable distance as if it had been one of those thugs who tried to mug him that had injured Conrad without the soul deep betrayal he had expected from a brother's actions. To Shouri who had focused much of his life on protecting his little brother this would probably be the harshest punishment possible once he understood that bond had been broken and could not be repaired.

There still had to be another punishment. Shouri's own position as future Maou of Earth demanded it or he would be too deeply indebted to Shin Makoku to be able to act independently in the centuries of responsibility to come. Unable to think of a solution Yuuri forced himself to stop wallowing and pack the problem away to be worked at another time. Seeing the mess he had made of the pillow he called to have the bedding changed when the cleaners came in the afternoon, Conrad would notice the change but hopefully not why.

He started to get ready for the day checking his phone to find the address as promised. Conrad had composed a brief letter rather than the casual style of a text message and Yuuri found himself running his fingers over the word Beloved intermittently as he got cleaned up and dressed. A little surprised Yuuri found that Conrad had laid out a set of sturdy jeans and boots instead of his usual preference to choose more formal slacks and dress shoes.

When he walked into the rest of the suite Yuuri couldn't help laughing at the breakfast laid out waiting for him. Conrad had somehow gotten the hotel to provide a traditional Japanese breakfast with little warmers for the hot items. As he was finishing Yuuri's phone chimed indicating a new message had arrived. Conrad had sent, still using the formal style of a letter that he would be returning to the hotel in about half an hour and asking if Yuuri could meet him at the front. Quickly Yuuri typed out his reply grinning as he used the same format, greeting Conrad as My Prince.

After finishing his breakfast Yuuri went down to the hotel entrance to wait waving off the staff's offers to call a car for him. Conrad pulled up to the curb astride a silver sport bike grinning at Yuuri as he removed his helmet. Yuuri stared at the way the brown leather riding jacket clung to his hips and emphasized the broad shoulders. As he swallowed dryly Yuuri rasped, "Is that legal?"

Conrad replied easily "While you were working with Bob I went and got my certification re-upped and completed a more advanced course."

"Not quite what I meant." Yuuri swallowed again.

His brow furrowed in concern Conrad tried to reassure him, "I've memorized all of the laws it will be very safe," his expression cleared. "We can just use taxis if you would prefer?"

Yuuri shook his head no. "The motorcycle looks great I was just surprised is all."

Conrad smiled in relief swinging his leg over to dismount and walk to the side of the bike where a set of saddlebags had been attached. "There are a few things that I want to go over with you even," his smile quirked wryly. "Or maybe especially if you have ridden with other people before. You will always wear your helmet, gloves, long pants and sturdy shoes." 

He pulled out another leather jacket, this one black with silver trim. "This jacket has special materials that prevent friction burns and abrasions in case something does go wrong and these zippers are vents that can he opened or closed to keep you comfortable without compromising safety." Conrad helped Yuuri into the jacket checking the fit.

"I got you a full face helmet," Conrad grimaced "if you can't tolerate it we can discuss something else but a grasshopper at highway speed isn't a joke. This one is a convertible type so you can flip the chin up for putting it on or at stops." Conrad slipped the helmet over Yuuri's head testing the size with a nod of satisfaction and showing him where to adjust it.

"If we do longer rides or the noise bothers you I have ear plugs too." Conrad handed over a set of riding gloves, then gestured at the bike. "Your right foot will go on this peg," Conrad gestured to a second foot rest he folded out from the bike. "And your left on an identical peg on the other side. Just like riding behind me on the horse I'll get on first but instead of putting your left foot on mine and swinging your right across you put your left foot on the peg on that side.

When we are moving if you don't want to hold on to me then you can hold on here and here." Conrad gripped small parts of the frame that came out from the passenger pad and grinned charmingly. "I don't mind if you hold on to me though. I would prefer it because the bike leans in order to turn so you need to lean with it, keep your spine aligned with mine, and keep any shifting of your weight, even to look over the other shoulder to a minimum during turns and curves."

"All of that is very important but this is the most important part to me." Conrad's gaze was level and serious. "I want you to have fun. If you aren't enjoying the ride there is no point but we won't be able to speak comfortably while on the bike. I haven't worked with the controls on helmet radios enough to be comfortable dealing with them in traffic so if you want me to slow down, for any reason, you aren't comfortable or want to look at something longer, whatever, hit here." He pointed to his left shoulder.

"Hit firmly. This is essentially armor like we use for contact sparring so I'm not going to feel one or two fingers." Conrad indicated the right. "If you want to stop soon but it's not urgent hit here. And if for any reason you want to stop right now then firmly hit at my thigh. I will pull over immediately in a safe area." Conrad touched Yuuri's shoulder. "I'm serious about this, if for any reason you want to stop it will be fine. We can even switch to a cab or something then and there, the rental shop can retrieve the bike if need be."

Yuuri nodded firmly to show that he understood, not surprised by the caution taken with his safety but warmed by the concern about his comfort. Suddenly his eyes sparkled with mischief. "What if I want to go faster?"

Conrad laughed. "Squeeze around my middle tighter. I was thinking we could go for a ride, there is an ice cream place Jose took me to last time about fifteen minutes away once we get on the freeway. It would be about half an hour out then half an hour back. Does that sound okay?" Yuuri nodded his agreement and Conrad walked back around the bike and straddled it again fastening his helmet with the chin bar up then stood bracing it upright, "Ready?"

With a whisper under his breath of "Should be illegal," Yuuri followed climbing on behind easier than he had expected using Conrad's shoulder to stabilize himself as he stepped on the first peg. Yuuri settled on the passenger seat pad and Conrad let himself down into the driver's seat between Yuuri's thighs. It wasn't much different than riding on a horse behind Conrad but seemed more intimate because his thighs were aligned along the outside of Conrad's instead of hanging down and Yuuri cuddled closer.

Conrad turned back over his shoulder to look at Yuuri. "Settled?" At Yuuri's nod he faced forward again, sliding the front of his helmet down started the bike, and pulled out smoothly into the traffic. As soon as they hit the freeway entrance ramp Conrad leaned into the throttle with open space before them and Yuuri's whoop of delight filled his ears and floated behind them.


	20. Chapter 20

For the next week they spent most of the day on the motorcycle or exploring areas they traveled to, from historical reenactments to the beach where they got soaked and had to wait in a nearby restaurant for their clothes to dry. On the weekend they went to Fenway Park and sat in the stands and cheered until they were hoarse. Yuuri found a stack of books in the bottom of one of his cases that included the one Conrad had been reading from Bob's collection. Most nights he was too worn out to do more than cuddle Yuuri so he would read for a bit and the adventure of April and Richard continued.

They were on a fairly isolated section of highway in dense forest and hadn't seen another car for quite a while when Yuuri signaled for Conrad to pull over soon. Conrad had already been watching for a good opportunity because Yuuri had been shifting restlessly more often in the past fifteen minutes. As soon as the bike stopped Conrad was stripping his helmet and ear plugs only for Yuuri to hand his forward as well then wrap his arms tightly around Conrad from behind. One hand over Yuuri's hands and one hand rubbing along his thigh Conrad tried for a casual tone, "Can I help?"

Yuuri moaned into Conrad's back and his hips jerked a little. "This isn't the time or place but my mind was wandering and I just need to be still for a few minutes without the bike vibrating against me."

Conrad shut down the bike and flicked down the kickstand though he kept it braced upright. Gently pulling one of Yuuri's hands to his lips he kissed the palm. "I could make it work if you want." Conrad let his tongue trace the palm he still held briefly.

Yuuri shuddered against him again then trailed his free hand down Conrad's jacket and slipped it up under the front tugging at the button of his jeans. Reclaiming his other hand from Conrad he made quick work of unfastening Conrad's button fly. Conrad braced against the gas tank as Yuuri set a firm and steady rhythm caressing his erection until shuddering Conrad came spilling into a handkerchief that he hadn't noticed Yuuri pull from his pocket.

When he had recovered Yuuri had tucked him away and was trembling and thrusting against his back. Shifting a little he could tell that Yuuri was still hard as he pressed into Conrad's ass. Conrad pulled his mind back from several divergent and equally pleasant paths the encounter could follow and asked, "Since that doesn't seem to have been enough can I take care of you?"

Conrad imagined he could feel the heat from Yuuri's blush through his jacket as he nodded against his back. He swung his leg over the bike leaving Yuuri perched on the back of the bike then bent his head down to murmur into the shell of Yuuri's ear, "What I want to do is lay you back on the bike and then suck you off until all you remember is my name. There is a chance that a car might come through so if we move just a little way into the woods we won't be seen."

Yuuri gasped moaning, "Option A please."

With a low chuckle Conrad set the helmets on the ground then tugged Yuuri into the position he wanted with Yuuri laying back against the tank with one foot braced on the passenger foot peg and the other hanging toward the ground, his fly open and cock standing stiffly. Briefly regretting the rule of no pictures he wouldn't show to Greta Conrad bent and wrapped a hand and his mouth around Yuuri's cock sucking and stroking Yuuri quickly to completion then with a last lick tucked him away admiring Yuuri's thoroughly fucked expression as he caught a drip from the corner of his mouth with his thumb and licked it off. Yuuri suddenly focused on his mouth sat up swinging his legs toward Conrad and pulled him down into a slow kiss.

Yuuri's stomach growling interrupted the lazy kisses prompting Conrad to brace his hands on Yuuri's hips to keep him from following as he pulled away. "Are you ready to move on?"

"Yeah." Yuuri's tone was reluctant.

"Is there something you would rather be doing?" Conrad asked gently.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Conrad's ribs pulling him into a hug. "I like what we've been doing, sightseeing and everything, it's been fun to go on rides and explore but I would like more time when we have energy to have sex like this.

Returning the hug Conrad hummed thoughtfully. "I have tired easily, I thought it might just be part of recovery but I'll call Jose when we get back to the hotel. If nothing else comes up what do you think about just sticking around the hotel for a couple of days to rest?"

Yuuri beamed up at him then blushed when his stomach growled again. "I think it sounds great." Helmets were fastened and Conrad reclaimed the driver's seat and they were off again.

They pulled off at a small diner that had a crowd of battered pickups and small cars around it. Yuuri hopped off first and handed Conrad his helmet and gloves to be braced on the handlebars. Conrad had just taken his own helmet off and couldn't resist pulling Yuuri into a kiss when a wolf whistle interrupted them and Conrad glared over Yuuri's shoulder at the six overweight men approaching.

From the back one of them called, "Hey Ollie, you think the little one gives pretty good head?"

"Ah dunno Rick. Pretty risky to try, I've heard this sort are all diseased." The leader of the group responded.

"Here now Oliver," A graying man in faded denim and plaid approached the group. "These people were doing no harm. Now you just leave them be and go about your business and I won't ask where you were last night when Mrs. Smith reported someone in a navy pickup joy riding up and down her access road."

Oliver turned to face the other man and smirked "I was at home in bed last night and they will vouch for me," he waved at his group who all nodded.

Slowly the older man said, "Oh. Well. Congratulations I suppose. I hadn't realised your relationship had progressed to sleeping together then." Oliver's face went white and then scarlet as he lunged at the man slamming a meaty fist into his belly. Conrad moved for the first time since the encounter started, standing and tucking Yuuri behind him.

As expected having lashed out once Oliver grabbed a pipe from the bed of one of the trucks and brandished it in a way he obviously thought was threatening. "Now that busy body is taken care of I'm going to sort out you two." Yuuri could only shake his head as Conrad intercepted the screaming charge taking the yard of pipe from his sloppy grip, not being careful about what fingers might be broken and slammed it crosswise into his gut. Two of the group showed a hint of self preservation and ran. The others charged.

When Conrad was done and sure they would stay down he knelt next to the older man who almost had his breath back and placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from sitting up. "Are you sure that is a good idea? I could call a medic if you want?"

"Lend me your phone there and I'll call in my deputies to cart this lot off. That way I don't have to get up and go to the car yet." Conrad willingly handed over his phone after setting up the dial pad and listened to the conversation with amusement. "Now who do you think would be calling this number? This is Sheriff Tupper and I want you to roust those two deputies of mine out of the doughnut shop and send them on down to the diner."

"They need to pick up Oliver and his gang. Not drunk this time! This time they picked on the wrong out of towner and got themselves all taken apart by a real soldier. Now I don't want to hear it, you get them sent over and start working up charges. Oliver messed up but good and I'm going to throw the entire library at him if I can." Hanging up the phone the Sheriff handed it back with a smile. "You folks want to add any charges to the list for this group?"

Conrad glanced to Yuuri where he was leaning on the bike, who shook his head no briefly. "Thank you but no, we are visiting Boston from out of country and will not be available in a couple of weeks." Conrad started to stand and fell back on one knee prompting Yuuri to run over and start checking him for injuries.

"You alright there son? I didn't see any of them hit you but some of them sidewinders is pretty sneaky." The Sheriff stood, "I could call that ambulance up for you?"

Waving him off Conrad stood looking down at the way Yuuri had slid under his arm to support him with amusement. "I'm fine. Really." He smiled at Yuuri's doubtful look and turned back to the Sheriff. "I was pretty sick not long ago and I just need a minute to sit."

"Well I won't keep you standing here a jibber-jawing. You go have yourself a seat in the diner and tell Debbie your order is on me. I'd have been a sight worse off if you hadn't been here. Though Oliver would still be up shit creek because Toby there has been filming everytime he sees me hoping to catch police brutality in action. And don't you worry none about Oliver getting frisky with a lawyer."

"Why I bet that Toby stopped recording before he could get a clean shot of you and I just plumb forgot to get your contact information. Now listen to me going on. You get your young man into the diner now." The last was addressed to Yuuri as the Sheriff bustled over to who they assumed was Toby.

Yuuri started back to the bike but stopped when Conrad resisted. "Sorry but we should sit down somewhere and some food might actually help. I'm not in a condition to drive with a passenger just yet."

His brow furrowed with frustration. "The way you just poured out Maryoku I'm not surprised." The blank look Conrad gave made Yuuri suck in a breath sharply. "You didn't know?" The continued blank look made Yuuri swipe his palm over his face. "Right. Sitting, food, then talking," and he dragged Conrad toward the diner.

The waitress whose name tag did say Debbie didn't even try to hide that she had been watching out the window but since it got them immediately escorted to the most isolated corner of the diner Yuuri figured he couldn't complain too much. "Y'all probably want to pick something to order now so I can get the kitchen started on it. People will be flooding in sure enough, like vultures, to talk over the latest nine day wonder. I'll do my best to keep'um away but I'm going to run out of seats sooner or later."

"Sorry, we can-" Yuuri was cut off by the waitress flapping her hand.

"If you are about to apologize for doubling my months take please don't. Now order up or I'll decide for you and Cookie's feelings will be hurt when you don't eat much."

Sharing a look of amusement Conrad and Yuuri looked over the menu and after ordering were left in silence.

"So I was thinking given how smoothly you worked the Maryoku into the fight that you've probably been using it that way since I came to Shin Makoku it's just that, like how I was moving between Earth and the other world unintentionally you have been fighting with it without noticing. Without the Maryoku drain of the poison you weren't using enough to exhaust yourself like this. You need to stop using Maryoku until the two months are up." Yuuri trailed off uncertainly.

Conrad reached for his hand and said, "I'm sure you are right. I'll do my best to not use Maryoku. Given that I didn't know I was using it I'm not sure how well that will work out."

With an evil glint in his eye Yuuri pointed out, "You didn't get into any fights in the hotel room."

Pretending to consider this Conrad tilted his head then pulled Yuuri's hand to his mouth to brush his lips across the knuckles. "I'm sure you could think of a way to keep me indoors."

"Alright break it up y'all. At least for long enough for me to set this down." Debbie winked at them then set the plates down in front of them as soon as their arms cleared enough room. A second waitress stepped up setting down juice, milk, coffee, and water. "I wasn't sure what y'all'd want to drink and figured you would rather I made myself scarce anyway. Give me a wave if you think of anything else." Debbie bustled off.

"I'll consider keeping you in the hotel as a last ditch option." Yuuri stated. "I've been having fun going out without a platoon around me and if you can stop getting in fights it probably won't be an issue."

Looking up from his food Conrad sighed. "I've probably been using it to a lesser degree to funnel the wind around as as we ride. If we use the Interstate to get back to Boston there should be times I can try to check that out." Suddenly the noise level increased and both of them turned their full attention to their food. When they were done they noticed Debbie was dashing from table to table with no breaks and the second waitress wasn't slacking either. Conrad pulled about twice what he remembered the food prices being and left it on the table nudging Yuuri toward a door in the back that blended into the wall that was painted the same shade.

When they reached the parking lot Sheriff Tupper was standing in the middle of a crowd of people, from the movements he was trying to describe the fight to them. "That's funny," Yuuri said. "I don't remember you kneeing any of them in the nuts."

Conrad smirked. "I didn't. I did hit one between the legs with that pipe though."

Soon they were on their way, cutting the planned route short and within an hour and a half were back in Boston. Conrad made a beeline for the couch and fell onto it face down as soon as they got to the suite not bothering to take off his boots and jacket and leaving his helmet on the carpet by his hand. Yuuri shucked his own gear then padded over to Conrad to start unlacing his boots only pausing to push Conrad back into the couch when he tried to get up and take care of his own gear. "If you have the energy to get up use it to call Jose while I get everything put away."

As he hung the jackets Yuuri listened to the murmur of Conrad's voice and when it seemed like he was done returned to the living room. He went to the couch making note of how Conrad had his eyes closed breathing deeply and evenly phone dangling from his extended hand in apparent danger of being dropped on the floor. Gently Yuuri took the phone setting it on the table then brushed the hair off Conrad's forehead only to find his hand captured. With a tug Conrad pulled Yuuri to lay on top of him without disturbing the even pattern of his breathing.

Yuuri wiggled until he was lying on Conrad face down then stacked has hands under his chin looking at him. "You aren't asleep so tell me what Jose had to say?"

"Maryoku exhaustion. Probably. He will be here tomorrow to check me over." Conrad opened his eyes a fraction to look down at Yuuri then caressed the lines on his brow. "It will be fine. I've dealt with worse before."

Yuuri stretched forward to place a kiss on Conrad's chin. "You shouldn't have to. I have a duty to protect you too you know."

Yuuri felt Conrad stop breathing for a moment before he rumbled, "Yuuri… I should be protecting you not useless and unable to defend you from mere bullies."

Smiling Yuuri stretched up again to place another kiss. "As I recall you had no trouble defending me my sword, there was no sign that you were affected at all until the threat had been dealt with. I promised to protect you as a citizen of Shin Makoku at my coronation, as a vassal when I accepted my role as your Maou in that village on the border, and as my fiance when we agreed to marry. So yes I have a duty to protect you. I want to protect you. The best way to do that in a fight like earlier is stay out of the way, but I can be more active when it comes to making you take care of yourself. I hope to be more active."

Yuuri felt Conrad's arms come to rest at the small of his back. "What do you want me to do?"

Looking carefully for any sign that Conrad was not taking him seriously and finding none Yuuri said, "Take a nap until dinner. If you were actually asleep earlier I'm sorry I woke you. Would you be more comfortable if I left?"

Conrad shook his head no, tightened his arms briefly then spoke slowly. "I-ah." He took a deep breath. "I want you to stay. Right here if you don't mind? I get nightmares more often sleeping during the day." He snorted a small laugh. "Usually I'm badly injured so it may not be the time of day but... you have been an excellent shield against them since we've been sleeping together." Yuuri squirmed to try and brace some of his weight off Conrad only to feel the arms around him tighten again and a groan vibrated beneath him. "Wiggling like that will not lead to napping."

"But I'm heavy." Yuuri said with an embarrassed blush.

Brushing his fingertips over Yuuri's cheek Conrad said, "Not as much as you should be, don't think I didn't notice when I woke up but I promise that you are not too heavy for this. Now hush and let me sleep." Bending Conrad brushed his lips against Yuuri's and they settled to rest.


	21. Chapter 21

Slowly Yuuri woke to Conrad stroking fingers through his hair. The chest under his cheek resonated pleasantly when Conrad spoke. "Sorry love but I need to get up." Yuuri stretched languidly then woke enough to process what had been said and why and scrambled up off the couch. Conrad caught Yuuri's hand before he stepped away and brushed his lips across the knuckles. "Thank you." He smiled as Yuuri's stomach growled loudly, "I guess you would have woken shortly anyway. Dress for dinner? We have yet to try the hotel restaurant."

Still blinking sleepily Yuuri stumbled to the bedroom and obediently pulled out one of the suits sparing a moment to be thankful that male fashions allowed one outfit for anything more formal than then most casual situations. He had the trousers on though open because he would still need to tuck in the shirt tails when Conrad's arms circled him from behind and he felt open mouthed kisses being pressed into his neck as Conrad dipped his fingers only just into the open waistband. Yuuri pressed back with a moan. "Maybe we could skip dinner?"

"We both need to eat Yuuri." Conrad nibbled just behind his ear to prove the point.

"You can eat me up anytime." Yuuri slapped his hands over his mouth and breaking free of Conrad's arms retreated to the bathroom absolutely scarlet.

Conrad was immaculate as usual when Yuuri finally came back out, the collar of his undershirt damp but the flush tamed along with his hair. Blandly Conrad assisted with his shirt and jacket then gallantly offered his arm and they walked down to the restaurant. There was a small delay as they waited for the Maître D' to explain to the couple that had arrived before them that reservations were required. From the strain in the professionally patient tone being used they had been at it for a while.

Yuuri looked up to Conrad lips parting to ask when he dipped to speak softly against his ear. "I called down earlier. And I just wanted to let you know that I return the earlier offer in full and plan to have dessert back in the room."

Yuuri couldn't tell for certain how long it took for his mortification to die down enough that he could pay proper attention but he was seated at the table with a roll on his plate and an array of filled glasses in front of him. "You are trying to personally kill me off aren't you. Death by embarrassment?" Yuuri's tone was dry.

Conrad smiled brightly. "A little death won't hurt you."

Mouth hanging open Yuuri found his blush returning. "How do you," Yuuri spluttered and waved his hands in small movements near the table. "That doesn't even work in this language."

The waiter approached to take their order and Yuuri's practice on Conrad and Gwendal let him see the calm was only surface deep. Curiously Yuuri watched the waiter suppress gestures to himself and the table as he rolled through his greeting then relax in relief as Conrad replied in fluent English. Suppressing a smile Yuuri realized the server was afraid they only spoke the Mazoku language, it would certainly have been a challenge to have a translator on staff. Conrad finished interacting with the waiter and when he turned back to Yuuri he picked up the conversation as if there hadn't been an interruption.

"Secrets." Conrad was on the edge of laughing. Seeing the streak of mischief that indicated Conrad was perfectly willing to continue the blatant innuendo knowing the other diners couldn't understand Yuuri quickly changed the subject and for the rest of the meal they discussed the upcoming Red Sox game.

When they returned to the suite Yuuri nervously crossed to stare out the window leaving Conrad to his nightly security routine. Not much later his nervous twisting of his fingers was stilled by Conrad taking his hands and gently massaging the tension away. They stood for a while looking out the window at the twinkling lights without speaking, Conrad patiently waited for Yuuri to be ready to talk.

"Conrad, will you have sex with me?" Yuuri turned to look up at Conrad's face illuminated by the city lights.

Conrad tilted his head and his brow furrowed. "Of course love. Our nap did wonders."

Yuuri felt himself blushing again and half wondered why he couldn't see the amount of light on Conrad's face increase. "I mean can we have actual sex tonight?"

Conrad's eyes widened and he dropped his forehead to Yuuri's shoulder with a groan. "You are going to kill me."

Rubbing his hands over Conrad's shoulders Yuuri asked, "Is that a no?"

"Fuck no, it's a yes I absolutely want to but you keep giving me everything I want and I can't keep up." Conrad lifted his head again to look at Yuuri.

"You," Yuuri framed Conrad's face with his hands and pulled him down into a sweet kiss. "All I want is you."

His pupils blown wide Conrad swallowed dryly. "Are you sure? I would love to but only if you are ready."

Yuuri leaned up and kissed him slowly, gently, barely an open mouthed whisper against Conrad's lips, "I'm certain." Then he turned the kiss deep and plundering tugging Conrad down.

"I-" Peppering Yuuri with kisses between each word Conrad groaned "We need supplies, well it will be a lot more comfortable with supplies."

Yuuri stayed at the window listening as Conrad rustled through the bedroom then the bathroom and a brief one sided conversation too muffled to hear clearly. When Conrad came back to him at the window he couldn't help the thrill that flooded through him seeing Conrad's unflappable calm eroded at the edges and the slight stiffness to his stride because of his request. There was a knock at the door and Conrad accepted the small bundle disappearing again into the bedroom and bathroom.

Forcing himself to focus his attention out the window Yuuri couldn't help laughing when he was scooped up from behind. "Are you a ninja or a cat to move so silently? Should I put a bell on you?"

Conrad didn't reply with words only licking Yuuri's ear as he carried him off to the bedroom making him giggle. Instead of setting Yuuri down Conrad put a knee up on the mattress and continued shuffling until they were centred and dropping him, following him down to brace on all fours above him. He started working on the buttons of Yuuri's shirt as he kissed him but stopped when Yuuri covered his hands.

Conrad opened his eyes at the touch taking a moment to refocus and asked, "Penny for your thoughts?" His voice hoarse.

Yuuri hummed and half lowered his eyelids. "You are wearing too many clothes."

"Fair enough." Conrad was half naked when he finished the sentence. The rest of his clothes were gone not much later followed by Yuuri's and he slid over Yuuri dragging their skin together. Conrad knelt over Yuuri kissing him passionately with his weight leaning on one forearm braced by Yuuri's head and their erections just touching as Yuuri writhed beneath him. Not stopping the kiss Conrad's other hand reached to the jar of lube open on the nightstand generously coating two of his fingers.

Yuuri was barely able to pay attention past the feeling of having his mouth thoroughly ravished and the all too brief brushes of Conrad's cock against his own but willingly opened his legs expecting Conrad to start exploring his opening. Yuuri waited anxiously for the intrusion he knew was coming and after another minute of waiting broke the kiss to look down between them. What he saw almost broke what little self control remained keeping him from coming completely untouched. Conrad had not started working Yuuri loose because he was touching himself and stretching that ring of muscle in preparation for Yuuri penetrating him.

Conrad had stopped his assault on Yuuri's lips and fastened onto the side of his neck but at his groan he pulled back. "What's wrong?" Yuuri gasped because he could still see Conrad's finger buried up to the second knuckle in preparation. "Yuuri?" Conrad started to pull back completely removing his finger with a kissing sound and swinging a leg over his hip so he was kneeling to the side. "Is it too much? We don't have to do this." Yuuri whimpered a little with the loss of Conrad's warmth but without the distraction of watching Conrad prepare himself was able to find his voice and string together the words he wanted.

"No, it's good, Great! You are wonderful," Okay. Maybe it wasn't the words Yuuri wanted but it was as good as he was going to get. "No I mean well, I thought you would be preparing me so I was really surprised when you started preparing yourself instead. I mean. Is that going to be ok?"

Conrad shifted awkwardly on his heels. "Well we can do it that way if you want. I have a little experience with it but I…" uncharacteristically Conrad hesitated. "I wanted our first to be something that marked me as yours. But it's ok if you don't want to-" Yuuri surged forward sitting up to reach his soldier's face cradling it as he gently kissed Conrad into silence.

"You would really let me? Conrad that's- thank you. But promise me, you have to tell me if what I'm doing doesn't feel right." Conrad smiled against his lips then leaned backward on one elbow spreading his knees and reaching between his legs to continue working the muscles clenching around his hole.

"Oh that won't be a problem but I do promise to tell you if it is." Conrad's voice was dark and smooth. Yuuri couldn't stop himself from reaching for his own erection as it bobbed against his stomach curling his fingers tightly around the base to hold back the flood that threatened to overwhelm him at the sight of Conrad leaning back thoroughly debauched working a third knuckle into himself. After a few moments his breathing evened out and he was able to release his grip. Reaching forward with one hand Yuuri traced the place where Conrad's finger disappeared into his body Yuuri drew a deep breath as Conrad shuddered.

"May I?" Yuuri asked softly.

This time it was Conrad's turn to tense in surprise as he removed his finger again but his voice was remarkably composed as he simply said, "Please," and grabbed a wipe off the small table to clean his hand before tracing Yuuri's face.

Yuuri watched Conrad carefully as he reached over to the table thoroughly slicking the fingers of his right hand then reached toward Conrad's entrance circling the hole. Conrad gasped and fell back as Yuuri's index finger slid in easily following the way Conrad had prepared then almost came off the bed as Yuuri removed that finger then gently pressed in with two. Yuuri leaned forward over Conrad and kissed him whispering "Too much?"

Conrad frantically shook his head no as he gasped "Too good! Right there oh!" As Yuuri curled his fingers a little Conrad clenched his hands into fists gathering the sheet below him and thrust his hips into the air. Yuuri bit his lip in concentration as he removed his fingers a little then plunged back in with that little curl at the end delighted when he got the same reaction. Experimenting with speed and depth Yuuri soon had Conrad thrashing as he gasped for air and Yuuri once more had to hold himself back at the sight of his soldier usually so perfectly in control of himself coming apart at something that Yuuri was doing.

Yuuri was so caught up in watching that he almost missed when Conrad arching almost entirely off the bed between neck and knees gasped "Please, more" Yuuri's eyes widened again and he promptly added a third finger which slid in smoothly, slick with lube.

"Yuuri please!" Conrad shouted. Yuuri removed his fingers then covered Conrad's body with his own slotting between Conrad's knees like he was made to be there and swallowing the cries at Conrad's lips. When he had withdrawn his fingers completely Yuuri got a whimper at the loss, he found the long moan as he nudged Conrad's entranced with the blunt tip of his straining erection made up for it.

"Is this ok? Are you ready?" Beyond words at the moment Conrad could only nod and then when Yuuri still hesitated Conrad snaked his hips and arched up once more forcing Yuuri into him. Unable to keep still at this maneuver Yuuri thrust forward completely seating himself in Conrad's body. Yuuri tried to freeze then as he remembered what he had learned about sex trying to let Conrad adapt to his length buried deep but Conrad seemed to have other plans somehow managing to pull back so Yuuri slid out about half way and then moving forward and slamming him home again.

At this Yuuri's restraint broke and he was thrusting into the tight hot confines of his lover's body being urged on by hand and mouth to continue. Yuuri tried to hold back but after only a few thrusts buried himself into Conrad shuddering with his release. As he collapsed into the welcoming arms below him Yuuri couldn't help a small surge of disappointment as he felt Conrad's hot length still hard against his belly.

Conrad turned Yuuri's head up toward him feathering the kiss swollen lips of his beloved with soft kisses he tried to soothe the unhappiness he could feel in the slight frame cradled on top of him. "What is it love?"

Yuuri's expression morphed into a silly grin at the endearment then sobered, "Was it not good for you? I mean," Yuuri slid halfway out of Conrad as he softened and leaned a little to reach between them and they both shuddered at the loss of contact. After a moment Yuuri's hand completed it's journey to wrap around the velvet hardness of Conrad's still obviously unsatisfied erection.

Letting out a small groan Conrad recaptured Yuuri's lips for a deep kiss then pulled back again lightly caressing the man in his arms soothingly. "If you want us to come at the same time we may need to add a hand to the process."

"Although" Conrad paused and wiggled his eyebrows theatrically. "Anytime you want to practice just let me know!" Yuuri laughed brightly which was the reward Conrad seemed to want as he continued. "I was hoping that in a few minutes you would help me out" Conrad flexed his abs moving his erection through Yuuri's light grip.

Yuuri moaned reassured by the words and soft caresses that everything was alright and he hadn't ruined the evening then flinched a little as he softened further sliding out of Conrad's warmth completely feeling sticky fluid following after. As Conrad tried to shift under him to reach for the soft cloth left on the nightstand for this Yuuri leaned up pressing the broad shoulders beneath him back down against the bed thrilled to feel the strength that he knew could resist him completely with little effort fall back at his touch. Yuuri grabbed the cloth then gently and thoroughly cleaned Conrad making sure he was dry and comfortable before briefly wiping himself and settling back against his lover.

Returning his hand in a loose teasing grasp to Conrad's cock Yuuri asked lightly while feathering kisses against the shoulder he was leaning on "What kind of help were you thinking of?"

Conrad growled at the teasing pulling Yuuri up into a proper kiss, raiding the willing mouth that opened to him. Several minutes later Conrad pulled back and whispered against Yuuri's lips "I was hoping you would use your mouth." For a moment Yuuri just stared having lost track of the conversation from the kiss then turned bright scarlet. Conrad huffed a laugh against him then continued "Your hand would be excellent too as long as you stop the teasing."

With another flex of his stomach Conrad brought Yuuri's attention back to where his hand was still wrapped lightly around Conrad's shaft. With a smile Yuuri slid down kissing his way lower then paused looking back up at Conrad's face with lips parted to ask a question then obviously changed his mind and moved to continue only to have his chin grasped and tilted back up. "What?" Conrad asked gently.

Yuuri's lips quirked. "I was just thinking about how I thought you would have me earlier and then remembered you are probably a little sore to take me right now."

Conrad laughed easily as he pulled Yuuri back up and then flipped him onto his back. "Oh believe me if you are offering I will never be too sore or tired" Yuuri just smiled up at him not resisting the maneuver at all threading his hands through his hair.

"I'm offering if you feel up to it." Yuuri could have sworn Conrad's eyes ignited as his mouth came crashing down. This time Conrad's knee nudged between his and he was gently spread apart as Conrad slicked up his fingers then reached down and rubbed soft circles around Yuuri's tight ring.

"I hope" Conrad said punctuating each word with a soft kiss. "That you intend to sleep in tomorrow because I intend to take my time with you." Slowly the kisses trailed down Yuuri's neck until Conrad reached the top of his shoulder and then Yuuri almost came off the bed as Conrad bit gently holding for a second. Kissing the spot soothingly Conrad worked his way back up Yuuri's neck and resumed slowly assaulting his mouth.

Between Yuuri 's cheeks Conrad's hand had not been idle as he massaged and teased until the twitching muscle under the pads of his fingers yielded to the gentle pressure allowing one finger tip in. In absolutely no hurry as he had been when preparing himself Conrad allowed no more than that finger tip to enter slowly drawing it in and out.

Yuuri feIt Conrad's grin against his lips when he couldn't help but thrust his hips in tiny jerking motions trying to chase the feelings being caused. Ever so slowly Conrad started working his finger deeper into the hot channel only pushing a tiny bit further with each withdrawal. After what seemed to Yuuri like an eternity of gently building pressure from the kisses and excruciatingly slow penetration Conrad changed his target kissing his way slowly to Yuuri's nipple.

With the first brush of Conrad's teeth against the sensitive bud Yuuri convulsed again only noticing as Conrad laved the nipple with his tongue that the pressure and stretch below had increased as Conrad started over having withdrawn his finger he was now working two into Yuuri's body with the same patient pace only going a fraction deeper with each push. Yuuri impatiently raked his nails against Conrad scalp where his hands had been threaded through the hair the whole time causing a shudder to travel through Conrad's frame before he dropped his head against Yuuri's chest. Smiling because he had won a full inch with that loss of control Yuuri moaned and noticed that Conrad unable to resist that wanton noise had slipped his fingers still further in.

Conrad's voice was husky as he spoke, his lips moving to brush the nipple that had been neglected so for with each word. "I told you I was going to take my time with you. What kind of punishment do you need for that." Yuuri whimpered in protest as Conrad's fingers withdrew completely only to start again with the same slow pace working deeper into his body.

As he started again Conrad kept his attention on the rosy nipple against his lips just brushing it then sticking out his tongue to tease the top moving it around with tiny motions then pressing in against it. Another star filled eternity later Yuuri thrust his hips up again chasing Conrad's fingers as they were completely withdrawn. Conrad shifted down again trailing kisses across Yuuri's stomach and hips until he got to his goal.

Yuuri was already half hard again as Conrad opened his mouth engulfing his entire length in one go. The pressure of a third finger being added was barely a side note as all of his blood rushed to one point and he stiffened in Conrad's mouth feeling the way the tip worked to the back of that hot wet cavern. Conrad's hand came off the bed where it had been bracing the weight of his upper body and settled on Yuuri's hip. Distantly Yuuri noted the way he was being restrained not really caring why until Conrad swallowed.

The feeling as the muscles tightened in a wave around his shaft and he was sucked down into Conrad's throat had Yuuri shouting as he curled in an involuntary sit up because his hips were pinned. Slowly sucking and working his tongue against Yuuri's erection Conrad worked his way up until he slipped from between those glistening reddened lips and bounced tautly against his stomach. Yuuri had fallen back on his elbows looking at Conrad incredulously. Licking his lips and still working the three fingers deeper into him Conrad spoke, his husky tone from before rougher now. "That seems to have worked even better than I had expected."

"You," Yuuri was panting now in time with the micro thrusts of Conrad's fingers. "Have done that before?"

Conrad tilted his head a little consideringly. "No but I have spent a considerable amount of time near soldiers who are not particularly quiet about what they have experienced." And here Conrad's lips quirked wryly "Or wish they had experienced. But I'm not doing my job well enough if you can still speak in full sentences." With that Conrad dropped his head again sliding down Yuuri's cock nestling his nose on the crisp hair at the base as Yuuri fell back prone against the bed. As Conrad bobbed his head in long strokes Yuuri felt the way the three fingers buried inside started spreading and twisting as if trying to find something until suddenly they did and Yuuri's vision went white as he came down the back of Conrad's throat.

When Yuuri came back to himself Conrad's head was laying pillowed on his hip turned to the outside and the hand that had been pinning Yuuri was pushed down between them as Conrad's hips twitched very slightly. Lifting one hand Yuuri sofly carded his fingers through Conrad's short hair marveling again at the man who wanted to spend time with him, who wanted this with him. Soon Conrad's breathing evened out and he gathered himself lifting his weight off the shorter man and crawling forward to lean down opening his mouth to kiss Yuuri deeply then suddenly paused before touching and pulled back. Yuuri huffed a laugh and reached up pulling Conrad down to him meeting him with an open mouthed thoroughly sloppy kiss.

"I don't mind," another huffed laugh. "After that how could I mind? I thought it was just a myth to have two mind blowing orgasms in a row like that." Yuuri trailed his hand down to where Conrad bobbed and twitched between them marveling again at the feeling of velvet covered steel. "You are so hard it has to hurt."

Conrad's voice was a little strained when he replied. "Worth it." Yuuri knew how much it hurt to spend hours aroused and hard thanks to Conrad's teasing and the thought of how much control Conrad had displayed so far almost had Yuuri starting to get hard a third time as he guided Conrad to his well lubricated entrance. Running his hands up the trim waist across the planes of Conrad's ribs and shoulders he felt the muscles tighten like steel cables as Conrad moved just as slowly and with as much control as when he had been working Yuuri open with his fingers. With an impatient sigh Yuuri tried to move his hips to get more of Conrad faster but Conrad was too quick shifting his weight to one elbow braced by Yuuri's head and using the other hand to pin his hips again.

"Not so fast." Conrad slid his mouth against Yuuri's. "We have all the time in the world and I intend to use it". Yuuri was reduced again to whimpers and moans which mingled with Conrad's as he pushed slowly ever deeper into the welcoming heat of his partner. With a final shuddering sigh Conrad lodged himself all the way into his lover and leaned back a little to admire the sight of Yuuri with his ankIes tucked up by Conrad's hips sprawled beneath him limp and completely exposed. Watching as Yuuri's chest rose and fell Conrad forced himself to speak again. "Is this okay? Are you ready?"

Yuuri's eyes flew open. "Yes and if you don't start moving now I'll... I'll... do something drastic later." Yuuri's imagination of consequences didn't seem to be able to leave the edges of the bed so he trailed off settling for using his legs and hands to urge Conrad to start moving in some direction. Conrad tried to keep his movements gentle but looked down as he slid a little from the heat surrounding him and could only cling to the shards of his control as it shattered and his hips started moving faster and rougher than he had planned. All too soon Conrad found his hips stuttering jerking to a halt as he spilled collapsing on top of Yuuri to be welcomed and guided down held against the other as they fell asleep together.


	22. Chapter 22

Yuuri woke to an empty bed again but could tell from the sounds in the living room that Conrad was working through his morning routine. Briefly he considered interrupting and bringing Conrad back to bed then remembered Jose was going to show up at some unspecified time today and reconsidered. He picked through the luggage for a t-shirt he had seen once buried at the bottom, Jake's hand could be seen in the selection of the shirt because it was covered in neatly labeled swords starting with real blades and ending with absurdities like the Final Fantasy Buster Blade and the Bleach Zanpakuto.

Picturing Conrad's face when he saw Yuuri in the silly shirt he got into the shower snickering as he started working shampoo into his hair only to gasp when arms slid around him from behind. "You need a bell." he leaned back for a kiss.

Conrad smiled into the kiss. "Then how would I sneak up on you love?"

"That is," Yuuri pulled him back into a kiss. "Entirely the point. Did Jose say when he will be here?"

"No." Conrad started sliding his hands down Yuuri's front only to have his fingers caught and pulled away.

"I would rather not be occupied when he gets here and if we get started today I might have trouble stopping." Yuuri released Conrad's hands and started washing off the soap that was running into his eyes.

Humming consideringly Conrad started building up lather between his hands. "What reward do I get for good behavior?" His soapy hands started caressing Yuuri's buttocks slipping briefly between.

Yuuri squirmed away from his hands and reached for the soap on his own. "What do you want?"

"Spend the day on the couch with me catch me up on the best movies." Conrad snuck in another caress as he reached for the soap.

Frowning Yuuri stepped out of the shower. "Give me an idea of what movies you have seen that you like-" His feet slid out from under him and Yuuri fell toward the bathroom floor only to be caught against Conrad's chest. Conrad waited until Yuuri had his feet under him then let go and returned to what he was doing without comment. Yuuri buried his face in his towel for a moment then stiffly started drying off trying to hurry out of the room.

Yuuri had figured out how to work the entertainment system and catalog of movies when Conrad joined him on the couch but before he could reach for the remote to start browsing to pick one Conrad covered his hand with his own the impact of their rings making Yuuri smile for a moment. "Will you tell me what made you so uncomfortable?"

Unsurprised by the question Yuuri just flicked the fingers of his other hand dismissively not meeting Conrad's gaze. "Just a stray thought. Nothing worth wasting time over." He turned his hand over so they were palm to palm and squeezed lightly in reassurance.

"Nothing is a waste of time when it makes you that uncomfortable." The neutral expression on Conrad's face turned into a small worried frown. "I want to know so I can avoid doing it in the future."

As he darted a look at Conrad Yuuri felt his resolve crumble. Turning so he could rest his forehead on the point of Conrad's shoulder he tangled his fingers through Conrad's and took a deep breath. "It's really, really dumb and I know better."

Conrad waited patiently for him to continue. "I'm such a klutz and I can't even step out of a shower without almost injuring myself and you are so hyper competent and put together it must get exhausting to have to constantly monitor how I am going to screw up next and annoying to have to save me from myself and I know that you love me. It's just… at times like that, hard to imagine why you love a scrawny, clumsy, foolish kid when you are, well, you. Sometimes it would be nice if more than Maryoku and languages followed her soul so you could have more of her back."

Conrad's frown deepened slightly and his thumb idly stroked the ring on Yuuri's finger as he considered for a moment then tugged on Yuuri's hand lightly pulling him across his lap so Yuuri was tucked up against him head resting on his heart and tangled their fingers together again. "I love you because you are you. Right now, yes you occasionally trip or stumble like today but I really don't mind catching you. It's not at all a chore or tiring to watch you, it is much more difficult to turn my attention away to tend other responsibilities and any pain or discomfort that I can stop or prevent is very satisfying to me. If it's any comfort judging by my brothers and myself you will feel a lot more coordinated and at ease in about twenty years."

Yuuri shifted and complained, "Twenty years!"

Biting back a chuckle Conrad made his voice take a soothing tone. "Remember that our longevity means you will live for hundreds of years. Twenty years is a lot now I know and I intend to treasure every moment with you but it won't seem so long forever." Looking at Yuuri he hummed thoughtfully. "If you remember when you were ten and it seemed like forever until you would be old enough to go out without your family? It's going to feel a lot like that, after a while your sense of time will adjust."

There was another long pause. "I think we- I have done you a disservice in not talking about Julia more often. That your soul once belonged to her became the very least of the reasons you hold my loyalty and heart a long time ago. Julia was not perfect, if I loved her it was courtly love, distant with no physical aspect or expectation that it would be fulfilled. She could never have accepted me after Luttenberg, even as a friend or casual acquaintance I have too much blood on my hands, she would never have forgiven the lives I had to take to protect my soldiers to… stay alive. If I had truly been entirely remorseful and given up the sword then maybe I could have been a friend."

Yuuri stared up at Conrad completely frozen as he continued. "Von Grantz was willing to give up his sword and leave their entire defense in the hands of retainers to please her and I… never could. Julia took no action that could start a conflict. Her death at the front lines is the first time I heard of her doing anything against the wishes of her family or Von Grantz and that included expressing her opinions. She never so much as whispered her hopes that humans and Mazoku would stop fighting to anyone who hadn't already expressed that opinion, she would never have done anything you have to make it happen."

Conrad stopped as Yuuri pulled away sharply and twisted so he was straddling Conrad's lap gently cradling his face so their eyes had to meet. "Never. Ever. Apologize for surviving. For doing what was needed not only to protect the lands and people behind you but also the soldiers with you and try to bring them home. For doing what was needed to bring yourself home. Never. All life is precious, I have said that and it's true and that includes yours. To me, especially yours."

"That is part of why I love you. You forgive the blood on my hands." Conrad leaned forward to press his lips against Yuuri's then retreated to continue only to be interrupted again.

His tone was fierce as Yuuri said, "There is nothing to forgive and if there were, the blood on my hands from failing to stop The End of Land from opening or all of the people who have died in my name and at my command as they protected me and my foolish wish that they avoid killing people trying to kill them far, far outweigh that."

Shaking his head Conrad continued. "Another difference, to you it doesn't matter who dealt the blow, you feel you are just as responsible as the one with their hand on the weapon if you think there could have been another outcome. Julia would have had no problem with Von Grantz's troops killing or having arms, only Von Grantz himself. I was devoted to you before you arrived in Shin Makoku as my Maou and the charming infant I met briefly. My whole heart became yours as you showed us your compassion and willingness to act for what you know is right and those aspects that I find unique to you. You accept that the sword is a part of me and at your wish I avoid killing but you don't turn away from me when it cannot be avoided."

"I love you. I should have said it when you returned from Earth and called yourself the carrier of Suzanna Julia's soul and damned to the possibility you would order me from your side." Conrad's breath caught. "The greater fear was that you would feel obligated to humor me, force yourself to be in an unwanted relationship as you did with Wolfram."

Yuuri stroked Conrad's cheekbones with his thumbs. "I hope I'm a better person than to have done either of those things. My love for you is freely given, under no obligation and with no expectations."

"And it is freely returned," Conrad raised his arms from where his palms had been resting on Yuuri's knees, and wrapped then around his ribs pulling him forward into a lingering kiss.

Several minutes later Yuuri reluctantly tore his lips from Conrad's and pulled away twisting to fall back on the couch beside him. "If we keep that up Jose's going to get more than an eyeful and I want to keep you for myself."

With a rueful chuckle Conrad admitted, "I wouldn't want him to see how lovely you are spread beneath me either so fair enough. Now. What did you pick out first?"

o----|============>

Yuuri had started with The Lord of the Rings and a disclaimer that he probably wouldn't want to watch all three at once. They were in the middle of The Two Towers when he paused the movie so Conrad could answer the door. Jose started shepherding Conrad off to the bedroom but paused when he caught sight of the TV. He gave Conrad a quick look then pulled his face down to check his eyes. "You might as well finish this one, you don't seem about to drop in your tracks and these movies are best if you keep the momentum going. You are going to show him the rest of Star Wars right?"

"Let's see how we do with this epic before committing to another possibly twelve hour marathon." Yuuri's tone was dry as he scooted up to lean on Conrad when he returned to the couch leaving Jose to settle in one of the other chairs and restarted the movie.

An hour later Conrad shook himself. "You said these were books?" At Yuuri's nod he continued. "I'd like to get a set to translate for Wolfram."

"Wolfram?" Yuuri asked in surprise. "Sure we can pick them up but I've heard they are a lot different."

Conrad smiled in amusement. "Wolfram has always liked epics. It may take me a couple decades to finish translating them but it's not something with a deadline. So come on," Conrad stood and gestured Jose to the bedroom. "Let's get this over with."

Standing Yuuri walked restlessly around the room clenching his fists in frustration at not being able to help, then his eye fell on the room service booklet. Having ordered three meals Yuuri returned to fidgeting while watching the cityscape and clouds out the window. The wait seemed endless until Jose walked back out into the living room forcing a smile for Yuuri.

"Conrad will be just another minute." Jose collapsed bonelessly into a chair.

Yuuri started pacing again until he turned to find Conrad in his path. Jumping slightly he exclaimed, "Bells! I swear."

"Jose says I'll be fine." Conrad smiled.

Yuuri's head swiveled at a snort of disbelief from the named person. "What I said is that I can't find any signs of permanent damage at this time but we know constant fatigue does have long term effects. I think I know what is going on beyond you severely exhausting yourself but I'm only guessing from second hand knowledge of what Murata was afraid of for that one," Jose pointed clearly at Yuuri. "Using all of that Maryoku in the other world."

"According to Ken your Maryoku was woken so to speak when you arrived in the other world but you were used to running off a different power source. The way it was described was like a hybrid engine. You had been running on the gasoline of earth and suddenly you were in Shin Makoku and had to switch to electric. You had a full tank of gas so when you had to have all of your power you could just pull from your reserves. Over time you somehow adapted so you could store from either source until the storage was full and just move on."

Tilting his head Yuuri said slowly, "Okay that answers a bunch of questions I hadn't gotten around to asking but what does that have to do with Conrad?"

"He's setup to only fully 'recharge' in the other world." Jose shook his head. "He's using stored energy when using Maryoku and when he runs out of it directly he starts pulling on the body's emergency reserves which will cause damage over time and lowers the amount he can pull each time before hitting the extreme danger mark. From the fatigue he's described my recommendation is complete rest. No sword work, no running, no touristing, the bed, the couch, or the bathroom. That's it. Even with that there's a chance that he will run out of energy anyway."

"How could you run out of energy just resting?" Yuuri turned to Conrad hoping to see some indication of this being a trick or a joke.

"Mazoku in general not only live longer than humans but are just a little stronger, a little faster and that requires Maryoku. Not a deliberate use and not much. Honestly I'll be fine." Conrad tried to dismiss the issue.

Yuuri looked to Jose again who shrugged. "It's not like there is a handy battery meter to check. It's possible that he will be absolutely fine with no issues whatsoever. It's also possible that he will fall into a coma again in an hour."

Losing all color Yuuri looked to Conrad. "That's not fine by the way, that's about as far from fine as it gets without active bleeding."

"It won't be a problem." Conrad used the same soothing tone as he had when talking about Yuuri's clumsiness earlier.

His face closed off as Yuuri stiffend. "How do you know? You were going to just brush it off and tell me there wasn't a problem at all, were you just planning to go on and pretend nothing was wrong?" Not giving Conrad a chance to reply he stormed off to the bedroom leaving Conrad staring after him.

Slowly Conrad turned to Jose who said, "Don't look at me man. Even if you had asked me to not tell him I would have. I need his help to keep you from doing anything stupid. Well, more stupid anyway."

Conrad fell onto the couch elbows braced on his knees and his hands laced in front of his mouth. "I just didn't want him to worry."

There was a knock at the door and Jose stood to answer claping him on the shoulder as he passed. "I think you lost all chance of that when he fell in love with you."

o----|============>

Yuuri was laying face down in the middle of the bed when Conrad slowly opened the door uncertain of his welcome. When Yuuri rolled over and sat up to look at him he was relieved to not see any signs of tears but the grim set to his mouth let him know he was not off the hook yet. He scooted back to sit up against the headboard and gestured for Conrad to sit next to him.

They were both silent until Conrad spoke, "I didn't think it was a big deal. I shouldn't use Maryoku which you had already figured out but that doesn't have to mean that you shouldn't have the chance to continue enjoying your freedoms here."

With a snort Yuuri replied, "You're planning on letting me go out on my own?"

"That wasn't what I had in mind, no." Conrad placed his hand palm up between them and was relieved when Yuuri put his hand on top, threading their fingers together. "I was thinking more like our time in Japan where we told someone what we wanted or where we wanted to go."

"That's not really resting." Yuuri pouted.

"Love. I'm used to a very active day, drilling for hours, my own sword practice, the troops, your practice or Wolfram's. I was nearly stir-crazy last week and yes I've been pushing a little to make up for it but the only times have been that idle I've been recovering from the brink of death. It's not something I've been accustomed to and Gisela usually gives up and lets me do as I wish yelling that I'm putting more stress on myself fidgeting than if she lets me go." Conrad lifted Yuuri's hand to kiss his knuckles apologetically.

They were quiet again and Yuuri said softly, "It's only three weeks?"

Another kiss brushed across his knuckles. "The longest Gisela put up with me on bed rest was five days. You already managed one week and we were both on edge."

Yuuri twisted around and over so he had his head pillowed by Conrad's knee and could look up at him keeping their hands joined. "What if-" Yuuri cut himself off and Conrad reached his free hand to brush away Yuuri's bangs looking at him encouragingly. "What if we compromise. Every one or two days are go out and do something but not every day and the other days we relax. Watch movies and hang out at the hotel like today."

Humming thoughtfully Conrad considered. "Unlike today would you be willing to have your way with me?" He grinned watching Yuuri turn scarlet. "I admit to getting used to frequent sex too quickly but you seemed to miss it too."

Gently tugging at Conrad's shirt collar Yuuri pulled him down and stretched up for a kiss. "If you are good, and let me do all the work I think we can work something out." He pulled away and resettled. "I'm still not happy you tried to hide how serious the issue is. I know you were trying to protect me but how am I supposed to protect you when I don't know what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I will need to learn to think in terms of 'us' instead of dealing with problems on my own. It's a pretty big adjustment for me so you will need to remind me." Conrad brushed his fingers through Yuuri's hair.

"That's all I can ask." Yuuri closed his eyes letting the tension ease out of him with Conrad's caresses.

Conrad broke the silence that had fallen between them. "Why did Cinderella get kicked off the baseball team?" He paused for a moment as Yuri's face twisted in anticipatory horror. "Because she kept running away from the ball."

Yuri groaned and buried his face in Conrad's thigh. "Where do you even… nevermind. I don't want to know." He paused thoughtfully. "What do you think of going back to Japan? We also need to talk about Bob's heir and what needs to happen with him."

"I don't mind going back to Japan. We should decide on Shouri later. The lunch you ordered is getting cold." Conrad chivvied Yuuri off the bed and out to the dining room where they ate with Jose and all three settled down to watch The Return of the King.


	23. Chapter 23

Late that night after Jose had finally gone to his own room Yuuri found himself standing at the windows again staring blankly at the city lights. The only response to the arm circling his waist from behind as Conrad started feathering kisses up the side of his neck was one hand reaching to cover Conrad's as he leaned back into the embrace. "You are thinking too hard." The soft declaration was followed by a series of kisses along Yuuri's jawline.

"I can't help it. I need to plan ahead for the call tomorrow to Bob's assistant letting them know we are returning to the country and I need to work out where to start." Yuuri turned in Conrad's arms so he could look at his soldier. "You were the one injured, what are your thoughts?"

"That I should kill the little bastard for putting you at risk especially when he had already been warned and had his wrist slapped for taking you lightly." Conrad's lips were pressed in a thin line and he exhaled slowly through his nose then snorted at Yuuri's expression. "I think we're both more upset at the injury and risk to the other than ourselves and I promise I won't kill him out of hand. I'll abide by your judgement beloved."

Unable to resist Yuuri pulled him down into a meltingly tender kiss. "My Knight," he whispered against soft lips before pulling away enough to turn back to the cityscape and sighed. "The risk he put me in cannot be ignored or brushed off the way it could if it had been nearly anyone else, you are right. The fact that he didn't intend to risk the life of a Maou is irrelevant, his plan was both poorly thought out and executed. He also admitted that he intended to kill or injure you after knowing you are my fiance which brings your role as my intended as well as Champion and noble of my country in your own right into the picture."

Gently Yuuri thumped his head back against Conrad's chest. "Only experience with that person in full forward momentum mode lets me think he didn't sit down and actually plan the worst possible way to screw up."

Both arms tightened around Yuuri's ribs as Conrad observed mildly, "I haven't heard you acknowledge him as your brother since I woke up."

Yuuri's face hardened. "And you won't. He lost all relationship with me when he pulled that stunt. My brother could never do that kind of thing. There is a chance that in the future he will become the type of man he was and it's possible that at that time I will have a brother again but not now."

After a moment of just holding Yuuri thinking that through Conrad suggested, "Then it seems that the Path of the Maou's Justice should lead to how to become that person again."

This time Yuuri snorted, "Please tell me people don't actually call it that?"

Even though he couldn't see Conrad's face in their current position Yuuri knew he was smirking. "Only since Günter's latest volume published."

Thumping his head back again Yuuri sighed, "There's no stopping it then." His lips quirked in amusement. "You did point out a part of the solution though. Whatever else gets arranged he is in for a lot of therapy. And house arrest. At minimum until we leave the country, I'm not going to limit your freedom after our compromise and it's going to take a while to be able to see him without risking permanent harm." The feel of Conrad relaxing behind him at the news that Yuuri would not be insisting on the presence of the person who put him at risk this time brought genuine amusement to his face. "I'm not risking you using Maryoku to filet the idiot and it's not a small chance that I would rip him apart myself."

"That sounds like enough of a starting point for tomorrow." Conrad's hand moved to play with the button on Yuuri's trousers before being batted away.

Tisking Yuuri stepped away. "Remember you are letting me do all the work. Finish anything you need to because you aren't coming back out here until tomorrow morning."

o----|============>

When Conrad entered the bedroom Yuuri was seated at the end of the bed facing the door with his shirt untucked and fly half undone leisurely stroking himself. His gaze was half lidded as he gestured Conrad to him then had to stop Conrad from going to his knees in front of him. "No you don't." He stood and directed Conrad to sit where he had been. "My turn."

Nudging Conrad's knees apart Yuuri stepped between them and raked his fingers through Conrad's hair running his nails gently against the scalp satisfied when Conrad's head dropped back and he moaned with his hips involuntarily bucking. "Gorgeous," Yuuri murmured as he caressed forward to Conrad's throat and started undoing the tiny button at his collar ducking to taste the skin revealed then claiming Conrad's lips. Lazily Yuuri continued to kiss Conrad while unbuttoning the shirt until he got to his trousers.

Yuuri sank to his knees in front of his lover and gently worked each button open careful to touch the straining erection as little as possible then untucked and removed the shirt. Leaning up Yuuri kissed, licked, and nibbled at every scar he could reach until Conrad had threaded his hands through his hair and seemed to be torn between trying to tilt his head up for a kiss or down to where he was exposed by the opened fly.

Grinning at his success Yuuri gently pulled free then worked Conrad out of the rest of his clothing. He moved him to the center of the bed his own cock twitching as Conrad yielded to him and sank down on his stomach with his hips propped up by the stack of pillows. Using a lotion Yuuri worked the tension out of Conrad's shoulders first then worked his way to the base of his spine as Conrad gasped and moaned with each muscle worked loose.

Coming to the taut buttocks Yuuri switched to the fingers of one hand being coated generously in lube and the other hand at the base of Conrad's spine as a reminder not to move. Slowly Yuuri started to loosen him up repeating what Conrad had done before without even trying for penetration at first. Conrad gasped, "Yuuri, please. Faster, more."

His voice tight with concentration Yuuri responded, "I don't want to hurt you." Glancing up he was surprised to see Conrad's face flooded with scarlet.

"A little bit is good," Conrad moaned as Yuuri started working him open with one finger. "I- ah! I could feel you, feel what you had done in the morning and it was a reminder that it's not a dream and- ah, Yuuri I want to feel you."

Yuuri withdrew his finger and started circling again, leaning forward to scatter kisses on Conrad's shoulder. "Another time I'm going to make it so sweet, so slow for you. But I want you now… and when we are back in Shin Makoku I'm going to make you take me so hard I can't walk the next day." Then he plunged two fingers into Conrad's willing body working him fast and hard as he moaned and twitched fists curling into the sheet as he resisted moving.

Pausing Yuuri considered how Conrad stretched around his fingers then flexed them apart thoughtfully. Conrad shifted trying to get friction and moaned in disappointment as the fingers were removed only to sigh happily as Yuuri pressed the tip of his shaft to the thoroughly wet hole and steadily pushed in. Yuuri paused for a moment then griping Conrad's hips guided him to kneeling and started to move withdrawing almost completely before plunging back in bent over the man beneath him so he could reach the bobbing length with a slick hand and add friction from in front and behind.

Yuuri moaned as he felt Conrad clamping down around him as he pumped his release out onto the sheets below him. Yuuri forced his breathing to even out as he used a hand to hold back his own orgasm as Conrad fell onto the pillows below. As the tension around him eased Yuuri started moving again gasping every time Conrad tightened around him in a shuddering wave of pleasure. Conrad started to shift so he could push back into the thrusts causing them both to moan in frustration as Yuuri stopped to push him back down.

"Conrad," Yuuri leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "If you don't relax I'm going to take this into the bathroom and finish on my own." He found it gratifying how fast Conrad went limp beneath him and picked up his rhythm again letting the small pushes back into him slide as he spread the clenching cheeks apart more to get that tiny bit deeper. Altering his rhythm Yuuri managed to pace himself and continue until Conrad shuddered and climaxed again then spilled himself into the welcoming heat collapsing to the side so he didn't jolt his lover.

Slowly Yuuri dragged himself up and cleaned them both and with the last of his energy threw the towels onto the floor and slid into Conrad's welcoming arms. As he looked up Yuuri burst into a radiant grin and couldn't restrain himself from pulling Conrad into a long kiss. They separated when they both needed air, Yuuri still beaming and Conrad asked in bemusement "What is this for?"

"The first night we slept together I woke up before you and you were so relaxed I decided that I wanted more than anything in that moment to see you looking like that awake and smiling at me." Yuuri touched a soft kiss to Conrad's lips. "Thank you."

Conrad smiled that eye crinkling smile, deepening as Yuuri's breath caught. "No, thank you." He stretched a little and the smile turned to smug satisfaction. That was exactly what I wanted."

"I'm glad. Now go to sleep my knight. I'm counting on your support to get me through that conversation tomorrow." Yuuri's tone was light but the shadows in his eyes let Conrad know there was more than a little bit of truth to his words.

o----|============>

After breakfast Yuuri dialed the number for Bob's assistant, hoping they would let it go to voicemail if it was night wherever Bob had traveled to but knowing it was unlikely. "This is Yuuri Shibuya-" he looked at Conrad with raised eyebrows as he was interrupted. "Well no, I don't mind waiting a moment and talking to Bob but I don't have to either I was calling to arrange a meeting and give you some information. Okay, I'll wait if that's what you really want."

"Hello Bob. As well as possible, I hope all is well with you? I was calling to arrange a meeting time after I return to Japan. Well no I don't mind meeting before I return, I suppose I was expecting it to be at your office." Yuuri smiled. " I can see how coming to Boston from New York would be easier than both of us going to Japan. This evening is fine. I'll expect you around five then."

Conrad let Yuuri fidget and pace for about an hour knowing he thought best when moving before tugging him down to sprawl across his lap on the sofa in the living room. "What are you thinking?"

"I've been stuck on what is an appropriate punishment. Punishing him just for the sake of hurting him is useless though. Shouri is hardly a danger to anyone else and isn't a danger to us anymore as I have no intention of spending any time in his presence that I don't have to and both of us I'm sure will be on full alert."

Conrad nodded firmly making Yuuri smile then asked, "What is your end goal?"

"So the overall ideal would be to have a Maou of Earth who is strong and independent enough to be able to resist any manipulations their people would use him to the detriment of Shin Makoku and our interests." As he paused Yuuri laced his fingers with Conrad's. "He needs therapy. Shouri built nearly his entire identity on being my brother and protecting me and when he realizes his attempt to protect me from you not only put me at risk but destroyed his relationship with me it's not going to be easy for him."

Squeezing Yuuri's hand comfortingly Conrad spoke slowly organizing his thoughts. "So what you need is a punishment that can be presented as something else like Gegenhuber's quest for the Demon Flute. Something like that might also provide a scaffolding to rebuild himself around, after all it worked for Gegenhuber and I."

"I can't exactly send him off to find Excalibur. For one thing that kind of quest in this day and age is not going to impress the people the Maou of Earth has to work with with his sanity. The second reason is what if he did find the damned thing? Even in the darkest vault someone else would find it and then the whole 'Whosoever blah blah blah shall be King of England.' That monarchy may not have much direct political power these days but I suspect that it has only grown more subtle and such people are not going to be friendly to usupers." Yuuri thumped his head against the back of the sofa with a sigh.

"Maybe you don't need to come up with exactly what Shouri needs to do." Conrad ran his thumb soothingly over the back of Yuuri's knuckles. "Bob is more familiar with Earth and what will satisfy the people Shouri will need to work with in the future."

"Mired in the details again." Yuuri smiled. "So I just tell Bob that he needs therapy and a self improvement journey?"

Conrad shrugged. "Shouri is his subordinate and not your responsibility."

Yawning Yuuri leaned into Conrad and sighed, "You always make things clearer."

Tucking Yuuri's head against his shoulder Conrad murmured, "Rest now. We have a few hours before you have to start preparing."

o----|============>

Formally dressed in one of the suits bought on Earth Yuuri was seated with his back to the window, everything carefully chosen down to the teacup resting on the table before him without a matching one in front of the place Bob would take. Conrad had chosen his uniform with his sword belted at his side and one would never guess from his grave expression that an hour before he had been clucking and fussing about Yuuri's claims of being too nervous to eat. Exactly on time there was a knock at the door and Conrad escorted Bob and two minions to where Yuuri was seated stopping with a shallow bow to announce, "Bob, the Maou of Earth Sire." Then positioned himself to flank Yuuri to the left.

Yuuri gestured for Bob to take a seat and waited. Typical of his style Bob didn't let the silence linger before bowing formally as he had done the last time they met in Yuuri's hotel room. "No amount of apology can make up for what my heir has done. I can only ask that you spare his life so he can learn from his idiocy."

The tension increased as Yuuri waited a moment to reply. "He didn't actually manage to kill anyone so I have no interest in Shouri Shibuya's death." The minions relaxed but Bob did not which made Yuuri smile thinly, this was a man who knew there truly were fates worse than death. "Shin Makoku will be best served if the Maou of Earth is well established and respected by his people." Now Bob let some of his tension go as he read the implications of that though he and his minions still held position.

"Shouri Shibuya is no relation of mine so I have no interest in the details," all three of the people in front of him inhaled sharply. All of them were obviously aware of the advantage they would lose without being able to use the sibling connection as reason for Shin Makoku to be involved and right now the debt was heavily loaded in Yuuri's favor. "I would recommend that therapy be involved in whatever process you choose to ensure that he does learn from this."

"Are Shouma and Jennifer affected by this?" Bob fished a bit to see how far Yuuri would spread the responsibility for Shouri's actions.

"No, it's pretty clear that Shouri acted alone in this." Yuuri watched as more of the tension left Bob then continued. "I hold you responsible for keeping Shouri out of my way unless he has truly changed. I will take responsibility for keeping you informed of my movements and will make allowances for when I visit Earth without advance notice."

"I will be returning in the year for Conrad's judgement regarding the challenge but I think everyone would be more comfortable if I did not attend the actual event. I intend to return Japan shortly and to Shin Makoku in about three weeks. Transport has always been easier from Japan and my mother asked to visit Shin Makoku so there will be those transports as well. I will try to let you know dates and locations before we leave. Are these terms acceptable to you?" Yuuri watched as Bob dipped a tiny bit deeper in the bow he was still maintaining then sat upright.

"Your terms are very generous and entirely acceptable." Bob rumbled. "I'm not sure I could be as generous in similar circumstances."

Yuuri's mouth curled in a thin smile. "Without the time and distance we have had from the event I'm not sure I would have been able to be reasonable either. Do you have any further concerns to address?" Bob shook his head no and rose, Conrad stepped forward and escorted the three from the suite.

As the door shut Yuuri let himself lean forward with his elbows on his knees pressing his palms to his face. Conrad knelt in front of him and gently pulled his hands away and placed a kiss on each palm. "What do you need?" He asked quietly.

"I want to go home." Yuuri launched himself forward wrapping his arms around Conrad's neck and burying his face into the khaki clad shoulder.

"Saitama-" Conrad cut off as Yuuri shook his head no vigorously.

"Home to Blood Pledge. To Greta and Wolfram and Gwendal and Günter. It's bearable because you are here but I'm ready to be home." Yuuri let his exhaustion show in his voice.

Conrad brought his arms up and crushed Yuuri to him fiercely. "Could you take three people safely for certain?"

Catching on immediately Yuuri pulled back to look at Conrad with wide eyes. "Before the two months are over?"

"You are a better judge of your capabilities than I am given how experienced you are with the feeling of Maryoku exhaustion but keep in mind if you knock yourself out we can't just pick up where we left off on the trip to Luttenburg."

Yuuri beamed at him. "You'll still let me go?"

"I know you wanted to go home," Conrad couldn't help the wide grin at the knowledge that Yuuri considered Blood Pledge Castle home but tried to make his expression solemn. "But I admit to some ulterior motive. If I don't produce you on a visit now my Steward has threatened to make me do the Tax Collection myself and that takes months when I do it because at every stop everyone has to drop everything and have a party and it would be rude to leave too soon." He tried to pout but the way his lips twitched up at the corners ruined it.

"Well we can't have that." Yuuri declared firmly. "After all when we get home I have to have Günter start planning the wedding."

"On second thought-" He was cut off by Yuuri placing a finger over his lips.

"You proposed. No skipping out on the tedious parts." Yuuri's smile turned mischievous. "Gwendal would never let me stay away from the castle just to follow you anyway," and he pulled Conrad into a kiss to demonstrate what he would be missing. Conrad groaned into the kiss then stood still holding Yuuri in his arms and started toward the bedroom. "Wait," Yuuri panted as he broke the kiss. "If we are leaving soon I need to let my mother know so she can decide if she's coming now or later."

With a different kind of groan Conrad set Yuuri on his feet. "You need to rest for another week though right?"

His hand tilting back and forth indicating maybe Yuuri said, "Depends on how much luggage mom thinks she needs to bring. If it's just the three of us I could take us now, except I should take us to Blood Pledge Castle just in case I mess up the timing and Günter already returned which means I need to be able to ride a horse right away so we can catch up. So depending on when we can catch a flight, the day after tomorrow?"

Conrad dropped his forehead to press against Yuuri's. "Call your mother. I'll change and arrange food."

As Conrad turned away Yuuri slipped his fingers into his sword belt stopping him. Conrad looked back over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "Would you not change?" Yuuri blushed hotly.

"Okay," Conrad shrugged.

Yuuri retrieved his phone from the bedroom and paused for a moment before he dialed. "Jake? Three questions. What would you need to get some pictures printed from a phone camera? Okay that's easy enough. The second question is where is Shouri? I don't want they exact location but I need to call my mother and I need to know how awkward it will be. Good. Thank you. Last question, how soon can you get me back to Japan? Okay call me back."

Immediately he dialed another call. "Hi Mama. I'm fine, how are you? Good. Conrad and I are headed back to Shin Makoku the day after tomorrow. Would you like to come with us? We will be immediately heading for Conrad's lands which will be a lot of time on a horse or riding in a wagon. You could stay at the castle but I wouldn't be able to spend much time getting you settled in, or I could come get you another time?"

Rolling his eyes as he paused a moment then Yuuri responded, "No I'm absolutely certain that you could ride the entire trip. No I'm not humoring you. Yes you are welcome to come. I already checked Conrad doesn't mind, it's not like we were traveling with just the two of us anyway. We'll be in Japan soon, I'll call you back with the flight details. You don't have to make up your mind until we're ready to leave, I'm just calling to let you know the plans. Okay, love you. Talk to you later."

Yuuri moved to stand in the doorway of the bedroom and listened with interest as the hotel staff who had brought their food exclaimed over Conrad's uniform and its authenticity except for the colors. Conrad finally herded them out the door and leaned back against it with a sigh. With a smile and a sway to his step Yuuri walked over to Conrad and pulled him down into a kiss. "I've wondered at times about how much your uniform resembles fairly recent military designs on Earth."

"I've also wanted to ruin your crisply starched appearance more than once in this uniform. Since morning runs don't seem to work I will have to resort to other methods." Yuuri sank to his knees and without fanfare freed Conrad's growing erection and started working it with his hand and mouth.

With a groan Conrad combed his hands through Yuuri's hair and couldn't help tugging a little when Yuuri pulled back playfully. "Yuuri you-" Yuuri considered the throbbing erection thoughtfully then seeming to mouth something to himself slid his mouth over the entire shaft until his nose was buried in the thatch of crisp hair at the base then had to pull back choking. "Ah, Yuuri you don't have to do that."

"Does it feel bad?" Yuuri asked in concern.

With a thump Conrad's head hit the door behind him. "Not at all, it's great but I know that can hurt."

Yuuri hummed thoughtfully then opened his mouth again and slid all the way down and started bobbing his head. Conrad locked his knees as they threatened to buckle when Yuuri paused and swallowed around him then came down the back of Yuuri's throat. Yuuri pulled back coughing to sit on his heels then looked up at Conrad, who was leaning back on the door pants undone and jacket askew, in satisfaction. Yuuri tucked, fastened, and straightened until Conrad was restored to his normal immaculate appearance other than the hazy pleasure in his eyes.

"The food is getting cold." Yuuri tugged on Conrad's hand to pull him to the table.

"And whose fault is that?" Conrad asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yours for being too tempting." Yuuri changed the subject, "So is there a story behind your uniform?"

"Jose thought it would be interesting to get me a military history reference book and I took it back to Shin Makoku. When mother started pressing me to choose a livery as Lord of Luttenberg I flipped through for something that wasn't appalling and handed the issue off to mother's seamstresses. Mother then demanded access to every thing and the court fashions changed rapidly. Before Mother Shin Makoku fashion was very much like you have seen for nobles in other countries." Conrad shrugged dismissively and the rest of lunch was spent in comfortable silence.

They were just cleaning up when Yuuri's phone rang. "Hi Jake. What did you find for travel arrangements. Umm, really you don't have to apologise for not being able to get a private plane for two days, I was expecting to take a commercial flight. Leaving at six am would be fine. I promised to let my mom know the flight details, Can you text them to me? Great, thanks for getting this all setup. See you after we get back."

Yuuri hung up the phone and stood in place for a minute until Conrad's arms circled him from behind then he dialed the phone again. "Hi again. We are leaving Boston at seven pm tonight in Japan so we will be landing about eight am. The flight number is 784569. We'll be met at the airport and I would like to go straight to the hotel so the only thing you need to do is decide when you are coming to visit and how much luggage you are bringing. Ok I'll call you after we land. Bye." As soon as he hung up Conrad scooped him off his feet and started toward the bedroom again.

"Conrad!" Yuuri laughed. "This isn't resting and we need to pack and take care of the rental, not that it's going to be possible tonight."

Conrad shrugged. "I called the concierge while you were on the phone. That is being dealt with and the hotel staff will be getting Wolfram's books too. Jose left saying to call him again if anything new happens. All we need to do is pack and we can leave."

"The joys of too much money?" At Conrad's nod Yuuri sighed again. "In some ways it's frustrating how many obstacles disappear here just because of money. The ultimate cheat code."

Conrad dropped Yuuri on the bed with a bounce and brought over the first cases to pack setting them on either side. "Sort for what you want to take to Shin Makoku and what we need for the rest of the stay on Earth." They ended up having the hotel ship the specialty motorcycle gear to the address on their IDs though Yuuri did sort Conrad's leather jacket into the take back to Shin Makoku pile.

As soon as they had packed Conrad picked up Yuuri again. "This time you won't side track me. To the shower and then bed for you." Muffling a laugh against Conrad's shoulder Yuuri let himself be packed off and taken care of.


	24. Chapter 24

In the morning Yuuri grumbled about getting up but obedient to Conrad's prodding stumbled along until he noticed Conrad hefting the bags to the door. Hammering at the phone Yuuri called down for hotel staff to get the bags. Conrad was busy making coffee and didn't notice until the knock at the door when the staff arrived to take the bags.

They ended up bickering about it, Conrad argued that he was perfectly capable and Yuuri that he should be resting. By the time they had finished at the hotel desk the luggage had been loaded and all they had to do was get in the car Jake had arranged to take them to the airport. As the car pulled away from the hotel Yuuri rolled his eyes and silenced Conrad with a kiss. Pulling away breathless he said, "Enough. You agreed to rest, the luggage is already taken care of and there are better things we could be doing.

Lacing their fingers together Conrad laughingly agreed. "Kissing and cuddling would be a far better use of our time."

Yuuri pulled their joined hands up brushing a kiss across the backs of Conrad's knuckles. "What are your thoughts for when we get home? You mentioned continuing to Luttenberg but we would have to catch up? Without Gwendal finding out immediately?"

Conrad squeezed Yuuri's fingers lightly. "I was going to enlist Josak to help. He keeps a few horses on the outskirts of the castle town and will be able to get clothing for your mother almost immediately. It will take about four hours to catch up though we will have to alternate a trot and walk so Josak may have to come with us to ride with your mother if she hasn't ridden before. It won't be a problem."

Yuuri paled remembering the last time Conrad said that. Conrad waited a moment and when Yuuri didn't respond undid his seat belt sliding to the center up against Yuuri gently turning his head with a hand at his jaw and pressing their foreheads together. "What is it?"

Yuuri refocused and with a smile shook his head then pressed a chaste kiss to Conrad's lips. When they parted he noticed how close Conrad was and indignantly demanded, "Get your seatbelt back on right now!"

Conrad laughed at Yuuri's priorities but obediently slid back over to where he could put on the shoulder belt. "Yes Sire."

"I'm not losing you to some stupid car accident at this point." Yuuri declared with a huff. Further conversation was paused as the driver smoothly pulled over at the curb and they were guided through the airport customs and security. Everything had been arranged so they were escorted to the boarding tunnel just in time. As they settled into the plush first class seats Yuuri eagerly leaned to look out the tiny window.

"It's like you've never flown before." Conrad laughed. A quick glance at him and away had Conrad sobering and taking Yuuri's hand. "Love?"

"I've flown once and I had other things on my mind." Yuuri's lips pressed into a thin bloodless line at the memory of Conrad strapped carefully onto the stretcher that had been anchored to the floor of the plane cabin.

Catching Yuuri's hand Conrad brought in to his lips kissing it apologetically, "I'm sorry love I wasn't thinking."

His tone dry Yuuri replied, "That's been going around."

Trying to coax Yuuri into a better mood Conrad asked, "Enjoy the takeoff? They were always my favorite part. There will be more than enough hours after you can't see anything but clouds out the window to talk about anything else."

Yuuri let himself be convinced into looking back out the window and as he watched the world drop away becoming a patchwork of roads and towns he understood why Conrad would like takeoff so much. The details fell away leaving only the overall sketch to guide them. At that height people were only distinguishable by their impact on the world not by language or physical characteristics or invisible political barriers.

An hour later Yuuri leaned over onto Conrad's shoulder. "Thank you. You were right that I would have regretted missing it."

Smiling Conrad pressed a kiss to Yuuri's fingers. "I arranged breakfast while you were distracted. There was something about an in flight entertainment system?" Hours later Yuuri was drooping in his seat leaned into Conrad. "Sleep if you can, we have a long flight." Conrad started unfolding the blanket the flight staff had brought.

Yuuri pouted. "You should sleep too." Conrad eyed him for a moment and nodded tilting his seat back. Smiling in victory Yuuri followed suit and spread the blanket over both of their laps scooting so his shoulder was against Conrad's again.

A few minutes later Conrad used the arm Yuuri hadn't trapped to adjust the blanket to cover him completely, pressing a kiss into the crown of his head as he whispered "Sleep well my love," and settled in to keep watch.

o----|============>

Yuuri stirred and tried to stretch only to have his hands caught as his legs hit an unmoving object in front of him. Cracking one eye open he found his hands had been caught in Conrad's firm grip inches from hitting his face. "Sorry," he mumbled around a yawn.

A kiss was pressed against his palm as Conrad smiled. "It's okay, they are going to serve dinner shortly. Would you rather sleep more?"

Shaking his head no Yuuri stretched again mindful of the close quarters. "I'm awake now." He squinted suspiciously at Conrad. "You stayed awake the whole time didn't you."

With a helpless shrug Conrad replied, "Too noisy."

"I'll remember that the next time Josak brags about how a true soldier can sleep anytime, anywhere." Yuuri watched Conrad wince at his words and as he started to apologise waved him off. "With so many strange people around I suppose it would be a bit much to rest comfortably."

"Your Majesty is merciful." Conrad murmured.

Yuuri hummed at the confirmation that it was a matter of duty and changed the subject by asking about the dinner options. The remainder of the flight was taken up with the food and another movie from Jose's must watch list. The pilot had just started their spiel thanking the passengers for choosing the flight and announcing the weather when the entire plane shuddered and the overhead speakers went silent.

The plane tilted sharply and the cart of drinks and snacks rolled down the aisle. Conrad exchanged a look with Yuuri then leaned over looking out the window to see smoke streaming out of all of the engines and damage to the contoured surface of the wing. The plane abruptly stabilized and Conrad leaned away from the window looking at Yuuri in alarm. As he half expected Yuuri was rigid in his seat eyes closed and brow furrowed in concentration.

On the overhead the pilot started talking again trying to brush off the incident as turbulence but continued that they were going to be landing at a different airport. Conrad didn't pay much attention as he reached to shake Yuuri out of it. Just before his hand landed Yuuri opened his eyes just enough to meet Conrad's gaze and gritted, "Don't. I have the plane now and if I lose it we will hit the water way too fast."

Trusting in Yuuri was easier than breathing so Conrad prepared to lean back and add his own power. He was disrupted by the skin on the back of his hand being painfully pinched. Looking over at Yuuri he found himself being glared at. "Why?"

Yuuri gritted out, "I have not been riding the edge of exhaustion. If you pass out believe me we will be in Shin Makoku in seconds and then I will pour every scrap and more of the Maryoku you are worried about now into you." He paused a moment. "And I'm fine for now but by the time this fucking slow pilot gets down I will probably need help getting off the plane now let me concentrate!"

The next ten minutes were not the longest of Conrad's life but they were definitely some of the most worrying as there was absolutely nothing he could do, Yuuri's hand over the back of his in reminder and warning. The plane thumped down and Conrad sighed in relief looking over to Yuuri only to see the strain increase. The sudden slowing as he was pushed forward explained and the plane started to coast as Yuuri went limp.

Conrad twisted so he could reach and let himself fall forward his forehead landing on Yuuri's shoulder as he felt the strong pulse against his fingertips. Yuuri's hand came up threading through his hair slowly stroking in reassurance. So softly so he could barely hear even as close as he was Yuuri sighed, "I'm fine. Just tired. If it's okay, I'm just going to rest a bit until we have to move."

"You will be resting longer than that." Conrad promised.

Huffing a laugh Yuuri tugged on the strands his fingers were buried in. "Hypocrite. But fine, as long as you stay with me."

"Always." Conrad vowed. He allowed himself another minute to stay there feeling Yuuri's breath and heartbeat then pressed a chaste kiss to his parted lips before he straightened in his own seat and prepared to charm his way off the plane as quickly as possible. The flight staff had been working their way through the passengers but he could see why they hadn't been disturbed when he turned to find a particularly aggressive woman shrieking at the top of her lungs about financial and emotional damages and how she was going to ruin every airline employee on the flight personally had the attention of the entire staff.

Repeated warnings from the staff and even an air marshal had no effect as the woman continued to shout about how tens of thousands of dollars were being lost because the plane had landed in the wrong location. The air marshal grinned as he let her punch him in the face and quickly had her restrained in a seat with tape over her mouth. Conrad glanced at Yuuri worried to find him rubbing a temple with his fingertips then leaned in as his lips started to move. "Remind me to make sure she can't follow through on any of that insanity and that whoever shut her up gets something nice."

"Yes Sire," was whispered back and Conrad chuckled as Yuuri batted a hand in his direction. The staff worked through the rest of the passengers quickly and Conrad explained Yuuri's condition as a mix of claustrophobia and anxiety. The next hour was alternately boring and frustrating but with Yuuri resting as comfortably as possible Conrad kept his temper in check. Jake's arrival flanked by government authorities got them rushed out of the area and after a quick check by paramedics they were smoothly moved to a hotel and settled in a suite.

Left alone at last Conrad got them both showered and into bed. Yuuri tentatively draped himself over Conrad's side only to be pulled over so he was lying entirely on top of the other man. "Entirely too close." Conrad said as he ran a hand up and down Yuuri's back in slow even strokes.

Yuuri hummed an agreement as he tightened his arms around Conrad's ribs briefly. "Thank you for trusting me to know my limits and not testing yours again."

"Always." Conrad murmured as the last twenty four hours caught up to him and he slipped into sleep. Blinking slowly Yuuri counted the even breaths beneath him until he followed Conrad into sleep.

o----|============>

Waking came slowly to Yuuri though when he opened his eyes he found Conrad awake and pinned beneath him. "Should'a woken me up."

Conrad reached to slowly run his fingers through Yuuri's hair. "Didn't want to. Just wanted to watch you sleep."

With a blush Yuuri wiped at a damp spot on Conrad's shoulder. "I'm sure it was amusing."

Capturing Yuuri's wrist Conrad pressed his lips to the pulse point. "Everything I wanted. You. Safe. Comfortable. With me."

Yuuri cut him off with a kiss. "Embarrassing."

"True." Conrad countered and returned the kiss.

"Mom! Yuuri exclaimed.

Conrad blinked. "Not where my train of thought was headed." As Yuuri's expression grew frantic Conrad's turned understanding. "I had Jake call your Mother and let her know we are safe and well so she won't worry but I'm sure she would appreciate hearing your voice." Reluctantly he moved his arm from around Yuuri's waist to let him up.

"I love you." Yuuri pressed a kiss to Conrad's lips. "I should rest for a day or two so even if Mom wanted to leave tomorrow we can't. I'll give her a call and then if you are willing, I'd like to come right back here."

"I'll be here love." Conrad brushed a thumb across Yuuri's cheekbone.

Yuuri pulled a shirt off the floor and slid it on fastening a few buttons then moved out to the living room. After dialing Yuuri waited a moment then said, "Hi Mom," and held the phone away from his ear. Slowly he brought the phone back to his ear then started responding. "Yes mama Conrad and I are fine, no harm done."

"I plan to leave for Shin Makoku day after tomorrow. I'm glad you are coming. Um, sure I can come to the house and we can leave from there if you want but make sure anything you are taking is in a waterproof bag." Yuuri's tone flattened. "I don't mind making time to talk to father, anything more will have to wait until after we speak." His next words warmed again. "Okay. Love you too."

When he returned to the bedroom Yuuri noticed a rather predatory gleam to Conrad's eye and as he walked closer reaching for the buttons he'd fastened Conrad made a noise of protest that made him freeze. "I like how you look in my shirt." Conrad gestured for Yuuri to come to the bed. He had put them on the far side from the door the night before so Yuuri crawled up onto the bed and started to move across it but the number of pillows that had been pushed over made it an awkward climb which set him giggling and Conrad chuckling. Finally he maneuvered over the last pile and tumbled laughing into Conrad's secure embrace.

"I have crossed a wilderness of bedding and mountains of pillows to reach your side." Yuuri laughed into Conrad's neck.

"A perilous journey indeed. I think Jake said something about the honeymoon suite being the only one available." Conrad slid his hands up into the loosely buttoned shirt draped around Yuuri feathering kisses up his neck.

"Did you talk to Jake about that unpleasant person on the plane?"

Nuzzling Yuuri's captured wrist Conrad answered, "Yes love. Jake is taking care of it."

"I should have known you would have everything done, you really are good at everything." Yuuri pouted a little.

Cracking an eye open Conrad stared at him. "Where on earth did you get the idea that I'm good at everything?"

"Um, you are? You get all of Günter's scholarly references and explain them to me. You are the best warrior in Shin Makoku. You know all about the countries we go to and what the people and customs are like. You can even dance amazingly enough to make me look good. With only theory of Maryoku you pulled off manipulations that I bet Günter would have trouble with." Yuuri was prepared to keep listing things but Conrad covered his mouth. He batted away the hand so he could continue. "Name one thing that you have even tried that you can't do at least passably well?"

"Cook or bake," was the immediate response. At Yuuri's skeptical look Conrad continued. "It's true, just ask Josak. I haven't been permitted to help with food preparation since everyone finally gave up when I was sixty. I can produce something that can be eaten but no one would call it appetizing."

Humming doubtfully Yuuri looked for any sign that Conrad was telling less than the full truth and finding none snorted dismissively. "You are lucky that competence is sexy."

Conrad laughed brightly. "I might have to risk the wrath of the castle staff and try again then."

His head settled on Conrad's chest Yuuri idly traced a scar with his fingertips. "Don't you dare or I'll have nothing useful to offer."

Sobering immediately Conrad frowned and tilted Yuuri's head up to meet his gaze cupping his cheek. "Never think that. I may have had the time to acquire skills you haven't had as much time to practice but with that practice you could surpass me. I could never inspire people and touch their hearts the way you do, making then want to be the version of themselves that you see and live up to that expectation. And that is only one of the amazing things that you do on a daily basis that no one else can."

Flushed scarlet Yuuri realized that Conrad meant every word with absolute sincerity. "I'm just trying to be the kind of Maou you keep saying I can be."

"There is no try." Conrad's eyes lit with mischief at Yuuri's wince then softened. "I've never said that you can be the type of Maou we need. I've always said you are the Maou, the person the kingdom needs. You have always been the person I need just as you are."

Yuuri ducked his head in embarrassment and slid his hands under Conrad's shoulders to hug him tightly. Conrad returned the hand that had been cupping Yuuri's face to the small of his back and returned the hug. "Charmer." Yuuri muttered.

"Your charmer." Conrad whispered in his ear. Yuuri hummed his agreement into Conrad's collarbone and settled to spend the day cuddled in bed.


	25. Chapter 25

The morning they would leave for Shin Makoku Yuuri and Conrad had each sorted out waterproof packs and the rest was given over to Jake to store at the official residence on Earth. As soon as they left the suite Yuuri could see the layers of duty and preparation to defend him descending on Conrad. As usual when returning to Shin Makoku Yuuri could feel his own duty and the daily expectations set on him almost like a heavy jacket, familiarity making the weight reassuring.

When the car pulled up in front of Yuuri's old house Jake asked them to wait a moment while he stepped out and made a call. A moment later he opened the car door and gestured them toward the house. Conrad clapped him on the shoulder with a brief thanks and fell into his usual position to the side and behind Yuuri.

The moment Yuuri knocked Jennifer yanked open the door and tackled Yuuri in a hug reaching out and pulling Conrad in after only a moment. "Oh I'm so glad my boys are okay. When I heard the flight number on TV I couldn't believe it and then Jake called and confirmed that it was your flight after reassuring me you were both fine but there was no footage of you and hearing you on the phone Yuu-chan you sounded so tired are you really sure you are up to this you know injury can be more than bleeding and bruising are you both really okay?" Jennifer ran out of breath and pulled back running her hands down both their arms.

Yuuri pulled her back into a hug. "We're fine Mama. As you can see. Now are you all packed?"

"Yuu-chan are you doubting Mama's organization method?" She ignored Yuuri frantically waving off the very idea. "I have just two more things to collect which will give you plenty of time to sort things out with your father."

Hanging back a moment Yuuri whispered to Conrad, "Sorry, it will be another hour at least." They shared a smile then turned to enter the house. Jennifer casually waved to the living room then bustled off to collect her two more things. Paused out of sight from the doorway Yuuri checked himself over brushing out a wrinkle from the trip over then felt Conrad adjusting the back of his collar and caught a retreating hand pressing a grateful kiss to the fingers.

Straightening Yuuri assumed the neutral expression he had learned to take on during audiences and stepped through the doorway. Shouma Shibuya looked up as his son came into the room then awkwardly stood up and bowed. "My deepest apologies to you both for my behavior at our last meeting. Lord Weller I hope you might forgive my hasty words and I will gratefully accept correction," he trailed off uncertainly.

Conrad bobbed in a Shin Makoku bow, arm crossed over his chest with his head raised. "Considering all that has happened I would like it best if we could start over as new acquaintances and let the past be forgotten."

With obvious relief Shouma straightened nodding agreement then turned his attention to his son. "Son… I'm sorry. I've known you were destined to be a ruler since before you were born but I never really thought about the role that would put you in or the type of people you would rule. You've always been my baseball boy and your mother's Yuu-chan so I didn't consider how you being the Maou in another world would have to change your relationships here. That you have had to take on the power of life and death for an entire nation… It just didn't seem real. I'm sorry."

For a moment Yuuri stood assessing his father and spared a moment of pity for the terror that his mother had obviously put into the man if he didn't repair his relationship with his future son-in-law. He stepped forward making no move to stop Conrad from following and pulled his father into a hug. "It's okay Dad."

Pulling away his lips quirked into a wry smile. "The actuality of being Maou is something even I am still finding aspects of. Though I do much prefer to avoid the death part. I wish there had been a gentler way to make you understand."

"Thank you Yuuri. Your brother-" Shouma cut off abruptly as Yuuri stiffened and stepped away. Clearing his throat he tried again. "Is it true you renounced Shouri?"

Yuuri inclined his head, "It is true that I no longer have a brother. I do wish to maintain good relations with the current Maou of Earth and hope the future Maou can recover enough to be an ally when the time comes." He softened his expression for his father's sake at the man's obvious distress. "The man I called brother would never have endangered someone I love and Shouri Shibuya almost injured or killed my mother and the man I will marry."

"Completely aside from the harm that would have come to my country if I had been killed by his miscalculations he took insane risks." Yuuri softened his tone further and stepped forward to grip his father's shoulders as the man's hands started to shake. "Shouri may become the person he was or maybe the person I believe he was in the future, and maybe someday I will have a brother again but that is not something I can control."

"Bob will determine his path from now on. Until that change I will have as little as possible to do with the man." Yuuri gestured back to Conrad. "I won't even attend the resolution of the challenge that Conrad delayed for a year." Gently he guided his father back to the chair he had been sitting in and crouched on his heels before him holding his hand.

Silence filled the room for a time as Yuuri waited for his father's reaction to the confirmation that what he heard of his eldest's actions was true. "I can't renounce him Yuuri, I'm sorry. I just can't." Shouma's voice was only a wrecked whisper.

Yuuri shook his head no. "I don't want you to. The man will need all the support you and Mama can give. You are still my beloved parents and I acknowledge that you have another son." He shrugged helplessly. "I just have no connection to that person myself."

"No connection? Can't you-" Shouma cut off again and paled at the expression on Yuuri's face that only eased when Conrad took the half step forward needed to lay a hand at the nape of Yuuri's neck. "I see." Shouma slumped in defeat.

Squeezing his father's hand again Yuuri whispered. "I'm sorry. It really is better this way."

"It really is different, your Shin Makoku. I'm afraid I didn't prepare you well for such a harsh place." Shouma looked up at Conrad. "Please continue to watch over and protect my son." Conrad silently bowed in acknowledgment of the trust placed in him.

Before the silence could stretch too long Jennifer entered the room as if she had been waiting around the corner for the best time calling, "Yuu-chan! Help Mama decide if she should take the blue dress or the green."

"Mama," Yuuri laughed as he stood and strode over to her. "At first it would be best if you wear clothing we will get after we arrive in order to blend in but after that you will be able to wear what you bring or have Shin Makoku clothing made as your heart desires. Blue has always been your color though."

"Oh my. Conrad you sure are teaching him charm." Jennifer tittered.

With a smile Conrad shrugged, "His Majesty has been getting lots of practice at court recently."

Neither of them would explain why Yuuri had doubled over laughing at the word practice no matter how much Jennifer insisted.

o----|============>

The estimate Yuuri had made of an hour turned out to be generous and it wasn't until an hour and a half after they arrived that everyone gathered in the backyard with the small kiddy pool full of water. Yuuri stepped over to Jake as his parents said their goodbyes and clasped his hand. "Thank you for all of your help. I sent a letter to Bob and gave the instructions verbally to his assistant, you should have a nice bonus in the works."

Jake shifted. "Ah you didn't have to do that man! I do get paid generously. But, well, if you are in town," he winked. "And I can help again just let me know. You and Mr. Weller have been my favorites so far!"

Yuuri laughed and turned away moving over to the pool to wait patiently for his mom. Just as his parents had broken apart a stranger hurtled the fence and ran toward Yuuri with a shout of, "Master Yuuri! Master Shouri says it's too dangerous and you must come with me now!" The man reached out obviously expecting to grab Yuuri's arm but he never made contact.

Sweeping Yuuri back with one arm Conrad buried his other fist into the stranger's stomach, sending him flying back. Jake who had been running forward had to adjust his path but adroitly tackled the stranger to the ground and pinned him roughly. Yuuri had stepped forward as soon as the man had been knocked away sliding under Conrad's shoulder as he staggered and forcing him toward the pool of water.

Calling out Yuuri said, "Mama if you are coming now is the time or I will come back for you within the week. Dad take care. See you soon."

While that was going on the stranger Jake had pinned kept yelling about Shouri's orders and brainwashing until Jake forced his arm higher and something popped then the man screamed and passed out. Yuuri looked at him questioningly as his mom rushed to the pool and Jake shrugged. "Oops? I pushed a little too hard and seem to have dislocated his shoulder."

With a thin smile Yuuri replied, "Pity. See that he is dealt with harshly but not killed please." Dismissing the matter Yuuri turned as his mom stepped into the water, his smile softening. "Mama I need you to step into my side and hold onto me as tight as you can. The tighter you can hold the smoother this will be for you. My sword and shield just exhausted himself so I need to hang onto him."

"Not exhausted." Conrad said defensively.

Yuuri just snorted. "We'll be back within the week to drop Mama off," he called to his father and with a rush of blue light they were gone.

o----|============>

They appeared in the fountain at Blood Pledge Castle just as dawn broke dripping water and shivering in the cool air. "Mama quickly step around to Conrad's other side and help me get him out of the water, then we need to head to the stables over there ." Ignoring Conrad's attempts to protest Yuuri guided them all out of the gardens using Maryoku to dry them quickly.

A soldier on patrol was sent to fetch Josak while a stable boy was loaded down with Conrad and Yuuri's packs and sent to deliver then to one of the maids to be put in Conrad's room. Yuuri forced Conrad to sit on a pile of clean straw to wait and see if Josak or Gwendal would show up first. "I'm not injured Yuuri!" Conrad protested again.

"You used Maryoku. Again. Your color has been improving faster than it did when we got food at that restaurant since we got out of the water which is the only reason I sent for Josak instead of Gwendal. So sit there and rest until we find out more information or I will send for Gwendal." Yuuri promised.

With a grumble Conrad flopped back on the hay just as Josak arrived. "Hey Bocchan!" he called cheerfully. What are you and the Captain doing back so early? You only left this morning. And what's up with the Captain? I haven't seen him this green since the time you were gone for months and he went out and drank too much!"

Conrad raised his head enough to check that Jennifer had her back to him then waved an extremely rude gesture to Josak and fell back on the hay. With a laugh Josak replied, "No thanks Captain, His Majesty would have me executed for sure."

"My Majesty," Yuuri drawled from where he was leaning on a stall door, "Ran into some complications which caused me and Conrad to return early." Josak's attention snapped to him and Yuuri could tell his hand was drifting to a knife.

"Günter is dealing with the complication but if we want to get Yuuri out of the castle within the year we need to leave and rejoin Günter now. Before Gwendal finds out." Conrad called from his prone position. "By the way, this is His Majesty's mother, the Lady Jennifer Shibuya."

Yuuri could see Josak adding up the glint of metal as Conrad gestured, the shine on his own finger, the presence of his mother visiting from Earth, Conrad's use of his name without deadly danger or prompting, and coming up with the answer to the castle betting pool with wide eyes. "And if you help us pull it off and help me sit on Conrad while Gisela checks him over when we get to camp…" Yuuri laughed. "What bets you place before we get back will be up to you."

"Oh Bocchan." Josak rubbed his palms together. "This will be a piece of cake!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Thank you for sticking with me! 90,000 words later we reach the end of the story that built itself around that porn scene. *headbang* Yuuri went and made a promise a few chapters ago so there is one more extra chapter but there is very little plot. If you skip if you won't be missing much. Thanks again for reading!


	26. Extra: How Yuuri got fucked until he couldn't walk the next day.

Yuuri and Conrad had been back for over three months and Gisela had declared Conrad completely recovered from long term Maryoku exhaustion a month ago but Yuuri had yet to get Conrad to be anything other than achingly gentle with him. He wasn't sure if he would like it but the pleasure Conrad seemed to feel when he got a bit rough made it something Yuuri wanted at least once.

Since asking wasn't working Yuuri decided he would have to drive Conrad to it and for that he would need some help. His first choice for enlistment was Josak who as Conrad's long term friend would probably agree just to watch his Captain be driven up the wall and as a man of the world would have the bonus of not being shocked by the request and being able to fulfil it. Asking Gwendal to loan him Josak for a personal mission involving Conrad got him an irritated grunt, no questions, and Josak sent to his office when it was otherwise empty.

"Bocchan! His Excellency Lord Von Voltaire said you have a mission for me and I'm specifically forbidden from telling him about it. I'm about to burst from curiosity here, don't leave me hanging!"

Yuuri leaned back in his chair considering the exuberant spy. "First you have to promise me that what I ask does not get discussed with anyone. Especially Conrad."

"Bocchan…" The spy shifted uneasily. "If it affects your safety I can't keep that promise." Josak's expression became confused as Yuuri laughed freely.

"Will you agree then if I say that unless it risks my safety what I ask will not be discussed especially with Conrad. Except for my safety from Conrad?" Yuuri steepled his hands in front of his lips to hide the smirk as he waited for Josak. It didn't take long.

"Oh… Oh Bocchan." Josak's expression turned cunning. "You are going to get the Captain but good aren't you. Okay I promise. Not a peep unless you are unsafe from something or someone other than the Captain. Now, what do you need?"

o----|============>

Conrad knew something was up, Josak was working too hard to keep a straight face and was too well behaved. Yuuri was also showing signs of mischief so he knew something was happening and considering the two involved it may or may not be something he will like. With a sigh he gave up for the moment, returning his attention to the leisurely run he was leading the newest batch of recruits on after one of them remarked too loudly that His Majesty had made Lord Weller too soft. "Come on! Keep up! You get another break in only five miles."

His first clue came later that day as he entered Yuuri's office to be greeted with a smile and request to lock the door. Yuuri stood to meet him and pulled him into a deep open mouthed kiss turning so Conrad was pressed into the desk and with the ease of familiarity flicked open his fly giving three practiced pumps had Conrad hard and aching for him. With a minx like smile Yuuri pulled away, tucked Conrad's aching erection back into his pants and sauntered out the door without a word. Conrad leaned against the desk working on controlling his body so he could walk normally as he tried to work out what Yuuri was after.

Their next encounter Conrad found Yuuri in the kitchen showing the staff how to make a curry base. Neither of them was very demonstrative with others around, the most usually being a hug or cuddle but it wasn't too unusual when Yuuri needed something behind Conrad that he just plastered himself against the taller man and reached over his shoulder to open the cupboard.

It was unusual for Yuuri to whisper in his ear. "Remember how you had me begging to let me impale myself on your shaft last night? Did you have a good view?" And again Yuuri retreated. Conrad wasn't sure what expression was on his face as he watched Yuuri continue as if nothing at all had happened casually setting the jar he had reached past Conrad to get aside and not using it but from the titters when the maids came through later it was an interesting one.

Through lunch and after there was no sign of anything unusual as they returned to Yuuri's office to work on their separate paperwork. When Conrad looked up to find Yuuri squinting sideways at a document he smiled at the trouble his Maou still had with the handwriting styles at times. "Want me to give it a try?"

Yuuri hopped up from his desk eagerly bringing the paper over. "Yes please, I don't want to bother Günter today."

Holding the paper in front of him Conrad hummed appreciatively as Yuuri started rubbing his shoulders and squinted at the cramped handwriting. "Greeting, salutation, your titles, their titles, this is from one of the Wincott territory's mayors, wishes for health and happiness. Ah, here we are, it's a thank you letter for when we passed though and you ate at that inn with your mother after we left Wincott castle." He cut off with a moan as Yuuri's hands left his neck and set to work massaging his scalp.

Yuuri spent a minute indulging in how much pleasure Conrad got from serious work on his hair then kissed him on the cheek and bounced out of the office waving the paper. "Richar can draft a response for my signature, it must have slipped from another pile."

Thumping his head down on the desk Conrad admitted that Yuuri's goal seemed to be to keep him constantly unable to sit or walk comfortably but how or why Josak got involved or what the end goal was remained a mystery. He could only be led along as Yuuri wished until he could see the end himself. Since he would follow Yuuri anytime anywhere this was okay but still frustrating. Shifting uncomfortably in his seat Conrad returned to reading the latest report from his Steward.

By dinner he had decided nothing was going to happen until after and had his private wager on a long bath with his fiance. Scolding himself for dropping his guard he dropped his eyes briefly to where Yuuri's warm hand had slipped under the table cloth then up his thigh so all even the servers could see was that Yuuri probably had his hand on Conrad's knee under the table and the cloth had been pushed up into his lap. It wasn't his knee.

All he had to do was indicate discomfort and Conrad knew the entire thing would stop instantly. He damned his own curiosity because he knew he wouldn't. He couldn't. Yuuri had apparently been planning this for a while and was having fun with whatever this was and was determined enough that if Conrad disrupted whatever this was a new plan would be made.

Swallowing convulsively Conrad reached for his water glass and then had to hold the mouthful as Yuuri pulled his hand back above the table the way he had done intermittently to gesture at something as he participated in the conversation. This time Yuuri lifted one of the after dinner sweets to his mouth making sure to clean all the sugar off his thumb. Firmly Conrad resisted slinging Yuuri over his shoulder and swallowed his water the mantra that it would be over soon repeating in his mind.

To his surprise Yuuri didn't pull him to the bath for their guaranteed hour together before bed and instead pulled him out to the courtyard to play catch. Half expecting a stream of innuendo Conrad was pleased by Yuuri's thoughtful silence until his own mind started supplying the innuendo with thoughts of harder and faster pitches leading off. Forcing his attention into not getting hit in the face with the ball while speculating about playing with Yuuri's balls Conrad was rather relieved when Yuuri decided to call it quits after only half an hour.

Continuing the surprises tonight Yuuri returned to the kitchen and cadged a bowl of cream and some sugar from the cooks then set to work with a whisk. Conrad waited patiently unwilling to ask what this had to do with his plot to torture him in the still fairly crowded kitchen until Yuuri scooped a smaller bowl full of the fluffy cream and started licking it off a spork.

Conrad's control snapped and he firmly took the spork from his hand, stabbed it into the bowl of cream, and with the bowl balanced in one hand stooped to swing Yuuri over his shoulder using the other hand to secure his legs. He strode from the kitchen with his prize accompanied by the applause of the staff. Yuuri didn't resist being carried only bracing himself against Conrad's shoulder so he wasn't hanging upside down. No one they passed acknowledged the bizarre sight they must have made, only bobbing the brief bow Yuuri had finally gotten the inhabitants of the castle to stick to or bracing to attention with a murmur of "Your Majesty, Lord Weller," in the case of the guards.

His long strides made short work of the distance between the kitchen and their room and for an entirely unexpected reason Conrad was glad for the guards flanking the door as with the traditional murmur and quick brace to attention they opened the door for him so he didn't have to juggle his burdens. The bowl placed on the bedside Conrad dropped Yuuri onto the bed reassured by his lover's laughter at the short drop and bounce. Putting on a severe expression Conrad asked, "What are you up to?"

Yuuri smiled softly up at him as he reached for his shoes. "It's a surprise."

His hands were batted away as Conrad started undressing him. "I get to unwrap you for all the trouble you have given me today."

Laughing Yuuri fell back on the bed. "You make me sound like a present."

Conrad hummed agreement as he pulled Yuuri's hips into alignment with his at the edge of the bed so he could get to the jacket buttons. "The one you give me constantly." Moving to the shirt buttons Conrad bent to kiss the exposed skin sighing a word as each one opened. "Your presence, forgiveness, grace, light, joy, optimism, determination, and love are all presents that you give to me daily."

Yuuri sat up and kissed Conrad while his jacket was removed. "How do you say things like that?"

"I promised to always tell you the truth." Conrad smiled into the kiss he pressed to Yuuri's lips.

"I love you, I'm sorry for pushing you today." Yuuri obligingly wiggled so Conrad could remove his pants.

Pushing Yuuri back onto the bed he chuckled darkly. "Oh no, it's much too late for that. Now I am going to keep you on the edge all night just like you did all day." His fingers traced the familiar path between Yuuri's cheeks encountering slickness that he hadn't expected and then a hard obstacle blocking him from his goal. Yuuri blushed furiously as their eyes met then Conrad's widened and he lifted Yuuri's leg over his shoulder so he could roll over.

Bent over the edge of the bed with his toes just touching the ground Yuuri was on full display for Conrad the jade green plug holding him stretched open in preparation easily visible. Swallowing dryly Conrad rasped, "How long?"

Yuuri moaned as Conrad ran his fingers through the slickness around the plug. "This morning." Conrad's fingers brushed the plug and Yuuri gasped as it moved inside and a little more of the lube leaked out around it. "Josak let me know when you took the troop for a jog and I came back here and got ready."

Conrad tugged lightly on the end. "You must have been just as bad as me today. Why?"

Hiding his face in the bedspread Yuuri couldn't help thrusting back onto the small movements. "I thought if I was immediately ready and I could drive you wild you would lose control and finally fuck me until I can't walk tomorrow."

"Yuuri," Conrad choked out, "What if I can't stop. What if I hurt you."

"I trust you my Knight, my Prince. If I say Poochi," Conrad's hand dropped and he stepped back. "I know you will stop. Just like that. Now get back here please." Yuuri wiggled against the bed trying for friction until Conrad's hands at his hips stilled him. "And if that isn't enough, I promise I will blast you out into the hall with a water dragon. Anything you want but please Conrad!"

Yuuri nearly cried when Conrad's hands left his hips, the plug was carefully removed, and he heard the soft rustle of cloth without the telltale jingle of his belt buckle being undone sure that Conrad was leaving him. He did cry out in surprise his back arching so he was nearly upright as Conrad suddenly filled him completely pressing deeper and wider than the plug that had been keeping him stretched but Conrad gave him no time to adapt or consider the difference but had withdrawn and already plunged back in.

Conrad's hand pressed between his shoulders pushing Yuuri down face first into the bedding opening up the angle so the next time he rammed home he got just that tiny bit deeper and Yuuri tried to press back but found himself pinned unable to do anything but take what Conrad was giving him. Suddenly Yuuri realized that he could feel the fabric of Conrad's uniform, the sleeve brushing his spine, the bottom hem of the jacket pressing into the backs of his thighs. He thought of what it must look like with him completely naked legs spread and ass hanging off the edge of the bed to be fucked with his soldier still in pristine uniform thrusting into him only his cock jutted out of his fly.

The heat coiled low in his stomach until the pressure built and there was nothing he could do, his balls tightening as he came. Conrad continued to force his way when Yuuri clamped down around him, the feeling as Conrad kept the same steady rhythm as Yuuri came apart around him nearly had Yuuri coming again that quickly. Conrad paused pulling out completely then rolled Yuuri again lifting his knees to rest on his own shoulders so he was lined up for the quick light thrusts that made Yuuri squirm alternated with a stronger and deeper thrust that had him wailing in pleasure.

Yuuri jumped as cold metal touched the back of his thigh and he arched helplessly as another orgasm hit. The sword still belted at his waist further proof that Conrad had been in too much of a hurry to do anything else and his effect on his soldier. Conrad kept thrusting as the second climax passed and then withdrew and started stripping, his sword set carefully in reach of the bed and the rest off his kit allowed to hit the floor carelessly.

Slicking himself with more lube Conrad climbed onto the bed than coaxed Yuuri out of his limp sprawl pulling him back to sit on his thighs as he sat back on his heels. As Conrad pulled him back onto his shaft Yuuri whimpered. Easing the pull bringing Yuuri's back to his chest Conrad asked softly, "Does it hurt?"

Yuuri shook his head no as he sighed, "It aches a bit but it's good. How are you even still hard? Is it not good for you?"

The answering chuckle was rich and dark as Conrad resumed pulling Yuuri down onto himself. "I am highly motivated and determined to make the most of this because every time you've asked me I've had the entire scenario play out in my head and it kept getting longer." As he was fully sheathed Conrad grazed his teeth against the back of Yuuri's neck and as Yuuri arched back gasping gripped his hips firmly and started moving Yuuri above him delighted by the friction.

Suddenly Conrad lifted his hips as he lifted Yuuri and sent him spilling forward onto his knees Conrad still buried balls deep and with the new angle Conrad started hammering him roughly again. Yuuri pushed back into each thrust moaning into the sheets and when he started to reach for his erection, hard for the third time found his hands caught and pulled to the small of his back. Conrad's hips stuttered and he jerked against Yuuri as he came and called Yuuri's name causing Yuuri to tense and cry out beneath him in his own climax.

o----|============>

Gwendal and Günter looked up in surprise as the door to the Maou's office opened then returned to the paper they were discussing without comment. Conrad stepped through and moved to Yuuri's desk. "Yuuri is unwell and asked me to pick up what you need him to work on today."

Without lifting his eyes from the apparently riveting document Gwendal waved a bundle of paper to catch Conrad's attention. "These are the most critical items and let me say on behalf of His Majesty's entire staff that we hope he will not become indisposed too often." Gwendal's tone became pointed on the last two words as he held out the papers.

Conrad cleared his throat and took the bundle. "This is everything then, nothing from-?" He gestured to Yuuri's desk.

With a sigh Gwendal forced himself to meet Conrad's eyes. "I had plenty of time to gather everything he will need to work on today barring unexpected actions. Carrying His Majesty over your shoulder through the entire castle with a supply of whipped cream was. Not. Subtle."

There was a subset of the castle population who would have laid down good money to watch the unflappable Lord Weller blush. His brother just watched him retreat from the office hoping he would never think of the incident again.


End file.
